


Il ritratto dell'anima

by Naco



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, University
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: Quando la sua professoressa di tesi propone a Lucia - seria e coscienziosa laureanda in Lettere - di dare ripetizioni di francese al proprio figlio, la ragazza capisce subito che, accettando, rischia di cacciarsi in un mare di guai: Giulio Molinari è il classico figlio di papà che pensa solo alle ragazze e assolutamente disinteressato a costruirsi un futuro Insomma, il tipo di persona che lei detesta.Ma è davvero così impossibile che due persone così diverse possano avvicinarsi? In una girandola di battibecchi, scontri e incomprensioni, tra parenti ficcanaso e fedeli amici, tesi da preparare e lezioni di francese da seguire, Lucia e Giulio si renderanno presto conto che non sempre l’altro è poi così diverso da noi e che, forse, la nostra anima nasconde un ritratto molto più bello di quello che noi preferiamo mostrare agli altri.





	1. Capitolo I

_Agli amici che ho incontrato lungo il cammino, _  
_ai colleghi che mi hanno supportato,_  
_a quei luoghi che mi hanno vista crescere e maturare._  
_Questa storia è dedicata a voi._  


# Il ritratto dell’anima

  


## I

  


Domenica.  
Il giorno più amato da qualsiasi persona normale; il giorno del Signore, secondo i cristiani; il giorno del riposo _e basta_, per coloro che hanno una settimana piena di impegni e desiderano apprezzare appieno il relax di una giornata senza lavoro o senza studio.  
Il giorno della mia _morte_, per quanto mi riguardava.  
Cioè, non è che fossi una stacanovista e odiassi il fatto che, almeno di domenica, potessi starmene a casa e non essere costretta ad alzarmi presto per essere all’università per le otto e mezzo. Quando ero a Bari, anche io riuscivo ad apprezzare con pienezza le gioie di una giornata di ozio; tuttavia, questi lati positivi scomparivano nell’esatto momento in cui mettevo piede nel mio paese natio per far visita ai miei.  
Da imprecisate generazioni, la mia famiglia è molto numerosa. Il mio bisnonno materno ebbe quattordici figli, tutti da una sola donna; sua figlia, per seguire il buon esempio paterno, ne ebbe dodici, di cui però solo nove sopravvissero ai primi anni di vita; anzi, ero abbastanza sicura che ne avrebbe avuti anche di più, se mio nonno non fosse morto in un tragico incidente e lei avesse deciso di restargli fedele per tutta la vita. I suoi figli, più moderni e decisi a lasciar perdere queste stupide tradizioni, avevano preferito fermarsi a massimo tre. Questo comunque voleva sempre dire che eravamo una trentina di nipoti di età varia, per ovvie ragioni.  
Mia nonna era una donna alquanto energica e attiva, forse appunto perché era rimasta vedova presto, con tutti quei figli cui badare. Poco le importava che l’età avanzasse, che gli acciacchi iniziassero a farsi sentire e che il medico la implorasse di mangiare meno dolci per il diabete: ogni domenica, voleva che i suoi amati figli, cognati, nipoti e pronipoti andassero a pranzo da lei. Di solito, facendo a turno, ma capitava anche che i suoi inviti coinvolgessero _tutti quanti_, soprattutto durante le feste o quando le andava di provare una nuova ricetta che le aveva insegnato la vicina di casa della nipote della cognata di quindicesimo grado. Con consuoceri appresso, sia mai che potessero offendersi.  
Ora, se avessi avuto dei parenti simpatici, attivi, intelligenti e che si facessero i fatti propri, sono sicura che queste riunioni avrebbero anche potuto piacermi. _Se avessi avuto_, appunto. Invece, ahimè, mi era toccata in sorte una famiglia che era esattamente il contrario.  
Infatti, nel paese in cui ero nata – non molto grande, con una mentalità tanto antiquata che persino un uomo del Medioevo l’avrebbe giudicata obsoleta – la massima aspirazione per una donna media era quella di trovare un marito e mettere al mondo della prole in buona salute. Nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi tra i venticinque e i trent’anni, età in cui la maggior parte delle donne avevano almeno un paio di figli da crescere. Per quelle povere derelitte che non avrebbero potuto soddisfare il tanto agognato obiettivo entro quel lasso di tempo, c’erano solo occhiate di scherno e battutine.  
Com’è ovvio, i miei parenti condividevano questa mentalità così aperta dei propri compaesani. La qual cosa era anche abbastanza logica, quando si trattava della generazione cui apparteneva mia nonna; tollerabile, se passiamo a quella successiva; inconcepibile, quando arriviamo alla terza, cioè a quella di cui facevamo parte io e l’ottanta percento dei miei cugini.  
Perciò penso che possiate ben immaginare cosa volesse dire trascorrere un’intera giornata con gente simile per una ragazza abituata a vivere in una grande città e che non solo non era ancora sposata e non aveva un fidanzato, ma non ne cercava neanche uno, preferendo dedicarsi a qualcosa di molto più costruttivo per il proprio futuro.  
Si può quindi comprendere molto bene lo stato in cui mi trovavo quella domenica di inizio maggio, poco meno di due mesi prima del mio venticinquesimo compleanno, quando mi ritrovai a suonare il citofono dell’appartamento di mia nonna, il cervello che continuava a urlarmi di tornare indietro e inventarmi qualsiasi scusa, purché mi facesse restare il più lontano possibile da quel luogo.  
Per mia sfortuna, qualcuno fu più tempestivo di me e i miei possibili piani di fuga furono bloccati sul nascere dalla porta che si apriva.  
«Oh, chi si vede dopo tanto tempo! Ciao _Lulù_, come stai?»  
Maledissi me stessa per non essere stata più lesta: perché la prima persona che dovevo trovarmi davanti era niente popò di meno che Emanuele, l’unico cugino della mia età, sposatosi l’anno prima? Sebbene da piccoli fossimo stati compagni di giochi, erano anni che i nostri rapporti non andavano oltre la tolleranza reciproca. Da quando poi, qualche anno prima, gli avevo detto chiaro e tondo che la sua ragazza di allora aveva fatto benissimo a lasciarlo perché solo un porco poteva andare a letto con due migliori amiche, erano peggiorati ancora di più: ormai tra di noi non c’era conversazione che non avesse un doppio, ma anche triplo e quadruplo significato nascosto. Per esempio, sapeva benissimo che detestavo essere chiamata così: quando ero piccola, in televisione spopolava un cartone animato intitolato _Lulù, angelo tra i fiori_ e i miei compagni di classe iniziarono a soprannominarmi in quel modo proprio perché ero l’opposto di quella ragazzina così buona gentile e zuccherosa.  
Son traumi che restano, eh.  
Perciò, a un’analisi più attenta, la traduzione del suo educatissimo saluto poteva essere benissimo: _guarda chi si vede, Lucia la zitellona! Ancora niente fidanzato, eh?_  
«Ciao _Lele_. Benissimo, grazie. Venerdì ho dato il mio ultimo esame, che è andato _benissimo, grazie_, e quindi non sono potuta scendere prima.» Che nel nostro linguaggio voleva dire più o meno: _ciao stronzo_ (anche lui detestava quel nomignolo perché gli ricordava il protagonista di _Un medico in famiglia_ a cui somigliava in modo impressionante, a parte che per il colore degli occhi, e che non sopportava per ragioni non molto diverse dalle mie), _per tua gioia sono ancora single, ma ho preso trenta e lode all’ultimo esame prima di ottenere la laurea magistrale in filologia classica. A differenza tua, che non hai un lavoro, vivi sulle spalle dei tuoi genitori e dei tuoi suoceri e a mala pena hai preso la maturità, visto che eri troppo interessato ad andare dietro alle gonnelle delle ragazze_.  
«Oh, bene.» Annuì con un sorriso alquanto forzato e alla fine si scostò per lasciarmi passare.  
Nei mesi in cui ero stata via, la casa di mia nonna non era cambiata di una virgola. In realtà, dacché ricordavo, lei non aveva mai apportato migliorie alla sua abitazione: come tutte le persone anziane detestava la tecnologia e aveva comprato il televisore e la lavatrice solo perché la prima, aveva ammesso, le teneva compagnia e la seconda perché _l’acqua era inquinata, non poteva più lavare i panni a mano come una volta!_  
Quando mio zio le aveva regalato il digitale terrestre, aveva replicato che tanto lei sarebbe già stata tumulata prima che ne avesse avuto bisogno, quindi di prenderselo lui, ché era ancora giovane. Quando il digitale era diventata una realtà e lei aveva capito che doveva per forza adeguarsi se voleva sul serio continuare ad avere quella vecchia compagna così rumorosa, aveva borbottato per almeno un mese che la fine del mondo era davvero vicina se lei, che aveva cresciuto da sola nove figli e ne aveva concepiti dodici, aveva dovuto sottomettersi a un aggeggio del genere.  
Ed eccola lì, piccola come la ricordavo, intenta a innaffiare e a chiacchierare con il suo amato rosmarino, il motivo per cui, benché ogni volta ripromettessi a me stessa che non mi sarei mai più presentata a quelle riunioni di famiglia neanche per tutto l’oro del mondo, capitolavo ogni volta.  
«Ciao, nonna. Ciao, signor Rosmarino!» la salutai prendendola in giro.  
«Lulù, cara!» Mia nonna si alzò con più fatica di quel che ricordassi, spolverandosi in tutta fretta la terra di dosso e mi baciò raggiante. «Come stai? Sei dimagrita, cara. Ma ti danno da mangiare lì?»  
Risi: mia nonna era l’unica persona cui permettessi di chiamarmi Lulù. La prima volta che le avevo raccontato il perché odiassi quel soprannome, lei mi aveva preso in braccio e «Ma tu _sei_ un angelo. Il mio» mi aveva detto e da allora aveva usato sempre quel nome.  
«Non ti preoccupare nonna: mangio benissimo e sempre alimenti sani. Nell’ultimo periodo ho solo avuto tanto da fare con lo studio.»  
«Brava ragazza. Ma non stancarti troppo!»  
Della nonna non portavo soltanto il nome, ma le somigliavo anche: gli stessi occhi nocciola, gli stessi crespissimi capelli scuri, che ormai le erano diventati del tutto bianchi, le stesse dita affusolate, la stessa testardaggine. Forse era questo il motivo per cui ci volevamo così bene, anche se spesso non concordava con le mie scelte; tuttavia, proprio perché avevamo lo stesso carattere, lei si rendeva conto che era inutile cercare di farmi cambiare idea su qualcosa: io l’avrei fatta in ogni caso. Era anche l’unica a non fare strane battute sul fatto che non avessi un ragazzo: nonostante anche lei avrebbe voluto vedermi arrivare con la lieta novella, era anche conscia del fatto che la vita era mia e dovevo viverla come preferivo.  
Questo, però, non voleva dire che non sperasse che un giorno le portassi la bella notizia. E infatti: «E per il resto, come va?» s’informò.  
Anche il suo quesito aveva una precisa traduzione, ed era la stessa di quella di Emanuele. Solo con tanto affetto, preoccupazione e interesse in più.  
«Bene, nonna.» Anche la mia traduzione era la stessa, senza ironia e cattiveria.  
Mia nonna tornò al suo rosmarino dandomi le spalle e sospirando. «Proprio non ce la farò a vederti sistemata prima di morire, eh?»  
Mi chinai ad aiutarla. «Nonna, io sono felice così, lo sai. E comunque, non dire sciocchezze: tu sotterrerai un sacco di gente qui!»  
Lei sorrise triste. «Spero tanto di no, cara. Io ho vissuto anche troppo ed è ora che il Signore mi faccia tornare con tuo nonno. Prima, però, volevo vedervi tutti accasati.»  
«Nonna, dimmi una cosa. Tu la vedresti una come me a fare la casalinga, a preparare la cena per un marito che torna tardi dal lavoro… e soprattutto, la vedresti una come me con un marito?»  
I suoi occhi nocciola mi scrutarono con attenzione.  
«Devo essere sincera? No.»  
«Visto?» risposi ridendo.  
«Anche io da giovane dicevo le stesse cose a mia madre, sai?»  
Ero sorpresa: mia nonna non me l’aveva mai detto. «E come mai scegliesti di sposarti con il nonno?»  
«Come sarebbe? Perché mi innamorai di lui, ovvio!»  
Rimasi interdetta. «Non fu un matrimonio combinato, il vostro?»  
Mia nonna mi fissò quasi scandalizzata: «Certo che no! Non avrei mai permesso ai miei genitori di rovinarmi la vita in quel modo. Verso i sedici anni avevo persino pensato di scappare di casa, prima che i miei genitori pensassero di potermi far sposare con qualche tizio mai visto prima. E poi…»  
«Poi?» incalzai sempre più curiosa: era la prima volta che mia nonna si lasciava andare a quelle confidenze. Ero sempre stata convinta che anche il suo matrimonio fosse stato voluto dai suoi genitori per accaparrarsi un buon partito, come quello dei miei prozii.  
«Poi conobbi tuo nonno. E capii che da lui non sarei mai fuggita.»  
«E come mai?»  
«Semplice: era l’unico capace di tenermi testa.» Sorrise e i suoi occhi si illuminarono di una nuova, bellissima luce.

Nelle riunioni al gran completo a casa di mia nonna, come si può ben immaginare, eravamo più o meno una cinquantina di persone, appartenenti a tre, ma anche quattro generazioni differenti.  
Quando ero piccola, gli uomini si mettevano nel salone, a parlare di “cose da grandi”; le donne restavano in cucina, a spettegolare sul figlio del nipote del cognato della cugina di terzo grado che aveva sposato la figlia del cugino dello zio del medico dell’amica della zia, ma che avrebbe potuto scegliere benissimo la sorella della nipote del macellaio se la ragazza non avesse preferito il figlio del commesso del supermercato (notizia che la zia aveva saputo dalla cognata dello zio del collega del famoso commesso, quindi una fonte più che attendibile); i bambini, invece, si divertivano a rincorrersi intorno al tavolo o in giardino, quando le temperature lo permettevano.  
Con il passare degli anni, quella tradizione non era mai cambiata, ma solo evoluta: i piccoli di tanti anni fa si erano uniti ai grandi e i nuovi pargoli avevano abbandonato i vecchi giochi per dedicarsi alla nuova tecnologia.  
Quanto a me, visto che dei pettegolezzi di paese non mi era mai importato granché, men che meno adesso che vivevo a Bari, tirai fuori il mio libro dalla borsa e mi posizionai sul dondolo in giardino per godermi quel bellissimo pomeriggio di sole.  
Ero immersa nella lettura quando, all’improvviso, qualcosa mi fece ombra e fui costretta ad alzare la testa per vedere chi fosse. Fissai perplessa Emanuele che guardava con uno strano interesse il libro che avevo in mano.  
«Cosa leggi di bello, cugina?»  
Quando Emanuele si rivolgeva a me con quel tono così gentile, significava che voleva che gli facessi un favore. E che la richiesta non mi sarebbe affatto piaciuta.  
«Da quando sei interessato ai libri?» lo rimbeccai invece io con un tono volutamente acido; Emanuele, però, non parve per nulla impressionato dalla mia reazione.  
«Posso sedermi?» mi chiese invece e, senza aspettare la risposta, si accomodò accanto a me. D’istinto mi scostai da lui guardinga: si trattava di una cosa lunga, quindi.  
Chiusi il libro con un tonfo nel quale speravo si avvertisse tutta la mia disapprovazione, ma lui fece finta di non accorgersene.  
«A cosa devo tanto interesse nella mia persona da parte tua, cugino?»  
«A niente in particolare, se devo essere sincero. Pensavo solo che la vita in città ti ha resa più… indipendente, ecco. E più bella.»  
Ora sì che stavo cominciando ad agitarmi: Emanuele che elargiva _a me_ dei complimenti a cui era chiaro non credeva neanche lui? C’era sotto qualcosa di _davvero_ importante.  
«Se questo complimento provenisse da qualcun altro, ne sarei lusingata. Ma siccome me l’hai fatto tu, sono sicura che nasconde qualcosa: hai intenzione di dirmelo subito o vuoi proseguire ancora per molto con questa pagliacciata?» tagliai corto.  
Contro qualsiasi previsione, Emanuele rise, compiaciuto dalla mia reazione. «Esattamente quello che mi aspettavo da te, cugina. E io che sono venuto in pace!»  
Lo guadai torva: «Dimmi che diavolo vuoi e lasciami leggere in pace!»  
Per tutta risposta, Emanuele si stiracchiò e si sistemò meglio sul dondolo, per nulla intimorito dal mio tono acido. «Durante il nostro breve saluto, se non ricordo male, mi hai detto di aver finito gli esami, giusto?»  
Annuii con circospezione.  
«Quindi, presumo che ti fermerai per qualche giorno in più, adesso che sei più libera…»  
«A dire il vero no, riparto stasera: sto lavorando alla tesi e in biblioteca ho tutto il materiale che mi serve».  
«Oh, certo. Non ci avevo pensato!» alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Però sicuramente sarai più libera rispetto a quando, oltre a scrivere la tesi, preparavi _anche_ gli esami…»  
Assentii ancora una volta, cercando di intuire dove volesse andare a parare.  
«… e inoltre, da quanto ho capito, le sedute di laurea non sono così impellenti, quindi non hai tutta questa urgenza, adesso…»  
Feci cenno di sì ancora una volta, aspettando al varco la fregatura. Com’era possibile che un idiota come lui, che non azzeccava un congiuntivo neanche per sbaglio e che a mala pena sapeva cosa fosse un’università, fosse addirittura a conoscenza di quando si sarebbero tenute le successive sedute di laurea? E, soprattutto, cosa gliene importava?  
Di colpo, però, Emanuele cambiò discorso. «Non so se lo sai, ma… io e Laura aspettiamo un bambino!»  
Oh. No, nessuno me l’aveva detto. Non che la cosa m’interessasse, devo ammetterlo. Voglio dire, Laura era una ragazza simpatica, molto dolce e gentile, l’unica persona che potesse anche solo sopportare un idiota sbruffone come mio cugino insomma, e conversare con lei era piacevole, ma… non è che ci sentissimo tutti i giorni e ci raccontassimo i nostri segreti. Cos’è, voleva farmi sentire inferiore perché lui ormai era quasi padre e io ancora una zitella? O voleva prenotarmi come madrina del bambino, magari nella speranza che facessi un cospicuo regalo al pargolo? Trattandosi di lui, non ne sarei stata affatto stupita.  
«Non ne ero al corrente. Beh, congratulazioni!»  
«Grazie, grazie. Devo dire che questa storia di diventare padre mi ha spinto a mettermi in gioco. È ora che prenda in mano la mia vita, mi sono detto, che mi trovi un lavoro, anche per il bene di mio figlio.»  
Cominciai sul serio a pensare che la paternità lo avesse reso più maturo, ma lo conoscevo troppo bene per abbassare la guardia.  
«Complimenti. La cosa ti fa onore.» _Anche se avresti dovuto iniziare a pensarci_ prima _di sposarti!_  
«Quindi! Ho iniziato a inviare il mio curriculum in giro…»  
«Aha. E hai ricevuto risposte?»  
«Beh…» si sistemò la frangia che gli ricadeva sull’occhio e io ebbi la certezza che fosse arrivato al nocciolo della questione. «Devo ammettere che ho preferito allargare i miei orizzonti e mandare la domanda ad aziende diverse da quelle della zona. E ho fatto bene: un’azienda mi ha chiamato giusto venerdì per un colloquio!»  
«Oh, bene! Sono molto contenta per te e per Laura. E per quale azienda, se non sono indiscreta?»  
«Non so se la conosci. È una ditta di trasporti di Bari, si chiama…»  
Un campanellino d’allarme iniziò a suonare con forza.  
«A Bari?»  
«Certo. Mi sono detto “Perché non inviare il curriculum in una città in cui conosco qualcuno? Così, se vengo assunto e io e Laura decidiamo di trasferirci, lei non si sentirebbe sola, ma avrebbe accanto qualcuno che conosce! E la mia cara cugina sarebbe _di sicuro_ felice di avere vicino qualcuno del suo paese!” Ho spiegato la mia idea a Laura e lei ne è stata subito entusiasta.»  
«Non lo metto in dubbio. Quindi, ti trasferirai a Bari?»  
«Oh, sono stato chiamato solo per il colloquio, non è detto che vengo assunto!»  
“E conoscendoti, penso che non lo sarai mai!” pensai, ma mi guardai bene dal dirglielo. Tuttavia, non riuscivo a comprendere che cosa volesse da me: non pensava certo che li avrei fatti vivere a scrocco a casa mia, vero?  
«E io cosa posso fare per te?» preferii essere diretta.  
«Ecco, mi chiedevo… dato che risolvere tutto in giornata sarebbe molto faticoso, puoi ospitarmi a casa tua almeno per una notte?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice**  
Ciao a tutti! *_* Come state? È da una vita che non pubblico in questa sezione - negli ultimi anni mi sono dedicata per lo più alle fanfiction - ma poi un giorno i protagonisti di questa storia mi sono apparsi e non se ne sono andati dalla mia testa finché non ho messo nero su bianco le loro avventure. E così, eccomi qua.  
In realtà, questo racconto ha già un paio d’anni e ammetto di averci pensato molto prima di pubblicarlo: anche se narra una vicenda inventata e parla di personaggi che non esistono, si tratta comunque di una parte importante di me, perché racconta di luoghi a me cari e di anni che mi sono rimasti nel cuore. Ma alla fine mi sono detta che non aveva senso tenerla nel mio hard disk, quando potevo condividerla anche con altre persone. Ammetto però che renderla pubblica mi rende più nervosa del solito, perciò mi auguro davvero che questa storia vi piaccia almeno la metà di quanto io ho amato scriverla.


	2. Capitolo II

### II

  


«Quel maledetto!»  
Quell’imbecille di Emanuele stavolta mi aveva giocata per bene. Ovvio che non avrei potuto rifiutarmi di ospitarlo: se lo avessi fatto, sarei passata per la stronza che non voleva dare una mano al cugino alla disperata ricerca di lavoro e quasi-padre; oltretutto, avrei dato un dolore alla povera Laura che non solo mi considerava un’amica e mi voleva bene, ma era anche incinta, cosa che avrebbe reso il colpo che le avrei inferto ancora più terribile.  
«Schifoso pezzo di merda!»  
«Lu’, calmati! Non è necessario che ti senta tutto il dipartimento!»  
Nonostante fosse trascorso un giorno da quando Emanuele mi aveva proposto la sua idea, ero ancora furiosa con lui. La mia rabbia, se possibile, aveva subito un’ulteriore impennata quando i miei colleghi mi avevano chiesto, in modo del tutto innocente, come avessi trascorso la domenica, visto che li avevo informati della mia trasferta; al solo pensiero della conversazione del giorno precedente, il sangue mi era andato alla festa ancora una volta e mi ero lanciata in un racconto dettagliato e tutt’altro che scevro di epiteti non proprio carini nei confronti di mio cugino.  
Claudia, la collega con cui condividevo la professoressa di tesi e la postazione in sala lettura da quando avevamo iniziato il nostro lavoro, cercò di rabbonirmi porgendomi una scatola di cioccolatini, ricordando bene quanto ne fossi ghiotta. Ne presi al volo uno alla cannella e lo mandai giù senza neanche assaporarlo fino in fondo, troppo presa dalla mia arringa contro l’orribile delitto di cui si era macchiato mio cugino.  
«Io non capisco dove sia il problema, a dire il vero. Tanto sarà solo per una notte, no?»  
Lanciai un’occhiataccia ad Andrea, mio collega dal primo anno di università, laureando anche lui e, visto il suo commento, ormai quasi-ex migliore amico.  
«Tu non lo conosci,» replicai piccata.  
«No, certo che no» mi concesse, in un chiaro tentativo di rabbonirmi. «Però, dài, che può fare di male?»  
La Lucia lucida, quella che per la maggior parte del tempo occupava il mio corpo, sarebbe stata d’accordo con lui. Dopotutto, si trattava solo di una notte; dopotutto, era mio cugino; dopotutto, lo conoscevo da una vita e, a parte essere un idiota, non era uno psicopatico né un potenziale maniaco sessuale. Però, appunto perché lo conoscevo dacché ne avevo memoria, _ero sicura_ che mi avrebbe creato qualche problema: già me lo immaginavo, mentre si metteva a curiosare per cercare di carpire qualche segreto sulla mia vita privata da poter portare come souvenir a casa. E se c’era una cosa a cui tenevo più della mia vita era la mia privacy.  
«Andrea ha ragione. Non potrebbe avere nulla da ridire neanche se volesse: sei una maniaca dell’ordine, non c’è un granello di polvere in casa tua neanche a cercarlo con il lanternino e sei una cuoca divina.»  
In effetti, aveva ragione: ero, e sono ancora, una persona estremamente metodica che odia il disordine; per me fare le pulizie è un vero piacere: adoro quel momento in cui, guardandomi intorno, vedo le superfici risplendere; lo considero un mio modo personale di scaricare lo stress e l’ansia, quasi un momento catartico. Inoltre, ero una cuoca provetta: mia nonna non mi aveva soltanto trasmesso la sua forza di volontà e il suo carattere, ma anche una grande passione per la cucina.  
«Ma cosa sei, una potenziale serial killer?»  
Tutti e tre ci voltammo all’unisono verso la voce che aveva appena parlato: sulla soglia della stanza, con le braccia conserte e il suo solito ghigno strafottente sul volto, c’era Giulio Molinari, il figlio della mia docente di tesi.  
Il ragazzo più arrogante e antipatico del creato, preceduto, anche se non di molto, solo dal Malefico Cugino, secondo il mio punto di vista; il ragazzo più “figo e fantastico del mondo”, secondo il 99% delle studentesse che frequentavano con regolarità la biblioteca.  
Lo fissai, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. «Scusa?»  
«Secondo recenti studi, pare che i serial killer siano persone ordinate e metodiche. La tua descrizione calza a pennello con il profilo.»  
«Ah sì? Quindi, ti conviene stare molto attento. Non si sa mai.»  
Continuammo a fissarci per qualche secondo e un pesante silenzio cadde sulla sala ancora semivuota: nessuno si permetteva di rispondere a tono a Giulio Molinari, un po’ perché era figlio di uno dei docenti più illustri del dipartimento, un po’ perché, nonostante lo disprezzassi, dovevo ammettere che aveva dei bellissimi occhi celesti e gli bastava un sorriso e un occhiolino al momento giusto per ricevere il perdono di chiunque. Tranne quello della sottoscritta.  
E infatti, dopo attimi che mi parvero ore, sfornò uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi e, senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla stanza.  
«Proprio non ce la fate ad andare d’accordo voi due, eh?» Andrea scosse la sua testa castana, sospirando.  
Alzai le spalle e tornai a sistemare le mie cose sul tavolo. «Non sono stata certo io a cercare lo scontro, come hai potuto ben vedere.»  
«Non stavolta.»  
Non era colpa mia se quel ragazzo riusciva a risvegliare la parte peggiore di me. Non ricordo con precisione da quando l’esistenza di Giulio Molinari era diventata così fastidiosa per me, ma era ormai già da qualche mese che si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano i giorni in cui non ci scambiavamo qualche frecciatina. Col tempo, queste erano diventate sempre più pungenti, in alcuni casi al limite della maleducazione, ma ad ambedue non importava granché.  
«Un giorno o l’altro passerai dei guai, lo sai.» mi minacciò con la penna che aveva in mano.  
«E quindi? Dovrei permettergli di dire quello che vuole?» lo apostrofai acida.  
«Ma no,» Claudia provò con diplomazia di trovare un compromesso «solo che… non potreste cercare di andare più d’accordo?»  
«E perché? Solo perché è il figlio della prof? Per quanto mi riguarda è solo un cretino che se ne va in giro bighellonando nei corridoi di una facoltà che non è neanche la sua, solo perché sua madre insegna qui.»  
«Abbassa la voce! Metti che la Gallo ci sente?»  
«Non m’interessa, Andrea. Per quanto mi riguarda, potrei andare nella sua stanza e dirle chiaro e tondo cosa penso di suo figlio.»  
Andrea sospirò rassegnato, più che convinto che un giorno mi sarei cacciata nei guai per il mio comportamento, a suo dire, sovversivo. Claudia, invece, aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma si bloccò e preferì dedicarsi alla sua tesi. «No, per carità, ti credo sulla parola» la sentii blaterare, mentre spostava libri e quaderni alla ricerca della matita.  
Sospirai: non aveva senso scaricare sui miei amici la mia frustrazione per quell’idiota di mio cugino e per quel cretino di Giulio Molinari. Oltretutto, ero consapevole che neanche loro riuscivano a rimanere indifferenti se lui era nei paraggi: lei diventava rossa come un pomodoro maturo ogni volta che Molinari le rivolgeva la parola, mentre Andrea, beh, aveva uno sguardo che lasciava intendere in modo abbastanza palese cosa gli avrebbe fatto se solo lui avesse mostrato un minimo interesse.  
«Scusate, ragazzi, ma due deficienti in una giornata sono troppo persino per me.» Sorrisi conciliante ad Andrea, mentre alla mia amica passai una delle mie matite; lei la prese e ricambiò il sorriso. «Ha ragione Molinari, comunque: conoscendoti, potresti benissimo farlo fuori.»  
Feci finta di pensarci su. «Uh, sarebbe un’ottima scusa per evitare la visita di mio cugino, però.»  
«Scusa, ma quando verrà?»  
«Non lo so di preciso, Cla’. Ha detto che lo devono chiamare per un secondo colloquio, il primo era stata giusto una chiacchierata al telefono. Spero che almeno si degni di avvisarmi.»  
Andrea prese un cioccolatino dalla scatola ancora aperta sul tavolo. «Secondo me, stai guardando la questione da una prospettiva sbagliata.»  
«Uh? Cosa intendi dire?»  
«Beh, Lu’, mettila così: se gli darai riparo per una notte, avrai fatto una buona azione di cui lui ti sarà grato per sempre; quindi, sarà in debito con te.»  
In effetti, a questo non avevo pensato. Il che, Andrea aveva ragione, metteva la questione sotto un’ottica del tutto diversa. E, dovevo ammetterlo, la sola idea che mio cugino mi dovesse un favore, mi faceva sogghignare in modo perfido. Forse, dopotutto, Molinari aveva davvero ragione.  
«Non ci avevo pensato. Sei un vero genio, Andrea!»  
«Grazie, lo so!» si pavoneggiò scherzosamente. «Ma detto da te, la cosa assume un altro sapore!»  
Risi: ero una persona parca di complimenti, verso gli altri e verso me stessa, quindi ero certa che quelle parole gli avevano fatto davvero piacere.  
«Anzi, io direi quasi che un evento tanto importante merita di essere festeggiato. Che ne dite di una birra stasera? Ho sentito che hanno aperto un posto nuovo nelle vicinanze, il _London pub_.»  
Andrea era un vero amante della cultura britannica in ogni suo aspetto. Fin da piccolo era stato spesso in Inghilterra e dalle terre di Sua Maestà non aveva portato con sé solo un’ottima padronanza della lingua, ma anche una grande passione per i pub, il bacon e Shakespeare.  
«Lo conosco» era la prima volta che Claudia avesse più informazioni di lui su un locale e questo la inorgoglì. «Ci sono stata sabato scorso con Massimo. È un posto molto carino e sembra davvero di essere in un pub inglese: si gioca persino a freccette!»  
«Davvero?» il nostro amico era a dir poco in estasi «Allora dobbiamo andarci per forza!»  
«Ok» annuii. «Ora però torniamo al lavoro, altrimenti mi sa che tra un po' ci cacciano!»  
La sala lettura della biblioteca, infatti, si era riempita di studenti e ricercatori: entro pochi minuti il cicaleccio sommesso dovuto ai soliti convenevoli mattutini si sarebbe placato e il silenzio sarebbe tornato a regnare sovrano.

Il _London pub_ non deluse affatto le nostre aspettative, soprattutto quelle di Andrea: come aveva detto Claudia, era un posto in stile _British_, dall'arredamento in legno scuro alle attività che si potevano svolgere: freccette, _slot machine_ e c'era persino un _jude-box_; per non parlare della birra: solo e soltanto _made in UK_.  
«_Awesome_!» commentò Andrea appena ci servirono le nostre birre e gli stuzzichini «Credo che questo posto mi vedrà molto spesso.»  
«Non avevo dubbi» commentai guardandomi intorno: era pieno di giovani, soprattutto universitari, alcuni dei quali li avevo incrociati spesso nei corridoi; anzi, per un attimo mi parve di intravedere Antonio, il dottorando che ci seguiva, ma non ne ero certa. «Più che altro, mi stupisco che Massimo ti abbia portato qui, Claudia. Non ce lo vedo.»  
Massimo era il ragazzo di Claudia, se così lo si poteva definire, visto che uscivano insieme da un paio di mesi, ma non ci era giunta ancora voce di uno sviluppo romantico tra i due. Dall’opinione che io e Andrea ci eravamo fatti ascoltando i racconti della nostra amica, il problema sostanziale era che Massimo era troppo serio. Non che fosse un cattivo ragazzo, eh, ma già da come vestiva, da come pettinava all'indietro i capelli i folti capelli neri, da come parlava - con calma, come se calcolasse ogni singola parola che pronunciasse, quasi temesse di dire qualcosa di sbagliato - era palese che fosse una persona molto posata, che amava fare le cose per bene. Era il classico tipo che, a una serata al pub, preferiva una cena a lume di candela o in un ristorantino. Insomma, qualcosa di più intimo e meno affollato.  
Il che, per una ragazza tranquilla come lei, andava più che bene, magari anche _troppo_.  
«Anche io ne sono rimasta stupita, sapete?» disse piluccando qualche patatina «Però qualche tempo fa mi sono lasciata sfuggire che ogni tanto ci piace andare in un pub a prendere una birra e lui ha detto che, pur non amando molto il genere, voleva provare anche lui per farmi felice.»  
«Uh, che tenero!» gli enormi occhi castani di Andrea avevano già assunto la forma di un cuore.  
«Vero?» Claudia ci mise poco a raggiungerlo sulla luna. «E ha ammesso che, in fondo, si è divertito e che dovremmo venirci più spesso.»  
«Potremmo organizzare un'altra uscita tutti insieme, che ne pensate?» propose allora Andrea. «Dici che si unirebbe?»  
«Credo di sì. In fondo quando ci siamo visti l'altra volta per andare al cinema, ha detto che si è trovato bene, anche se il film non rientrava molto nei suoi gusti.»  
«Vedi? Il prossimo passo sarà portarlo in discoteca! Allora sì che potrai dire che è vero amore!»  
«Seh, Andre', non esageriamo! Per adesso sono felice così!»  
Quei due, quando erano in preda al romanticismo, avrebbero potuto continuare per ore.  
«Però per il resto ancora nulla, vero?» li riportai in fretta sulla Terra.  
Andrea mi lanciò un'occhiataccia che feci finta di non cogliere.  
«Beh, no. Mi ha solo riaccompagnato a casa.»  
«Un uomo di altri tempi, dài!»  
«Ma che altri tempi!» continuai implacabile. «Persino mia nonna, quando uscii con il mio primo ragazzo, mi disse di stare attenta!»  
Si voltarono a guardarmi all'unisono.  
«Il tuo primo _ragazzo_?»  
Sembrava che un marziano fosse atterrato di fronte a loro.  
Ok, la mia vita sentimentale non era un argomento di conversazione solito; diciamo pure che non lo era _per niente_, dato che non esisteva. Però una reazione simile mi pareva un po’ esagerata.  
«La nostra lunga e travagliata storia d'amore durò una settimana. dopodiché lui partì per il campeggio e quando tornò si era messo con una del gruppo. Fine della storia. Avevo dodici anni.»  
Il silenzio che ne seguì valse più di mille parole.  
«Comunque, il punto è un altro:» Bevvi un lungo sorso di birra «tutto ciò può essere romantico quanto vuoi, ma dopo due mesi, mi pare un po' eccessivo. Cosa sta aspettando?»  
«Non ne ho idea. Forse non gli piaccio abbastanza.» Adesso era davvero giù.  
«Non dire sciocchezze» intervenne imperativo Andrea «Un uomo non esce con una donna per due mesi se _non gli piace abbastanza_.»  
«Magari gli piaccio, ma non sa se è sufficiente per metterci insieme.»  
«Ma mica dovete sposarvi il giorno dopo!» saltai su io. «È questo che vuol dire stare insieme, no? Crescere, conoscersi, scoprirsi e un giorno, se tutti e due lo vorrete, costruirvi un futuro e una famiglia insieme. Che c'è? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?»  
I due, infatti, mi stavano di nuovo fissando in silenzio tra lo sbigottito e lo sconvolto.  
«No, è che… di solito non commenti mai queste conversazioni… Sei sicura di sentirti bene?»  
«Certo che sto bene» risposi piccata. «Mi pare che sia semplice buonsenso questo, no?»  
I due sembravano alquanto imbarazzati, tuttavia annuirono.  
«Vado a prendere una bottiglietta d’acqua» e, senza aspettare una risposta, mi avviai verso il bancone.  
D’accordo, ero arrabbiata. Non tanto con loro, quanto con me stessa. Avevo parlato come mia nonna e questo mi sconvolgeva. Ci mancava solo che avessi iniziato a disperarmi perché non avevo un fidanzato e a iscrivermi su siti come _Tinder_ o come diavolo si chiamava, per trovarne uno. Ebbi un brivido al solo pensiero. Tutto, _tutto_ sarebbe stato preferibile, tranne che diventare così. Dovevo stare calma. Del resto, il mio era stato solo buon senso. Voglio dire, non è che per scrivere un thriller un autore debba per forza trasformarsi in un assassino, checché ne pensasse Molinari, no? Quindi, che problema c’era?  
In ogni caso avrei evitato di tornare a casa per un po’: quell’ambiente non era per niente salutare per me.  
Ero così presa dai miei pensieri che a mala pena mi accorsi del barista che mi dava la bottiglia.  
«Non ci posso credere. _Acqua_.»  
Oddio no. Conoscevo quella voce. Alzai lo sguardo e, come avevo immaginato, a pochi metri da me, accomodato su uno degli sgabelli vicino al bancone, c’era Giulio Molinari in persona che mi guardava strafottente, in compagnia di alcuni ragazzi più o meno della nostra età.  
«Come?»  
Indicò la bottiglietta d’acqua. «Vieni in un pub _inglese_ e prendi _una bottiglia d’acqua_?»  
«Non credo che questi siano affari tuoi» ribattei, decisa ad andarmene il più in fretta possibile. Ci mancava pure quell’idiota.  
«Scusa, scusa!» alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Lo dicevo per te, nel caso un giorno volessi trasferirti in Gran Bretagna» aggiunse con un tono che non manifestava alcun segno di pentimento, _tutt’altro_.  
In ogni caso, chi diavolo gli aveva detto queste cose? In realtà non avevo mai fatto mistero che mi sarebbe piaciuto studiare all’estero, magari provare persino il dottorato in Inghilterra o in Francia, ma era sempre stata un’idea a cui non avevo ancora prestato troppa attenzione: del resto, dovevo prima laurearmi, e quella era la mia priorità per adesso.  
«Apprezzo _moltissimo_ la tua premura» calcai con forza sull’avverbio «ma, come puoi vedere,» gli indicai il tavolo dove c’erano gli altri e le tre birre su di esso «ho già provveduto alla mia razione alcolica.»  
«Capisco. Oh, vedo che sei con i tuoi amici laureandi. Non vi stancate mai di vedervi? Dopo tutto quello studio…»  
«Ci sono persone che amano coltivare rapporti di amicizia» commentai acida. Non eravamo tutti come lui, che se ne andava in giro sempre con una donna diversa, per lo più alta, magra e con un fisico da urlo. Ma, com’è ovvio, tenni questi commenti per me.  
«Non ne dubito. Però siete sempre voi tre. Non vi annoiate? Se vuoi, mi aggiungo volentieri. Sai, trovo la tua amica davvero molto carina…»  
Lanciai un’occhiata ai miei due amici che, ignari, continuavano a conversare tra loro: Andrea probabilmente stava raccontando qualcosa di divertente e Claudia rideva, la piccola testolina bionda che annuiva tentando di seguire il discorso del nostro amico, gli occhi azzurri che le brillavano alla luce dei lampadari. Chissà cosa le stava dicendo.  
«È fidanzata.»  
«E quindi? Non sono un tipo geloso. E anche loro non si fanno certo…»  
Non riuscì a finire la frase, anche se era palese cosa stesse per dire, perché mi voltai di scatto nella sua direzione, la bottiglia d’acqua puntata alla sua gola come se fosse arma, la rabbia che già mi ribolliva in corpo, centuplicata dalle sue insinuazioni disgustose. Claudia era la ragazza più buona, dolce e sensibile che conoscessi e nessuno doveva permettersi di fare simili commenti su di lei in mia presenza. _Nessuno_.  
«Claudia è fidanzata. _Felicemente_ fidanzata. E se tu provi anche soltanto ad avvicinarti a lei, ti taglio le palle. L’hai detto tu che potrei essere una serial killer, o sbaglio?»  
Molinari aprì e chiuse un paio di volte la bocca, non avendo idea su come ribattere. Era stato così preso alla sprovvista dal mio attacco che il sorriso gli si congelò in volto, mentre i suoi amici ridacchiavano prendendolo in giro.  
Ghignai per la sua reazione: a quanto pareva, non erano molte le donne che non trovavano divertenti i suoi commenti.  
Soddisfatta per quell’inaspettata occasione di sfogare la rabbia e far tacere quel tipo in un colpo solo, mi girai e tornai dai miei amici, molto più leggera.  
Questo stato di relativa tranquillità non era destinato a durare che per una manciata di minuti: appena ritornai dagli altri, infatti, la spia del cellulare mi indicò che era arrivato un nuovo messaggio. Emanuele mi avvertiva che gli avevano fissato il colloquio per il mercoledì successivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota dell’autrice**  
Piccola nota prima che qualcuno me lo chieda: come avete potuto intuire, alcuni luoghi in cui è ambientata questa storia sono reali; altri, invece, li ho plasmati a mio piacimento, mentre altri ancora sono del tutto frutto della mia fantasia. Ad oggi (novembre 2019) a Bari non c’è nessun locale chiamato _London pub_, quindi non prendetevela con me se sulle guide enogastronomiche non lo trovate. Se poi un giorno dovessero aprire un posto simile, mi raccomando, avvisate anche me: come Andrea, anche io _adoro_ i pub. XD


	3. Capitolo III

## III

  
Trascorsi la mattina successiva a pulire e rassettare casa. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, Claudia aveva ragione, ero una perfezionista anche nelle pulizie, quindi era tutto in perfetto ordine. Tra l’altro, il mio appartamento era anche piuttosto piccolo, l’ideale per una ragazza che viveva da sola: lungo il corridoio, che terminava con uno sgabuzzino in cui conservavo tutto ciò che usavo di rado, vi erano quattro porte, due per parte. La prima sulla sinistra conduceva a una cucina non molto grande ma funzionale, mentre la seconda immetteva in un piccolo soggiorno dove troneggiava un divano letto in finta pelle marrone e una libreria in legno troppo grande per quella stanza, ma a cui non avevo voluto rinunciare, perché non avrei mai potuto lasciare indietro i miei libri. Le due stanze erano separate da una porta scorrevole che, quando era aperta, le collegava in modo da formare un ambiente unico molto più ampio. Sulla parte destra del corridoio, invece, si trovavano la camera da letto, dal mobilio bianco panna che mia madre avrebbe voluto cambiare ma che io invece mantenni per evitare di suscitare le ire della proprietaria, e un bagnetto dalle mattonelle verde acqua.  
Conoscendo mio cugino, preferivo non rischiare di farmi trovare impreparata, perciò gli avevo già preparato il divano-letto e tutto l’occorrente per la notte e, presa da un’ansia improvvisa, avevo persino lavato le tende e riordinato i ripostigli. Non volevo che fosse lasciato niente al caso e che ritornasse a casa dicendo a qualcuno che non ero in grado di cavarmela da sola.  
Ad aumentare la mia agitazione ci pensò mia madre che quel giorno decise di non avere altri impegni imminenti se non quello di tartassare telefonicamente la propria figlia fin dalle sette del mattino. Non che potessi biasimarla: ben conscia dei rapporti che legavano me ed Emanuele, ci aveva tenuto a ricordarmi che «È pur sempre tuo cugino, Luci’, trattalo bene!»  
«Sì, mamma, lo so!» sbottai alla quinta chiamata, fatta questa volta per rammentarmi che era allergico alle pesche e che quindi non mi venisse in mente di fargliene trovare. «Sarò una perfetta padrona di casa e non lo manderò all’ospedale per una reazione allergica.» “Voglio che se ne vada al più presto, non che resti qui”, aggiunsi a me stessa.  
«Volevo solo fartelo presente, nel caso te ne fosse dimenticata» si difese.  
Certo, come se fosse possibile: il giorno in cui Emanuele scoprì di essere diventato allergico alle pesche, c’ero anche io. Anzi, si può dire che fu grazie a me che si accorse di avere questo problema. Eravamo nella campagna di mio nonno e stavamo giocando con gli altri cugini. Non mi ricordo cosa disse o fece, già da allora i nostri rapporti erano piuttosto burrascosi, fatto sta che, per vendicarmi, staccai una pesca ancora acerba dall’albero e gliela lanciai addosso. Non fu un lancio molto violento – avevo sette anni, poca forza e una mira scarsissima – ma il solo contatto con la buccia del frutto gli arrossò la pelle in modo così violento e imprevisto che lo portarono di corsa all’ospedale.  
Per mesi continuò a dire a tutti che avevo voluto ucciderlo e in poco tempo il mio senso di colpa per quello che era successo scomparve, lasciando spazio solo a un’antipatia reciproca.  
«No, mamma, non me ne sono scordata. Andrà tutto bene, stai tranquilla.»  
«Mi raccomando.» concluse prima di mettere giù. Insomma, non credeva assolutamente che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio, ma da lì non poteva far altro che aspettare, sperando che nessuno la chiamasse da una stazione di polizia per dirle che avevo avvelenato il diletto nipote. Sbuffai al telefono ormai muto e tornai alle mie faccende.  
Ci misi tutta la mattinata ma, dopo un’ultima ispezione, il mio appartamento era a dir poco perfetto. Visto che, quindi, il più era fatto, decisi di non buttare alle ortiche tutta quella giornata di studio e di andare in ateneo anche se era quasi ora di pranzo.

Il dipartimento di Studi Umanistici occupava quasi tutto il secondo piano dell’ateneo di Bari ed era il risultato della fusione di diversi dipartimenti prima indipendenti. Durante quegli anni, le varie facoltà avevano subìto una serie di modifiche per quanto riguardava le competenze e le materie afferenti a ciascuno di essi, per questo vi era molta confusione anche tra noi studenti.  
Tuttavia, la maggior parte degli uffici dei docenti pertinenti al mio corso di laurea si trovavano nell’ex biblioteca di Scienze dell’Antichità, sede dell’ex dipartimento da cui la biblioteca prendeva il nome. Ciò che contraddistingueva questa dalle altre biblioteche della facoltà era il fatto che gli scaffali dei libri ricoprivano le pareti di tutto il dipartimento, dai corridoi alle varie sale studio, alle stanze dei professori. La possibilità di usufruire di testi consultabili liberamente, senza dover chiedere per forza l’aiuto di un bibliotecario per poter accedere al volume desiderato era un lusso che non tutte le biblioteche potevano permettersi. Questi indubbi vantaggi, però, avevano un prezzo molto alto: per i corridoi bisognava attenersi alle stesse restrizioni di una qualsiasi biblioteca: niente rumori molesti e chiacchiericcio sommesso.  
Quando arrivai all’università, trovai i miei colleghi che stavano rientrando proprio in quel momento dalla pausa.  
«Non avevi detto che non saresti venuta oggi?» mi salutò Andrea.  
«È vero, ma ho finito prima del previsto e ho pensato che fosse meglio studiare piuttosto che farmi prendere dall’ansia. E poi mia madre mi ha chiamato cinque volte per raccomandarmi di trattar bene il caro nipotino. Almeno, stando qui, ho una scusa per far finta di non aver sentito il telefono nel caso richiami!»  
Risero tutti e due. «Addirittura! È così grave la situazione?»  
«Anche di più.» E raccontai loro l’episodio delle pesche.  
Arrivammo davanti all’entrata della biblioteca che stavamo ancora ridendo: avevo fatto bene a raggiungere gli altri in ateneo, mi dissi.  
Non feci neanche in tempo a formulare questo pensiero che la porta si aprì e ci trovammo davanti Giulio Molinari abbracciato a una studentessa del triennio dai capelli rosso fuoco. Ci scostammo aspettando che uscissero e per una frazione di secondo i nostri sguardi si incrociarono: mi lanciò un’occhiataccia così furiosa che d’impulso arretrai.  
Quello scambio di sguardi non era passato di certo inosservato, infatti, una volta che i due si furono allontanati, Andrea emise un fischio: «Cavoli, quando si dice “Se uno sguardo potesse uccidere!” Che diavolo gli hai fatto?»  
Alzai le spalle. «Ieri sera al pub ho minacciato di tagliargli le palle. Non mi stupirebbe se il suo orgoglio maschile ne sia rimasto ferito.» spiegai, mentre firmavo il registro delle presenze e salutavo la signora Enza, la “donna dell’accoglienza”, come mi piaceva definirla, perché era colei che forniva agli utenti qualsiasi tipo di informazione, a parte quelle bibliografiche, e che vigilava sul corretto comportamento da tenere.  
In realtà, ero rimasta molto perplessa anche io da quella reazione. Non era la prima volta che io e Molinari avevamo uno scontro verbale, ma questi non avevano mai avuto conseguenze; sospettavo, anzi, che non gliene importasse granché. Questa volta, invece, sembrava addirittura furioso.  
«Cosa?» esclamarono in coro, facendomi quasi trasalire.  
«Quando?»  
«Perché non ci hai detto niente?»  
«Tranquilli, ragazzi, solite schermaglie» cercai di minimizzare. Non avevo raccontato niente ai miei amici dell’incontro avuto la sera precedente, perché non volevo che Claudia venisse a conoscenza di cosa quel deficiente avesse detto su di lei, ma me ne ero dimenticata e avevo parlato troppo.  
«Sei sicura? Non si lancia uno sguardo simile per...» Andrea si bloccò all’improvviso perché davanti a noi si era materializzata la figura alta e magra di Antonio.  
«Lucia, potresti passare dalla professoressa appena puoi? Ti deve parlare.»  
«Certo. Ma cosa...?» Non mi diede neanche il tempo di porgli ulteriori domande che si defilò nel corridoio dove c’erano i libri dedicati alla storia greca e romana.  
«Accidenti, era davvero di fretta!» commentò infatti Claudia «Secondo te, che cosa ti deve dire la Gallo?»  
Non ne avevo idea. Il più delle volte era Antonio a occuparsi dei capitoli della mia tesi, lei era troppo impegnata per dar loro un’occhiata. A meno che non fosse successo qualcosa che meritasse la sua attenzione. Avevo commesso qualche grave errore? La seduta di laurea era vicina e io stavo controllando le citazioni. Oddio, e se avessi dovuto riscriverla daccapo? Cominciai a sudare freddo, Emanuele e Molinari completamente rimossi dalla mia mente.

Lo studio della professoressa Gallo era uno dei più grandi dell’intera biblioteca, perché lo condivideva con gli altri tre docenti di letteratura latina: il professor Silvestri, che insegnava ai ragazzi della triennale di Lettere, la professoressa Anselmi, che invece si occupava di altri corsi di laurea, e la sua assistente, una giovane ricercatrice. Era l’unica stanza ad avere due finestre, il che le permetteva di ricevere la luce del sole sia la mattina che il pomeriggio. Ciò che rendeva ancora più luminoso l’ambiente erano, però, i nuovi scaffali grigi che riempivano le pareti della camera: riflettendo la luce del sole, essi riuscivano a dare all’ambiente una particolare luminosità.  
Inoltre, il profumo dei libri, vecchi e nuovi, riempiva la stanza, dando quasi l’impressione di trovarsi in una libreria invece che all’interno dell’università, e questo mi metteva di buon umore ogni volta che vi entravo.  
Quel giorno, tuttavia, notai a mala pena questi dettagli a me cari, perché la mia mente era troppo occupata a cercare di capire il motivo per cui la professoressa mi aveva convocata. Il fatto che ci fosse soltanto lei, a differenza di quanto accadeva di solito, rendeva ancora più assordante quel silenzio che regnava nell’ufficio.  
«Signorina Astolfi, prego» mi indicò la sedia di fronte alla sua scrivania quasi senza alzare la testa da quello che stava leggendo, gli occhiali da lettura appoggiati sulla punta del naso.  
Mi accomodai e la guardai con attenzione: era difficile credere che quella donna fosse la madre di Giulio Molinari. I due, infatti, non si somigliavano per niente. Non parlo solo dell’aspetto fisico, visto che della madre aveva ereditato solo i capelli castani, ma anche del carattere. Pur essendo una delle più temute e importanti docenti del nostro corso di laurea, infatti, la professoressa Anna Gallo era la gentilezza e l’affabilità fatte persona; aveva una voce dolce e melodiosa, ed era un piacere ascoltare le sue lezioni: mentre leggeva, sembrava quasi di avvertire la passione di Catullo per la sua Lesbia, l’odore della terra e del sangue durante le battaglie in Gallia, l’amore di Enea per quel padre che si era caricato sulle spalle pur di portarlo via da Troia in fiamme.  
Questo, però, non significava che il suo esame fosse semplice, anzi: era alquanto esigente e bocciava spesso, ma premiava chi lo meritava. Per questo, malgrado tutto, era amatissima dai suoi studenti, oltre che molto stimata in campo accademico. Per me era un modello da seguire, la donna che mi sarebbe piaciuto diventare.  
«Professoressa, mi scusi se mi permetto di porle un simile quesito, ma c’è qualche problema con il mio lavoro?» m’informai con circospezione, non riuscendo più a tollerare quel silenzio che era calato da quando ero entrata nella stanza.  
La donna sollevò lo sguardo da quello che stava facendo, si tolse gli occhiali e mi sorrise: aveva un sorriso bellissimo ma, a differenza di quello del figlio, sempre strafottente e quasi di scherno, era molto dolce e caldo.  
«Mi scusi, signorina. È solo che non so da dove cominciare.»  
Inghiottii a vuoto, pronta a tutto. «Mi dica.»  
«Signorina Astolfi, mi è stato detto che le capita spesso di avere dei contrasti con mio figlio…»  
Suo figlio? Annuii lentamente, non avendo alcuna idea su dove volesse andare a parare.  
«…e che, ieri sera, in occasione di uno scontro più violento del solito, gli ha detto che gli avrebbe strappato i suoi connotati maschili.»  
_Oh merda_.  
Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo: il pub era pieno di studenti di Lettere, avevo intravisto persino Antonio. Era _logico_ che la voce arrivasse alle sue orecchie. Del resto, non avevo mai cercato di nascondere l’antipatia che provavo per lui. Non che fossi pentita di avergli detto quelle cose ed ero pronta a difendere a spada tratta il mio orgoglio e l’onore della mia amica se fosse stato necessario, ma essere convocata da lei, significava che il mio comportamento avrebbe avuto ripercussioni sul mio lavoro e, ne ero certa, sul mio futuro accademico. Andrea mi avrebbe detto che me l’ero andata a cercare, e non potevo non ammettere che avrebbe avuto ragione.  
«Professoressa, so che il mio comportamento non è giustificabile, ma…»  
«Non mi interessa quali siano le sue motivazioni, per il momento. Vorrei solo che mi dicesse se questa voce è vera oppure no.»  
La fissai, dritto nei suoi grandi occhi color cioccolata, e decisi di non nascondermi. «Sì.»  
Dopo quella confessione, mi aspettavo di tutto: che mi urlasse di sparire dalla sua vista, che potevo scordarmi la laurea e che me l’avrebbe fatta pagare cara, nessun docente mi avrebbe mai seguita e che avrebbe dedicato la sua vita a rovinare qualsiasi tipo di carriera decidessi di intraprendere; immaginavo già le risate di scherno di mio cugino e lo sguardo di mia madre: “Ero sicura che il tuo caratteraccio ti avrebbe rovinata” sentivo già la sua voce rimproverarmi “Una cosa sai fare, studiare, e hai fallito anche in questo. Chi se la prenderà mai una donna inutile come te?”  
E invece, contro tutte le mie più fervide previsioni apocalittiche, lei mi sorrise: «Come pensavo. E questo mi convince sempre di più che lei sia la persona giusta.»  
La mia faccia doveva essere un collage di emozioni difficile da definirsi, perché scoppiò a ridere. Aveva una bella risata, fresca e allegra. «Mi dispiace averla spaventata e la ringrazio per la sua franchezza. Posso offrirle un po’ d’acqua? Non ho altro purtroppo.»  
Accettai il bicchiere che mi porgeva, troppo sconvolta per rendermi conto di cosa stesse accadendo.  
«Immagino che sia curiosa di conoscere il motivo per cui le abbia fatto questa domanda improvvisa. Ebbene, vorrei proporle di dare ripetizioni di francese a mio figlio.»  
Io? Dare delle ripetizioni a Giulio Molinari?  
Cercai di mantenere un’espressione neutra, ma il mio silenzio dovette essere più esaustivo di mille parole, perché «La pagherei, ovviamente,» aggiunse.  
«Io. Dare ripetizioni di francese a suo figlio?» ripetei, come una bambina troppo lenta nell’apprendimento.  
«Esatto. Mio marito è riuscito a inserirlo in un tirocinio che dovrebbe partire a settembre presso l’Unione Europea, per il quale deve sostenere comunque un test preselettivo. Uno dei requisiti richiesti è la padronanza di due lingue: per fortuna conosce molto bene l’inglese, ma in francese ha diverse lacune. Quando era piccolo l’ha studiato a scuola ed è stato in Francia con i suoi zii, ma temo che le sue conoscenze non siano sufficienti.»  
“Neanche per idea!” gridò una voce nel mio cervello; tuttavia non potevo certo urlarle il mio secco rifiuto.  
«Professoressa,» iniziai, cercando le parole adatte per tirarmi fuori da quella situazione senza essere sgarbata «come lei ha appena detto, i rapporti tra me e suo figlio non sono per l’appunto idilliaci…»  
«Lo so.»  
«Inoltre, io non sono una docente di francese. L’università ha tantissimi professori validissimi, quindi non avrebbe alcun problema trovare qualcuno di gran lunga più capace di me.»  
«Antonio mi ha detto che l’altro giorno gli ha corretto una citazione da _Les Belles Lettres_, quindi sono più che sicura che la sua conoscenza della lingua sia eccellente» mi bloccò senza indugio. Aveva ragione: poiché il mio sogno era sempre stato quello di studiare all’estero, avevo cercato di migliorare il più possibile la mia conoscenza delle lingue e di ottenere delle certificazioni linguistiche che mi aprissero più porte possibili. «Inoltre, lei è l’unica persona a cui posso fare una simile richiesta.»  
«Non capisco.» Ammisi. Quale madre avrebbe voluto che una persona che non aveva alcuna simpatia per suo figlio, tanto da aver minacciato di evirarlo, avesse anche solo per sbaglio a che fare con lui?  
La professoressa si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Come ha giustamente notato, per me e mio marito sarebbe facile trovare qualcuno che faccia al caso nostro, dal punto di vista _professionale_; tuttavia, il vero problema è un altro: lei sa meglio di me che mio figlio è una testa calda, che non accetta consigli né suggerimenti da chicchessia. Se coinvolgessimo un collega, lui acconsentirebbe di buon grado ma, per quanto severo sul posto di lavoro, non userebbe la stessa forza con il figlio di due colleghi e, se anche lo facesse, mio figlio farebbe di tutto per rovinargli la vita. Lei non ha idea di quante ne ha combinate in questi anni: non dovrei dirlo davanti a una studentessa, ma è riuscito a circuire una docente che potrebbe avere la mia età, nota per la sua intransigenza; e quando gli abbiamo assegnato un professore uomo, per evitare che accadesse ancora, è stato beccato in atteggiamenti tutt’altro che consoni con sua figlia.»  
Chissà come mai, non ne rimasi affatto stupita; anzi riuscii a immaginarmi la scena del padre che, rientrando in casa, beccava i due mezzi nudi sul divano.  
«È per questo che ho pensato subito a lei, Lucia: tra i suoi colleghi ha fama di essere una persona irreprensibile ed è già da tempo che mi hanno riferito di incomprensioni tra lei e mio figlio. Penso che sia una delle poche persone a non avere un debole per lui e l’episodio di ieri sera non fa che confermare questa mia idea. Io sono sicura che la sua compagnia non solo potrebbe aiutarlo nello studio, ma apporterebbe benefici anche alla sua condotta. In fondo, non è un cattivo ragazzo.»  
«Non lo metto in dubbio,» accondiscesi, anche se non ne ero per niente convinta. «Però, ecco, con tutto il rispetto, professoressa, suo figlio dovrebbe avere all’incirca la mia età, quindi, come dire, essere grande a sufficienza da decidere di impegnarsi con tutte le proprie forze per costruirsi un progetto di vita.»  
Avevo cercato di essere il più diplomatica possibile, ma la sua espressione si incupì all’improvviso e io temetti di aver detto davvero troppo questa volta.  
«Lei ha ragione, ma non conosce mio marito. Con questo non voglio dire che sia una persona cattiva. Solo… so che farà di tutto pur di ottenere quello che vuole per il bene di suo figlio.»  
Annuii e, per un attimo, quella donna mi fece quasi pena: l’avvocato Molinari non doveva essere una persona facile, sebbene fosse chiaro quanto lei lo amasse e lo stimasse. Da una parte mi sarebbe piaciuto darle una mano, ma dall’altra si trattava pur sempre di Giulio Molinari.  
«Anche se decidessi di aiutarla, non credo che suo figlio accetterebbe di ricevere lezioni da me.» Era l’ultima carta che potessi giocarmi.  
«Mi creda, per quanto sia sprezzante delle regole, davanti alle decisioni mie e di suo padre non oserà opporsi.»  
Nonostante la voce che dentro la mia testa continuava a urlarmi di non accettare avesse iniziato a strepitare, una parte di me voleva accogliere il grido d’aiuto di una madre disperata. Tuttavia, avevo già troppo da fare con il mio lavoro di tesi per pensare a tenere a freno uno studente così irrequieto come Giulio Molinari; inoltre, se quello che la professoressa aveva detto era vero – e non c’era alcun motivo perché mi mentisse – significava che me ne avrebbe fatte passare di tutti i colori, pur di farmi desistere dal mio compito. E in quel periodo non potevo affatto permettermi una simile pressione.  
Intuendo i miei pensieri, la professoressa mi sorrise. «Non deve rispondermi adesso, Lucia. Ci pensi questa notte: domani mi darà la sua risposta. Sappia, però, che la mia opinione su di lei non cambierà, qualunque cosa decida di fare.»  
Uscii dalla stanza frastornata: l’unica cosa che volevo, in quel momento, era rintanarmi sotto le coperte e far finta che quella conversazione non fosse mai avvenuta.  
Purtroppo però non potevo permettermi di fare nulla di tutto ciò. Avevo appena messo piede in sala lettura per aggiornare i miei colleghi, quando il cellulare iniziò a vibrare. Guardai il numero e, con mio sommo raccapriccio, vi trovai un messaggio di mio cugino: Emanuele mi avvertiva che si era appena messo in macchina e che sarebbe arrivato nel giro di un paio d’ore.

A dispetto di tutti gli scenari peggiori che avevo immaginato, la mia serata con Emanuele si svolse in modo abbastanza tranquillo; anzi, fu persino così gentile da presentarsi con un vassoio di dolci al cioccolato e una focaccia fatta in casa. A quanto pareva, non ero stata l’unica a essere tempestata di chiamate e raccomandazioni e questo mi rincuorò non poco.  
«Stai cercando di corrompermi o temi che ti avveleni con la mia cucina?» commentai senza cattiveria a mo’ di ringraziamento, mentre riponevo le vettovaglie al loro posto.  
Stranamente, capì che era soltanto una battuta e si mise a ridere: «La focaccia è da parte di nonna. Ti saluta. Sai com’è fatta, teme che non mangi abbastanza. I dolci, invece, sono un’idea di mia moglie per ringraziarti dell’ospitalità; quanto a me, ho deciso di immolarmi per un bene superiore.»  
Questa volta fu il mio turno di ridere. «Se questo ti può rassicurare, in realtà non ho cucinato nulla, perché mi sono resa conto di non avere idea di cosa ti possa piacere.» ammisi, omettendo il fatto che avevo temuto che quella sera scoprissimo insieme qualche nuova allergia, di cui quasi di sicuro mi avrebbe incolpata. «Pensavo invece di uscire a mangiare una pizza o prenderla d’asporto se sei stanco per il viaggio. Che ne dici?»  
Non so se avesse capito il motivo che si celava dietro la mia scelta, ma acconsentì. «Ma sì, dài, una pizza non si rifiuta mai. Offri tu, _ovviamente_.»  
«Ovviamente. Sia mai che si dica che tratto male i miei ospiti.»  
Alla fine, optammo per una rosticceria poco distante da casa mia che offriva un’ampia scelta di prodotti. Non ero mai stata lì pur passandoci davanti ogni giorno, perciò sperai che fosse buona, almeno per non dovermi sorbire le lamentele di Emanuele; tuttavia, il fatto che il locale fosse pieno, pur essendo un giorno infrasettimanale, lasciava ben sperare.  
Riuscimmo a sederci dopo una decina di minuti: dopo aver studiato il menù per qualche minuto, io presi un panzerotto fritto, mentre Emanuele scelse una piadina. La guardai sospettosa: era così piena che le due estremità non si toccavano.  
«Non sembra neanche una piadina» non riuscì a non commentare.  
«Tutta questa attesa mi ha messo fame. Certo che c’è un sacco di gente anche se è solo mercoledì.»  
«Già.»  
«Proprio come a casa, eh?» commentò ironico.  
Non è che il nostro paese natale fosse una landa sperduta nelle campagne dove la gente non fosse in grado di divertirsi e tornasse a casa appena il sole tramontava, ci mancherebbe; solo che, essendo un centro di periferia molto piccolo, non c’era così tanta vita neanche durante le feste patronali.  
«Adesso capisco perché non torni mai a casa.»  
Non ero molto sicura che comprendesse appieno il motivo per cui preferissi stare lontana da quel posto il più possibile, anche se, in realtà, avrebbe dovuto arrivarci persino lui. Non amavo molto la folla e prediligevo luoghi più silenziosi e tranquilli, ma potevo immaginare l’effetto che una grande città potesse fare su uno come lui, abituato da sempre alla nostra piccola realtà.  
Tuttavia, non dissi nulla. Non volevo che interpretasse male le mie parole e non avevo alcuna voglia di litigare con lui, non quel giorno: avevo già troppi pensieri per testa e non mi andava di rovinare un’atmosfera così rilassata. Che fosse un modo per tenermi buona, nel caso avesse dovuto ancora approfittare della mia ospitalità o che stesse soltanto seguendo le raccomandazioni ricevute, non mi importava: ero decisa a godermi quella serata così tranquilla. Sorrisi a quel pensiero: non avrei mai pensato di poter associare un simile aggettivo alla presenza di mio cugino.  
«Se dovessi trasferirti qui, tutto questo non ti sembrerebbe più così allettante.»  
«Dici? Può darsi. Però sono certo che farebbe bene a Laura.» Il suo sguardo si addolcì al pensiero della moglie. Poteva avere tutti i difetti di questo mondo, ma amava Laura davvero molto. Forse voleva sul serio mettere la testa a posto per il bene della famiglia.  
Uscimmo dal locale che erano appena le dieci, così decidemmo di fare una passeggiata. Ero consapevole del fatto che Emanuele non fosse un grande amante dell’arte, quindi sarebbe stato del tutto inutile portarlo nel centro storico ad ammirare i vicoli di origine medievale e la basilica di San Nicola, fiore all’occhiello dell’architettura e della cultura barese, così facemmo un giro sulla cosiddetta Muraglia, dove si concentrava la vita notturna della città.  
La Muraglia, chiamata così perché ottenuta dalle vecchie mura diroccate della città vecchia, è una via che, partendo da piazza del Ferrarese, l’entrata vera e propria del centro storico, risale a poco a poco verso il Fortino dedicato a Sant’Antonio Abate, costeggiando il porto. Salendo dalla piazza, sulla sinistra, si possono ammirare resti di palazzi nobiliari e vicoli che si addentrano nella città antica in un dedalo di viuzze in cui è difficilissimo orientarsi; sulla destra, invece, oltre il muretto, l’occhio si perde sul porto che, rientrando, regala una visione mozzafiato della città soprattutto dopo il tramonto.  
Era uno degli scorci che più amavo, anche se preferivo evitarlo nelle sere d’estate, a causa del forte afflusso di persone che attirava quel luogo. E infatti quella sera, pur essendo ancora maggio, i locali avevano già preparato i tavoli all’aperto e alcuni avventori erano già seduti, incuranti dell’aria frizzante.  
Come avevo immaginato, Emanuele era a dir poco estasiato.  
«In estate c’è così tanta gente che non si riesce neanche a camminare,» spiegai.  
«Fantastico!» Per un attimo, mi fece quasi tenerezza: sembrava un bambino a cui avevano regalato un giocattolo nuovo che non aveva ancora idea di come usare e temeva di romperlo.  
Tornammo a casa in silenzio. Emanuele sembrava perso nei propri pensieri e io mi dedicai ad analizzare la situazione in cui mi trovavo.  
La professoressa Gallo mi aveva rassicurato che, anche se avessi rifiutato la sua proposta, il nostro rapporto non sarebbe cambiato e io le credevo; tuttavia, sapevo che io, invece, non avrei più avuto il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi se non avessi provato ad aiutarla. Ero solo una sua studentessa, dopo tutto, eppure lei si era aperta così tanto, perché sperava che potessi dare una mano a suo figlio – un figlio che non meritava tutto questo, secondo me. Ma chi ero io per criticare le azioni di una madre?  
In quel momento non riuscì a fare a meno di domandarmi cosa i genitori siano disposti a fare per i propri figli. Senza volerlo lanciai un’occhiata a Emanuele. Persino lui aveva deciso di trovarsi un lavoro vero e aveva chiesto a me, una cugina che odiava da quando ne aveva memoria, di ospitarlo, mettendo da parte l’orgoglio e l’astio. Anche mia madre non aveva forse capitolato, quando le avevo detto, senza mezzi termini, che non avrei mai fatto la vita della pendolare, ma che mi sarei trasferita nel Capoluogo perché volevo finalmente la mia indipendenza? Certo, ci avevo messo un anno per convincerla, nonostante avessi dalla mia molti argomenti a mio favore, ma sapevo quanto le fosse costato quel sì. Dopo quello che era successo, poi...  
«Perché mi guardi così?»  
L’interrogativo di Emanuele mi riscosse in modo brusco dai miei pensieri e solo allora mi accorsi che lo stavo ancora fissando.  
Scossi la testa. «No, niente. Solo…»  
«Cosa?»  
«Mi chiedevo, quante raccomandazioni ti sei sorbito da zia Agata prima di partire?»  
«Mai quante quelle che ti avrà fatto zia Maria, immagino.»  
Per la prima volta dopo anni, entrambi scoppiammo a ridere di gusto. Forse – forse, eh! - non sarebbe stato poi così male se Emanuele e Laura si fossero trasferiti a Bari.


	4. Capitolo IV

## IV

  


Il destino ha uno strano modo di agire. Per esempio, ci tiene sempre a informarti su quando una giornata andrà malissimo facendotelo intendere appena ti svegli. Non ho mai capito se lo faccia perché pensa _sul serio_ di farti un favore – una specie di avvertimento, insomma, qualcosa del tipo “Non uscire di casa, anzi, non alzarti neanche dal letto, ché è meglio per te” – o magari soltanto perché si diverte a darti fin da subito un assaggio di quel che vivrai.  
Il primo segnale che ebbi quella mattina fu dato dalla sveglia che decise, chissà per quale motivo, di non funzionare.  
Fu una voce maschile a svegliarmi. Per un attimo, nel dormiveglia che precede il risveglio vero e proprio, mi chiesi che diavolo ci facesse un uomo in casa mia e per una frazione di secondo temetti addirittura che qualche malintenzionato fosse entrato nel mio appartamento; per fortuna, prima di avere una qualsiasi reazione estrema, con un barlume di consapevolezza, riuscii a percepire che si trattava di qualcuno che conoscevo. Mentre la mia coscienza pian piano si risvegliava, i ricordi iniziarono a venir fuori: la professoressa Gallo che quasi mi supplicava di dare ripetizioni a suo figlio. Il cellulare che suonava. Il messaggio di Emanuele e il suo arrivo. La rosticceria. La passeggiata sulla Muraglia.  
«Emanuele?»  
Ancora intontita dal sonno, lo vidi sulla soglia della mia stanza con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
«Oh, alla buon ora! Ce ne hai messo di svegliarti, principessa!»  
Mi misi a sedere ancora stordita. Era raro che Emanuele si alzasse prima di me: quando eravamo piccoli, prima della nostra grande lite, capitava che dormissimo insieme ed ero sempre stata molto mattiniera, a differenza sua che si alzava con tutta calma; dai racconti dei suoi genitori prima e di Laura dopo, avevo intuito che questa abitudine non era venuta meno negli anni.  
Perciò, sebbene avesse un colloquio, mi parve assai strano che fosse già in piedi, addirittura vestito di tutto punto.  
Poi, d’un tratto, un campanellino suonò nella mia testa. «Che ore sono?»  
«Le sette e mezzo.»  
«Cosa?!» All’improvviso, la nebbia si diradò del tutto e mi lanciai sul comodino, alla ricerca del mio cellulare, come sempre con la vibrazione attivata. Emanuele aveva ragione: erano le sette e trentacinque, l’icona che rappresentava la sveglia ancora attiva. Che diavolo gli era preso?  
«Vuoi rovinare il mio colloquio, per caso?» indagò, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
Gli lanciai un’occhiataccia, mentre spostavo le lenzuola da un lato e cercavo le mie pantofole. «Non dire sciocchezze. Hai idea di quante me ne direbbero mia madre e la tua se solo ci provassi? La sveglia non è suonata, quella maledetta! Hai già fatto colazione?» m’informai correndo in cucina. Non mi servì neanche la sua risposta per rendermi conto che nella stanza tutto era rimasto come l’avevo lasciato la sera prima.  
«Potevi almeno preparare il caffè» non riuscì a trattenermi.  
«Mai preparato un caffè in vita mia» ammise senza vergogna.  
Non mi voltai neanche per scoprire se stesse scherzando o meno; era _ovvio_ che parlasse sul serio. Scossi la testa: in quel momento, non aveva senso cercare di insegnargli un po’ di sana economia domestica.  
«Ok, ok, non importa. Certo che ora che Laura è incinta potresti almeno imparare le basi per darle una mano» borbottai più a me stessa che a lui, mentre mettevo la caffettiera sul fuoco e tiravo fuori le brioche dall’armadietto.  
«Posso anche cercare un bar e far colazione lì, eh. Però puoi almeno apprezzare che ti ho svegliata, no?» ribatté piccato.  
Mi voltai con un sospiro, passandomi una mano tra i ricci: avevamo passato una bella serata e non mi andava di rovinare tutto quando ormai eravamo agli sgoccioli della nostra breve convivenza. «Hai ragione, scusa. Grazie per avermi fatto da sveglia. Tuttavia, ormai ho preparato tutto, se ce la fai ad aspettare qualche minuto. Puoi spegnere tu quando è pronto, così posso vestirmi anche io?»  
Lui annuì mettendo via l’ascia di guerra, perciò potei dedicarmi a me stessa, pregando in cuor mio di trovare la mia cucina ancora intatta quando fossi uscita dal bagno.  
Per mia fortuna non ero mai stata una di quelle donne che ci mettono ore a prepararsi, perciò in meno di un quarto d’ora ero già pronta. Dalla mia stanza, sentivo Emanuele parlare al telefono, perciò dedussi che ormai a casa fossero già al corrente del fatto che eravamo sopravvissuti a quella serata insieme. L’idea di risparmiarmi una telefonata a mia madre, che di sicuro avrebbe voluto sapere se fossimo ancora vivi, mi mise di ottimo umore.  
Raggiunsi la cucina che Emanuele stringeva ancora in mano il cellulare.  
«Era Laura?»  
Emanuele mi fissò per un attimo incerto; poi, uno strano ghigno si formò sulle sue labbra e la cosa non mi parve per niente di buon auspicio.  
«Era il tuo ragazzo.»  
Decisi che avevo sentito male. «Il mio _cosa_?»  
«Il tuo ragazzo» scandì, neanche fossi una bambina lenta di comprendonio. «Non è che volevo farmi gli affari tuoi, eh. Ho sentito un cellulare vibrare e ho pensato che era il mio. Non mi ero accorto che abbiamo lo stesso modello.» Lanciò uno sguardo al tavolo, sul quale c’era un telefono simile a quello che aveva in mano: anche la cover, l’unico elemento che li differenziava, era di un blu solo un po’ scuro. Mi resi subito conto che non mi stava prendendo in giro.  
«Non importa. E comunque, chiunque fosse, non era il mio ragazzo.»  
Emanuele ridacchiò, per nulla convinto delle mie parole.  
«E che diavolo voleva questo mio fantomatico fidanzato?» Indagai, mentre la mia mente correva veloce per cercare di indovinare di chi potesse trattarsi. Uno scherzo casuale? Probabile. Nessuno che conoscessi avrebbe mai cercato di farmi una beffa di questo tipo, ne ero sicura, perché avrebbe di sicuro saputo che non gliel’avrei fatta passare liscia.  
Emanuele alzò le spalle. «Non molto. Mi ha solo detto di dirti che non poteva aspettarti per far colazione insieme, perché andava di fretta: aveva un appuntamento con… una serial killer, mi pare… ma forse mi sbaglio. Ad ogni modo, non ha voluto che ti passassi la chiamata. Allora, hai il ragazzo e non ci dici niente, eh?»  
Quell’idiota.  
Quel dannatissimo idiota.  
Avrei dovuto capire subito che si trattava di lui: chi altro avrebbe potuto uscirsene con una battuta così stupida? Come aveva avuto il mio numero? Gliel’aveva dato sua madre? E perché, se non avevo ancora dato la mia disponibilità?  
«Non è il mio ragazzo» ripetei, questa volta quasi ringhiando. «È solo un cretino che non tiene molto alla propria incolumità.»  
Stavolta Emanuele si guardò bene dal replicare.  


  


*  


  


Lo trovai dove mi ero aspettata che fosse: al bar di fronte all’università. Per un attimo, mi sorpresi del fatto che non avessi avuto neanche un minimo dubbio su dove potesse trovarsi: senza rendermene conto, avevo fatto miei i pettegolezzi e i racconti delle ragazze della biblioteca che erano uscite con lui e che avevano reso tutti partecipi del loro effimero momento di gloria urlando ai quattro venti la descrizione dettagliata dei loro appuntamenti, con il chiaro intento di suscitare l’invidia di quelle che, invece, non avevano avuto la loro stessa fortuna. Questa consapevolezza aumentò ancora di più il mio malumore.  
Una volta nel locale, quasi non notai la cameriera che mi salutò e l’arredamento in legno scuro, ma mi diressi a passo di marcia verso il punto in cui era seduto.  
«Tu.»  
L’idiota alzò la testa dal suo cellulare e mi guardò con il suo classico sorrisino strafottente. Cominciavo a pensare sul serio di celare dentro di me un’anima da serial killer, perché in quel momento avrei voluto saltargli al collo e strozzarlo con le mie mani.  
«Toh, guarda, _la prof_. Non pensavo che avresti fatto così in fretta: sei più intelligente di quanto pensassi, a quanto pare. O sei anche tu una mia ammiratrice?»  
Ignorai la sua frecciatina e continuai a fissarlo senza parlare.  
«Caspita, sei proprio arrabbiata. Cos’è, il tuo fidanzato non ha gradito il mio piccolo scherzo innocente?»  
Ma perché la gente ha la brutta abitudine di pensare che qualunque tizio di sesso maschile ti stia accanto debba essere per forza il tuo spasimante?  
«Ti è andata male. Emanuele è mio cugino.»  
Colsi un guizzo di disappunto nel suo sguardo che scomparve così in fretta come era apparso. Sorrisi compiaciuta per aver rovinato il suo giochetto: non gli avrei mai dato la soddisfazione di dirgli che, in realtà, mi aveva cacciata in guai anche peggiori nel caso Emanuele si fosse lasciato scappare qualcosa una volta tornato a casa.  
«Certo che no. Sei troppo frigida per avere un ragazzo.»  
Continuai a fissarlo impassibile. «Che vuoi?»  
Lui sembrò non curarsi molto del tono glaciale della mia voce, perché indicò la sedia davanti a me. «Perché non ti siedi?»  
Seguì il suo consiglio più per non attirare l’attenzione del personale e dei pochi clienti presenti che per accettare il suo invito.  
«Hai già fatto colazione? Vuoi un caffè?»  
«Voglio che tu mi dica che diavolo vuoi. Non ho tutto questo tempo da perdere con te.»  
Lui fece una faccia sorpresa: «Io? A dire il vero, nulla. Sei tu che vuoi qualcosa da me, o sbaglio?»  
Ne era già al corrente? Eppure la professoressa Gallo mi aveva dato ad intendere che avrebbe aspettato la mia decisione prima di proporglielo.  
«Non fare quella faccia. Ho sentito che ne parlava con il suo assistente, quello alto, con i capelli neri. Come si chiama? Ah, sì, Antonio. Recuperare il tuo numero dalla sua rubrica non è stato tanto difficile.»  
«Io non ho ancora accettato.»  
«È solo questione di tempo. Lo fanno tutti pur di compiacere i miei genitori.»  
«Compiacere?» Che diavolo voleva insinuare?  
«Ma certo» si sistemò meglio sulla sedia continuando a fissarmi «Non che non ti capisca, davvero. Voglio dire: la tua professoressa di tesi, quella da cui dipende il tuo futuro accademico, vuole un favore da te, è ovvio che tu dica di sì. Essere i cocchi dei professori non è sempre tutto rosa e fiori. Ma, si sa, per far carriera questo e altro…»  
Avevo lasciato correre tutto: che si fosse procurato il mio numero, che avesse parlato con l’ultima persona che volevo s’impicciasse della mia vita, persino che mi avesse dato della frigida, cosa che avrebbe già fatto saltare i nervi a qualsiasi ragazza; ma adesso che aveva offeso la mia integrità morale, non l’avrebbe passata liscia.  
Balzai in piedi, battendo con violenza le mani sul tavolo, e avvicinai il mio viso al suo, in modo tale che nessuno sentisse la nostra conversazione; già lo stridio della sedia sul pavimento aveva attirato l’attenzione su di noi e, anche se non li vedevo, riuscivo a percepire gli sguardi dei presenti puntati nella nostra direzione.  
«Prima di tutto, solo perché tu non sei capace di fare nulla senza la raccomandazione dei tuoi, non significa che tutti siano disposti a vendersi. Molti, forse, ma non tutti. Non io. Secondo, ho cose più importanti da fare che perdere tempo dietro a un figlio di papà che a questa età non è ancora capace di camminare sulle proprie gambe. Terzo, pensi sul serio che sia stato facile per tua madre coinvolgere _un’allieva_ in questa storia? Allora, oltre che raccomandato, sei pure ingrato e stupido. Perciò, scusami, ma non credo che abbiamo altro da dirci noi due.»  
Detto questo, presi le mie cose con la precisa intenzione di andarmene e non avere più niente a che fare con Giulio Molinari. Mi spiaceva molto deludere la professoressa Gallo, ma non avrei mai barattato la mia moralità per aiutare quell’idiota senza cervello.  
«Non ti ho fatta venire qui per farti rinunciare.» Mi fermò prima che potessi attuare il mio proposito.  
«E allora che cosa vuoi?» lo fulminai.  
Mi indicò ancora una volta la sedia da cui mi ero appena alzata, ma stavolta non lo assecondai.  
«Volevo proporti un patto.»  
«Che genere di patto?» ribattei guardinga.  
Lui sorrise, soddisfatto di aver attirato la mia attenzione.  
«Senti, siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato, me ne rendo conto.» Se possibile, le mie difese si alzarono ancora di più: Giulio Molinari che ammetteva di aver sbagliato? Ero _certa_ che avesse qualcosa in mente. «Conosco i miei, e so che quando decidono qualcosa non c’è verso di fargli cambiare idea. Se non sarai tu, proveranno a convincere qualcun altro, quindi tanto vale accontentarmi di te che almeno non sei una vecchia rugosa.»  
«Grazie per la concessione!» commentai sarcastica, ma lui fece finta di nulla.  
«Come hai specificato tu stessa pochi minuti fa, stai per laurearti, quindi non hai tempo da perdere con un… come mi hai definito? “stupido ingrato” come me, né io ho voglia di perderlo con una come te. Perciò, ti propongo un patto: vediamoci… quante volte? Due, tre alla settimana per… un’ora, un’ora e mezza. Due, se vuoi. In un posto lontano da occhi indiscreti, in cui nessuno ci disturberà: tu ti porti il tuo computer, io mi faccio i fatti miei e poi, dopo quell’ora, ognuno per la propria strada. Fra un paio di settimane dirai a mia madre che, ti dispiace, ma non hai mai conosciuto uno studente più stupido del sottoscritto – o quello che vuoi: scommetto che troverai aggettivi originali per definirmi – e che ti arrendi. Non temere, mia madre non farà storie: ha un’altissima opinione di te, quindi qualunque cosa le propinerai lei ci crederà.»  
Per farla breve, voleva che prendessi in giro i suoi genitori.  
«Vedo che sei perplessa, ma pensaci un attimo: non perderai tempo e potrai dedicarti alla tua amata tesi di laurea in santa pace.»  
«_Mi creda, per quanto sia sprezzante delle regole, davanti alle decisioni mie e di suo padre non oserà opporsi_» aveva detto la Gallo. E, in effetti, aveva avuto ragione: non voleva discutere la scelta dei suoi genitori, solo sfruttarla per un tornaconto personale.  
«In sintesi vuoi che i tuoi genitori pensino che tu sia un caso disperato.» Riassumetti.  
«Sta’ tranquilla, ne sono già più che convinti. La tua opinione servirà solo a confermare i loro sospetti. Allora, che ne pensi?»  
Cosa ne pensavo? Scherzava, vero?  
«Penso che andrò dritta da tua madre a rifiutare la sua proposta.» replicai decisa.  
La mia risposta dovette sconcertarlo non poco, perché sgranò gli occhi e mi fissò sconvolto.  
«E perché? In questo modo ci guadagniamo entrambi, no?»  
«Vedo che non ci arrivi, eh?» Stavolta mi sedetti senza invito «Tua madre mi ha pregato di darti ripetizioni perché _si fida_ di me. E non ho alcuna intenzione di tradire la sua fiducia in questo modo: se dovessi accettare, m’impegnerei con tutta me stessa per farti superare quel test a pieni voti. Mi pare di avertelo già detto prima: se cerchi qualcuno che si lasci corrompere così facilmente, hai sbagliato persona. Non lo farei, neanche se ciò andasse a mio discapito.»  
«Neanche se ti offrissi il doppio di quello che ti pagherebbe lei?»  
Fu molto difficile rimanere composta e non prenderlo a sberle. «Ho detto di no.»  
Lui continuò a fissarmi, come se mi stesse studiando, tentando di capire da dove provenisse tutta quella determinazione. Sostenni il suo sguardo, fiera. Se c’era una cosa che la mia famiglia mi aveva insegnato era a non cedere a questi sporchi compromessi.  
“Mi raccomando, Lucia: resta sempre fedele a te stessa e vedrai che andrà tutto bene” mi aveva salutata mio padre quando, cinque anni prima, mi ero trasferita a Bari per l’università. Non aveva avuto bisogno di aggiungere altro.  
Dopo quelle che parvero ore, il campanello tintinnò e delle voci arrivarono alle mie orecchie. Anche Molinari fu attirato dal vocio, perché puntò la sua attenzione oltre le mie spalle e, all’improvviso, perse quell’aria strafottente che aveva mantenuto fino ad allora e impallidì di colpo. Alquanto incuriosita, mi voltai giusto in tempo per vedere la professoressa Gallo entrare nel bar con un uomo che non avevo mai visto. Mi ci volle solo un’occhiata per comprendere che si trattava dell’avvocato Molinari in persona: aveva gli stessi occhi di ghiaccio di suo figlio, anche se i suoi capelli erano neri come la pece, con solo qualche spruzzatina di bianco qua e là.  
Per una manciata di secondi nessuno disse nulla, sorpresi di ritrovarci tutti nello stesso luogo. Vista la loro espressione, non mi avrebbe stupito scoprire che, fino a poco prima, i due coniugi stessero parlando proprio di noi.  
La professoressa Gallo fu la prima a riprendersi e si diresse sorridente nella nostra direzione.  
«Che sorpresa trovarvi insieme! Stavamo parlando giusto di voi,» salutò. «Giorgio, lei è Lucia Astolfi.»  
Mi alzai per salutarlo: aveva una presa forte e decisa, notai. «Salve. Mia moglie mi ha parlato molto di lei.» Non avevo idea di _cosa_ gli avesse detto, ma dalla fugace occhiata che lanciò a suo figlio preferii non indagare.  
«Gradite qualcosa?» domandò la professoressa, accomodandosi al nostro tavolo, mentre un cameriere passava per prendere le ordinazioni; suo marito, invece, avvicinò una sedia di un altro tavolo e si sedette accanto a lei.  
Ambedue rifiutammo, così si limitò a ordinare un caffè macchiato per sé e un decaffeinato per il marito.  
Appena il cameriere si allontanò, un pesante silenzio calò tra noi. La tensione che si era già creata tra me e Giulio Molinari non fu affatto alleggerita dall’arrivo dei due; anzi, era addirittura aumentata.  
«È strano vederti qui al bar, mamma.» Inaspettatamente fu Giulio a porre fine a quell’assordante silenzio. «A cosa si deve tale onore?»  
«Per la verità, ero certo di trovarti qui. Io e tuo padre dobbiamo parlarti.»  
«E non potevate farlo a casa?»  
«Quando, se è lecito, visto che non ci sei mai?» s’intromise l’avvocato. La sua voce era come la sua stretta, dura e diretta. Cominciavo a comprendere perché suo figlio preferisse passare il proprio tempo fuori dall’ambiente domestico.  
La professoressa pose con gentilezza la mano sulla spalla del marito e proseguì: «Perché avrei voluto che la signorina Lucia ci raggiungesse dopo averti spiegato tutta la questione» si voltò nella mia direzione «Ho provato a telefonarle, ma purtroppo non sono riuscita a mettermi in contatto con lei.»  
Mi maledissi: quella mattina, tra la telefonata di quell’idiota, la sveglia e la presenza di mio cugino, avevo dimenticato di riattivare la suoneria del cellulare che giaceva dimenticato nella mia borsa. A pensarci bene, mi ero anche scordata di chiamare mia madre per informarla che io ed Emanuele eravamo vivi e vegeti. Chissà quante me ne avrebbe dette! Decisi di non pensarci e dedicarmi a problemi più impellenti.  
«Mi dispiace, professoressa: questa mattina ho avuto un po’ di incombenze da sbrigare e non ho prestato molta attenzione al mio cellulare.» Mi trattenni a stento dal lanciare un’occhiataccia al figlio.  
La donna scosse la testa: «Non ha importanza. Anzi, il fatto che lei sia qui significa che avrete già discusso della questione, giusto? Quindi, è tutto a posto, _vero_?»  
_Oh, certo, come no. Dopo che suo figlio mi ha offesa, ha tentato di corrompermi e mi ha messo in un sacco di pasticci con la mia famiglia. Mi dispiace, professoressa, ma con lui non voglio avere niente a che fare neanche per sbaglio,_ avrei voluto risponderle, ma qualcosa mi trattenne.

_«Giovanna ha avuto un incidente e l’hanno portata all’ospedale. Stiamo andando lì.»_  
_«Cosa le è successo? Come sta? Sta bene,_ vero_?»_

Sbattei gli occhi, confusa. Perché mi era tornata in mente quella conversazione proprio in quel momento? Possibile che dipendesse da quella nota di speranza, quasi di supplica, che avevo avvertito nella voce della professoressa Gallo, la stessa che avevo riconosciuto nella _mia_ voce, quella famigerata sera di tanti anni prima in cui la mia vita era stata stravolta in un modo così brutale? O era stata solo un’allucinazione dettata dal mio inconscio desiderio di aiutarla?  
«Siamo d’accordo, allora» l’avvocato Molinari si alzò in tutta fretta, strappandomi dai miei pensieri. «Mi ha fatto piacere conoscerla, signorina. Mi dispiace, ma ho un’udienza fra mezz’ora e devo scappare. L’aspetto domani pomeriggio a casa nostra intorno alle 16:00. Le va bene come orario?»  
Lo guardai un attimo senza capire. _Cosa?_  
«A casa vostra?» domandai, sicura di aver sentito male.  
«Sì, se non le dispiace: non ripeteremo l’errore di non controllare di persona i progressi di nostro figlio, vero cara? Spero che lei non se la prenda.»  
_Eh?_ Cosa stava dicendo?  
Tuttavia, l’avvocato Molinari doveva aver inteso quel mio attimo di smarrimento come un tacito consenso alle proprie parole perché, senza aspettare una mia replica, proseguì: «Perfetto. A domani, allora» e, detto questo, si precipitò fuori dal locale senza neanche aver consumato il proprio caffè.  
Non riuscivo a crederci. Era accaduto tutto così in fretta che non avevo neanche avuto il tempo di rendermi conto di quello che stava succedendo. Avevo _davvero_ accettato di impelagarmi in una simile impresa? O meglio: _quando_ era accaduto, se non avevo pronunciato nemmeno una parola? Adesso mi era molto più chiaro cosa intendesse dire la professoressa Gallo quando si era riferita al marito.  
Dopo pochi secondi anche Giulio si alzò, alquanto irritato: «Bene, visto che la mia presenza qui è inutile, posso andare anche io.»  
«Giulio, aspetta…»  
Ma lui non degnò la madre neanche di uno sguardo. «E perché? Tanto ormai avete deciso tutto voi, come al solito. Bene, allora ci vediamo domani, _prof._» Mi salutò calcando con cattiveria sull’ultima parola, scoccandomi un’occhiata velenosa.  
Contraccambiai infastidita: anche io ero stata incastrata da suo padre e la cosa non mi piaceva per niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice**  
E finalmente siamo giunti alle tanto sospirate ripetizioni. XD Sì, lo so, ci ho messo un po’ ad arrivarci, ma tutte le premesse erano più che doverose considerando gli sviluppi futuri. Come sempre, commenti e critiche sono sempre ben accetti!


	5. Capitolo V

## V

  


Una volta entrata in biblioteca, Andrea e Claudia mi raggiunsero senza neanche darmi il tempo di posare il mio materiale.  
«Tutto ok?» volle sapere Claudia in ansia.  
«Certo.» Il mio sguardo passò dall’uno all’altra. «Perché?»  
«Quando non ti abbiamo visto arrivare al solito orario, abbiamo iniziato a preoccuparci. Sai, visto che tu e tuo cugino non andate molto d’accordo…»  
Non ci potevo credere: anche loro?  
Prima di rientrare avevo dato un’occhiata veloce al mio cellulare e con mio sommo raccapriccio vi avevo trovato una decina di chiamate da parte di mia madre. Conscia di non poter ritardare l’inevitabile, l’avevo richiamata e mi ero ritrovata subissata di domande su come era andata la serata, neanche ci fosse stato un omicidio e io fossi la principale sospettata. Sì, Emanuele stava bene, sì, mi aveva consegnato la focaccia della nonna che, certo, avrei richiamato quanto prima, sì, lui e Laura erano stati molto carini a ricordarsi che amavo la cioccolata, sì, avevamo mangiato una pizza e avevamo fatto un giro, no, non avevamo fatto troppo tardi, sì, Emanuele conosceva il luogo in cui si era tenuto il colloquio, ma per precauzione gli avevo segnato su _Google Maps_ l’itinerario, no, non l’avevo più sentito e non avevo idea di come fosse andata, ma perché non chiamava lui per questi dettagli?  
«Ragazzi, mi ricordate mia madre. Comunque, non temete, siamo stati molto civili e abbiamo passato una bella serata insieme.»  
I due erano visibilmente sollevati.  
«E allora come mai hai fatto così tardi?» mi chiese Andrea curioso.  
«Beh…» mi guardai intorno e decisi che quello non era il posto migliore per parlarne, così, con la scusa di una pausa, scendemmo nella piazza accanto all’Università, e in pochi minuti li misi al corrente della situazione. Se possibile, erano ancora più turbati di quando li avevo incontrati.  
«E tu hai accettato? Ma perché?»  
«Non te lo so spiegare neanche io, Andrea. Non è che abbia _proprio_ detto di sì, ma non ho neanche rifiutato. In pratica, l’avvocato ha dato per scontato che l’avessi fatto.»  
«E quindi tu andrai a casa sua per fargli lezione?» domandò Claudia perplessa «Ma ne sei sicura? Voglio dire, visti i vostri rapporti. Non è che vuoi che veniamo con te? Confesso che sono un po’ in ansia.»  
Era molto carino da parte sua proporlo, ma non avrei mai permesso che Claudia si trovasse nella stessa stanza con Molinari per più di un minuto, figuriamoci a casa sua.  
«Ma no, Claudia, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. E poi, visti i precedenti, sono sicura che saremo sotto costante controllo del padre. Alquanto inquietante, a dire il vero, ma forse è meglio così.»  
Non le avevo mentito, non era quello che mi preoccupava: ero ben consapevole che, anche se fossimo rimasti chiusi in una stanza per ore, a Molinari non sarebbe passata neanche per l’anticamera del cervello l’idea di sfiorarmi, vista l’alta opinione che aveva di me. E a dire il vero mi andava bene così. No, quello che mi impensieriva, ma che per ovvi motivi non potevo dirle, era la sua reazione. Perché ero più che sicura che me l’avrebbe fatta pagare in qualche modo. L’avevo intuito dai racconti di sua madre, ma ne avevo avuto ulteriore conferma dall’occhiata che mi aveva lanciato prima di uscire dal bar: _questa me la pagherai cara, molto cara_, aveva voluto dirmi, e non mettevo in dubbio che l’avrebbe fatto. Il problema era _come_.  
«Sei sicura che vada tutto bene?» s’informò Andrea scrutandomi: potevo prendere in giro Claudia, ma non lui che mi conosceva da molto più tempo e non era così ingenuo.  
Per fortuna non ebbi il tempo di mentirgli di nuovo, perché in quel momento il mio cellulare squillò: era Emanuele.  
«Dove sei?» mi salutò.  
«Fuori dall’università, perché?»  
«Qui ho finito. Volevo restituirti le chiavi di casa.»  
Quando, qualche ora prima, ero uscita di casa piuttosto irritata dallo scherzo di Molinari, decisa a scoprire il prima possibile che diavolo volesse, gli avevo lasciato le chiavi nel caso ne avesse bisogno o volesse tornare dopo a prendere le proprie cose, dicendogli che avrebbe potuto restituirmele prima di ripartire. «Vedi di non fare danni,» avevo aggiunto.  
«Giusto. Perché non mi raggiungi qui? Non è molto lontano da casa mia.»  
Ci misi pochi minuti a spiegargli come arrivare: per fortuna aveva un ottimo senso dell’orientamento e, in effetti, neanche dieci minuti dopo, lo vidi sbucare da una delle strade su cui si affacciava la piazza, mentre giocherellava con le mie chiavi.  
Gliele sottrassi appena fu alla mia portata: vista la mia fortuna di quel giorno, ci mancava pure che me le perdesse.  
«Dovresti fidarti un po’ di me, _Lulù_!» mi salutò calcando ancora una volta su quell’odioso nomignolo.  
Gli scoccai un’occhiataccia. «Suppongo che il colloquio sia andato male.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché pare che tu non abbia più bisogno del mio aiuto, _Lele_.» lo rimbeccai.  
Emanuele rise. «Mi spiace, ma devo deluderti, mi hanno solo detto che, se sono stato preso, mi ricontatteranno. Quindi non è detto che ti sei liberata di me.»  
«Ma guarda che fortuna» commentai sarcastica.  
Qualunque cosa stesse per ribattere, una mano apparve tra di noi e strinse calorosamente quella di mio cugino. «Tu devi essere il famoso cugino di Lucia. Io sono Andrea e lei è Claudia.»  
Emanuele strinse la mano di tutti e due, soffermandosi qualche secondo in più quando la mia amica si presentò. «Immagino che vi ha parlato malissimo di me.»  
Claudia, che non riusciva a mentire, arrossì; Andrea, invece, rise complice: «Malissimo è un eufemismo. Ma noi filologi preferiamo basarci su dati oggettivi.»  
Lo fissai sconvolta: era la mia impressione o ci stava provando con Emanuele? Era impazzito?  
«Stavamo andando a prenderci un caffè. Vuoi unirti a noi?»  
Non so se Emanuele avesse realizzato quello che stava succedendo o se invece fosse solo sorpreso da quell’invito, ma si voltò nella mia direzione, indeciso; alzai le spalle per dire che non m’importava: per quanto avrei voluto trascinare via Andrea per capire che diavolo gli fosse preso, vedere Emanuele in quella situazione era troppo divertente.  
«Ok» annuì infine, anche se non sembrava molto sicuro della propria decisione.  
Andrea ci ricondusse nel bar da cui ero uscita neanche un’ora prima e per un attimo temetti di trovarci ancora una volta Giulio Molinari, ma per fortuna fra gli avventori, che nel frattempo erano aumentati, non c’era. Notai invece Antonio in compagnia di una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani mai vista prima; anche lui mi vide e mi fece un cenno della testa a mo’ di saluto.  
«Penso che sia la fidanzata,» commentò Claudia seguendo il mio sguardo e salutandolo anche lei.  
Ne rimasi sorpresa: «Davvero?»  
«Sì. Li ho incrociati qualche volta in giro insieme e l’altro giorno, mentre ero da lui per rivedere il capitolo, il cellulare gli si è illuminato e ho notato che aveva la sua foto sullo sfondo.»  
«Capisco.»  
Antonio non era il tipo che parlava molto di sé con noi studenti, perciò non avevo mai sospettato che potesse avere una ragazza. Penso che questo dipendesse dal fatto che volesse mantenere i nostri rapporti su un piano strettamente professionale, ma avevo che l’impressione che fosse solo un ragazzo riservato.  
Andrea, invece, era ancora intento a chiacchierare con Emanuele. Quando ci unimmo alla conversazione, il mio amico stava cercando di spiegargli in che cosa consiste il lavoro del filologo e, con mia grande sorpresa, lui sembrava addirittura affascinato, perché ogni tanto lo interrompeva per interrogarlo su qualche punto che gli risultava poco chiaro.  
«Non mi avevi detto che tuo cugino fosse una persona così interessante» commentò il mio amico quando Emanuele ci salutò per tornare a casa. Andrea era riuscito a strappargli la promessa di vederci se fosse tornato ancora da quelle parti – cosa che, a differenza mia, gli augurava di tutto cuore.  
«Non mi avevi mai detto che ti attirano gli etero sposati» replicai.  
«Perché no? Bisogna sempre aprirsi a nuove esperienze» sorrise enigmatico.  
Lo guardai perplessa: forse non ero solo io a non raccontare proprio tutto ai miei amici.

La famiglia Molinari abitava in una graziosa casa monofamiliare quasi sulla tangenziale, al limite di uno dei quartieri più ricchi della città – non che la scoperta mi stupisse, a dire il vero.  
L’edifico era circondato da un giardino molto ben curato, che contrastava moltissimo con i tristi palazzoni grigi della zona.  
Impiegai pochi minuti a trovare l’abitazione sia perché le indicazioni che avevo ricevuto dalla professoressa erano state molto precise, sia perché la casa aveva già attirato la mia attenzione prima ancora di rendermi conto che era giusto quella che cercavo.  
Appena entrata mi resi conto che l’interno rispecchiava l’opinione che in quei giorni mi ero fatta sui suoi abitanti: tutto era in perfetto ordine e non c’era un granello di polvere né un oggetto fuori posto. L’ingresso, piuttosto ampio, era impreziosito da pochi mobili di foggia antica; sulla destra, una rampa, il cui corrimano era ornato da foglie di acanto, conduceva al piano superiore, mentre il resto delle pareti, completamente bianche e solo qua e là ricoperte da riproduzioni di quadri famosi, erano intervallate da porte di legno che conducevano ad altri ambienti; il pavimento, invece, era occultato per tutta la propria lunghezza da tappeti persiani riccamente decorati.  
Per un attimo, un brivido mi corse lungo la schiena: benché l’abitazione fosse molto bella e arredata con gusto, almeno da un punto di vista estetico, il silenzio surreale che vi regnava e quell’ordine quasi maniacale conferivano all’ambiente un’aria quasi asettica, e per un attimo dubitai che lì ci abitasse sul serio qualcuno. Pur amando l’ordine e la pulizia, trovavo il tutto alquanto inquietante.  
«Benvenuta, Lucia» mi salutò il padrone di casa stringendomi la mano e mi indicò una donna sulla sessantina ferma qualche centimetro dietro di lui.  
«Lei è Margherita, la nostra governante. Se ha bisogno di qualcosa può rivolgersi a lei.»  
Annuì e lei mi sorrise amichevole. Non so perché ma la sua presenza mi rincuorò.  
«Margherita, per favore, vada a chiamare mio figlio. Dovrebbe essere nella sua camera. Intanto le mostro lo studio» disse e mi guidò verso la porta che si trovava dalla parte opposta rispetto alle scale.  
«Preferirei che facciate lezione qui, se non le dispiace. Come può vedere» con una mano indicò gli scaffali stracolmi di libri: «c’è tutto quello di cui potrebbe avere bisogno. Ora, se vuole scusarmi…»  
Biascicai un saluto mentre lasciai scorrere lo sguardo nella stanza: come l’androne, anche quella camera era arredata con mobili che dovevano avere qualche secolo più di me. Al centro vi erano due scrivanie, poste una accanto all’altra in direzione della grande finestra che dava sul giardino posteriore, mentre le pareti erano interamente ricoperte da libri. L’avvocato aveva ragione: c’era di tutto, da testi di diritto a classici rilegati in pelle; in un angolo sulla sinistra, notai persino la collana della _Bibliotheca Teubneriana_; d’impulso mi avvicinai e mi sentii un po’ più a casa.  
«Quella è di mia madre» commentò una voce alle mie spalle: Giulio Molinari si era appoggiato alla soglia della porta e mi stava studiando con calma. «Ma non credo che se la prenderebbe se volessi utilizzarla. Comunque, la mia proposta è ancora valida.»  
Invece di rispondere, armeggiai con la borsa e tirai fuori un fascio di fogli che gli allungai.  
«E questi cosa sarebbero?» socchiuse gli occhi perplesso.  
«Un regalo per te. Un test d’ingresso.»  
«Scherzi?»  
Non risposi, ma continuai a tendergli il plico; ci fissammo per qualche secondo, ma alla fine lo prese, seppur sbuffando, e si sedette di malavoglia ad una delle due scrivanie per compilarlo.  
Dieci minuti dopo, me lo ripassò in malo modo. Mi ero sistemata sull’altra scrivania e stavo riguardando alcune correzioni che Antonio aveva apportato all’ultimo capitolo della tesi.  
«Già finito?»  
Lui sollevò le spalle senza aggiungere altro.  
Diedi una rapida occhiata alle sue risposte.  
«Cosa sarebbe questo?» gli domandai gelida.  
«Non si vede? Le risposte al tuo test.» rispose pronto, con il suo solito ghigno strafottente.  
«Non ne hai azzeccata una neanche per sbaglio.»  
Lui alzò le spalle ancora una volta, chiaro segno che la cosa non gli importava per niente. «Te l’avevo detto che sono uno stupido.»  
Mi resi conto che era inutile cercare di essere gentile con lui, perché la battaglia era già iniziata. Mi girai di 90° in modo da averlo di fronte.  
«Tua madre mi ha detto che quando eri piccolo hai studiato francese a scuola e che sei stato in Francia, quindi non credo assolutamente che le tue conoscenze linguistiche siano così misere. Quindi, o rispondi a questo test in modo serio oppure ti giuro che non uscirai da questa stanza finché non avrai coniugato il presente indicativo del verbo _être_ e _avoir_ almeno cento volte ciascuno. E sappi che mantengo _sempre_ le promesse. Vuoi mettermi alla prova?» lo sfidai.  
Molinari soppesò per un attimo il mio sguardo; poi, rassegnato mi strappò i fogli di mano. «Avevo sbagliato a giudicarti, prof: non sei una serial killer, ma una nazista» borbottò.  
Una ventina di minuti dopo me li restituì di nuovo, ma questa volta il responso fu molto diverso.  
Rilessi più volte le risposte per controllare di non essermi sbagliata.  
«Perché?» fu l’unica cosa che riuscii a dire.  
«Perché cosa?»  
«Le risposte a questi esercizi. Sono quasi perfette. Certo, ci sono alcuni errori, ma niente che in poche lezioni tu non possa colmare. Perché ti ostini a voler far credere a tutti che sei un incapace?»  
Invece di rispondermi, Molinari si alzò: «Se per oggi è tutto, ci vediamo la prossima settimana, prof» e si diresse verso l’uscita senza neanche voltarsi indietro.  
Sospirai e lo imitai anche io: non aveva senso restare lì, anche perché, a dire il vero, non avevo altro con me. Per iniziare a lavorare, avevo bisogno di conoscere il suo livello di partenza e mai avrei immaginato che fosse così alto. Sua madre mi aveva detto che conosceva il francese perché era stato in Francia con i suoi zii quando era piccolo, ma questo non era possibile: il risultato del test indicava che non poteva aver abbandonato la lingua così tanti anni prima, ma che la applicava con costanza.  
E tuttavia, questo mi portava a pormi altre domande: se la conosceva così bene, perché sua madre mi aveva assunto? Forse perché non aveva idea delle capacità del figlio. Com'era possibile?  
Ero a tal punto persa in questi pensieri che, appena varcai la soglia, andai a sbattere contro qualcuno.  
«Oh, mi perdoni, signorina!» la signora Margherita si scusò più volte nonostante fosse colpa della mia distrazione. Mi accorsi che aveva tra le mani un vassoio e che, a causa del nostro scontro, qualche goccia del liquido contenuto nella caraffa si era versata sul ripiano.  
«Mi scusi, ero soprappensiero e non l’avevo vista.»  
«No, non si preoccupi. Ero venuta a portarvi una limonata rinfrescante… ma vedo che avete già finito.»  
Mio malgrado sospirai: «Sì. Ma dopotutto era una lezione introduttiva.»  
La donna mi sorrise: «Non si preoccupi, vedrà che andrà tutto per il meglio. Giulio è un bravo ragazzo, anche se all’inizio può sembrare il contrario.»  
Mi limitai ad annuire, anche se non ne ero molto convinta.  
La signora Margherita dovette intuire i miei pensieri, perché ridacchiò.  
«È un peccato sprecare tutta questa limonata. Ne vuole un po’?» mi domandò.  
«Perché no?» Almeno, avrei potuto rendere quella visita un po’ più allegra.  
La seguii in salotto. Mi fece accomodare su un divano che sembrava appena uscito da un _period drama_ britannico e mi versò un generoso bicchiere di liquido giallo: aveva un ottimo odore e le chiesi se fosse fatta in casa.  
«Naturalmente!» sembrava scandalizzata alla sola idea che potessi pensare il contrario «Qui preparo tutto io,» aggiunse fiera.  
«Immagino che non dev’essere facile occuparsi di tutto.»  
La signora Margherita rise. «Oh, niente affatto, cara. Sono parecchi anni che lavoro per questa famiglia e ormai li conosco come le mie tasche e so bene cosa vogliono: certo, il signor Molinari incute un po’ di timore ma, dopo tanto tempo, mi sono abituata. E poi con me è sempre stato cortese, quindi non ho nulla di cui lamentarmi. E sua moglie è la persona più gentile che conosca.» sorrise.  
Mi piaceva ascoltare quella donna mentre parlava: mi ricordava i pomeriggi che da piccola avevo trascorso con mia nonna nella sua cucina, mentre mi raccontava di com’era la vita quando era giovane o leggeva a voce alta gli ingredienti della torta, cosicché potessi imparare anche io la ricetta senza neanche rendermene conto. Ebbi un tuffo al cuore: le telefonavo così di rado, quando ero a Bari. Avrei dovuto farlo più spesso.  
«Vive qui con loro?»  
«Oh no, cara, anche se quando sono rimasta vedova, otto anni fa, il signore mi ha proposto di trasferirmi, visto che non avevo neanche figli miei di cui occuparmi e la casa è così grande che una persona in più non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza. Però, per quanto mi piaccia lavorare per loro, la sera preferisco tornare a casa mia, tra i miei ricordi.»  
«Mi spiace. Dev’essere stato un momento orribile per lei.»  
«Sì, lo è stato. Mio marito era tutto per me e ho passato dei mesi terribili: piangevo per ogni sciocchezza, persino mentre tagliavo l’insalata, perché pensavo a cosa avrebbe detto il mio Donato in quel momento se mi avesse visto fare quella o quell’altra cosa: ci stuzzicavamo sempre, come due ragazzini.» I suoi occhi si velarono un attimo e io capii che stava pensando all’uomo che tanto aveva amato.  
All’improvviso si riscosse. «Torno subito», mi disse e, senza neanche attendere una mia risposta, si alzò, uscii dalla stanza e rientrò pochi minuti dopo con qualcosa tra le mani.  
«Poi, un giorno» riprese a raccontare come se non si fosse mai interrotta «mentre ero in cucina e preparavo non ricordo cosa, Giulio mi si avvicinò, mi diede un pacchetto e mi disse: “Questo è per te, Marita. Così non ti sentirai sola”. Sa, quando era piccolo non riusciva a pronunciare bene il mio nome, ma ha continuato a chiamarmi così anche dopo essere cresciuto.»  
La signora mi allungò quello che aveva in mano: era un disegno a carboncino raffigurante una coppia abbracciata che sorrideva felice. Riconobbi subito la signora Margherita, anche se aveva qualche anno in meno; l’uomo accanto a lei, invece, doveva essere suo marito. Il quadretto era impreziosito da una cornice composta da fiori di cartapesta dalle tonalità pastello.  
«Ma è bellissimo!» esclamai d’impulso.  
La donna sorrise raggiante. «Vero? Da quel giorno smisi di piangere: ogni volta che la tristezza mi assaliva e stavo per cedere, guardavo quel disegno e subito mi riprendevo.»  
Continuai a fissare il quadretto tra le mie mani: quell’immagine trasudava così tanto amore da far male al cuore. Un amore che trascende il tempo, tra due persone che il destino ha separato troppo presto; ma anche l’amore di chi aveva voluto regalare qualcosa di speciale a una persona importante.  
Era questo ciò che aveva voluto mostrarmi la signora Margherita con il suo racconto? Il _suo_ Giulio Molinari, quel ragazzo che lei conosceva e amava come se fosse suo figlio, a giudicare dalla dolcezza con cui ne parlava? Era _quello_, dunque, il vero Giulio Molinari? Era la mano delicata e sensibile che aveva disegnato quel magnifico ritratto ciò che si nascondeva dietro il sorrisino strafottente e gli occhi di ghiaccio?  
«Ehi, Marita, sei qui? In cucina c’è un profumo buonissimo! Cosa...»  
Appena entrò nella stanza e mi vide, s’interruppe bruscamente; l’espressione allegra che avevo intravisto sul suo viso mentre varcava la soglia era scomparsa, per essere sostituita da uno sguardo fra la sorpresa e il fastidio. Quando poi notò ciò che stringevo ancora tra le mani, il suo atteggiamento si fece ancora più circospetto.  
«Che ci fai ancora qui?» domandò glaciale, gli occhi celesti due iceberg che mandavano lampi.  
Ebbi un brivido: era quello il Giulio Molinari che conoscevo io. Davvero quel ragazzo e l’autore di quel bellissimo disegno erano la stessa persona?  
«Giulio! Che modi sono!» lo rimproverò la donna.  
Lasciai andare il quadretto come se all’improvviso bruciasse e balzai in piedi. «Non importa, signora. Si è fatto tardi, devo andare. Grazie per la limonata.»  
Uscii dalla stanza evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo e non mi voltai finché non fui al sicuro nella mia auto, mentre il mio cuore continuava a battere all’impazzata.


	6. Capitolo VI

## VI

  


Quando la professoressa Gallo mi convocò nel suo studio erano ormai trascorse più di due settimane dacché avevo iniziato a dare ripetizioni a suo figlio.  
Durante quel periodo avevo rimuginato parecchio su quello che era accaduto a casa sua, molto più di quanto mi piacesse ammettere. Eppure, quando il lunedì successivo tornai da loro, Giulio si comportò come se non fosse successo niente e neanche nei giorni successivi fece mai cenno al quadretto, né con un’allusione né nominandolo. Non fece una piega neanche quando suo padre, che fece la sua comparsa per informarsi su come stesse procedendo, decise che, per adesso, sarebbero stati sufficienti due incontri settimanali, il martedì e il giovedì, per venire incontro ai miei impegni universitari.  
Dovevo ammettere che questo mi aveva rincuorata non poco: la scadenza per consegnare la tesi in segreteria si avvicinava in modo inesorabile e io trascorrevo tutto il mio tempo a controllare citazioni e a correggere capitoli. Sia Claudia che Andrea mancavano da qualche giorno: la prima aveva deciso che preferiva restare a studiare a casa, mentre Andrea mi aveva scritto che non stava molto bene. Senza di loro la sala studio era vuota, pensai guardandomi intorno, ma decisi che avrei reso produttive quelle ore di solitudine.  
Per questo, quando Antonio venne a bussarmi sulla spalla per dirmi che la professoressa mi cercava, sussultai.  
«Oh, scusa. Non volevo spaventarti» disse, ma mi vedeva che la scena l’aveva divertito, perché non era riuscito a nascondere un sorriso. Da una parte, ne fui contenta: Antonio era sempre così serio che a volte pensavo che non ridesse mai.  
Non mi accomodavo nella stanza della mia docente da quel famoso martedì in cui erano iniziati tutti i miei problemi, ma la situazione, stavolta, era molto diversa: non solo c’erano anche le altre colleghe e Antonio, ma quando varcai la soglia avvertì subito un’atmosfera molto più rilassata e questo tranquillizzò anche me.  
Appena mi vide, la professoressa mi sorrise: «Buongiorno, Lucia. La vedo molto più serena oggi.»  
Sorrisi di rimando: anche lei stava pensando alla nostra conversazione, dunque.  
«Ho saputo che sta svolgendo un lavoro ineccepibile con Giulio, e di questo non saprò mai come ringraziarla.»  
«Siamo solo agli inizi, non ho fatto molto,» cercai di schermirmi. In realtà non avevo alcun merito, ma non potevo certo dirglielo: per quanto quella situazione mi disturbasse moltissimo, c’erano delle dinamiche troppo delicate in quella famiglia e non volevo farne parte. Con questo non voglio dire che non impiegassimo le nostre ore studiando: avevo preso un impegno e, costi quel che costi, l’avrei portato a termine; solo che colmare qualche lacuna grammaticale era molto diverso dal dover insegnare una lingua dalle basi.  
«Non parlo dal punto di vista accademico.»  
«Allora non capisco,» ammisi.  
«Mi riferisco all’atmosfera in casa. Da quando lei ha iniziato a seguire Giulio, mio marito è molto più calmo e questo si ripercuote in modo positivo anche su di me: Giulio ha accettato la nostra scelta e riusciamo persino a parlarci senza che la conversazione degeneri in una lite. Margherita ne è così felice che spera tanto che conosca anche altre lingue da insegnargli.» Ridemmo insieme.  
«Tuttavia non credo che la mia presenza faccia così piacere a suo figlio,» ammisi.  
«Lei crede? Eppure Margherita mi ha detto che non ha mai neanche _tentato_ di saltare una lezione.»  
Avrei voluto farle notare che la presenza costante e quasi asfissiante di suo padre era stata un ottimo incentivo affinché suo figlio non provasse a sottrarsi al proprio dovere, ma non me la sentii di strapparle via quella convinzione. Del resto, era vero, Molinari in quei giorni si era comportato come un allievo modello. Eppure, qualcosa mi diceva che non si era arreso. Sebbene, infatti, nei nostri ultimi incontri avesse sotterrato l’ascia di guerra e avesse assunto un atteggiamento quasi cortese verso di me, ero sicura che dentro di sé stesse covando qualcosa. Era l’istinto a suggerirmelo: presto o tardi me l’avrebbe fatto pagare, ma non avevo idea del come. E in quel periodo, ero troppo occupata per pensarci.  
«Tuttavia, l’ho fatta venire qui non solo per parlare di mio figlio, ma per un altro motivo.»  
All’improvviso l’atmosfera nella stanza divenne più seria e io mi feci più attenta.  
«Lei conosce la professoressa Carlotta Galanti, vero?»  
«Certo.» Annuii pronta: la professoressa Galanti era uno dei nomi più autorevoli nel campo della letteratura latina. In particolare si era specializzata nello studio delle tragedie di Seneca e in quel momento stava insegnando a Parigi.  
«Bene. Qualche giorno fa, ci siamo sentite a proposito di un ciclo di conferenze cui prenderemo parte entrambe e le ho parlato della sua tesi di laurea. È rimasta molto colpita dalle sue opinioni e le piacerebbe leggere il suo elaborato.»  
Inghiottii a vuoto: Carlotta Galanti che si interessava al mio lavoro? Era impossibile!  
«Certo, le ho spiegato che il lavoro è ancora _in fieri_, ma era così curiosa che mi ha fatto promettere di inviarle anche solo un breve riassunto. Allora, cosa ne pensa?»  
Ero troppo sconvolta per articolare un pensiero coerente. Se me l’avesse detto qualcun altro avrei pensato a uno stupido scherzo, ma la professoressa Gallo non era quel tipo di persona. «Ma è sicura?» fu tutto quello che riuscii dire.  
Nella stanza tutti scoppiarono a ridere e io mi diedi della stupida.  
«Lei è troppo modesta, signorina» commentò la professoressa Anselmi con un sorriso bonario.  
«Scusatemi, è che io…» avevo le guance in fiamme e la testa mi girava.  
«So bene che questa notizia arriva inaspettata e, soprattutto, in un momento in cui è molto impegnata, ma io le consiglio di battere il ferro finché è caldo. D’altronde, Antonio mi ha confermato che, a parte qualche dettaglio da rivedere, il suo lavoro è ormai completo.» Il ragazzo assentì, anche se io non ne ero per niente convinta. «Io direi che potrebbe preparare un breve _abstract_ della sua tesi e, se Carlotta si mostrerà davvero interessata, in seguito potrebbe inviarle una copia del lavoro completo.»  
Acconsentii, ancora troppo scossa per aggiungere altro. La professoressa aveva ragione: il fatto che la professoressa Galanti si fosse interessata al mio lavoro era un’occasione che andava presa al volo. Di sicuro, era una donna impegnatissima, che avrebbe dimenticato in fretta quella conversazione avuta in un imprecisato giorno di maggio con una collega di Bari, perciò mi conveniva tenere desta la sua attenzione. Del resto, tentare non costava nulla: se le mie teorie non le fossero piaciute, avrebbe bollato il mio studio come l’idea di una laureanda incline alla fantasia, per quanto le prove che portavo fossero piuttosto solide.  
«Ce la fa a preparare una bozza per domani pomeriggio? Potremmo vederci a casa mia per rifinirla e inviargliela subito.»  
Certo che ce l’avrei fatta. Nel pomeriggio avevo lezione con suo figlio, ma ero certa che non avrebbe avuto problemi nello spostarla.  
Mi ritrovai all’esterno dell’ufficio senza ricordare neanche come ci fossi arrivata, la mente che già prendeva appunti su cosa avrei potuto scrivere.  
«Sono molto contento per te, Lucia» Non mi ero neanche resa conto che Antonio fosse accanto a me finché non aveva parlato.  
«Per la verità sono preoccupata: non credo di essere all’altezza. Sono solo una studentessa» ammisi.  
Antonio scoppiò a ridere: «È normale, ‘sta tranquilla. Anche io agli inizi del mio dottorato ero un po' nervoso all'idea di aver a che fare con docenti di una tale fama, ma dopo ci si rende conto che sono delle persone come noi.»  
Annuii, più per educazione che per altro. Non che non credessi alle sue parole, ma vivere certe esperienze sulla propria pelle è ben diverso dal sentirsele raccontare.  
«Piuttosto, vorrei parlarti di una cosa,» all’improvviso abbassò il tono della voce e si chinò verso di me «hai notizie di Andrea?»  
«Andrea? Mi ha detto che non sta bene. Perché?»  
«Ah, ok. Non mi ha ancora consegnato l’ultimo capitolo corretto e volevo capirne il motivo.»  
«Vedrai che appena si riprende te lo manda.»  
Antonio non parve molto convinto e avrei tanto voluto domandargli se fosse successo qualcosa, ma qualcuno lo chiamò e lui si allontanò in fretta.  
Non ebbi neanche bisogno di telefonare a Molinari per dirgli del cambiamento di programma per il pomeriggio perché, appena tornai nel corridoio principale della biblioteca, lo trovai seduto a uno dei tavoli riservati agli studenti in compagnia della ragazza dai capelli rossi che avevo visto con lui qualche settimana prima; in realtà sembravano più interessati a scambiarsi effusioni che a dedicarsi allo studio, ma feci finta di nulla e mi schiarii la gola per attirare la loro attenzione. Mi dispiacque notare che quella mattina la signora Enza non era al suo solito posto, perché dubitavo che avrebbe permesso che sotto il suo sguardo vigile si tenesse un simile comportamento, che si trattasse o meno del figlio della Gallo.  
«Ehilà, prof! Hai bisogno di qualcosa? O vuoi unirti al nostro gruppo di studio?»  
La tizia fece una risatina e io la incenerì con lo sguardo.  
«Volevo dirti che oggi pomeriggio mi è sorto un impegno improvviso. Ti spiace se spostiamo il nostro appuntamento?» Fu con una certa soddisfazione che vidi la ragazza fare una faccia strana alla parola “appuntamento”.  
«_Pas de problème_.» replicò pronto e, senza attendere neanche che me ne andassi, tornò al suo “gruppo di studio”.  
Lanciai uno sguardo ai libri sul tavolo: tra manuali di letteratura greca e fotocopie di versi da tradurre, spiccava anche un libro di archeologia greco-romana. Qualunque materia quella ragazza stesse studiando, dubitavo che avrebbe superato tanto facilmente l’esame, visto l’impegno che stava mettendo nella preparazione.

Trascorsi quella giornata e la mattina successiva a casa, a scrivere e a riscrivere in modo ossessivo la bozza del mio _abstract_: ogni volta che mi sembrava di aver colto il punto focale della mia dissertazione, ecco che un nuovo dubbio si insinuava nella mia mente, perciò cancellavo tutto e riscrivevo daccapo. Era la prima volta che mi dedicavo a un’attività del genere e, pur avendo letto moltissimi riassunti accademici, non ero per niente convinta di aver fatto un buon lavoro.  
Alla fine decisi che la professoressa Gallo era l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto sciogliere i miei dubbi, così misi da parte tutte le bozze che avevo creato e mi recai a casa sua. Guardai l’orologio: erano quasi le 17.30 e lei mi aveva dato appuntamento per le 18.30 perciò, tenendo conto del traffico che avrei potuto trovare, sarei arrivata in perfetto orario.  
Contro tutte le mie previsioni, sulla strada non trovai né ingorghi né rallentamenti, così alle 18:00 ero già lì. Sperando di non essere troppo in anticipo, citofonai e la signora Margherita venne ad aprirmi.  
«Ciao Lucia. Cerchi Giulio?»  
«Buongiorno, Margherita.» non mi ero ancora abituata a chiamarla per nome, ma lei aveva insistito con forza: “Se mi dai ancora della signora, mi offendo!” mi aveva apostrofato l’ultima volta e infine mi ero arresa; aveva sperato che passassi al tu, ma su quello ero stata irremovibile. «No, ho un appuntamento con la professoressa Gallo, ma temo di essere in anticipo.»  
Un lampo di consapevolezza la illuminò. «Oh, certo, che sbadata! La signora me l’aveva accennato, ma me ne ero dimenticata. Entra, entra, cara» mi fece largo spostandosi «La signora non è ancora arrivata, ma sarà qui a breve. Fa’ come se fossi a casa tua.»  
«Chi è, Marita?» domandò una voce provenire dall’alto. Alzai lo sguardo e vidi Molinari affacciato alla rampa che conduceva al secondo piano.  
«Oh, sei tu, prof» Non riuscivo a capire se fosse deluso o schifato. «Non mi pare dovessimo vederci oggi.»  
«Sono qui perché ho del lavoro da fare con la professoressa. Sta’ tranquillo, non ho intenzione di distoglierti da qualsiasi attività stia occupando il tuo tempo. Anzi, a dire il vero pensavo non ci fossi.»  
Alzò le spalle: «Ho delle cose da fare.»  
«Non dargli retta, cara» s’intromise Margherita, sottovoce «Stamattina ho avuto un capogiro e non ha voluto lasciarmi sola.»  
«Ma ora sta bene?» mi interessai preoccupata.  
«Oh, certo, cara, non agitarti: è colpa di questi sbalzi climatici.» Dopodiché si rivolse a Giulio che, nel frattempo, stava per ritornare di sopra. «Giulio, perché non fai compagnia a Lucia in attesa che torni tua madre?»  
Sbuffò, visibilmente infastidito da quella storia e, per una volta, ero d’accordo con lui.  
«Ma no, Margherita, non si preoccupi. Posso aspettarla qui o darle una mano» annusai l’aria «Sento un ottimo profumo. Cosa sta preparando di buono? Parmigiana?»  
«Uh, l’hai notato? Brava ragazza! No, no, cara, non ti preoccupare, ormai è quasi tutto pronto. Voi giovani dovete stare tra di voi, non perdere tempo con me. Su, su!» e, così dicendo, sequestrò la borsa con il computer che avevo con me e mi spinse verso le scale; Molinari sospirò, ma aspettò comunque che lo raggiungessi.  
«Allora, qual è questa importantissima attività che ti ha impedito di uscire?» indagai una volta arrivata in cima alle scale.  
«Stavo guardando un porno. In francese, _évidemment_.»  
«Ottima scelta: il modo migliore per affinare le proprie capacità di ascolto. E il vocabolario.» Mi parve di cogliere una mezza risata, ma fu lesto a nasconderla. Lo seguii in quella che doveva essere la sua camera: sulla scrivania il portatile era aperto e sullo schermo troneggiava l’immagine di Aidan Turner. «_Desperate romantics_» riconobbi subito la scena della serie in questione. «Rossetti non è quel che si definisce un verginello, ma definirlo porno mi pare un po’ eccessivo.»  
Giulio inarcò le sopracciglia sorpreso. «Non pensavo lo conoscessi.»  
«So che può sembrarti assurdo, ma anche io ho degli hobby.»  
«Quindi ti piacciono le serie TV?» Per una volta, il suo interesse sembrava genuino.  
«Direi di sì. Soprattutto quelle a sfondo storico.»  
«Non avevo dubbi.»  
Stavolta fui io ad alzare le spalle: «Cosa vuoi, sono una persona banale. Ti piace l’arte?» domandai e, all’improvviso, mi sovvenne il manuale di archeologia greco-romana che avevo visto il giorno prima sul tavolo della biblioteca. Dunque era lui che lo stava leggendo.  
«Abbastanza.»  
«Allora dovresti vedere _The impressionists_ se non l’hai già fatto: racconta la storia degli impressionisti dal punto di vista di Claude Monet.»  
Non seppi mai se conoscesse quella serie, perché Margherita lo chiamò e lui la raggiunse in fretta.  
Rimasta sola, mi guardai intorno incuriosita: non avevo mai pensato a come potesse essere la stanza di Giulio Molinari, anche se ero stata in quella casa ormai tante volte. Qualunque idea potessi essermi fatta, sarebbe stata comunque errata. La camera, infatti, era tappezzata di libri, soprattutto di arte: greca, latina, egizia, moderna, medievale, contemporanea, guide di musei e monografie sugli artisti. Per lo più si trattava di opere concernenti la pittura, ma intravidi anche alcuni volumi di architettura. Ne rimasi colpita: neanche la biblioteca di storia dell’arte dell’università era così ben fornita.  
La mia attenzione cadde su un blocco da disegno, posto accanto al computer. Nonostante fossi ben conscia che non dovessi farlo, la curiosità ebbe la meglio e lo aprii; c’erano schizzi di vario genere, da scorci del lungomare a nature morte; la maggior parte dei disegni, però, raffigurava una ragazza sui vent'anni. Era davvero bellissima e non potei fare a meno di chiedermi chi potesse essere.  
«Proprio non sai farti gli affari tuoi, eh _prof_?»  
Non l’avevo sentito entrare, perciò mi voltai di scatto, spaventata, e l’album cadde per terra con un tonfo leggero. Molinari mi fissava furioso, gli occhi che mandavano lampi. _Come quel giorno_.  
Avrei dovuto scusarmi per la mia invadenza, «Sono bellissimi» fu l’unica cosa che, invece, riuscii a dire.  
«Sono solo sciocchezze» recuperò il blocco da terra e lo lanciò sul letto, indifferente.  
«Non è vero!» Sapevo che avrei dovuto tacere, ma non ce la feci. «Perché non hai frequentato l’Accademia delle Belle Arti? Secondo me sei...»  
«Disegnare non ti dà da mangiare» commentò acido.  
«Ma che dia...?» mi bloccai e, in quel momento, realizzai. Non era lui a pensarla così, ma i suoi genitori o, per lo meno, suo padre. Era lui, quindi, che l’aveva costretto a seguire i suoi stessi passi e a non coltivare i propri sogni? Era quello il motivo per cui i loro rapporti erano così tesi? E sua madre? Era d’accordo con il marito? Questo spiegava perché facesse di tutto per boicottare le loro decisioni.  
Dal basso si sentì il rumore di una porta che veniva chiusa e un vocio indistinto.  
«Credo che mia madre sia tornata.» Commentò gelido.  
Per un attimo, non mi mossi. Avrei voluto scusarmi e al contempo porgli mille domande, ma ero sicura che non mi avrebbe mai risposto; del resto, chi ero io per fargliele? Così non dissi nulla, ma annuii e scesi al piano terra.

Lavorammo per ore, completamente assorbite da quello che stavamo facendo. Quando infine inviammo il documento corretto alla professoressa Galanti, ci rendemmo conto che il sole era ormai tramontato.  
«Mi dispiace averle fatto fare così tardi, Lucia. Perché non si ferma a cena con noi? Dopo la faccio riaccompagnare a casa da Giulio.»  
Apprezzai l’invito della professoressa, ma dopo quello che era accaduto poche ore prima, non mi andava di rivedere ancora suo figlio.  
«Non si preoccupi, ho la mia macchina. Mi ci vorrà pochissimo per tornare a casa.»  
«Ma resta almeno per la cena, vero? Margherita ne sarebbe così contenta!»  
“Non credo che suo figlio lo sarebbe altrettanto”, avrei voluto replicare. «Io... non voglio disturbare, davvero,» mi schermii, ma la donna si era già alzata e si era affacciata alla porta «Margherita, puoi aggiungere un posto a tavola, per favore? Lucia resta a cena con noi.»  
Visto che non avevo potuto rifiutare, sperai che almeno suo figlio avesse deciso che Margherita si fosse ripresa del tutto e che fosse uscito; invece, non solo era rimasto a casa, ma me lo ritrovai come vicino a tavola.  
Non mi sentivo così a disagio da… non riuscivo neanche a ricordare quando, benché di occasioni imbarazzanti, nel mio paese, ne avessi vissute parecchie.  
«Suo marito non si unisce a noi?» m’informai, più per allentare la tensione che per reale interesse. Da quando avevamo iniziato a mangiare, regnava una strana atmosfera: la professoressa Gallo all’inizio aveva tentato di coinvolgere suo figlio in una conversazione, ma lui aveva risposto a monosillabi, chino sul suo piatto, deciso a ignorare sia me che sua madre, perciò aveva presto rinunciato. Solo Margherita continuava a volteggiare per la stanza, ignorando quel silenzio fra i commensali, felice di avere un’ospite che apprezzasse la sua cucina.  
«No, lui è andato a Milano per un convegno. Starà via un paio di giorni.»  
Oh, adesso sì che si spiegavano molte cose.  
«A proposito, oggi mi ha telefonato Giuseppe. Mio fratello» aggiunse a mio beneficio.  
Per un attimo, mi era parso di cogliere un movimento alla mia sinistra; tuttavia, quando mi voltai, Molinari era ancora intento a studiare il proprio tovagliolo.  
«Oh. Come sta?» s’interessò invece Margherita con una voce di un’ottava più alta: doveva averlo molto a cuore, per aver avuto una simile reazione.  
«Bene. Mi ha detto che lui e Sophie verranno in Italia per qualche settimana e mi hanno chiesto se possiamo ospitarli.»  
«Sono secoli che non li vedo. Come stanno? E le piccole?»  
La signora rise. «Margherita, ormai Christine e Annette sono diventate grandi: ricordati che Annette ha la stessa età di Giulio e Christine è sposata.»  
«Cosa vuole, signora, per me resteranno sempre delle bambine. E anche Giulio» e gli scompigliò con tenerezza i capelli.  
Il diretto interessato non gradì molto il gesto, perché si scostò: «Marita, per favore!»  
La sua reazione mi sorprese, perché con Margherita non si era mai mostrato sgarbato. Forse gli dava fastidio che lo trattasse come un bambino davanti a me? Tuttavia, Margherita non se la prese, ma si allontanò ridacchiando.  
«Sono gli zii che vivono in Francia?» domandai incuriosita.  
La professoressa Gallo non ebbe neanche il tempo di rispondermi, perché Giulio scostò con violenza la sedia e «Certo che sei proprio una ficcanaso, tu!» mi urlò uscendo fuori dalla stanza e sbattendo la porta.  
«Ma che…! Giulio! Lucia, mi dispiace per il suo comportamento…»  
Le due donne continuarono a scusarsi, ma io le ascoltai a mala pena, mille domande che affollavano la mia mente. Perché si era comportato così? Cosa avevo detto di sbagliato? D’accordo, ce l’aveva con me per la storia del blocco da disegni, ma la sua reazione mi sembrava troppo esagerata e, soprattutto, tardiva. Non voleva che facessi domande sulla sua famiglia? Certo, mi aveva dimostrato che non gradiva che curiosassi nella sua vita privata, ma quello che avevo chiesto non mi era parsa questa gran cosa.  
Continuai a pormi queste domande anche dopo aver accompagnato Margherita a casa ed essere tornata nel mio appartamento. Nonostante ciò, non riuscii a trovare una risposta a nessuna di esse.


	7. Capitolo VII

## VII

  


Il pomeriggio successivo suonai il citofono della casa di Andrea con il cuore che mi batteva all'impazzata. L'agitazione aveva raggiunto livelli così alti che, avevo giurato a me stessa, se non mi avesse risposto nessuno, sarei rimasta su quel pianerottolo finché qualcuno non mi avesse dato notizie del mio amico.  
Quella mattina, nel momento stesso in cui ero entrata in sala studio, la mia attenzione era stata subito catturata da un particolare: Andrea non era ancora rientrato.  
Fino ad allora non avevo dubitato neanche per un secondo di quello che mi aveva scritto nel messaggio e non ci avevo più pensato; tuttavia, dopo lo scambio avuto con Antonio, un’ansia sempre crescente si era impadronita di me.  
Avevo comunque deciso di aspettare il suo arrivo per scoprire se, nel frattempo, Andrea si fosse messo in contatto con lui. Mi era bastato un semplice scambio di sguardi per capire che non si erano sentiti. Allora, avevo provato a chiamarlo, ma mi aveva risposto solo la segreteria telefonica e avevo cercato di convincermi che stesse solo riposando; tuttavia il suo cellulare aveva continuato a rimanere muto anche quando avevo provato a telefonargli nelle due ore successive.  
Avevo quindi deciso che l’unica soluzione fosse andare a trovarlo. Quel pomeriggio sarei dovuta andare da Molinari per la solita lezione, ma più tardi avrei potuto fare un salto.  
Tuttavia, neanche una decina di minuti dopo aver formulato il mio proposito, il suddetto mi aveva mandato un laconico messaggio in cui mi aveva avvertito che “Oggi ho da fare”.  
Stizzita, gli avevo chiesto delucidazioni, ma non avevo ottenuto risposta.  
Sapevo benissimo perché avesse annullato la lezione di quel giorno: ce l’aveva ancora con me per quello che era accaduto il pomeriggio precedente. Quel ragazzino viziato!  
Ero così arrabbiata – non ero certa se con lui o con me stessa perché me la prendevo tanto – che non ero riuscita più a concentrarmi sul lavoro che stavo facendo, così avevo provato ancora una volta a telefonare al mio amico: il cellulare era ancora staccato. Gli avevo lasciato un breve messaggio in cui mi informavo se stesse bene e avevo cercato di rimettermi di nuovo al lavoro, anche questa volta senza successo.  
All’ora di pranzo, stanca, irritata e senza aver concluso nulla, ero ritornata a casa. Avevo continuato a cercare di mettermi in contatto con Andrea, ma partiva sempre la segreteria telefonica. Il nodo si contorceva sempre di più nel mio stomaco: perché non mi rispondeva? Cos’era successo?  
Alla fine, avevo deciso che, a costo di sembrare invadente, non avrei aspettato un orario più consono per presentarmi a casa sua, ma sarei andata a trovarlo in quel momento, anche se erano solo le tre del pomeriggio.  
«Sì? Chi è?»  
Nel sentire la voce della madre di Andrea non riuscii a non tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Buongiorno, signora, sono Lucia. Andrea è in casa?»  
Per un attimo, non sentii più nulla e i peggiori pensieri che avevo ricacciato indietro si fecero avanti con prepotenza; poi, il portone scattò con un suono sordo e io mi precipitai di corsa su per le scale: ero conscia che sembravo una pazza invasata, ma avevo raggiunto il limite.  
Trovai la donna che mi attendeva sulla soglia; appena mi vide, il volto le si aprì in un sorriso caloroso. Nessuno avrebbe potuto mettere in dubbio che lei fosse la madre di Andrea: aveva gli stessi occhi di suo figlio, che brillavano di gioia quando accadeva qualcosa di bello. Mi resi conto solo in quel momento che era da tanto tempo che non vedevo quel luccichio lampeggiare nello sguardo del mio amico.  
«Lucia! Come stai? È da molto che non vieni a trovarci.»  
Aveva ragione, era davvero da tanto tempo che non ci vedevamo: durante i primi anni di università, essendo io una fuori sede, la madre di Andrea mi aveva preso in simpatia e mi aveva invitata spesso a pranzo. Con il passare del tempo, i nostri incontri si erano diradati, ma mi faceva sempre piacere incontrarla.  
«Bene, grazie. Purtroppo in questo periodo sono stata molto impegnata e non ho avuto molto tempo libero.»  
«Sì, immagino. Ma ricordati che qui sei sempre la benvenuta.»  
Bofonchiai un ringraziamento: non volevo essere scortese, ma in quel momento la mia priorità era un’altra. «C’è Andrea?»  
Il volto della donna si contrasse in un’espressione che non mi piacque per niente.  
«È in camera sua.»  
«Ma sta bene?»  
«È da qualche giorno che dice di non sentirsi bene e se ne sta sempre nella sua stanza. Dice che sta studiando, ma non è che ci creda molto.»  
«Non le ha detto nulla?»  
Lei scosse la testa, mesta. Adesso sì che ero spaventata sul serio: Andrea non era il tipo da avere segreti con sua madre. Da quando i suoi si erano separati, ormai quasi dieci anni prima, tra madre e figlio si erano sempre detti tutto. Era stata la prima persona a cui aveva confidato di essere gay e lei l’aveva sempre appoggiato e difeso; l’anno prima l’aveva addirittura accompagnato al Gay Pride.  
Ero stata così tante volte a casa loro, che la donna non ebbe bisogno di dirmi dove fosse la stanza di suo figlio, ma mi fece soltanto cenno che ero libera di provare a parlargli, se mi faceva piacere. Bussai un paio di volte, ma non ebbi alcuna risposta; tuttavia, non demorsi: ero disposta a picchiare su quella parete per tutto il giorno se fosse stato necessario.  
Riprovai ancora, questa volta mettendoci più forza.  
«Lasciami in pace, mamma, sto studiando!» rispose infine, con tono irritato.  
Questa risposta, invece di calmarmi, mi agitò ancora di più: era la prima volta che lo sentivo rivolgersi in questo modo a sua madre.  
«Andrea Piacente, se non apri subito questa maledetta porta ti giuro che la butto giù a suon di pugni. Ho il permesso di tua madre.»  
Dopo pochi secondi, la chiave girò nella toppa e la porta si aprì. Per poco, non gettai un urlo: era veramente Andrea il ragazzo di fronte a me? Di solito il mio amico era molto attento al suo aspetto, tanto che i nostri diverbi spesso vertevano sulla sua opinione circa il mio modo di vestirmi, a suo dire, troppo da Lucia Mondella; il fatto che condividessi il nome con l’eroina manzoniana di certo non aiutava.  
Il ragazzo che mi si parò davanti, invece, non aveva niente del solito Andrea: la barba gli era cresciuta incolta e gli occhi castani, per lo più allegri e pieni di vita, erano spenti e vuoti.  
«Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei molesta?» mi salutò.  
«Tantissima gente, soprattutto in questo periodo» ribattei seria ed entrai nella stanza senza aspettare il suo invito.  
Conoscevo molto bene quella camera, ma era la prima volta che la vedevo in quelle condizioni: il letto, ancora sfatto, aveva un solco come se qualcuno si fosse appena alzato; l’aria era stantia, tipica di quando un luogo non viene arieggiato per molte ore; anche gli appunti erano sparsi sulla scrivania in modo disordinato.  
La prima cosa che feci fu spalancare la finestra: l’aria del primo pomeriggio, benché calda, rivitalizzò subito l'ambiente; poi, mi voltai verso di lui: «È da stamattina che ti sto cercando! Si può sapere che fine hai fatto?»  
Con calma, Andrea chiuse la porta: «Il cellulare si è scaricato.»  
«E non ti è venuto in mente di metterlo sotto carica?»  
«Non trovo il cavetto.» Alzò incurante le spalle: quel gesto mi ricordò Giulio Molinari e questo mi irritò ancora di più. Spostai vestiti e fogli infischiandomene della sua privacy e, dopo qualche minuto, lo trovai sotto il letto. «Eccolo.»  
Lo prese di malavoglia e attaccò il cellulare. «Contenta?»  
No che non lo ero. «Che diavolo ti è successo?» sbottai «Mi avevi scritto che non stavi bene, ma poi sei sparito. Antonio mi ha detto che non gli hai ancora consegnato gli ultimi capitoli revisionati.»  
«Ti ha mandata lui?»  
Non capii: «Cosa? Chi?»  
«Antonio. Ti ha mandato lui?»  
Incrociai le braccia al petto, irritata: «Non sono la sua segretaria. Sono venuta qui perché sono in ansia per te. Perché sei scomparso? Lo sai che entro la prossima settimana dobbiamo consegnare la tesi in segreteria, vero?»  
Scosse la testa. «Tanto ho deciso di non laurearmi.»  
Spalancai gli occhi. «Cosa? E perché?»  
«Perché non sono pronto. Perché non sono capace. Perché non mi va. E perché sono fatti miei.»  
Sospirai e mi massaggiai le tempie con gli indici. Dovevo calmarmi: continuando così avremmo finito solo per litigare senza arrivare ad alcuna conclusione. Lo presi per mano e lo feci sedere accanto a me sul letto; Andrea si lasciò guidare senza obiettare. «Per favore, Andrea. Ho già a che fare con un bambino dell’asilo per due giorni alla settimana. Ti prego, ho bisogno del mio saggio amico, altrimenti ti riterrò responsabile se finirò per farlo fuori.»  
Finalmente, sorrise: «Le cose non vanno bene con Molinari, eh?»  
«In verità, vanno malissimo,» ammisi. «ma in questo momento sono più preoccupata per te.»  
Andrea chiuse gli occhi, inspirò a fondo per poi lasciare andare l’aria molto lentamente; attraverso le nostre mani ancora intrecciate, avvertii la tensione abbandonare pian piano il suo corpo.  
«Sono andato a letto con Antonio.» disse infine.  
«Cosa?» Tutto mi sarei aspettata, tranne che questo. «Andrea, inizio a trovare un tantino inquietante il tuo interesse per gli uomini sposati barra fidanzati.»  
Scoppiò a ridere di gusto. «Non intendevo… non è come pensi.»  
Secondo quanto mi raccontò, era successo qualche mese prima che chiedessimo la tesi. Quel giorno era in un locale gay della zona, quando se l’era ritrovato davanti: ad averlo colpito era stata la sua espressione seria e concentrata, nonostante stesse soltanto scegliendo cosa prendere da bere.  
«Non avevo idea che fosse un dottorando della Gallo. Sì, l’avevo visto all’università, ma credevo fosse uno studente come noi.»  
La loro relazione era durata poco più di un mese, ma ad Andrea era bastato per innamorarsene: «In privato, è proprio come lo vedi: calmo, silenzioso, gentile. Sono sempre stato con uomini che, dopo il sesso, prendevano le loro cose e se ne andavano. Lui era diverso: abbiamo parlato tanto, sia prima che dopo. Lo sai che è appassionato di cinema d’autore? Mi ha raccontato un sacco di cose su Kubric, Fellini, Welles… E io stavo a sentirlo felice, fra le sue braccia»  
Gli occhi gli brillavano come non accadeva da tempo: mi ricordava lo sguardo di Margherita, quando mi aveva parlato di suo marito o quello di Giovanna, quando… Scossi la testa per scacciare quei pensieri: non era il momento di lasciarsi andare ai propri, di ricordi.  
«Poi, un giorno, all’improvviso, mi disse che non potevamo continuare così, che qualche giorno prima sua madre aveva fatto domande, perché un suo amico ci aveva visti insieme. Sai, la sua famiglia è di quelle vecchio stampo, per le quali i gay sono malti che vanno curati e sciocchezze simili. In realtà in pubblico non abbiamo mai fatto niente, non ci siamo mai neanche tenuti per mano, perciò non mi sono mai capacitato del perché ebbe una reazione così esagerata.»  
«Sapeva di star facendo qualcosa che la sua famiglia non avrebbe approvato e quindi vedeva complotti dappertutto.» Non avrei mai pensato che Antonio nascondesse un lato simile.  
«Già. In ogni caso, smettemmo di frequentarci. Pensavo che non l’avrei mai più rivisto, e invece poche settimane dopo parlammo con la Gallo... e me lo ritrovai come tutor.»  
«Perché non hai cambiato relatore? Al tuo posto, non so se avrei retto una simile situazione.»  
«Beh, la Gallo mi piace e l’argomento di tesi mi interessava moltissimo, perciò decisi che non mi sarei lasciato condizionare e avrei continuato per la mia strada. E per parecchi mesi andò tutto bene. Poi, un giorno, qualche mese fa…» Andrea fece una pausa per riprendere fiato «eravamo nell’ufficio della professoressa e stavamo rivedendo un capitolo. Eravamo da soli, i docenti erano a un consiglio di facoltà o qualcosa del genere. Non ricordo bene cosa accadde, Lu’: un attimo prima, mi stava indicando un passo che secondo lui avrei potuto rendere meglio e quello dopo mi aveva spinto contro una delle librerie e aveva iniziato a baciarmi con foga. Se… se non fosse arrivato un messaggio sul suo cellulare, non sono sicuro che ci saremmo fermati.  
Ero sconvolto: era la conferma che lo desideravo ancora e che, almeno da quanto avevo visto, anche lui provava ancora qualcosa per me. Non potevo andare avanti così e glielo dissi chiaro e tondo, gli spiegai che ero disposto a mollare tutto se questo fosse servito a risolvere quella situazione imbarazzante; lui, però, non volle sentire ragioni, ammise che era stata tutta colpa sua e mi promise che un errore del genere non si sarebbe più verificato. Disse che sarebbe stato un peccato se avessi rinunciato al mio lavoro, così mi propose un compromesso: ci saremmo sentiti solo per mail e avremmo evitato qualsiasi contatto, a meno che non fossero presenti altre persone. E finora è andata bene.»  
Non riuscivo a crederci: come osavo definirmi una sua amica, se non mi ero accorta di niente? Come avevo potuto? Eppure, a pensarci a posteriori, in questo modo si spiegavano tante piccole cose che il mio cervello aveva registrato senza notarle con attenzione, come per esempio il fatto che spesso Antonio si allontanava da noi in tutta fretta, come se avesse sempre un impegno impellente, oppure che non avessi mai visto Antonio parlare con lui della tesi, nonostante non si facesse problemi a dare qualche dritta al volo sia a me che a Claudia. Non avevo neanche mai immaginato che ad Antonio potessero piacere gli uomini, anche se, stando a contatto con Andrea e avendo conosciuto alcuni suoi amici, avrei dovuto almeno avere qualche dubbio in proposito.  
«Non ho mai notato niente…» ammisi colpevole.  
Andrea fece una risata triste: «Sono stato bravo, eh! Non se n’è accorto nessuno, nemmeno Claudia. Sei la prima a cui lo racconto.»  
Mi sentii morire dentro: era ormai quasi un anno che lavoravamo alla nostra tesi e per tutto quel tempo aveva continuato a soffrire in silenzio, senza mai far trapelare nulla. Mi ricordai quando Claudia venne da noi, gli occhi che le luccicavano, per raccontarci che aveva conosciuto un ragazzo e lui si era subito prodigato in mille consigli. Come aveva fatto?  
«Non sei stato bravo, sei stato un cretino.» lo rimproverai «Perché non mi hai detto niente? Non siamo amici, forse?»  
«Beh, ecco…» si toccò la testa castana, a disagio «Temevo che le mie questioni sentimentali non ti interessassero… visto che non tocchi mai l’argomento…»  
Ci rimasi malissimo: il fatto che io non avessi una vita amorosa di cui parlare, non significava che anche gli altri dovessero seguire il mio esempio.  
«Scusa. So di essere stato uno stupido. Magari la mia era solo vergogna.»  
Gli battei l’altra mano sulla spalla per comunicargli che il discorso per me era chiuso. «E dopo? Dev’essere successo qualcos’altro negli ultimi giorni per ridurti così.»  
A quella domanda si incupì di nuovo. «Sì. L’altro giorno… ero in bagno, quando mi ritrovai senza volerlo a origliare una conversazione tra lui e un ricercatore, Paolo, quello che si è sposato qualche settimana fa. Parlavano di convivenza.»  
Inghiottii a vuoto. «Credi che voglia andare a convivere con quella ragazza?»  
Scosse la testa. «No, penso che voglia sposarla. Lui… disse che, secondo la sua opinione, la convivenza non serve, che se due persone si amano, impareranno a vivere insieme comunque, quindi a cosa serve ritardare? Una volta la gente si sposava senza prima convivere, addirittura senza conoscersi, eppure i matrimoni duravano molto più di oggi. Bisogna solo crederci e impegnarsi.»  
Non ero per niente d’accordo con quelle parole, ma non era quello il momento di lanciarsi in un’analisi dettagliata della questione.  
«A me sembra più un modo per autoconvincersene» commentai invece.  
«Già.»  
«Ma poteva essere solo una conversazione ipotetica. Cosa ti fa pensare che lo farà davvero?»  
«Lo farà» annui convinto serrando la mascella. «Lo conosco.» si passò una mano tra i capelli «Io… so che è sciocco, ma dopo quella volta ho sperato come uno stupido che le cose potessero cambiare, che magari i suoi sentimenti per me fossero più forti delle sciocchezze che blaterava i suoi genitori. E invece, quella conversazione mi riportò alla triste realtà. Ero sconvolto. Vomitai. All’inizio reagii con rabbia e provai con il metodo più vecchio della storia: la gelosia.»  
Sgranai gli occhi: «Aspetta, non vorrai dirmi che… Emanuele?»  
«Sì.» abbassò il capo, colpevole «Mi dispiace, Lucia. Mentre eravamo per strada, vidi lui e quella ragazza che andavano verso il bar tenendosi per mano. Non ci vidi più e in un impeto di rabbia…»  
Scoppiai a ridere. «Per fortuna. Temevo che fossi impazzito e volessi sul serio provarci con lui.»  
Andrea mi guardò serio. «Guarda che tuo cugino non è così male. Fosse stato gay,...»  
Mi coprii le orecchie con le mani. «Per favore. Vorrei dormire stanotte!»  
Alla mia reazione, sghignazzò per qualche secondo, ma tornò subito in sé. «In ogni caso, è stato inutile. Quindi, tranquilla, non ci proverò più.»  
«Adesso cosa vuoi fare? Lo sai che non laurearti e chiuderti in casa per sempre non è la soluzione, vero?»  
Sospirò, sconfitto. «Lo so. Solo che… non ce la faccio.»  
«Andrea,» gli presi il viso tra le mani e lo costrinsi a fissare i suoi grandi occhi castani, adesso così tristi, nei miei. Non avrei permesso che si lasciasse andare in quel modo. Mai. Avevo già sperimentato quanto potessero essere tragiche le conseguenze di una delusione d’amore e non avrei mai permesso che quello che avevo visto succedere una volta accadesse ancora. Non a lui. «Non puoi rinunciare, ok? Manca poco più di un mese alla seduta. Dopo, potresti non rivederlo più. Ci sono tanti ragazzi pronti per te, là fuori. Antonio non è mica l’unico, anzi, se devo dirla tutta, non mi pare neanche così speciale come dici tu. Sì, è un bel ragazzo, alto, elegante, gentile, ma ce ne sono milioni come e migliori di lui. E tu meriti molto, molto di più. Perciò, rivedi quei capitoli, laureati e volta pagina. Se hai bisogno di una mano, ci sono io. E anche Claudia e tua madre se gliene parlassi, ne sono certa.»  
Mi fece cenno di sì con la testa; tuttavia, non era per niente convinto.  
«Devi promettermelo» insistetti. «Promettimi che domani mattina ti rimetterai al lavoro. E guarda che verrò a controllare.»  
Un piccolo sorriso gli increspò le labbra: «Povero Molinari, mi fa un po’ pena.»  
Lo presi per un sì e gli sorrisi, rincuorata.  
«Bene,» dissi alzandomi «Adesso va’ a prepararti. Usciamo.»  
Era perplesso: «Usciamo? Per andare dove?»  
Aprii le braccia: «Non lo so. In un centro commerciale. Al cinema. In un pub. A ubriacarci. Dove ti pare, basta che non resti in questa stanza: puzza di chiuso e tu sembri un barbone. E non voglio offendere i barboni.»  
«Ma… non devi studiare?»  
«Oggi dovevo andare da Molinari, ma mi ha dato buca. Quindi, sono tutta per te!»  
«Uh uh! Un simile onore non si può rifiutare!» mi prese in giro. In effetti, era rarissimo che in periodo di scadenze pensassi a qualcosa di diverso dallo studio, ma per lui avrei fatto volentieri un’eccezione. E poi una pausa serviva anche a me.  
«Muoviti!»  
«Ok, ok…» mise una mano sulla maniglia, ma ci ripensò e si voltò verso di me: «Sai una cosa? Penso che se fossi sempre così dolce, avresti una fila di spasimanti.»  
«Cretino!» Presi una maglietta dal mucchio accanto a me e gliela lanciai dietro; lui la evitò facendomi una linguaccia.  
Sorrisi: era un vero sollievo riavere indietro l’Andrea che conoscevo e a cui volevo così bene.

Com’era prevedibile non andammo né al cinema, né al centro commerciale ma, senza neanche mettersi d’accordo tra loro, i nostri piedi ci condussero alla _Feltrinelli_.  
La filiale della grossa catena di _franchising_ era situata in un grande palazzo a due piani ed era il paradiso di tutti gli amanti non solo della lettura, ma anche della musica, dei videogiochi e del cinema. All’interno c’erano dei comodi divanetti dove i clienti potevano sfogliare i libri senza essere disturbati; inoltre, la presenza di una caffetteria permetteva di passare intere giornate nell’edificio senza farsi mancare nulla.  
Quando arrivammo, le poltrone erano già tutte occupate e si sentiva il vociare dei ragazzini che spendevano i propri pomeriggi ad ascoltare musica gratis al secondo piano. Sperai che, un giorno, alcuni di loro avrebbero anche dato un’occhiata ai libri presenti al piano terra, ma non ne ero molto sicura.  
«È tutta colpa tua. Quanto tempo sei stato in bagno? Un’ora? Peggio di una donna» lo presi in giro.  
«Sei stata tu a trascinarmi fuori casa. Avresti dovuto dirmi che facevo _così_ schifo: quando mi sono guardato allo specchio, per poco non ho gettato un urlo. Da quando sei diventata diplomatica?»  
«Non volevo rigirare il coltello nella piaga.»  
«Grazie. Perciò, non ti lamentare.» Per tutta risposta, gli feci una linguaccia.  
Trascorremmo ore vagando tra gli scaffali e soffermandoci sui libri che più suscitavano il nostro interesse: ormai conoscevamo la loro posizione a memoria, ma questo non modificava il nostro rito consolidato di rileggere la quarta di copertina dei libri che più ci incuriosivano. Qualche volta, come quel giorno, salivamo anche al secondo piano.  
«Guarda! È uscito il cofanetto con tutte le stagioni di _Downton Abbey_! Lo voglio!» strillò, felice. Adorava quella serie, l’aveva rivista almeno una decina di volte.  
«Andrea, hai già l’edizione originale inglese, che te ne fai anche di questa?»  
«Ma è la versione italiana! Voglio vedere che differenze ci sono. Una sorta di… collazione filologica delle versioni televisive, Paese per Paese, ecco!»  
Scoppiai a ridere. «Tu sei malato. Comunque, è da un po’ che non lo vediamo. Che ne dici, una volta che saremo più liberi ci facciamo una maratona delle nostre?»  
Era stato lui a trasmettermi la passione per le serie TV e, quando eravamo più liberi, passavamo intere serate a gustarci una nuova serie; anzi, sospetto che il mio esame di inglese fosse andato così bene non tanto per il mio studio, quanto per tutti i telefilm in lingua originale che avevamo visto.  
«Quando vuoi!»  
Erano ormai passate le sette e stavo iniziando ad avvertire un certo languorino: a pensarci bene, a pranzo avevo mangiato pochissimo, perché il nervoso per il fatto di non avere notizie di Andrea mi aveva chiuso lo stomaco. Stavo per proporgli di andare da qualche parte a mangiare, quando alle mie spalle sentii una voce familiare. Mi voltai e, poco distante dal punto in cui eravamo noi, vidi Giulio Molinari che rideva con alcuni ragazzi.  
«Puoi scusarmi un attimo?» feci, ma mi allontanai senza ascoltare la sua risposta, gli occhi fissi sulla figura longilinea di Molinari. Al solo rivederlo, tutta la rabbia che avevo provato in mattinata per quel messaggio ermetico tornò a galla con forza.  
«Molinari. Posso parlarti un attimo?» mi intromisi senza neanche salutare. Mi resi vagamente conto che era con le stesse persone con cui l’avevo visto al pub settimane prima, e davanti alle quali avevo minacciato di evirarlo; forse fu per questo motivo che i ragazzi fecero qualche passo indietro quando mi videro.  
«Ehilà, prof! Che fai, mi stalkeri?»  
«No. So che questa notizia ti sconvolgerà, ma il mondo non gira intorno a te. Possiamo parlare un attimo?» ripetei.  
Indicò gli altri ragazzi. «Mi spiace, come vedi sono occupato.»  
Lo fulminai: «Se non vieni un attimo con me, dirò quello che devo qui, davanti ai tuoi amici. Vuoi rischiare?» dissi in francese.  
Un guizzo attraversò i suoi occhi: aveva capito benissimo di cosa volessi discutere.  
«Ok.» Fece un cenno ai suoi amici e ci dirigemmo verso un angolo della sezione musica meno affollato.  
«Allora, che vuoi?»  
Misi le mani sui fianchi. «Perché hai annullato la nostra lezione di oggi?» chiesi, senza girarci intorno.  
«Qual è il problema? Avevo da fare. Anche tu l’altro giorno facesti lo stesso, no?»  
“Con la differenza che io avevo un motivo vero, cosa che non credo possa dire di te!” avrei voluto ribattere, ma mi morsi la lingua. «È per ieri sera.» Non era una domanda, ma una constatazione.  
«Perché, cosa è successo ieri sera?» fece, assumendo un’espressione stupita. L’avrei preso volentieri a pugni, tuttavia mi trattenni; del resto, eravamo in un luogo pubblico.  
«Mi dispiace, ok?» sbottai all’improvviso «_Lo so_ che non avrei dovuto farlo e che, soprattutto, avrei dovuto scusarmi con te, ma la verità è che non mi sento affatto colpevole. Il disegno che mi fece vedere Margherita era bellissimo e, sì, volevo vederne altri.»  
Mentre parlavo, si era appoggiato a una colonna con le braccia conserte; il suo volto non trasmetteva la minima emozione.  
«Hai altro da aggiungere?»  
Scossi la testa: avrei voluto dirgli che non doveva rinunciare al suo talento in quel modo, ma mi rendevo conto che avrei solo peggiorato la situazione.  
«Molto bene. Visto che sei in vena di confidenze, te ne farò una anche io» si staccò dalla parete e fece qualche passo nella mia direzione: era più alto di me solo di pochi centimetri, ma in quell’occasione sembrò quasi sovrastarmi. «Tu non hai la minima idea di quanto ti odi e di quanto disprezzo provi per la tua piccola vita perfetta: sei sempre circondata dai tuoi amichetti, studi quello che ti piace e farai carriera, perché hai la benedizione di madre e sei abbastanza arrogante per arrivare in alto. Solo perché la tua vita è così facile e i miei e Marita hanno una così alta opinione di te, però, non significa che tu sia autorizzata a ficcare il naso in cose che non ti riguardano. Tuttavia, siccome devo averti per forza tra i piedi per colpa di quelle stupide lezioni, continuiamo pure con questa messa in scena. Ma non a casa mia.»  
_La mia piccola vita perfetta_ aveva detto. Che diavolo ne sapeva lui della mia vita? Come si permetteva di pontificare su cose di cui non era minimamente a conoscenza? Non era certo colpa mia se i suoi mi avevano incastrata con quella storia delle ripetizioni: fosse dipeso da me, avrei evitato persino di parlargli. Lacrime di rabbia premevano per uscire, ma io avevo giurato molti anni prima che non avrei mai pianto per colpa di un ragazzo, per nessuna ragione al mondo; perciò, con uno sforzo immane le ricacciai indietro.  
«Bene, dunque» stavolta fui io ad avvicinarmi a lui. «Domani pregherò tua madre di farci fare lezione all’università invece che a casa tua. Come hai detto anche tu, ormai i tuoi si fidano di me, quindi non avranno problemi ad assecondare la mia richiesta. Poi, tra qualche settimana, andrò dai tuoi e dirò loro che non ho nient’altro da insegnarti, perché sei uno studente migliore di quanto pensassi e potremo farla finita con questa farsa; dopotutto, sappiamo entrambi che queste lezioni sono inutili. Soddisfatto?»  
Per qualche secondo continuammo a fissarci astiosi.  
«Lucia? Tutto ok? Non ti ho visto tornare e sono venuto a cercarti…»  
Mi voltai verso Andrea, grata per la sua apparizione. «Sì. Abbiamo finito. Ci vediamo martedì,» conclusi rivolgendomi a Molinari; dopodiché mi voltai senza curarmi della sua risposta e raggiunsi il mio amico che seguiva con lo sguardo i miei movimenti, preoccupato.  
«È successo qualcosa? Hai una faccia….»  
Scossi la testa, cercando di ritrovare il buonumore: aveva già troppi problemi per pensare anche ai miei. «Va tutto bene, credimi. Anzi, sto morendo di fame. Che ne dici di prendere una pizza e andare a casa mia a vederci _Downton_?»


	8. Chapter 8

## VIII

  


Quando il lunedì successivo parlai con la professoressa Gallo, lei mi fissò per qualche istante, indecisa. Potevo leggere distintamente sul suo volto cosa stesse pensando: da una parte si fidava delle mie parole, ma dall’altra era curiosa scoprire il motivo che mi spingeva a modificare i nostri accordi.  
«C’è qualcosa che non va?» mi chiese infatti «Qualche problema con Giulio?»  
Negai con forza. «No, professoressa, non si preoccupi. È solo che siamo agli sgoccioli e ho paura di non riuscire a consegnare un buon elaborato, tutto qui. Mi rendo conto che avevamo deciso in altro modo, perciò se questo cambiamento le crea problemi…»  
«No, no, si figuri. Mi fido ciecamente di lei, Lucia. Margherita, però, ne sarà dispiaciuta.»  
«Lo so. Dispiace moltissimo anche a me.»  
La professoressa scosse la testa: «Ma no, non si preoccupi: l’importante è che si tranquillizzi così che possa lavorare nel miglior modo possibile.»  
Perché? Perché quelle persone avevano così tanta fiducia in me? Sentii un macigno formarsi sul petto: stavo prendendo in giro la donna a cui dovevo tanto e dando un dolore a colei che mi aveva voluto bene sin da subito come una nipote. Tuttavia, Molinari aveva ragione: dovevamo uscire al più presto da quella situazione; avrei potuto andare a trovare Margherita più in là, _guarda caso_ mentre il suo pargolo era fuori.  
Uscii da quella stanza con il morale a terra e una gran voglia di tornare indietro e raccontarle tutto. Per fortuna vidi Antonio che camminava nella mia direzione e la mia attenzione fu tutta per lui.  
«Andrea oggi mi ha mandato una mail con i capitoli corretti.» mi informò.  
Annuii. Me l’aveva detto. Quando, la mattina successiva ci eravamo risvegliati ancora sul divano di casa mia, con le gambe anchilosate e un mal di testa bestiale – non era chiaro se per tutte le birre che ci eravamo bevuti o se perché avevamo fatto quasi le cinque pur di arrivare alla morte di Matthew - quel velo di tristezza che avevo avvertito fino alla sera prima era scomparso ed era tornato il solito Andrea.  
«Entro lunedì mattina gli manderò l’email,» mi aveva promesso.  
«Guarda che controllo!» lo avevo minacciato, ma ero sicura che l’avrebbe fatto.  
Per qualche istante né io né Antonio parlammo: avevo come l’impressione che volesse aggiungere altro, ma qualcosa sembrava trattenerlo. Aspettai paziente. E infatti:  
«Te l’ha detto, vero?»  
«Sì.» Volevo mantenere un tono neutro, sebbene una parte di me avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi. «La ami almeno?»  
Gli occhi neri di Antonio mi fissarono a disagio e io ebbi la certezza di averci visto giusto: quella relazione era solo una facciata e che non provava nulla per quella donna.  
Anche se non parlai, la mia opinione dovette essere palese sul mio volto, perché «Pensi che sia uno stronzo, eh?» mi domandò in tono leggero, ma si capiva che pensava davvero di esserlo.  
Mi guardai intorno un attimo: non volevo che i fatti del mio migliore amico diventassero di pubblico dominio, ma per fortuna era ancora presto e in quel momento nel corridoio non c’era nessuno.  
«No.» ammisi. Se voleva la mia opinione, gliel’avrei data, che gli fosse piaciuta o meno. «Saresti stato uno stronzo se avessi continuato a prenderlo in giro, ma almeno sei stato chiaro fin da subito. Più che altro, io penso che tu sia un codardo.»  
Scosse la testa: «Tu non puoi capire.»  
Aveva ragione. Perché io, a differenza sua, avevo deciso di vivere la mia vita come desideravo, senza lasciarmi condizionare dall’opinione degli altri.  
«No, infatti. So solo che, pur di non metterti contro la tua famiglia, hai deciso di rovinare la vita a tre persone.»  
«Tre?» mi guardò sorpreso.  
«Certo. Il primo è Andrea, naturalmente; la seconda è la tua ragazza: anche se non dovesse scoprire la verità, non avrebbe mai accanto un uomo che la ama con tutto il cuore, al massimo uno che le vuole bene, ma mai nello stesso modo in cui gliene vuole lei; inoltre, se più in là dovesse in qualche modo scoprirlo, soffrirebbe ancora di più per essere stata presa in giro per tutto questo tempo.»  
Antonio serrò la mascella: «Non lo saprà mai.»  
Stavolta lo guardai dura: «Non puoi esserne certo. Ci sono un sacco di persone che vogliono far finta di essere quello che non sono, ma poi, all’improvviso, dopo una vita di menzogne, esplodono, distruggendo in pochi minuti tutto quello che hanno costruito con fatica negli anni.»  
Antonio non replicò, ma assimilò in silenzio le mie parole.  
«E la terza persona chi sarebbe?» mi chiese infine.  
«La terza persona sei tu, Antonio.» Il mio tono si fece più dolce «Pur di non andare contro le idee retrograde della tua famiglia, ti condanni a una vita di menzogne e ipocrisie. A pensarci bene, quello che mi fa più pena sei proprio tu.»  
Per una frazione di secondo pensai a Molinari: se avevo visto giusto, la sua situazione non era molto diversa da quella di Antonio, anche se in ambiti molto diversi. Scacciai in un angolo quel pensiero: non era un problema mio.  
Antonio non ribatté neanche stavolta e malgrado tutto sperai che le mie parole potessero servire a qualcosa.

Uno dei vantaggi dell’arrivo dell’estate è il fatto che con la fine delle lezioni e l’avvicinarsi degli appelli, l’università si svuota e vi restano solo i professori, gli irriducibili che, per vari motivi, preferiscono non studiare a casa e i ricercatori. Per queste ragioni, quindi, non fu difficile trovare un’aula dove io e Molinari potessimo fare lezione in pace.  
Il primo giorno fu il più difficile: malgrado volessimo far finta di nulla, era palese che i nostri rapporti si fossero incrinati. Non che fossimo mai stati amici o che avessimo l’abitudine di parlare di qualcosa di diverso dalle regole della lingua francese, ma quel giorno anche formulare una frase semplice in quella lingua risultava difficile. Le parole che mi aveva rivolto erano marchiate a fuoco nella mia testa ed ero consapevole che, per quanto non volessi pensarci, non sarebbero andate via tanto presto.  
Tuttavia, durante le lezioni successive la situazione migliorò, anche se in realtà non era successo nulla di particolare. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che, in quei giorni, avevo consegnato in segreteria la copia della tesi. Ormai, il più era fatto: mi restava solo da rivedere qualcosa, scrivere il discorso, creare una presentazione e aspettare fiduciosa che uscissero le date delle sedute. Inoltre, ora che una delle scadenze peggiori era passata, sia Andrea che Claudia erano ritornati in biblioteca e questo aveva giovato al mio umore. Non avevo avuto più occasione di parlare con Andrea del problema che tanto lo affliggeva, ma lo vedevo comunque più sereno e questo rincuorava anche me. Le giornate scorrevano tranquille e sembrava che tutto procedesse per il meglio.  
«Oggi sembri di buonumore.» se ne uscì tutto a un tratto Molinari, in francese.  
Quel giorno eravamo in sala studio: c’erano molti esami, quindi la maggior parte delle aule erano state occupate dai docenti e non avevamo trovato una sistemazione migliore. Ormai luglio era alle porte e il caldo era così opprimente da aver spinto molti studenti a preferire le mura domestiche piuttosto che avventurarsi fuori. Inoltre, a quell’ora c’era una riunione straordinaria di non ricordo quale comitato studentesco a proposito di chissà che altro problema di importanza vitale per gli studenti, perciò avremmo potuto parlare senza alcun problema.  
Nella stanza, quindi, non c’era praticamente nessuno, solo noi e i miei amici; Claudia e Andrea, dalla loro postazione non molto distante dalla nostra, ogni tanto ci osservavano di sottecchi.  
Lo guardai per un attimo incerta. Era la prima volta che mi diceva qualcosa che esulava il contesto accademico.  
Stavo per ribattere che la giornata sarebbe stata anche migliore se non avessi dovuto aver a che fare con un certo ragazzo di mia conoscenza, ma qualcosa mi distrasse: in quel preciso momento, infatti, il cellulare iniziò a vibrare producendo un rumore sordo sul tavolo e sul display apparve il numero dell’abitazione di mia nonna.  
Sentii il cuore balzarmi in gola: mia nonna mi telefonava molto di rado, ero sempre io a cercarla. Un po’ perché sbagliava sempre il numero – aveva rifiutato l’istallazione di un apparecchio moderno e utilizzava ancora uno fornitole dalla SIP anni e anni prima, quello con la rotella che ormai si trovava solo dai rigattieri, perciò ogni volta doveva riattaccare e ricominciare d’accapo – sia perché le avevo spiegato che ero sempre impegnata, quindi aspettava che la chiamassi io quando avevo un minuto libero. Perché, dunque, mi stava cercando? Era successo qualcosa?  
«Scusa un attimo.» dissi soltanto e mi precipitai fuori per prendere la chiamata. «Pronto, nonna?»  
«Lulù, cara! Ti disturbo?»  
La sua voce era allegra come al solito e questo mi confortò un po’.  
«No, nonna, tranquilla. Come mai mi hai chiamata? È successo qualcosa?»  
Dall’altro capo del telefono sentii una risatina: «Certo che no, cara. Ti ricordi che giorno è domenica, vero?»  
«Domenica?» ci pensai un attimo. E, con mio sommo orrore, realizzai.  
«_Oh_.»  
«Ero sicura che te ne saresti dimenticata: hai sempre da fare tu!»  
«Già, hai ragione.» tagliai corto. Non è che me ne fossi _proprio_ dimenticata, non sarebbe stato possibile neanche volendo, ma cercavo sempre di tenermi così impegnata da non pensarci e in quel periodo non era stato molto difficile.  
«Allora, cosa vuoi che ti prepari di buono quest’anno?»  
Ebbi un tuffo al cuore. Ogni anno, per il mio compleanno, tornavo a casa e mia nonna mi preparava quello che volevo. Avrei potuto pretendere anche l’impossibile, lei me l’avrebbe fatto trovare.  
«Nonna, non sono più una bambina e non voglio che ti stanchi.» Cercai anche quella volta di sviare. Sapeva bene che, potendo, avrei sradicato quella data dal calendario ma, nonostante questo o forse proprio per questo, lei ci teneva tantissimo a celebrarla.  
«Oh che sciocchezze! Tu sarai sempre la mia bambina!»  
«Nonna…» mi resi conto che neanche quell’anno le avrei fatto cambiare idea.  
D’un tratto la sentii parlottare con qualcuno. «Nonna? Nonna, ci sei?»  
«Sì, cara, eccomi. È appena arrivato Emanuele. Lo sai che è stato assunto?»  
«Assunto?»  
A pensarci bene, non avevo idea di come fosse finita la storia del colloquio di mio cugino, ma ero stata troppo presa da altro per interessarmene; oltretutto, meno lo sentivo meglio era.  
«Oh sì! Non dove stai tu, ma qui, in paese. L’ha assunto il signor Chiaia come magazziniere.»  
«Oh, bene. Sono contenta per lui.» Ero sincera.  
«Certo, il lavoro non è granché, ma in questo periodo bisogna ringraziare il Signore se… cosa? Non ho capito niente, Emanuele, parla più forte!»  
Il timbro della voce di Emanuele si fece più alta, mo lo stesso non afferrai quello che aveva detto. Per qualche secondo mia nonna non parlò e per un attimo pensai che fosse caduta la linea.  
«Nonna, ci sei?»  
«Sì, sì… Oh, Lulù, perché non mi hai detto nulla? Sono _così felice_ per te!»  
Eh?  
«Nonna, di che stai parlando?»  
Mia nonna fece una risatina che non mi piacque per niente. «Emanuele mi ha appena chiesto di salutargli il tuo fidanzato!»  
Boccheggiai. No no no no no no…  
«Perché non mi hai detto niente, cara? Oh, adesso sì che posso morire serena!»  
«Nonna, mi spiace, ma non ho nessun fidanzato!»  
«Oh.» Sembrava delusa. «Quindi Emanuele mi ha fatto uno scherzo?»  
«Certo che no! Ci ho parlato io stesso!» La replica di mio cugino stavolta mi giunse forte e chiara.  
«È solo un amico!» mi affrettai a spiegare: dopotutto, Emanuele non le aveva mentito, anche se _amico_ non era il termine che avrei usato per definire Molinari.  
«Ah, adesso si dice così?» la voce le ritornò subito allegra. «Ho un’idea: perché non lo porti con te domenica? Anzi, se venite sabato potreste passare il fine settimana qui! Che ne dici?»  
Che non se ne parlava nemmeno!  
«Nonna…» cercai di calmarla, ma lei non mi ascoltava più.  
«È deciso, allora! Cosa vuoi che ti prepari? Non conosco i suoi gusti, cosa potrebbe piacergli?»  
Chiusi la chiamata con la testa che mi scoppiava e la rabbia che mi ribolliva nelle vene. Quel cretino. Quel dannatissimo cretino. Era passato più di un mese da quell’episodio, tant’è che pensavo che lo avesse dimenticato o che avesse compreso cosa fosse successo. E, invece, ecco che dopo tutto questo tempo lo rivangava.  
«Quel dannatissimo imbecille!» urlai a nessuno in particolare, fregandomene di chiunque potesse trovarsi nelle vicinanze. Oh, ma me l’avrebbe pagata cara, questo era poco ma sicuro. Tuttavia, poiché in quel momento non potevo sfogare la mia ira sul diretto interessato, l’avrei dirottata sull’altra persona responsabile allo stesso modo di tutto quel casino.  
Entrai in sala studio che ormai schiumavo di rabbia e mi diressi a passo di marcia verso il mio presunto fidanzato che, all'oscuro di tutto, continuava a fissare lo schermo del proprio cellulare.  
«Spero che tu sia soddisfatto ora!» sbraitai quando gli fui davanti.  
Molinari alzò la testa accigliato. «Cosa?»  
Quell’espressione sorpresa, se possibile, mi irritò ancora di più.  
«Ero _certa_ che avere a che fare con te sarebbe stato un errore. Un maledettissimo errore!» gli urlai, fuori di me.  
«Che diavolo stai blaterando?» Molinari mi fissava sbalordito, ignaro di quello che mi passava per la testa.  
«Lu’, calmati.» Andrea mi raggiunse e mi pose una mano sulla spalla «Che è successo? Chi era?»  
«Era mia nonna.»  
«Ah.» Ci guardammo un attimo e fui certa che avesse capito tutto. «Giusto. È domenica, vero?»  
«Già.»  
«Che succede domenica?» volle sapere Claudia raggiungendoci.  
«È il mio compleanno. Ogni anno per quella data torno a casa e mia nonna mi prepara i miei piatti preferiti,» le spiegai.  
«Che cosa carina!»  
«Già. Peccato che quest’anno mio cugino le abbia accennato di un mio possibile fidanzato» lanciai un’occhiata velenosa nella direzione di Molinari. «E mi abbia detto di portarlo con me, questo fine settimana.»  
Per un attimo, nessuno di noi tre profferì parola.  
«Ah. E non puoi dirle che c’è stato un errore?» si riprese subito Claudia.  
«Ci ho provato, Cla’, ma mia nonna ormai è partita per la tangente e non mi ha dato retta.»  
«Puoi presentarti da sola e spiegarle tutto di persona,» propose.  
Scossi la testa. «Mia nonna è la classica donna del Sud che inizia a preparare almeno una settimana prima: conoscendola è già andata al mercato per comprare tutto quello che le serve! Non posso darle un dolore del genere.»  
«Oh.»  
La rabbia stava lasciando il posto allo sconforto. Poi, d’improvviso, un’idea si fece strada nella mia testa. «Andrea, perché non mi accompagni tu?»  
Andrea fece un passo indietro e mise le mani avanti: «Lu’, lo sai che per te farei qualunque cosa, ma… guardami.» Indicò se stesso «Nessuno penserebbe mai che io possa essere il tuo fidanzato. Inoltre, ricordati che ci ho provato spudoratamente con tuo cugino! Al solo ricordo mi vorrei sotterrare!»  
«Meglio, no? Lo conosci già, quindi non sarebbe chissà quale problema. Sta' tranquillo, Emanuele non è così sveglio da essersi accorto di una cosa del genere. Non dovrai interpretare il mio fidanzato: le spiegherei la situazione, ma al contempo non avrebbe cucinato per niente.»  
Le argomentazioni che portavo a mio favore erano tutte molto solide e mi accorsi che Andrea stava vacillando: se avessi insistito un altro po’, ero certa che l’avrei convinto.  
«Potrei accompagnarti io.»  
Un pesante silenzio calò nella sala. Tre paia d’occhi si voltarono nello stesso istante verso Giulio Molinari.  
«Come scusa?»  
«Ho detto che potrei accompagnarti io» ripeté con calma, serissimo.  
«Neanche per sogno!» strillai. Non avrei mai permesso che quel tipo entrasse in casa mia. Non quel giorno, almeno.  
«Non mi pare che tu abbia molta scelta.»  
Guardai Andrea e mi resi conto che non avrei mai ottenuto il suo aiuto, non adesso che c’era un’alternativa migliore.  
Mi avvicinai a Molinari, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. «A che gioco stai giocando? Perché dovresti fare una cosa del genere?»  
Alzò le spalle. «Beh, visto che è stata anche colpa mia, ho pensato che sarebbe stato quanto meno cortese immolarmi per la causa.»  
Lo fulminai. «E tu faresti una cosa del genere per mero altruismo, senza volere nulla in cambio?» non ci avrei mai creduto, neanche se me l’avesse giurato sulla testa di Margherita.  
Sorrise sornione. «In realtà la tua reazione quasi da nevrotica è una ricompensa più che sufficiente, ma penso che potremmo metterci d’accordo sulla durata delle nostre prossime lezioni.»  
«Non se ne parla. Troverò un’altra soluzione.»  
«Potrei chiedere a Massimo» s’intromise Claudia «Ma non credo che accetterebbe…»  
Non lo pensavo nemmeno io, ma apprezzai comunque il tentativo.  
In quel momento il mio cellulare vibrò ancora una volta. Stavolta era mia madre.  
«Mamma.» Questa volta non uscii neanche dalla stanza.  
«Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che hai un fidanzato e che sabato ce lo presenti?»  
«Non ho un fidanzato!» urlai, isterica. Non è possibile, non erano passati neanche dieci minuti che la notizia si era già sparsa: entro domenica tutto il paese avrebbe saputo che non solo avevo un fidanzato, ma che ero anche sposata e magari incinta del terzo figlio.  
«Me l’ha detto tua nonna.» replicò offesa.  
«C’è stato un equivoco, la nonna mi ha fraintesa: non ho nessun fidanzato.»  
«In ogni caso, ormai è fatta: fidanzato o meno, devi portarlo. Tua nonna è al settimo cielo. Non vorrai deluderla, spero.»  
«Certo che no.» borbottai.  
«Molto bene. Allora ci vediamo sabato.» tagliò corto chiudendo la chiamata.  
Sospirai e, a malincuore, mi arresi. «Sia ben chiaro,» puntai il cellulare verso Molinari come se fosse un’arma. «lo faccio solo per mia nonna. Azzardati a dire o a fare qualche sciocchezza in sua presenza e me la pagherai cara. _Molto cara_.»  
Alzò le mani. «Sarò un fidanzato perfetto!» promise.  
Stavo per ribattere qualcosa di molto poco carino sul fatto che, con tutte le donne che gli giravano intorno, non ero sicura che conoscesse la differenza tra fidanzata e amichetta, quando «Permesso, si può?» domandò timidamente una voce.  
«Massimo!» Gli occhi di Claudia si illuminarono quando lo videro entrare.  
«Passavo da queste parti per una commissione e ho deciso di farti una sorpresa.» spiegò dandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Ho sentito qualcuno urlare, va tutto bene?»  
Bofonchiammo un sì poco credibile, ma lui non sembrò molto interessato alla nostra risposta: infatti, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata generale al nostro gruppo, si voltò verso Claudia e le sorrise con aria un po' imbarazzata.  
«Ragazzi, non vi spiace se ve la porto via per un po’, vero?» ci chiese, toccandosi i capelli scuri con una mano.  
«Ecco, magari potresti prendere esempio da lui su come ci si comporta con la propria fidanzata» commentai lanciando un’occhiata in tralice a Molinari. Ma, con mia grande sorpresa, non mi sentì neanche, lo sguardo puntato sul ragazzo della mia amica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice**  
Capitolo un po’ più breve dei precedenti ma, come potete ben immaginare, necessario agli sviluppi futuri della vicenda.  
Ora, so che probabilmente queste note le leggo solo io che le scrivo ma, che volete farci, io amo raccontare aneddoti che non interessano a nessuno. XD  
Nonostante la sua brevità, io amo moltissimo questo capitolo, perché quest’ultima scena (la telefonata della nonna, l‘isteria di Lucia, la supplica ad Andrea e la decisione di Giulio) è la prima che la mia mente malata ha visualizzato e, grazie alla quale, poi si è messa in moto. Mi piace perché ci sono praticamente tutti i personaggi (direttamente e indirettamente), è divertente e fa presagire che, dopo, ne accadranno di tutti i colori. La prima volta che l’ho _vista_, nella mia testa, ho immaginato l’espressione della protagonista alla proposta di Giulio (che, allora, era solo un’entità maschile senza personalità né volto) e ho iniziato a ridere da sola: è stato allora che ho capito che _dovevo_ scrivere una storia che portasse a quella scena. Era un giorno d’estate ed è per questo motivo che ho deciso di ambientare questa storia in questa stagione.  
E, niente, so che volevate saperlo. U_U  
Ok, mi eclisso nuovamente e vi ricordo che commenti, critiche e pomodori maturi sono sempre ben accetti!  



	9. Capitolo IX

## IX

  


Molinari passò a prendermi intorno alle nove. Fino all’ultimo ero stata convinta che avrebbe trovato una scusa per annullare l’impegno assunto; e invece, alle nove in punto, mi scrisse che era sotto casa mia.  
«Potevamo anche andare con la mia macchina» commentai salendo a bordo.  
«Non permetterei mai che la mia fidanzata guidi, quando posso accompagnarla con la mia automobile.»  
Lo guardai storto: «Stai dicendo che non ti fidi della mia guida? O temi che possa abbandonarti da qualche parte per dispetto?»  
Ci pensò su: «Tutte e due le cose, suppongo.»  
Stizzita, lo ignorai: la mia auto era un vecchio modello, con l’aria condizionata che ogni tanto non funzionava, quindi sarebbe stata una scelta poco felice in una giornata che si era preannunciata caldissima sin dalle prime ore della mattina; tuttavia, mi disturbava dipendere da un’altra persona.  
Sebbene fossimo all’inizio dell’estate e molta gente si spostasse già verso le spiagge, di sabato mattina le strade per uscire dalla città erano ancora abbastanza libere rispetto ai giorni infrasettimanali, perciò in poco tempo ci immettemmo in tangenziale.  
«Prima che me ne dimentichi, nel cassetto c’è una cosa per te» mi disse, una volta superate le varie uscite della città.  
«Uh? Per me?» Ero sorpresa.  
«Da parte di Marita» si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
«Le hai detto dove stiamo andando?» saltai su, strillando. Ero più che certa che se i suoi fossero venuti a sapere del nostro viaggio, mi sarei ritrovata in una situazione ancora più grave di quella in cui già mi ero cacciata.  
Lui mi lanciò un’occhiataccia. «No, sei pazza? Ho detto che sarei andato nel Salento con degli amici. Se i miei dovessero scoprirlo, penserebbero subito che stia cercando di circuirti e sarei nei casini fino al collo.»  
Incrociai le braccia al petto: «Perché, non è proprio così?»  
Lui rise, ma non rispose alla mia frecciatina. «In realtà, è da un po’ che mi ha detto di dartelo, ma non ne ho avuto l’occasione.»  
«Eh, chissà come mai» borbottai. Lui ebbe la decenza di non replicare, ma si schiarì la gola. «Allora, non sei curiosa di scoprire cosa ti manda?»  
Aprii lo scomparto e vi trovai una bustina: all’interno vi era un braccialetto di lapislazzuli.  
«Ma è bellissimo! È il mio colore preferito! Chi gliel’ha detto?»  
Alzò le spalle. «Ne ha confezionati alcuni per regalarli alle nipoti di mio zio e forse ha pensato che quel colore ti donasse.»  
«Ringraziala appena torni a casa.» Me lo infilai subito al polso. Non amavo indossare monili, ma quel bracciale era proprio quel tipo di ornamento che piaceva a me: piccolo, semplice e discreto.  
«Potresti farlo tu stessa. Le manchi molto.»  
«Già, manca anche a me.»  
Per un po’ non dicemmo nulla, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Per fortuna la corsia era sufficientemente libera e l’auto correva veloce sull’asfalto rovente. Calcolai che con quell’andatura in un paio d’ore saremmo arrivati; anche prima, se più in là non avessimo trovato qualche ingorgo. Provai un brivido lungo la schiena: sarebbe andato davvero tutto bene? Lanciai un’occhiata veloce a Molinari che continuava a guidare concentrato. Non ne ero sicura, ma non avevo altra scelta se non quella di fidarmi e sperare che mantenesse la parola data. La sola idea che penetrasse così tanto nella mia vita privata, che venisse a scoprire più di quanto avessi mai raccontato ai miei amici, mi faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. Tuttavia dovevo ammettere che quel giorno anche io, aprendo quell’album da disegni, avevo dato una sbirciata alla sua vita privata, quindi si poteva dire che adesso eravamo pari.  
«Così il ragazzo della tua amica è il tizio che venne a prenderla l’altro giorno?» s’informò all’improvviso.  
«Sì, Massimo. Lo conosci?» chiesi, ricordando come l’aveva guardato.  
«Più o meno. Abbiamo frequentato la stessa facoltà: lui è un bravo ragazzo, un po’ timido e sulle sue, ma molto disponibile e in gamba. Un po’ noioso, se devo dirla tutta.»  
«Ero sicura che l’avresti detto.» Mi faceva piacere sentire quelle cose su Massimo: anche a me era sembrata una brava persona, ma averne una conferma era rassicurante.  
«Tutto il contrario di suo padre, insomma. Anche lui è avvocato come il mio, ma si dice che sia corrotto. Ti ricordi il concorso per avvocato che risultò truccato, qualche anno fa?»  
Certo che me lo ricordavo: fu un grande scandalo, anche se non stupì nessuno.  
«Si dice che lui sia stato uno dei promotori dell’imbroglio. Non hanno mai trovato prove a suo carico, ma ne sono tutti convinti, anche i suoi colleghi.»  
Ne fui sorpresa. Claudia non ne aveva mai parlato, ma c’è da dire che non sono argomenti che si prendono volentieri; sospettavo anzi che lui non gliel’avesse neanche raccontato.  
«Un po’ mi dispiace per lui: non è facile emergere quando tuo padre ha una macchia del genere e, infatti, dopo quell’episodio si è impegnato ancora di più per dimostrare a tutti che non è come lui. Non mi meraviglia che voglia andar via da questo Paese.»  
Lo guardai sconvolta. «Come?»  
Ricambiò il mio sguardo sorpreso. «Non lo sapevi? Parteciperà al tirocinio a cui mio padre mi ha iscritto. Conoscendolo, non avrà alcuna difficoltà a superare la prova preselettiva. È strano che la tua amica non te ne abbia parlato.»  
«Forse… forse non l’ha ritenuto importante» cercai di minimizzare, ma mi resi conto che stavo tremando. Avevo l’orribile sospetto che, invece, Claudia non ne fosse proprio al corrente. Era per questo che era così restio a impegnarsi? Avrei voluto parlarne con Andrea e mi ripromisi di chiamarlo il prima possibile.  
Come avevo previsto, poco più di due ore dopo, parcheggiavamo di fronte a casa mia. La palazzina era composta da quattro appartamenti: quello di mia nonna si trovava al primo piano, mentre io abitavo al secondo.  
Mi feci coraggio ed estrassi le chiavi dalla borsa: «Coraggio, Lucia: ormai sei in ballo, perciò, balla!» mi dissi per farmi coraggio e aprii il portone.

«La mia Lulù!» squittì mia nonna appena mi vide.  
Mi chinai ad abbracciarla: non la vedevo da poco più di un mese, ma questa volta mi era mancata più del solito.  
«Come stai? Com’è andato il viaggio?»  
«Sto bene, nonna. Anche il viaggio non è stato male: non abbiamo trovato quasi nessuno per strada.»  
«Per fortuna! Non sono mai tranquilla finché non arrivi, lo sai.»  
Mia nonna si scostò da me per studiare Molinari con attenzione; lui, composto, aspettò che il nostro scambio di saluti terminasse.  
«E tu devi essere il fidanzato.»  
Lui si fece avanti sfoderando un sorriso gentile e caldo. «Buongiorno, signora. Sono Giulio Molinari. È un vero piacere conoscerla, sua nipote mi ha parlato moltissimo di lei.»  
Lo studiai per un attimo: era così che conquistava le ragazze, dunque.  
«Oh, Lucia è sempre troppo buona con me! Ma prego, entrate, entrate!»  
La nonna si spostò di lato per lasciarci passare: nell’aria si sentiva già un ottimo profumino.  
«Che cucini di bello?»  
«Niente che ti riguardi, per ora» tagliò corto, guidandoci verso il salottino che si trovava dalla parte opposta della cucina.  
«Lo sai che non voglio che ti stanchi senza motivo,» la rimproverai.  
Mia nonna scosse una mano: «Mia nipote si preoccupa sempre troppo.» commentò rivolgendosi a Molinari. «Allora dimmi: siete venuti subito qui?»  
«Sì. Era inutile passare prima da casa. Lo sai com’è fatta la mamma.»  
Mia madre mi aveva vietato di mettere piede in casa nostra prima dell’ora di pranzo perché “doveva rendere la casa presentabile, visto che avevamo ospiti”; non che la nostra abitazione non lo fosse già, ma quando c’erano visite lei diventava paranoica. Io la prendevo in giro, ma in realtà ero esattamente come lei.  
«Quindi non sei ancora andata a...»  
«No.» La bloccai. «Ci andrò domani.» Sperai che avesse colto il perché del mio brusco passaggio alla prima persona singolare, ma non ci contai molto.  
«Avevo sentito una voce conosciuta!» commentò all’improvviso qualcuno alle mie spalle: mi voltai e sulla soglia della stanza c’era Emanuele. «Ciao _Lulù_! E tu devi essere il famoso fidanzato» si avvicinò affabile per stringere la mano di Molinari.  
«Sono Giulio. E tu la voce al telefono!» lo riconobbe.  
«Indovinato!» E si strinsero la mano, complici.  
In quel momento, con mio sommo orrore, realizzai che quei due avrebbero potuto essere ottimi amici. E questo non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Ciao _Lele_. Ho saputo che hai trovato lavoro. Congratulazioni.»  
«Grazie, grazie! L’azienda di Bari non mi ha fatto sapere più nulla, ma per fortuna un amico di mio padre aveva bisogno di un magazziniere. Comincerò lunedì.»  
“_Ah, ecco!_” non potei fare a meno di pensare con un pizzico di cattiveria. «E Laura come sta?» m’informai.  
«Benissimo. La pancia comincia a vedersi.» Avvertii una nota di orgoglio nella sua voce che mi fece sorridere. «A proposito, se non avete già impegni, mi ha detto di invitarvi a cena questa sera.»  
Scambiai una rapida occhiata con Molinari; lui sollevò le spalle, lasciando la decisione finale a me. «Perché no?» decisi «È da po’ che non ci vediamo.»  
«Perfetto, allora. Nonna, tutto a posto con il rosmarino.»  
«Sì? Grazie caro!»  
Mi accigliai: «Cos’è successo al signor Rosmarino?» inquisii turbata: nonostante prendessi in giro mia nonna per l’amore incondizionato che riservava a quella pianta, mi innervosiva l’idea che le fosse successo qualcosa; senza rendermene conto, mi ci ero affezionata un po’ anche io.  
«Oh, nulla di grave, cara. L’altro giorno è passata a trovarmi Giuseppina con la piccola Lia. Una bambina adorabile, non so se te la ricordi, ma un po’ pestifera, secondo me. Ci siamo distratte un secondo, e lei con il triciclo è finita dritta dritta contro la pianta. Lei non si è fatta male, per fortuna, ma il vaso si è rotto. Emanuele è stato così gentile da comprare un altro e trapiantare il rosmarino.»  
«Già.» Emanuele pareva molto soddisfatto del proprio operato. «Ora sta anche più comodo.»  
«Sul serio? Me lo fai vedere?» gli chiesi, cogliendo al volo l’occasione per avere una conversazione a quattrocchi con lui.  
«Cosa?»  
«La nuova sistemazione del signor Rosmarino.» Lo fissai con intensità. Non so se colse l’urgenza nella mia voce oppure volle solo mostrarsi gentile davanti alla nonna e a uno sconosciuto, ma annuì e ci avviammo sul terrazzo.  
«Mi raccomando, non farla entrare in cucina!» gridò la nonna.  
Emanuele alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sì, nonna, lo so! Allora,» si voltò verso di me appena fummo lontani da orecchie indiscrete «che c’è? Sei arrabbiata per il mio piccolo scherzo innocente?»  
«Innocente?» dovetti fare uno sforzo per tenere basso il tono della voce. «Hai idea del casino che hai combinato?»  
«Oh, andiamo Lucia, sei sempre così esagerata! D’accordo, non pensavo che la nonna l’avrebbe invitato a venire con te, ma non mi sembra un problema così grave.»  
«Proprio non ci arrivi, eh? Te lo ricordi che giorno è domani, _vero_?»  
Emanuele sembrò cominciare a intuire a cosa mi stessi riferendo, perché sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto. «Ma come, non gli hai detto _nulla_? E perché?»  
«Perché lui _non_ è il mio fidanzato, quante volte te lo devo ripetere? È solo un amico che si è _gentilmente_ offerto di accompagnarmi, dopo che tu avevi creato tutto il pasticcio!»  
All’improvviso, Emanuele colse tutte le implicazioni che il suo stupido scherzo portava con sé.  
«Ma… perché non l’hai detto prima?»  
Indicai la stanza in cui gli altri due erano rimasti: dal punto in cui ci trovavamo, sentivamo in modo chiaro la voce squillante della nonna che raccontava a Molinari la storia di come aveva cresciuto i suoi figli da sola dopo la morte del marito.  
«Tu ne avresti avuto il coraggio?»  
La risposta era più che ovvia. Emanuele chinò il capo, arrossendo per l’imbarazzo. «MI dispiace Lu’. Non pensavo...»  
«No, appunto. È questo il tuo problema. Non pensi _mai_.» lo fulminai e tornai dagli altri, prima che la nonna iniziasse a tirar fuori foto imbarazzanti di quando eravamo piccoli.

L’accoglienza che la mia famiglia riservò a Molinari per fortuna fu molto differente, cosa che mi fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo; sospettai però che non sarebbe stata molto diversa da quella ricevuta dalla nonna se avessi presentato un vero fidanzato, almeno da parte di mia madre. Mio padre, probabilmente, si sarebbe limitato a stringergli una mano, come fece quella volta; mia madre, invece, si prodigò in mille ringraziamenti per essersi prestato a tutto questo.  
«Grazie per essere venuto, Giulio, lo apprezziamo moltissimo. Ormai io ho perso le speranze, ma mia madre continua ad avere fiducia nel fatto che un giorno Lucia si sposi e si crei una famiglia.»  
Sbuffai. Possibile che ogni volta che tornavo a casa dovesse ricominciare con la stessa storia?  
«Non si preoccupi, signora. Per me è un piacere. Sua madre è una persona squisita.»  
«A proposito,» mia madre si voltò verso di me «Laura mi ha detto che vi ha invitato a cena. Ricordati di portare qualcosa.»  
«Sì, non temere, ci avevo già pensato. Oggi pomeriggio faccio un salto al supermercato.»  
«Mi raccomando, ricordati che Emanuele è allergico...»  
«Lo so _benissimo_, mamma!» esplosi. Non era possibile: non ero arrivata neanche da dieci minuti e già mi aveva descritto come una zitella acida agli occhi di un tizio che vedeva per la prima volta in vita sua e aveva iniziato a farmi raccomandazioni su come evitare di ammazzare mio cugino, come se la sua allergia fosse una novità. «Non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi ogni volta. Ciao comunque, eh. Anche io sto bene, grazie, apprezzo _tantissimo_ il tuo interessamento.»  
Un pesante silenzio calò nella stanza, ma mia madre riprese quasi subito la parola, come se non fosse successo niente.  
«Beh, penso che sai meglio di me com’è fatta mia figlia. Hai tutta la mia comprensione.» Mi lanciò una lunga occhiata di rimprovero, ma io la ignorai.  
Molinari incrociò per un attimo il mio sguardo, ma lo distolse subito. «Mi creda, siamo molto più simili di quel che pensa.»  
Avevo capito benissimo cosa intendesse e questa volta non potevo dargli torto, anche se la situazione era molto, molto diversa.  
«Giulio, immagino che sarai stanco dopo il viaggio,» intervenne allora mio padre «Lucia, perché non gli mostri la camera degli ospiti?»  
Annuii, grata per aver interrotto quella conversazione surreale e colsi al volo l’occasione per uscire da quella stanza che era diventata ormai asfissiante. Mentre mi avviavo, però, mio padre mi prese un attimo in disparte.  
«Sei sicura che voi due…?» mi bisbigliò.  
«Sì, papà. Non c’è nulla tra noi.» Da quando ci si metteva anche lui con quella storia? Era l’unica persona in tutta la famiglia a non farmi pressioni di quel tipo, perché aveva cominciato proprio adesso?  
Lui colse la durezza nella mia voce e tentò di giustificarsi: «È solo che non mi sembra male.»  
«Non c’è niente tra noi.» ripetei ancora più decisa, andandomene; tuttavia, il mio genitore mi mise una mano sulla spalla e mi fece voltare di nuovo verso di lui. «Lo sai che non tutti gli uomini sono uguali, vero? Che ci sono anche bravi ragazzi al mondo?»  
«Certo che lo so» mi divincolai e raggiunsi Molinari.  
Lo trovai che guardava alcune fotografie disposte su una consolle nell’ingresso. Accidenti a mia madre perché, invece di pensare alle allergie di mio cugino e alla mia vita sentimentale, non faceva più attenzione a ciò che lasciava in giro?  
«Questa sei tu, vero?» Indicò una foto di una quindicina d’anni prima: c’eravamo io e mio padre sulla spiaggia; sullo sfondo il mare cristallino di Torre dell’Orso, una delle località balneari più incantevoli del Salento. «Certo che da piccola eri molto carina, _Lulù_.»  
Gli strappai con violenza il portafoto dalle mani. «Non azzardarti più a chiamarti così!»  
«Scusa, scusa, prof.» Alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
«Non chiamarmi neanche prof!» stavo per ribattere, quando lui prese un’altra fotografia. «E questa ragazza chi è?»  
Avessi potuto, avrei iniziato a bestemmiare in tutte le lingue del mondo, morte o vive che fossero.  
«È mia sorella» risposi atona, cercando di recuperare anche quella foto, ma questa volta la tenne più in alto.  
«Ha un’espressione così dolce e gentile. Dovresti prendere esempio da lei.»  
«Già, me lo dicono tutti» borbottai. «Adesso me la dai, per favore?»  
Ma lui mi ignorò: «Mi piacerebbe molto conoscerla. Ci sarà anche lei domani?»  
«No.» tagliai corto.  
«E come mai? Vive anche lei fuori oppure…?»  
«Mia sorella è morta molti anni fa.» Rivelai non potendone più. Avrei preferito evitare l’argomento, ma Molinari era parecchio bravo a tirar fuori tutto quello che preferivo tenere per me.  
Sgranò gli occhi e mi restituì subito la foto. «Scusa. Non lo sapevo.»  
«Non fa niente» liquidai la questione, ma evitai accuratamente di guardarlo. «Andiamo adesso?»  
Per uno strano gioco del destino, la stanza degli ospiti era accanto alla mia. Conoscendolo, avevo immaginato che se ne sarebbe uscito con qualche battuta infelice su quella sistemazione ma, contro tutte le mie previsioni, quella volta non disse nulla e mi ringraziò soltanto. Sospettavo che quel repentino cambiamento fosse dipeso dalla notizia che gli avevo dato e mi ritrovai mio malgrado a tirare un sospiro di sollievo: in quel momento non avevo alcuna voglia di stare ai suoi scherzi.

Nella mia famiglia, Laura aveva fama di essere una cuoca coi fiocchi e in effetti, quella sera, la cena che ci preparò era sublime. Mia nonna mi aveva insegnato tutto quello che conosceva sulla cucina, perciò mi ritenevo anche io una persona che se la cavava ai fornelli; eppure, quella volta, rimasi davvero sorpresa dalla sua maestria: era stata capace di creare sapori completamente nuovi riunendo ingredienti che avevamo tutti i giorni nelle nostre cucine.  
Quel pomeriggio Emanuele era passato a trovarci e aveva decretato che avrebbe mostrato _lui_ a Molinari la zona, perché era sicuro che io l’avrei portato in giro solo per chiese e altri posti noiosissimi. Ridacchiai sotto i baffi, ben sapendo che invece era proprio il tipo che avrebbe visitato volentieri quei luoghi che lui aborriva tanto, ma avevo fatto finta di niente e avevo replicato che, per me, non c’erano problemi e che Giulio era libero di fare quello che voleva con chi voleva.  
In realtà, ero quasi grata dell’arrivo di Emanuele: dopo la mia rivelazione di quella mattina e la sua conseguente reazione, avevo sempre il timore che Molinari desiderasse che gli raccontassi qualcosa di più su mia sorella, perciò avevo evitato di rimanere sola con lui. Avrei potuto rispondergli che non erano affari suoi, certo, ma visto che si era offerto di prestarsi a quella sceneggiata, non mi sembrava giusto nei suoi confronti.  
Avevo quindi approfittato della loro assenza per andare al supermercato per comprare una bottiglia di prosecco e in pasticceria per prendere un semifreddo per la cena. Visto che mi ero sbrigata prima di quanto avessi previsto, ero riuscita anche trovare un attimo per telefonare ad Andrea. Mi aveva risposto dopo parecchi squilli, tanto che per un attimo avevo pensato che avesse dimenticato il cellulare da qualche parte.  
«Lu’?»  
«Ciao, Andrea. Tutto bene?» gli domandai: aveva una voce strana, come se avesse il fiatone.  
«Io? Sì, sì, tutto ok. E tu? È successo qualcosa con Molinari?» chiese impaziente.  
«No, no» lo tranquillizzai «Senti, hai tempo? Avrei bisogno di un consiglio.»  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  
«È una questione urgente?»  
Ci pensai su. Eravamo rimasti all’oscuro della faccenda per tutti quei mesi, quindi qualche giorno in più non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza. «A dire il vero no, non credo.»  
«Ti dispiace se ne parliamo più tardi? Sono… sono un po’ occupato in questo momento.»  
«Oh, scusa. Non… non volevo disturbarti.»  
«Ma figurati, Lu’. Mi raccomando, cercate di non sbranarvi nel frattempo, tu e Molinari.»  
«Cercherò, ma non te lo garantisco,» promisi.  
Mi domandai cosa avesse da fare di tanto urgente, ma il suo tono mi pareva tranquillo, quindi non mi inquietai più di tanto. Il cuore mi si strinse al pensiero del mio amico: a causa delle varie scadenze prima e di quella storia poi, non avevamo più parlato di Antonio e mi sentivo terribilmente in colpa.  
«Volevo scusarmi con te per il terribile comportamento di mio marito, Lucia.»  
La voce gentile di Laura mi riportò alla realtà: avevamo terminato di cenare e, dopo aver sparecchiato, io mi ero offerta di darle una mano per rassettare, mentre i due ragazzi riportavano in garage tutto l’occorrente per il barbecue: la pancia iniziava a vedersi e non volevo che si stancasse.  
La guardai perplessa. Erano molteplici i motivi per cui io potessi avercela con Emanuele.  
«Sì, per la faccenda del fidanzato. Mi ha raccontato tutto. Non ho avuto neanche bisogno di arrabbiarmi, si sentiva già in colpa da solo.»  
Non riuscivo a immaginare mio cugino che si colpevolizzava per qualcosa, ma in effetti era rimasto abbastanza scosso.  
«Sai, Ema è maturato tanto in quest’ultimo periodo» sembrò quasi leggermi nel pensiero «Penso che il fatto di diventare padre gli abbia fatto comprendere tante cose. A proposito, non ti ho ancora ringraziato per averlo ospitato a casa tua, anche se i vostri rapporti non sono idilliaci. So che l’hai fatto per me e questo mi fa piacere.»  
«Non mi devi ringraziare.» Il fatto che Laura ne parlasse con tanta leggerezza mi metteva a disagio. «Ti dirò, è stato più divertente di quanto pensassi.» ammisi.  
Laura avviò la lavastoviglie e si sedette di fronte a me. Aveva raccolto i lunghi capelli castani in uno chignon semplice che le stava molto bene; gli occhi, anch’essi castani, erano vispi e intelligenti e per un attimo mi chiesi che diavolo ci avesse trovato una persona come lei in Emanuele.  
«Sai che da quando è tornato, ha iniziato ad aiutarmi molto di più in casa?» mi rivelò all’improvviso.  
«Sul serio?» Ero sbalordita, ma lei non parve né offendersi né stupirsi per la mia reazione.  
«Sì. Appena rientrò, mi disse: “Devi insegnarmi a preparare il caffè. Per colpa di Lucia stavo per arrivare in ritardo al colloquio!”»  
«Ah sì?» ridacchiai e le raccontai cosa era successo quella mattina e il mio commento sulle sue capacità in cucina.  
«Ah, ecco. Allora mi sa che è stato l’orgoglio ferito a parlare.»  
Scoppiammo a ridere così forte che i due ragazzi si affacciarono in cucina temendo che fosse successo qualcosa; una volta compreso che stavamo bene e che non eravamo in pericolo di vita, Emanuele assunse un’espressione mortificata, come se gli dispiacesse che non fosse accaduto nulla e che, quindi, non avrebbe potuto mostrare il suo valore di cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura alle pulzelle in pericolo. «Andiamo, dài. Mi sa che queste due stavano solo ridendo di noi.» disse offeso.  
«Visto?» rimbeccò Laura. Se possibile, la nostra risata si fece ancora più forte; Emanuele e Molinari si guardarono l’un l’altro perplessi e questo non fece che aumentare la nostra ilarità.  
«Giulio però mi piace,» commentò Laura appena ci riprendemmo e fummo di nuovo sole «È un ragazzo così gentile!»  
Lanciò uno sguardo al mazzo di rose che Molinari aveva voluto comprarle perché “una donna incinta è un fiore ancora più delicato che va protetto e curato”, come aveva tenuto a spiegare quando glielo aveva consegnato.  
Scossi la testa poco convinta. «Si vede che non lo conosci.»  
Laura sorrise: «Sei sempre la solita. Io invece penso che stareste davvero bene insieme.»  
Adesso ci si metteva anche lei con quella storia? Perché Giulio Molinari faceva sempre lo stesso effetto su tutti e tutte?  
«Tra l’altro,» si chinò verso di me «sono convinta che tu già gli piaccia.»  
Io? Piacere a Giulio Molinari? Scherzava, vero?  
«Sei completamente fuori strada.» Scossi la testa con convinzione.  
«Non credo, sai? Pensaci: è venuto fin qui fingendo di essere il tuo fidanzato solo per farti un favore. Anche il più grande amico del cuore ci penserebbe due volte prima di fare una cosa del genere.» La mia mente corse subito ad Andrea. «L’unico che lo farebbe sarebbe una persona che ci tiene _tantissimo_ a te»  
_Oppure una persona che vuole qualcosa di_ importantissimo _da te_, volevo aggiungere, ma non lo feci. «Laura, credimi: Giulio Molinari può essere tante cose, ma non è certo innamorato di me»  
Laura non sembrava molto d’accordo con le mie parole, ma non insistette.


	10. Capitolo X

## X

  


_Il giorno in cui sua sorella presentò Stefano a tutta la famiglia, Lucia se lo ricordava bene: aveva dodici anni e da poco aveva scoperto cosa significasse avere una delusione d’amore. La causa era stata Mirko, suo compagno di classe e successivamente suo migliore amico, di cui si era presa una cotta. All’inizio era sembrato che lui la ricambiasse, tant’è che un pomeriggio erano usciti insieme e lui l’aveva anche baciata. Era stato un bacio un po’ infantile, solo uno schiocco di labbra, diverso da quelli che aveva visto tante volte nei film, ma a lei era bastato per essere la ragazza più felice del mondo.  
La sua breve storia d’amore non era durata neanche una settimana: la domenica successiva Mirko era partito per il campeggio ed era tornato due settimane dopo mano nella mano con una ragazzina dell’altra sezione che aveva già il fisico di un’adolescente, si truccava e si atteggiava a donna matura, pur avendo la loro stessa età.  
Lucia, invece, non era nulla di tutto ciò: era da poco diventata donna, odiava il rosa e sua madre le ripeteva in continuazione che era un maschiaccio e che non avrebbe mai trovato nessuno che avrebbe voluto sposarla se avesse continuato a comportarsi in quel modo.  
A Lucia questi discorsi non erano mai importati granché, ma da quando Mirko l’aveva lasciata aveva iniziato a pensare che sua madre potesse avere ragione.  
“Forse dovrei essere un po’ più come Giovanna” si disse quando, quel giorno, vide il fidanzato di sua sorella: era alto, molto più di sua sorella, aveva i capelli neri come la pece, gli occhi dello stesso colore e sorrideva sempre.  
Lucia adorava Giovanna: era bella, dolce, gentile, tutto quello che lei non era, ma non glielo faceva mai pesare, anzi forse erano così legate proprio perché erano tanto diverse.  
«Non cambiare mai, Lu'» le diceva sua sorella ogni volta che la loro madre l'accusava di essere poco femminile. «Tu sei meravigliosa perché sei così.»  
Giovanna aveva sette anni più di Lucia e, a quell’età, sette anni sono tanti. Quando era più piccola, Lucia rimaneva per ore a fissarla mentre si truccava: le piaceva la precisione con cui si metteva il rimmel o il modo sensuale con cui stendeva il rossetto.  
«Quando sarai più grande ti insegnerò come fare» le aveva detto tante volte e adesso che aveva raggiunto la pubertà ed era pronta ad imparare, non vedeva l’ora che sua sorella mantenesse la sua promessa; non che i trucchi l’interessassero, anzi li detestava, ma la sola idea che sua sorella si sarebbe seduta accanto a lei per insegnarle i suoi segreti la riempiva di gioia.  
Soltanto che ormai Giovanna era completamente presa dal suo Stefano e si curava poco di lei. Non che si fossero allontanate o che le avesse dimostrato di non tenerci più, questo no: ogni tanto l’aiutava ancora con i compiti, ma non aveva più l’esclusiva della sua compagnia.  
Eppure, non riusciva a odiare Stefano né a esserne gelosa: lui era sempre gentile quando andava a trovarli e quell’estate qualche volta le aveva persino proposto di andare al mare con loro. In quei momenti, quando sorseggiavano insieme una granita sotto l’ombrellone, Lucia pensava che sarebbe stato bellissimo se quei giorni fossero durati per sempre.  
Ma la vita non è una commedia romantica destinata ad avere sempre un lieto fine, e questo Lucia lo imparò molto presto. Durante la primavera successiva, mentre lei era alle prese con lo studio che quell’anno si era fatto sempre più difficile, l’idillica storia d’amore tra Giovanna e Stefano aveva preso una piega che lei non si sarebbe mai aspettata e i due avevano iniziato a litigare sempre più spesso.  
Lucia all’inizio non si era accorta di nulla, troppo presa dai propri compiti; tuttavia, non ci era voluto molto perché le loro liti diventassero sempre più furiose e la voce di sua sorella le arrivasse all’orecchio forte e chiara pur trovandosi dall’altra parte della casa.  
Il motivo per cui i due avessero iniziato a discutere, però, le era oscuro: sua sorella non gliene parlava, magari pensava che fosse ancora troppo piccola per comprendere, e le uniche informazioni di cui era entrata in possesso erano solo frammenti di conversazioni che aveva sentito per caso, mentre Giovanna si sfogava con sua madre oppure quando ne parlava al telefono con Marta, la sua migliore amica.  
Da quanto aveva intuito, si trattava di problemi causati dal lavoro di lui: da qualche mese, Stefano aveva iniziato a lavorare presso l’azienda del padre e non aveva avuto molto tempo per stare con la propria fidanzata; Giovanna l’accusava di non aver preso con serietà il loro rapporto perché non era possibile che non riuscisse a trovare un paio d’ore per uscire insieme: benché fossero di due paesi diversi, la distanza non era molta e lei non si sarebbe fatta alcun problema a raggiungerlo, se lui avesse voluto davvero vederla.  
Com’è ovvio, questa situazione aveva reso Giovanna sempre nervosa e intrattabile: non era raro che se la prendesse per nulla e che si rivolgesse in malo modo persino a sua sorella, quando lei le si avvicinava anche soltanto per parlarne e sapere come stesse. Lucia si rendeva conto che sua sorella non ce l’aveva con lei, che era solo arrabbiata con Stefano, quindi non se la prendeva, ma dentro di sé soffriva. Come erano arrivati a quel punto? Sempre più spesso si domandava se avrebbero vissuto ancora quelle giornate felici al mare._

__

_Poi, tutto ad un tratto, sua sorella tornò quella di sempre: aveva ripreso a sorridere ed era molto più serena e allegra. Questa volta, era stata la stessa Giovanna a spiegarle il motivo, raggiungendola nella sua stanza.  
«Ad agosto Stefano mi porta a Venezia» se ne uscì all’improvviso, felice.  
Lucia era contenta per lei, ma c’era qualcosa che la lasciava perplessa.  
«Quindi vi siete chiariti?» s’informò infatti e Giovanna annuì. «Mi ha detto che è stato un anno complicato e che abbiamo bisogno di stare un po’ di tempo insieme, noi due da soli, per parlare e ricominciare a conoscerci. Oh, Lu’, mi dispiace tanto! Sono stata una stronza nei tuoi confronti in questi mesi. Mi perdonerai, vero?»  
Certo che la perdonava, come poteva avere dei dubbi in proposito? Lucia tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sicura che la prossima estate sarebbe stata bella e divertente come la precedente. Eppure, nonostante tutto, c’era ancora qualcosa che continuava a renderla inquieta: perché, se si erano chiariti, Stefano non era ancora passato a trovarli neanche una volta? Per il lavoro? O temeva di non essere più ben accetto, dopo il periodo turbolento che avevano avuto?  
Tuttavia, Lucia non esternò i propri dubbi a sua sorella e continuò ad ascoltarla parlare dei suoi piani e di quello che avrebbero visto e fatto durante quella settimana. Sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori e lei non se la sentì di rovinarle quel bel momento. Inoltre, se le sue paure si fossero rivelate infondate, l’avrebbe solo fatta preoccupare per nulla.  
A posteriori si era chiesta molte volte se le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso se quel giorno le avesse parlato, ma conoscendo sua sorella si rendeva conto che molto probabilmente lei non l’avrebbe ascoltata e avrebbe bollato i suoi dubbi come una sciocchezza partorita dalla sua fervida immaginazione.  
«Sabato ce ne andiamo al mare, che ne dici? Solo noi due.» le propose Giovanna un paio di giorni dopo. Il sabato successivo sarebbe stato il suo compleanno e l’idea di festeggiarlo con la sua sorella ritrovata la riempiva di felicità. Giovanna specificò che sarebbero andate sulla loro spiaggia preferita, quella su cui erano state tante volte con Stefano, l’anno prima; poi, sulla via di casa, avrebbero preso un gelato e sarebbero andate a pranzo dalla nonna che, come sempre, non perdeva occasione di riempire i propri nipoti di succulente leccornie. Sarebbe stata una giornata fantastica, ne era sicura._

__

_Il venerdì successivo Lucia era intenta ad aiutare sua madre a stirare, quando sulla soglia della cucina apparve sua sorella: aveva un abito leggero verde smeraldo che faceva risaltare ancora di più i suoi capelli scuri e la pelle già abbronzata.  
«Vado da Stefano.» annunciò entrando in cucina.  
Sua madre guardò l’orologio perplessa. «A quest’ora?»  
«Ma sono solo le nove, mamma! Mi ha detto che è tornato a casa una mezz’ora fa ed era stanco morto. Non faremo tardi, promesso! E poi, domani io e Lucia abbiamo da fare!» fece un occhiolino complice a sua sorella e corse fuori, ebbra di felicità.  
Ma Giovanna non mantenne mai la sua promessa.  
Era da poco passata la mezzanotte, quando il telefono di casa squillò.  
I suoi genitori erano già a letto, mentre Lucia stava rispondendo ai primi messaggi di auguri che aveva ricevuto dalle sue amiche. Fu suo padre a prendere la chiamata, più scocciato che preoccupato: gli scherzi telefonici non erano rari e tutti e tre avevano subito pensato a qualche idiota che non aveva niente di meglio da fare.  
Il telefono era nell’ingresso, non troppo lontano dalla stanza di Lucia. Probabilmente fu quello il motivo per cui le bastarono pochi secondi per avvertire che doveva trattarsi di qualcos’altro: suo padre non solo non aveva sbattuto il telefono in faccia a qualunque imbecille avesse deciso di chiamare a quell’ora, ma non aveva pronunciato più una parola dopo il “Pronto?” di rito. Inquieta, si alzò e si affacciò sul corridoio: suo padre era fermo, immobile, la cornetta stretta tra le mani, il volto pallido come non l’aveva mai visto.  
«Va bene, grazie. Arriviamo subito.» furono le uniche parole che pronunciò prima di abbassare il ricevitore; tuttavia, non si mosse, ma rimase per qualche istante fermo davanti al telefono.  
«Papà, che succede?»  
Solo allora l’uomo parve accorgersi di lei.  
«Io e la mamma dobbiamo andare in un posto.» fu la sua laconica risposta e questo la spaventò ancora di più.  
«Dove? Perché? Che succede?»  
Adesso era terrorizzata e aveva iniziato ad urlare. Poco dopo anche sua madre si manifestò per rendersi conto di cosa stesse succedendo; tuttavia, le bastò incontrare sguardo del marito per realizzare che la situazione era più grave di quel che volesse far intendere alla figlia.  
«Mi cambio subito.» fu tutto quello che disse, lei che di solito non si muoveva se prima non le era stato spiegato per filo e per segno cosa stesse accadendo e dove dovesse andare.  
Lucia, però, non era intenzionata a seguire l’esempio materno e continuò a bombardare suo padre di domande, inseguendolo nella sua stanza. Alla fine, forse per esasperazione, forse perché anche la sua figlia più piccola meritava di essere informata, visto che dopotutto non era una bambina dell’asilo, l’uomo si voltò verso di lei: «Giovanna ha avuto un incidente e l’hanno portata all’ospedale. Stiamo andando lì.»  
Il tuffo al cuore che avvertì quella volta non l’avrebbe più dimenticato. Rimase immobile, incapace di parlare e respirare, un’unica immagine in mente: sua sorella sulla soglia della cucina, felice e sorridente, che le faceva un occhiolino e salutava lei e la mamma prima di uscire.  
«Cosa le è successo? Come sta?»  
«Non me l’hanno detto per telefono. Tu va’ a prepararti, ché ti portiamo dalla nonna.»  
Ma Lucia non ne volle sapere: voleva andare con loro, voleva notizie di sua sorella, voleva vederla. A nulla valsero i no di suo padre e le minacce di sua madre: era disposta a tutto, pur di non rimanere a casa, persino a impedir loro di uscire. E così, la ebbe vinta._

__

_Alle 4.17 minuti del 25 giugno, giorno del compleanno di Lucia, il cuore di Giovanna smise di battere per sempre.  
Da quanto fu loro spiegato appena giunti all’ospedale, Giovanna aveva perso il controllo della propria auto che era andata a sbattere contro il guard rail, uscendo fuori strada e schiantandosi contro un albero. A giudicare dai segni sull’asfalto e dalla testimonianza di chi l’aveva soccorsa, andava a una velocità molto alta, il che era strano, visto che era una ragazza molto coscienziosa e guidava con molta prudenza, soprattutto su quelle strade di campagna, note per non essere tra le più sicure.  
Era stato un uomo che viaggiava dietro di lei a chiamare l’ambulanza che era arrivata in fretta; tuttavia, le ferite che aveva riportato la ragazza erano troppo gravi e non erano stati in grado di salvarla, nonostante avessero fatto tutto il possibile.  
Fu poi Marta, con voce rotta dal pianto e dalla rabbia, a fornire quei dettagli che mancavano per ricostruire un quadro chiaro della situazione: benché avesse detto alla sua fidanzata di essere a casa, Stefano quella sera era uscito. Giovanna, non trovandolo, aveva fatto un giro per il paese, sicura che fosse andato a fare una passeggiata; invece, proprio quando stava per abbandonare le ricerche e tornarsene a casa, la mente piena di domande e di perché, l’aveva intravisto. Era in un bar, con una tipa che non aveva mai visto e che scoprì essere una delle dipendenti che lavoravano nell’azienda del padre di lui. Per quanto fosse una ragazza buona e a tratti ingenua, non le ci era voluto molto per notare il legame che univa i due.  
Le era bastato entrare nel locale e incrociare lo sguardo colpevole di Stefano per afferrare la situazione. A quanto pareva, la loro relazione era iniziata poche settimane dopo che il ragazzo aveva iniziato a lavorare con suo padre, più o meno nello stesso periodo in cui erano iniziate le liti con Giovanna, e Stefano aveva progettato quella vacanza per trovare il coraggio di dirle che tra loro era finita.  
Sconvolta, Giovanna era corsa via piangendo e aveva subito chiamato la sua migliore amica per sfogarsi.  
«Le avevo detto di non tornare a casa da sola» concluse Marta tra le lacrime «Mi ero offerta di andare a prenderla io, non poteva guidare in quelle condizioni, era distrutta. Ma non ha voluto ascoltarmi, ha detto che voleva restare per conto suo. È stato lui, è stato Stefano ad ucciderla!»  
Dal canto suo, Lucia visse quelle ore come se fosse in un limbo. Era tutto in sogno, un brutto, bruttissimo sogno, continuava a ripetersi. Presto si sarebbe svegliata, sarebbe andata in cucina per far colazione e sua sorella l’avrebbe salutata con un sorriso, pronta per la bellissima giornata che avevano programmato insieme.  
Eppure il tempo passava e tutto sembrava così maledettamente reale. Fu soltanto quando, alle prime luci dell’alba, vide ormai il corpo freddo e immobile di sua sorella, coperto solo da un lenzuolo bianco, che realizzò la crudele verità: Giovanna, la sua amatissima sorella maggiore, non c’era più._  


  


*  


  


Fu un urlo a svegliarmi. All’inizio non mi resi conto da dove provenisse, ma quando avvertii le lacrime sulle guance e un dolore lancinante al petto, compresi che giungeva dalla mia gola e che stavo ancora gridando.  
«Lucia! Lucia!»  
Qualcuno mi stava chiamando, ma avevo le orecchie ancora piene dell’eco delle mie grida per rendermi conto di chi fosse quella voce.  
Dove mi trovavo? Quella non era casa mia. Né quella che avevo a Bari né la villetta in cui abitavo con i miei genitori e mia sorella.  
«Lucia! Lucia!»  
Chi era quella persona che mi chiamava? Cosa voleva? Mi sembrava di conoscere quella voce, ma non riuscivo a ricordare dove l’avessi sentita. Sembrava turbata, però. Curioso, non ricordavo di chi fosse, ma ero sicura di non averla mai sentita così sconvolta.  
Era quella di papà? Anche lui aveva un timbro simile, quella notte.  
No, non era lui. Chi diavolo era, allora? Provai a divincolarmi: era qualcuno che voleva farmi del male?  
«Lucia, ti prego, calmati. Sono io, Giulio!»  
Giulio?  
Giulio… Molinari?  
All’improvviso spalancai gli occhi e, questa volta, riconobbi la mia stanza, quella che per sette anni avevo occupato prima di trasferirmi a Bari. Giulio Molinari continuava a scuotermi con violenza, spaventato.  
«Giulio?» riuscii a dire con un filo di voce: avevo la gola secca e la mia voce era poco più di un sussurro, ma per fortuna la sentii e smise di scrollarmi, sollevato.  
«Stai bene? Ti ho sentita urlare e…»  
Un incubo.  
Avevo avuto un incubo.  
Erano anni che non mi accadeva.  
Non ricordavo niente di quello che era accaduto dopo che avevo realizzato _davvero_ che mia sorella era morta. Mi è stato raccontato che ero come impazzita. avevo continuato a urlare il nome di Giovanna, pregandole di svegliarsi e di parlarmi, tanto che avevano dovuto sedarmi.  
Nei primi mesi dopo la morte di mia sorella, non riuscivo a chiudere gli occhi senza rivedere davanti a me la sua figura stesa su quel letto d’ospedale, pallida e immobile. Mi svegliavo nel cuore della notte urlando e mio padre mi raggiungeva nella mia camera e restava con me finché non mi addormentavo di nuovo; mia madre, invece, non veniva mai: sin da subito aveva iniziato a prendere dei sonniferi che la facevano dormire profondamente per calmare i suoi, di incubi. Non avevo idea se ne facesse ancora uso, ma non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di prendere l’argomento.  
Man mano che crescevo, gli incubi avevano cambiato forma: sognavo un passato che non c’era, in cui mia sorella si riprendeva, si sposava e aveva addirittura una figlia – era sempre una bambina, nei miei sogni – oppure in cui non accadeva nulla e andavamo al mare come avevamo programmato. Al risveglio da quei sogni bellissimi, che si trasformavano in incubi appena tornavo alla terribile realtà, mi ritrovavo sempre scossa dai singhiozzi.  
Quando poi mi ero iscritta all’università, avevo deciso di vivere da sola, anche se avrei dovuto sostenere spese maggiori: non sopportavo l’idea di condividere quei momenti così personali con degli sconosciuti.  
Con il passare degli anni, sia gli incubi che quegli strani sogni a poco a poco erano scomparsi, ed ero ormai convinta che il peggio fosse passato.  
Fino a quel giorno.  
“Sto bene”, avrei voluto rispondergli, ma quelle due parole erano intrappolate nella mia gola e non riuscivano ad uscire – forse perché erano una bugia? – perciò mi limitai ad annuire.  
«Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Vado a prenderti un po’ d’acqua?»  
Anche stavolta, non riuscii a parlare, così scossi la testa.  
Fintanto che, lentamente, riprendevo il controllo del mio corpo, Molinari rimase a osservarmi, gli occhi celesti che splendevano alla luce dei lampioni che, dall’esterno, entrava nella mia stanza. Quando avevo i miei attacchi, mio padre per tranquillizzarmi apriva le finestre, per mostrarmi che andava tutto bene là fuori e io, ormai, non riuscivo più a dormire con le tapparelle abbassate.  
«Mi…»  
_Mi dispiace averti svegliato, ma va tutto bene. Ormai ci sono abituata. Torna pure a dormire_. Ero sicura di riuscire a dirglielo stavolta, ma a quanto pareva mi ero sopravvalutata: quel groppo che sentivo sul cuore decise di esplodere proprio in quel momento in un singulto violento e si riversò in un fiume di lacrime che non riuscii a controllare.  
Mentre nuovi singhiozzi, sempre più forti, mi scuotevano, continuai a chiedermi il perché. Perché quella sera? Perché davanti a Giulio Molinari, l’unica persona a cui non avrei _mai_ voluto mostrarmi in quelle condizioni?  
Tuttavia, lui non mi prese in giro né tanto meno fece stupide battute; anzi, mi cinse con delicatezza e, sebbene una parte di me volesse allontanarlo, mio malgrado appoggiai la testa sul suo petto.  
«Va tutto bene, era solo un sogno» continuò a ripetermi all’orecchio, accarezzandomi i capelli con una dolcezza che non avrei mai creduto possibile da parte sua. La sua voce era calma e melodica, quasi una ninna nanna. Avvertii il mio corpo distendersi piano piano e i singhiozzi farsi sempre meno intensi.  
Non ho idea di quanto tempo rimanemmo così, ricordo solo che quella notte non fui più colta dagli incubi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota dell’autrice**  
Salve a tutt*! Spero che abbiate trascorso delle belle vacanze e che abbiate mangiato, bevuto e giocato (e vinto! XD) tanto! Come avete potuto notare (o forse no XD) la scorsa settimana ho saltato il mio aggiornamento. Sono stata combattuta fino all’ultimo se postare il capitolo oppure no, ma alla fine ho deciso di non farlo: come avete potuto notare, non si tratta di un capitolo allegro, tutt’altro; per me, è stato doloroso scriverlo, e ancora oggi mi fa male rileggerlo. Ed è proprio per questo che ho voluto risparmiarvelo proprio la settimana di Natale.  
Più lo rileggo, più ho dubbi: sono riuscita a rendere bene i sentimenti delle due sorelle e il dolore che Lucia prova? Avrò esagerato? Sono stata banale? Oggi, più che mai commenti, critiche e consigli sono più che ben accetti.


	11. Capitolo XI

## XI

  


Quando mi svegliai, il sole era sorto da poco e in casa regnava ancora il silenzio. Nella nebbia del dormiveglia, il pensiero di quello che era accaduto nella notte mi si affacciò con violenza alla mente, ma non ero sicura che si trattasse di un ricordo reale o di uno strano sogno. Ricordavo bene gli occhi di Giulio Molinari che mi fissavano terrorizzati e il mio corpo conservava ancora il dolce calore che mi aveva trasmesso quando mi aveva abbracciato. No, non poteva essere successo davvero, mi dissi. Molinari mi odiava, perché avrebbe dovuto comportarsi in quel modo? Tuttavia, questa conclusione era ancora più assurda: perché, tra tante persone, avrei dovuto sognare proprio lui?  
Stabilii che in quel momento non importava e, cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile, mi preparai in fretta e uscii.  
L’aria mattutina era ancora frizzante e per un attimo rabbrividii pentendomi di non aver portato con me una giacca, ma proseguii imperterrita. Essendo domenica, le vie del paese erano ancora vuote ed era un vero toccasana passeggiare senza essere costretti a evitare passanti e bambini che scorrazzavano per le strade.  
Arrivai al cimitero pochi minuti dopo l’apertura. Il guardiano mi vide e mi fece un cenno di saluto; ricambiai, sicura che non mi avrebbe fermata per fare due chiacchiere: era al corrente di chi fossi e di dove stessi andando.  
Da quando mia sorella non c’era più, ogni anno, nel giorno del mio compleanno e della sua morte, compievo sempre il medesimo rituale: mi svegliavo presto, mi vestivo e, senza rivolgere la parola a nessuno, uscivo di casa, facevo un giro per le vie che conservavano i nostri ricordi più belli – sempre lo stesso giro, da dodici anni – e raggiungevo il cimitero; qui mi sedevo accanto alla sua lapide e restavo lì per ore. Non le portavo mai fiori: sapeva che li odiavo ed ero certa che non si sarebbe offesa. Qualche volta le raccontavo quello che era accaduto durante quell’anno, ma in cuor mio sapevo che lei già conosceva quelle storie, quindi per lo più restavo lì, in silenzio, accanto a lei. Durante il resto dell’anno, non andavo mai al cimitero e nessuno mi aveva mai forzato a farlo, neanche mia madre: era quello il nostro giorno, perciò tutti rispettavano la mia scelta e nessuno veniva mai a disturbarci. Ma di questo mi resi conto solo in seguito.  
Dopo, andavo a pranzo da mia nonna: era lei che ci teneva davvero a festeggiare il mio compleanno, anche se quel giorno era coinciso con la morte di una delle sue amate nipoti.  
«I morti sono morti, noi siamo vivi e dobbiamo vivere anche per loro.» amava ripetere. Lei che aveva perso un marito e tre figli era ben conscia di cosa significasse portare il fardello di essere rimasti in vita e voleva alleggerire il nostro. Così, ogni anno, mi preparava i miei piatti preferiti e io, ogni anno, l’assecondavo, anche se malvolentieri. Eppure, sono convinta che fu la sua straordinaria forza d’animo ad averci salvati.  
«_Lo sai che fra qualche giorno mi laureo?_» mi ritrovai a raccontare alla foto di mia sorella «_Con la professoressa Gallo, sì, quella di cui ti ho tanto parlato l’anno scorso. Vorrei tanto che l’avessi conosciuta: è una persona meravigliosa, molto dolce anche se severa. Sono più che certa che ti sarebbe piaciuta un sacco. Tutto il contrario di suo figlio, insomma. Sono sicura che anche tu penseresti che è un bel ragazzo e avresti una cotta per lui – tutte ce l’hanno, anche se non ho idea del perché – ma ti posso assicurare che è capace di farmi saltare i nervi proprio come Emanuele, anzi anche di più! Infatti, sono diventati subito amici. Non che la cosa mi abbia stupito, ovviamente. Mi domandi come si siano conosciuti? Perché tuo cugino è un idiota e mi ha incastrato, ecco perché! Pensa che la nonna crede che sia il mio fidanzato e io non ho avuto il coraggio di dirle che non è vero, era così contenta. No, tra noi non c’è niente, non fare quella faccia! Sì, ok, hai ragione, in fondo è stato gentile ad accompagnarmi, ma dubito che l’abbia fatto per generosità: vuole solo che convinca sua madre a interrompere le lezioni di francese. In effetti, credo anche io che non ne abbia bisogno, quindi penso che accetterò. Ma quello lì sarebbe capace di mollarmi qui se glielo dicessi adesso, quindi aspetterò di tornare a Bari.  
Odio questo posto, Giovanna: la mamma è sempre più fissata con questa storia del fidanzato e stavolta ci si è messo anche papà! Io non sono fatta per l’amore, lo sai anche tu. Figuriamoci per il matrimonio e per costruirmi una famiglia. Io voglio viaggiare, studiare… diventare una ricercatrice, magari. Lo so che è un lavoro sottopagato, ma dà così tante soddisfazioni. Ah, a proposito! Pare che la professoressa Galanti – una persona molto importante nel campo della letteratura latina – si sia interessata al mio lavoro di tesi! Per adesso ha voluto che le mandassi solo un riassunto, quindi potrebbe anche finire tutto in una bolla di sapone, ma è una bella notizia, non credi? Per adesso non lo sa nessuno, quindi mantieni il segreto, d’accordo?  
Vorrei tanto che fossi qui, sorellona. Sono sicura che saresti orgogliosa di me e appoggeresti le mie scelte e la mamma ti ascolterebbe, perché a te dava sempre retta…._»  
Non ho idea di quanto tempo rimasi lì. Perdevo del tutto la concezione del tempo, tanto che il custode, quando chiudeva il cancello per l’ora di pranzo, veniva a controllare che fossi andata via e molto spesso, se non fosse stato per lui, sarei rimasta chiusa dentro.  
Quando mi rialzai, il sole era già alto nel cielo e il cimitero si era riempito di persone che visitavano i loro cari. Ero rimasta nella stessa posizione per molto tempo, perciò le gambe mi facevano male, così mi avviai con molta calma verso l’uscita. Nel frattempo, accesi il cellulare e mi arrivò subito un messaggio di Andrea.

_So bene che odi festeggiare il tuo compleanno, ma voglio farti lo stesso gli auguri. Ti auguro di riuscire ad avverare i tuoi sogni, perché sei una persona meravigliosa e ti meriti tanta felicità. Ci vediamo quando torni. <3_

Mi fermai un attimo, perplessa. Era la prima volta che Andrea mi mandava un messaggio così sdolcinato e mi domandai se quelle parole non nascondessero anche un altro significato; tuttavia non avevo la forza di pensarci in quel momento, perciò digitai solo una breve risposta di ringraziamento. Stavo ormai per spegnere di nuovo il telefono, quando mi tornò in mente la conversazione che avevo avuto in auto con Molinari e per un attimo fui colta dall’ansia, perciò ci ripensai e gli inviai un altro messaggio.

_Ho scoperto che Massimo parteciperà allo stesso tirocinio di Molinari. Claudia ti ha raccontato qualcosa?_

Tirai un sospiro di sollievo alla sola idea di aver condiviso con lui quel pensiero.  
Fu quando raggiunsi l’uscita del cimitero che lo vidi: Molinari era fermo, proprio di fronte al cancello, e mi aspettava.  
Lo raggiunsi e per qualche secondo ci fissammo senza parlare. C’era qualcosa di diverso in lui, ma non riuscii a realizzare cosa.  
«Chi ti ha detto che ero qui?» domandai, infine.  
«Tuo padre. Lui… mi ha raccontato una storia, stamattina. Ha detto che era giusto sapessi, dopo quello che è successo stanotte.»  
In quell’istante, mi accorsi di cosa avesse di così strano: i suoi occhi, di solito così freddi e taglienti, in quel momento mi guardavano con una strana dolcezza e una punta di dolore che mi stupirono e mi imbarazzarono.  
«Ah» commentai distogliendo lo sguardo. Allora non era stato un sogno; per qualche strana ragione, il pensiero mi rincuorò.  
Per un po’ restammo in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dirci; poi, gli lanciai un’occhiata di sottecchi e realizzai quello che dovevo fare.  
«Su, andiamo adesso: ti mostro _io_ qualcosa di bello in zona.» lo superai dandogli un leggero pugno sulla spalla e mi incamminai.

L’edificio diroccato e ormai abbandonato al degrado da molti, troppi anni si ergeva davanti a noi in tutta la sua triste bellezza. Doveva essere un’antica masseria del Seicento, almeno da quanto avevano spiegato alcuni esperti di architettura, ma nessuno si era mai degnato di prestarci molta attenzione né tanto meno di acquistarla, figuriamoci provare a restaurala per riportarla ai suoi antichi splendori. Quando avevo chiesto alla mia professoressa di storia dell’arte come mai nessuno facesse niente per quei ruderi, lei mi aveva risposto che ci volevano troppi soldi, e comunque c’erano tante masserie nella stessa zona nello stesso stato di abbandono, perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di quella piuttosto che di altre?  
«Ma è fantastico!» esclamò Molinari non appena intravedemmo la costruzione e aumentò il passo per raggiungerla il prima possibile.  
La struttura era a pochi chilometri dal centro abitato, perciò gli avevo proposto se gli andava di fare una passeggiata e lui aveva annuito senza pormi ulteriori domande. Forse sarebbe stato più comodo prendere l’automobile, ma non avevo voglia di rinchiudermi nell’abitacolo asfissiante di un mezzo di trasposto: avevo bisogno di aria per metabolizzare quello che era accaduto in poche ore.  
Molinari, adesso, _sapeva_.  
Non avrei mai pensato che, tra tutti, proprio lui avrebbe scoperto il segreto che custodivo tanto gelosamente. Anche ad Andrea, che era la persona che mi conosceva meglio, avevo detto solo che mia sorella era morta nel giorno del mio compleanno, ma non gli avevo mai raccontato la dinamica.  
Per tutto il tragitto, non avevamo profferito una parola e dentro di me lo ringraziai per quel silenzio.  
Quando lo raggiunsi, stava già ispezionando quel che rimaneva dell’interno. Mi accomodai su un masso più all’ombra e lo osservai divertita mentre studiava la costruzione in lungo e in largo. Gli occhi gli brillavano come quelli di un bambino a cui hanno appena regalato un giocattolo nuovo e sorrisi.  
«È splendido. Ero a conoscenza dell’esistenza di simili luoghi abbandonati, ma non ne avevo mai visto uno» commentò sedendosi accanto a me. «È un vero peccato che nessuno l’abbia acquistato per restaurarlo.»  
«Dicono che ci vogliono troppi soldi. La verità è che a nessuno interessa, qui. Sono solo _cose inutili e noiose_» spiegai, scimmiottando Emanuele, esempio tipico dell’abitante medio del posto.  
Lui colse al volo l’allusione e ridacchiò. «Dài, in fondo è un tipo simpatico,» lo difese «mi ha fatto vedere un sacco di posti interessanti.»  
«Per esempio?» domandai incuriosita.  
Ci pensò su. «Per esempio il posto in cui hai cercato di ucciderlo.»  
«Non ho tentato di ucciderlo» ribattei piccata. Possibile che non mi sarei mai scrollata quella storia di dosso? «Non avevo idea che fosse allergico alle pesche.»  
«Vuoi farmi credere che, se l’avessi saputo, non l’avresti colpito?»  
«Certo che sì! Ma avrei usato un’altra arma!»  
Molinari scoppiò a ridere. «Lo immaginavo.»  
Per un po’ rimanemmo in silenzio a guardare i resti di un’epoca che ci aveva preceduto e che avrebbe potuto ancora regalarci tanto, se le avessimo permesso di parlarci ancora.  
«Volevo ringraziarti per ieri sera» gli dissi dopo un po’. «Immagino che non dev’essere stato un bello spettacolo.»  
«In effetti mi hai spaventato tantissimo. All’inizio ho pensato che quelle grida provenissero dall’esterno, ma poi mi sono reso conto che erano troppo vicine per venire dalla strada e mi sono accorto che giungevano dalla tua stanza. Mi spiace essere entrato senza essere stato invitato, ma ero sconvolto: ti dimenavi, urlavi cose senza senso e non ti svegliavi. E quando hai aperto finalmente gli occhi, hai iniziato a divincolarti, come se non mi riconoscessi. Ero nel panico.»  
«Mi dispiace.» E lo ero davvero.  
Scosse la testa. «No, non preoccuparti. Anche tuo padre stamattina mi ha detto la stessa cosa. A quanto pare, ti ha sentita anche lui, ma io sono stato più veloce e ha lasciato che restassi io con te. Per questo stamattina ha deciso di raccontarmi tutto.»  
«Capisco.» Abbassai lo sguardo e con la punta della scarpa iniziai a disegnare dei piccoli cerchi sul terreno, indecisa su come reagire a quella confessione. Avrei dovuto essere arrabbiata con mio padre per aver permesso a un estraneo di occuparsi di me in un momento così personale; tuttavia, non ci riuscivo: il calore di Giulio era stato così diverso da quello del mio genitore ed era riuscito ad entrare dentro di me in modo diverso e inaspettato. “Sono qui. Non so cosa ti sia accaduto, ma sono qui, accanto a te. Non ti lascio sola.” Sembrava volermi comunicare. Senza critiche e senza domande. E, anche se c’erano, avrebbero potuto aspettare.  
«In realtà, sono io che devo scusarmi per quello che ti ho detto quando ci siamo incontrati alla _Feltrinelli_.» proseguì lui ignorando i miei pensieri «Ho esagerato.»  
Lo guardai stupita: era la prima volta che si scusava per qualcosa e questo mi mise a disagio.  
Volsi lo sguardo verso i ruderi pur di non incrociare il suo. «Sì, beh, anche io non mi sono comportata molto meglio con te, quindi siamo pari.»  
«Con la differenza che tu avevi ragione, mentre io ho parlato senza neanche conoscerti.» ribatté.  
Stavolta non replicai. In realtà non era vero, neanche io avevo molte informazioni su di lui, a parte quelle che mi avevano fornito sua madre e Margherita, eppure l’avevo sempre giudicato per quello che avevo creduto che fosse.  
Restammo ancora qualche minuto in silenzio, ciascuno perso nei propri pensieri; poi, all’improvviso, iniziò il suo racconto.  
«Quando ero piccolo non facevo altro che disegnare» spinse le braccia all’indietro e appoggiò il peso sulle mani, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo azzurro. «Era una fissazione, la mia. Disegnavo qualunque cosa: persone, natura morta, paesaggi.  
Un giorno mia zia, che è francese ed era in vacanza qui con mio zio - quella che scenderà tra qualche giorno, sì - vide i miei disegni e mi disse che dovevo andare per forza in Francia: mi raccontò di Montmartre, il quartiere degli artisti, e dei musei che c’erano a Parigi. Io ero entusiasta e i miei non ci videro nulla di male: sarebbe stato un ottimo modo per iniziare a conoscere il mondo e avrei avuto modo di migliorare la lingua. A scuola studiavo sia inglese che francese. Così, durante l’estate tra la seconda e la terza media, andai in Francia per la prima volta.»  
«Dev’essere stata un’esperienza meravigliosa.» commentai con una punta di invidia: avevo studiato la lingua per anni, prima a scuola e successivamente da autodidatta, ma non ero mai stata sul suolo francese.  
«Sì, la più bella della mia vita. Ricordo ancora quando misi piede a Montmartre: mi guardavo intorno estasiato e a volte mi fermavo a osservare gli artisti. Devono aver pensato che fossi uno stalker,» rise di se stesso «ma non mi hanno mai scacciato.»  
«Mi piacerebbe visitare Parigi.»  
«Oh, devi andarci» gli occhi gli brillavano «Il Louvre, il Musèe d’Orsay, Versailles… quell’estate mi ubriacai di arte. Mia zia spesso era impegnata con il suo lavoro, così ad accompagnarmi erano le mie cugine, Annette e Christine. Ti ricordi il ritratto che hai visto su quel blocco da disegni?»  
Certo che me lo ricordavo: era una ragazza così bella che mi era rimasta impressa.  
«Quella è Christine. È più grande di me e di Annette. Ed è stata il mio primo amore.»  
«È… molto bella» fu l’unica cosa che riuscii a dire: non riuscivo a spiegarmi il perché, ma quella confessione mi aveva turbato più di quanto volessi ammettere.  
«Lo è: ha dei meravigliosi occhi azzurri e i capelli lunghi e biondi, ed è alta e slanciata. Spesso i ragazzi si fermavano a guardarla e io ero fiero di poter dire di essere imparentato con una ragazza del genere. Adesso è sposata con un ragazzo francese e la gravidanza le ha fatto prendere qualche chilo, ma è rimasta bellissima. Studiava arte e fu lei a mostrarmi tutti i segreti di Parigi. Mi sono sempre chiesto se ho amato prima l’arte o lei, ma più ci penso, più mi convinco che i due momenti siano coincisi. Adesso ha una galleria tutta sua.»  
«E lei?»  
Sorrise con amarezza. «Lei mi vedeva solo come il cuginetto italiano che doveva portare in giro. A volte mi domando se lo facesse perché gli piacesse la mia compagnia o solo perché i suoi gliel’avevano ordinato.»  
Adesso mi era tutto chiaro. Ecco perché quei ritratti erano così belli. Non erano semplici schizzi, ma vere e proprie lettere d’amore a una ragazza che non poteva avere. Nei tratti si riusciva a scorgere tutto l’amore e la tenerezza che provava per lei, nello stesso modo in cui avevo visto il grande affetto che sentiva per Margherita attraverso quel disegno. Come avevo fatto a non accorgermene allora?  
«È per questo che conosci così bene il francese? Sei stato speso lì?»  
«No, dopo quell’estate non ci sono più tornato. Però ero così sciocco da pensare che a Christine sarei potuto piacere un giorno, quando fossi cresciuto, così avevo continuato a studiare il francese da solo e avevo mantenuto una regolare corrispondenza con Annette. Ci sentiamo ancora, ogni tanto.»  
Ecco perché i suoi genitori non avevano idea della sua conoscenza della lingua: con la sola corrispondenza epistolare con sua cugina e uno studio interrotto alle scuole medie non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere un simile livello linguistico.  
«Ho continuato ad avere un debole per lei per anni. Penso che sia il classico amore non corrisposto che ti porti dietro appunto perché è un sogno irrealizzabile. Però quella cotta mi aveva regalato una passione ancora più grande per l’arte, così quando tornai a casa dissi ai miei genitori che avrei voluto frequentare l'istituto d'arte, ma loro bollarono la mia idea come la fantasia di un ragazzino. E invece, quando l’anno dopo dovetti iscrivermi alle superiori, continuai a perorare la mia causa, appoggiato dalla mia professoressa di educazione artistica, ma loro furono categorici: disegnare non dava da mangiare e mi costrinsero a iscrivermi al liceo classico, perché era la scuola che avevano frequentato anche loro.»  
Storsi la bocca con disappunto. «Anche il liceo classico non dà da mangiare.»  
«Già. Ma allora ero piccolo e pensai che, in fondo, una scuola valeva l’altra: tanto, potevo continuare a disegnare quanto mi pareva. Poi, dopo la scuola, avrei fatto di testa mia. Tuttavia, il greco e il latino non mi piacevano per niente, la matematica era noiosa e io imbrattavo i miei libri di disegni. L’unica materia che studiavo volentieri era storia dell’arte, ma purtroppo le ore dedicate erano pochissime.»  
Annuii. Anche io la pensavo nello stesso modo. E pensare che il nostro Paese è quello con il più ampio patrimonio artistico del mondo.  
«Quando è stato il momento di decidere quali studi intraprendere all'università, ho creduto che avrei avuto finalmente voce in capitolo: dopo tutto la vita era mia, no? E invece, anche allora i miei si opposero alla mia idea di iscrivermi all’Accademia di Belle Arti. Mi sarebbe andato bene anche Beni Culturali, ma mio padre fu categorico: avrei dovuto iscrivermi a Giurisprudenza, perché dovevo seguire le sue orme. Anche mio nonno era avvocato, così come suo padre, quindi era tradizione di famiglia, capisci?»  
«E tua madre non disse nulla?»  
«No.» la mascella gli si indurì «Solo Marita perorò la mia causa, ma fu tutto inutile.»  
Era per questo motivo che passava i suoi giorni a vagare per il dipartimento, con una ragazza sempre diversa o con un libro di storia dell’arte in mano? Per ripicca? Per accusare tacitamente sua madre di non avergli permesso di realizzare i suoi sogni? Avrei voluto domandarglielo, ma non ce la feci. Mi sentivo soffocare. Aveva ragione, eravamo davvero simili: ambedue avevano dei parenti che avevano dei progetti per noi e volevano costringerci a seguirli, sebbene io avessi avuto dalla mia il sostegno di mio padre e di mia nonna.  
Anche mia madre, infatti, si era subito opposta alla mia scelta di andare a studiare fuori. L’aveva visto come un tradimento e ci aveva messo mesi ad accettare l’idea che anche l’altra figlia decidesse di andar via, anche se solo per frequentare l’università in un’altra città; dal canto mio, però, nonostante desiderassi allontanarmi il più possibile da lì, avevo deciso di venirle incontro e di optare per una meta distante solo un paio d’ore. E non me ne ero mai pentita.  
«Non potevi… non so, ribellarti, andar via di casa…» ma, mentre parlavo, io stessa mi accorgevo delle sciocchezze che stavo dicendo. Avevo conosciuto l’avvocato Molinari e sapevo molto bene che avrebbe ottenuto quel che desiderava, a qualunque costo.  
«Avrei dovuto. Avrei potuto scappare in Francia dai miei zii, raccontar loro cos’era accaduto. Magari loro mi avrebbero anche ospitato o aiutato a trovare una soluzione; oppure, invece, mi avrebbero rispedito a casa, ma almeno avrei potuto dire di aver tentato. Ma sono stato codardo. Non ho avuto il coraggio di ribellarmi a mio padre e ho accettato la sua decisione senza neanche provare a reagire. Ad ogni modo, sono stato un pessimo studente. Più per una sorta di ribellione adolescenziale tardiva che per un reale odio verso la facoltà. Ma ero il figlio dell’avvocato Molinari, io: potevo anche presentarmi impreparato a un appello, avrei comunque passato l’esame. All’inizio trovai la cosa anche piuttosto divertente e utile.»  
«E adesso? Sei cresciuto ormai. Ti sei laureato. Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Perché continui a frequentare quelle stupide lezioni con me, quando è palese che di quel tirocinio non te ne frega assolutamente niente?»  
Mi voltai verso di lui e ci fissammo per qualche secondo. Non dimenticherò mai quello sguardo: quello di un bambino piccolo che si era perso in una foresta e, nonostante tentasse con tutte le sue forze, non riusciva a trovare una via d’uscita.  
«Perché non sono capace di fare altro» ammise.  
_Tu non hai la minima idea di quanto ti odi e di quanto disprezzo provi per la tua piccola vita perfetta_, mi aveva attaccato quella volta. Fu in quel momento che mi resi conto che no, lui non odiava né me che rappresentavo tutto quello che lui non era riuscito ad essere né i suoi genitori che gli avevano sempre tarpato le ali, ma se stesso, quel ragazzo che non aveva saputo ribellarsi alle decisioni dei suoi e che, a differenza mia, non aveva avuto la forza di seguire i propri sogni. E l’unico modo che aveva trovato per nascondere a se stesso e al mondo ciò che provava nel profondo del proprio cuore era stato quello di celarsi dietro la facciata di un ragazzo arrogante e strafottente.  
Non erano i suoi genitori a pensare che non valesse nulla; era lui a credere, e ad aver convinto anche loro, di essere un fallito. E nessuno gli aveva mai spiegato che non era vero.  
Era questo il vero Giulio Molinari, dunque. Non il ragazzo che avevo odiato e che credevo mi odiasse, ma una persona insicura che aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno che avesse fiducia in lui.  
«Non dire sciocchezze:» ribattei. «puoi re-iscriverti all’università, creare un sito web su cui vendere i tuoi lavori, aprire un’attività privata. Hai solo venticinque anni, puoi fare ancora tutto quello che vuoi.»  
«Forse hai ragione,» mi sorrise. Un sorriso vero, stavolta, non quello stupido ghigno che piaceva tanto alle ragazze, ma che mi faceva saltare i nervi, o quello gentile ma costruito che aveva riservato a mia nonna. Un sorriso dolce, bello che riuscì a toccare qualcosa dentro di me, anche se allora non ero del tutto certa di cosa fosse.  
Restammo per qualche attimo in silenzio a fissarci, mentre entrambi metabolizzavamo tutto quello che era accaduto in quelle poche ore: la consapevolezza che davanti all’altro c’era una persona molto diversa da quella che avevamo immaginato per molto tempo.  
Gli occhi celesti di Molinari, che alla luce del sole di mezzogiorno sembravano ancora più chiari, tremarono per un attimo ed ebbi la sensazione che volessero dirmi qualcosa che però non riuscivo a comprendere.  
All’improvviso, si udì il suono di una sirena in lontananza e l’incanto si ruppe. Sussultai e distolsi lo sguardo. Con finta noncuranza guardai l’orologio. «Penso sia ora di rientrare,» annunciai balzando in piedi «altrimenti mia nonna si preoccuperà.»  
E, senza aspettare una risposta, mi avviai verso la strada.  
«Lucia?»  
«Sì?» mi voltai stupita: era la prima volta che si rivolgeva a me senza usare stupidi nomignoli, se si escludeva la sera precedente.  
«Buon compleanno» disse e, un attimo dopo, come se nulla fosse, mi superò e iniziò a incamminarsi verso il centro.


	12. Capitolo XII

## XII

  


Quando sui _social network_ ci si imbatte in quelle pagine dedicate al Sud Italia in cui le persone non fanno altro che parlare di cibo, spesso si pensa che sia un’esagerazione e ci si pone dei dubbi se, davvero, nel Meridione le nonne si alzino all’alba per preparare un pranzo che potrebbe sfamare la popolazione mondiale per almeno un mese. Bene, vi posso assicurare che quello che si vede in quei video è tutto reale: alle tre e mezzo del pomeriggio eravamo ancora seduti intorno al tavolo e l’unica cosa che desideravo davvero era scappar via. Quando ero a Bari, mangiavo con molta più moderazione e non ero più abituata a ingurgitare così tanto cibo.  
Mia nonna si avvicinò minacciosa con un altro pezzo di polpettone, ma io la intercettai e la bloccai in tempo. «Ti prego, nonna, sono pienissima!»  
Mia nonna mi guardò come se avessi appena detto che mi sarei trasferita a breve su Marte. «Ma a te piaceva il mio polpettone!»  
Non ho mai capito questa strana fissazione delle persone di una certa età secondo cui, se non hai più fame, significa che quella pietanza non ti piace più.  
«E continua a piacermi, puoi starne certa. Ma sono sazia, nonna, grazie.»  
Ma lei non accettò quella risposta e assunse un’espressione offesa. «Tu mangi troppo poco, cara. E si nota, sei tutta pelle e ossa» e, senza tanti complimenti mi mise un’altra fetta nel piatto. Sospirai e pregai che il mio stomaco non mi abbandonasse: c’erano ancora la frutta e il dolce da servire e stavo ormai per cedere.  
Giulio ridacchiò e, per tutta risposta, gli tirai un calcio sotto il tavolo.  
Se pensava di essere al sicuro, però, si sbagliava di grosso, perché mia nonna si avvicinò a lui pronta a riempire anche il suo piatto; stavolta fu lui a sospirare e io a ridacchiare. «E tu che volevi portare qualcosa!» gli sussurrai.  
Mentre tornavamo dalla nostra passeggiata, eravamo passati davanti a una pasticceria e mi aveva chiesto se non sarebbe stato meglio comprare qualcosa da portare, come avevamo fatto la sera precedente quando eravamo andati a casa di Emanuele e Laura. Io avevo replicato che mia nonna era il tipo di persona che amava preparare tutto a mano, perciò si sarebbe offesa se le avessimo portato qualcosa di preconfezionato, sebbene provenisse da una pasticceria rinomata per la bontà dei propri dolci e la freschezza dei prodotti che usava.  
«E che ne dici di una pianta? Da quanto ho visto le adora.»  
Gli scoccai un’occhiataccia. «Ti sei preparato una frase a effetto anche per lei? Ricordati che mia nonna ha il diabete.»  
«Che c’è, sei gelosa?»  
L'avevo guardato malissimo. «Se non lo è stato Emanuele, non vedo perché dovrei esserlo io» avevo ribattuto e l'avevo convinto ad andare a mani vuote.  
Mia nonna si accorse del nostro piccolo scambio, perciò si sedette al suo posto di fronte a noi, gli occhi che le brillavano: conoscevo quello sguardo e sapevo che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Allora, ragazzi, sono curiosa: come vi siete conosciuti? All’università?»  
Per fortuna avevo appena ingoiato il boccone che stavo masticando, perché altrimenti mi sarebbe andato di traverso; Molinari, invece, non era stato così fortunato e bevve un generoso sorso d’acqua.  
«Diciamo di sì,» mi mantenni vaga. Accidenti, perché non ci eravamo preparati una storiella da raccontarle? Era _ovvio_ che mia nonna avrebbe iniziato a riempirci di domande su come ci fossimo conosciuti, da quanto uscissimo insieme e cose del genere. La mia totale inesperienza in materia ci aveva ficcato in un bel casino. Non era da me farmi cogliere alla sprovvista in quel modo e questo mi disturbò parecchio.  
Mia nonna, come avevo immaginato, non si accontentò di una mezza risposta: «Su, racconta, cara. Sono una donna moderna, io!»  
«Mamma, non mettere in imbarazzo il nostro ospite!» Per una volta, mia madre provò a difendermi, anche se sospettai che lo avesse fatto più per aiutare Giulio che per me.  
«Che c’è di male? Non ho mica fatto domande troppo riservate!»  
Stavolta fui io a trangugiare un bicchiere d’acqua.  
«Non c’è molto da raccontare, signora. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno che mi desse ripetizioni di francese e mia madre mi ha presentato Lucia» spiegò Giulio. In effetti non aveva mentito: pur essendoci incrociati già prima, e in modo anche piuttosto burrascoso, era da quel momento che la nostra conoscenza, tra alti e bassi, si era approfondita. Mi domandai come facesse a mantenere un tono così neutro: forse per lui stare al centro di quel tipo di attenzione era all’ordine del giorno.  
«Visto?» mia nonna si voltò verso i miei «L’ho sempre detto che studiare è importante!»  
«Lucia dev’essere stata un’insegnante molto severa, conoscendola» commentò mio padre.  
«Oh sì. Pensi che una volta ha minacciato di evirarmi.»  
«Cosa?!» tre paia d’occhi mi fissarono sconvolti.  
Saltai su, piccata. «Non è andata così!» urlai.  
«Certo che è andata così. Ci sono dei testimoni!» si offese.  
«Per come la metti tu, sembra che faccia lezione con un coltello in mano, pronta a minacciarti se sbagli la coniugazione di un verbo.»  
«Beh, quasi...»  
L’avrei strozzato con le mie mani, altro che evirarlo.  
«Ma quindi che è successo?» mia nonna sembrava più divertiva che impensierita dalla possibilità che la propria nipote finisse in carcere.  
«Niente, nonna. Dovevo difendere l’onore di un’amica» gli scoccai un’occhiataccia.  
«Non l’ho neanche toccata! Ero a metri di distanza!»  
«Non ha importanza. È bastato il tuo commento.»  
«Volevo solo prenderti in giro.»  
«Non eri per niente divertente. E comunque avevo in mano _una bottiglietta d’acqua_, avrei potuto al massimo farti una doccia non programmata.»  
«Questo dovrebbe consolarmi?»  
Mia nonna scoppiò a ridere: «Oddio, siete bellissimi! Bene, vado a prendere la frutta. Maria, mi dai una mano?»  
«Non occorre, nonna. Vado io. Vieni con me?» proposi al mio presunto fidanzato e mi avviai prima che mia nonna mi fermasse; Giulio mi seguì in cucina, docile.  
«Sei impazzito?» gli puntai un dito contro «C’era bisogno di raccontare quell’episodio? Davanti a mia madre, poi!»  
«Avresti preferito che continuassero a fare domande sulla nostra relazione?» ribatté invece lui con calma.  
Aprii la bocca e la richiusi. In effetti, grazie al suo commento, la conversazione si era spostata verso tutt’altro argomento. «Ma se preferisci che tua nonna continui l’interrogatorio e magari ti chieda quando vorrai regalarle un pro-nipotino, per me non ci sono problemi…»  
Mi sentii avvampare e lui sogghignò.  
«Ok, basta, hai vinto!» Gli mollai la coppa contenente la macedonia e lo spinsi fuori dalla cucina.  
Appoggiai le mani sul tavolo e presi un bel respiro. Dovevo calmarmi. Erano solo domande innocue, del resto. Quante volte le avevo sentite fare all’indirizzo dei miei cugini? Certo, Giulio Molinari non era il fidanzato, ma la nonna non poteva saperlo, quindi dovevo far finta di nulla e smetterla di arrossire come una ragazzina di sedici anni.  
Rabbrividii. Il problema era proprio quello. Da quel punto di vista io ero anche più indietro della maggior parte degli adolescenti che vedevo in giro, pur avendo quasi dieci anni più di loro. Dopo la morte di mia sorella avevo sviluppato una sorta di paura mista a odio verso i ragazzi; in chiunque mi si avvicinasse, vedevo l’immagine di Stefano e scappavo ancor prima di conoscerlo. E quelle rarissime volte in cui un ragazzo aveva attirato la mia attenzione, l’immagine di Giovanna stesa su quella barella si era insinuata nei miei pensieri e mi aveva bloccata. Così, con il passare degli anni, quello scudo era diventato una seconda pelle dalla quale mi sentivo protetta dal mondo esterno e avevo compensato quella mancanza di interesse per i rapporti con l’altro sesso con una passione sempre maggiore, ai limiti della patologia, per lo studio.  
_«Lo sai che non tutti gli uomini sono uguali, vero? Che ci sono anche bravi ragazzi al mondo?»_ aveva detto mio padre, e io non dubitavo che avesse ragione, ma una cosa era ammetterlo _razionalmente_, un’altra convincere il mio corpo a crederci davvero. E la fissazione di mia madre per il matrimonio non aiutava per niente.  
Feci ancora un paio di respiri: era il momento di tornare dagli altri, se non volevo che mi venissero a cercare, anche se avrei preferito di gran lunga rimanere nascosta lì e ritrovarmi come per magia a Bari, alla mia solita vita.  
L’occhio mi cadde sulla mensola su cui avevo abbandonato il cellulare e notai che la spia che indicava l’arrivo di un messaggio lampeggiava. Sbloccai lo schermo e vi trovai la risposta di Andrea alla mia domanda su Massimo.

_No. E nemmeno lei, temo. Te l’ha detto Molinari? Domani ne parliamo meglio._

Il cuore iniziò a battermi all’impazzata. Avevo ragione, dunque? Perché Massimo non aveva detto nulla? E ora cosa dovevo fare? Dovevo dirglielo io? Se mi consideravo sua amica, avrei dovuto farlo, ma era giusto che gliene parlasse un’altra persona? E se avessimo provato a discuterne con Massimo?  
«Tutto ok?» Molinari si affacciò alla porta; d’istinto spensi lo schermo.  
«Sì, arrivo subito.» Riposi il cellulare e lo raggiunsi. Non aveva senso pensarci allora: il giorno dopo ne avrei parlato con Andrea e avremmo deciso insieme come procedere.

Fu soltanto verso le nove che io e Giulio riuscimmo a metterci in macchina per tornare a casa. Mia madre ci aveva proposto di restare un’altra notte, ma avevamo entrambi rifiutato. Ero in ansia per la faccenda di Claudia e non vedevo l’ora di tornare alla mia solita vita; inoltre, ero stanca di mentire ancora a mia nonna.  
Giulio, invece, aveva replicato che gli sarebbe piaciuto restare, ma che il giorno dopo aveva un impegno inderogabile e che, per quanto gli spiacesse, era costretto a declinare l’invito. Dubitai che avesse sul serio qualcosa di così urgente da fare, anzi sospettavo che avrebbe preferito di gran lunga rimanere lì invece che tornare a casa sua, ma aveva capito quanto mi facesse male quella situazione e apprezzai tantissimo questa sua premura.  
«Mi ricorda tanto tuo nonno. Mi raccomando tienitelo stretta!» mi aveva detto nel momento finale dei saluti e io avevo provato una stretta al cuore. Per un attimo mi aveva colta la fortissima tentazione di scuoterla e urlare: «Non stiamo insieme, nonna!» e solo il pensiero di darle un dolore grandissimo mi aveva fermata.  
Mio padre, invece, si era limitato ad abbracciarmi. «Pensa a quello che ti ho detto, Luci’» era stato il suo unico commento e io avevo annuito, nonostante fossimo entrambi consapevoli che avrei comunque agito solo se ne fossi stata convinta appieno.  
Verso le cinque del pomeriggio erano arrivati anche Laura ed Emanuele “per prendere insieme il caffè” aveva spiegato Emanuele, ma Laura mi era venuta incontro e, sorridendo, mi aveva stretta in un abbraccio e mi aveva augurato buon compleanno. «Anche da parte di Ema, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai, neanche sotto tortura!» aveva aggiunto bisbigliando.  
Forse, grazie a Laura, il rapporto con mio cugino un giorno sarebbe potuto migliorare, mi dissi mentre l’auto partiva e dallo specchietto vedevo la mia famiglia diventare sempre più piccola man mano che ci allontanavamo. Certo, non saremmo mai diventati migliori amici, ma almeno avremmo imparato a rispettarci e a volerci bene; del resto, eravamo ormai troppo cresciuti per poter continuare a farci scaramucce come i bambini dell’asilo.  
«Tua nonna è una persona meravigliosa.» Giulio mi strappò dai miei pensieri mentre ormai il centro abitato era solo un minuscolo puntino luminoso dietro di noi. «Mi ricorda tanto Marita.»  
«Già, anche a me.»  
«Anche i tuoi genitori mi sono piaciuti.»  
Storsi la bocca: «Se vuoi ti regalo volentieri mia madre.»  
Giulio rise. «Dài, non dire così. Anche lei si preoccupa per te. In un modo un po’ strano, ma lo fa.»  
«Per lei l’unica soluzione ai problemi di una donna è un matrimonio felice e su questo non siamo mai state d’accordo, come puoi ben immaginare.» sbottai «Dopo la morte di mia sorella, la sua fissazione è addirittura peggiorata: voleva che fossi io a realizzare il suo sogno, ora che lei non c’era più. Ma lei non vuole accettare che io non sono come Giovanna: era lei la ragazza che voleva costruirsi una famiglia felice, non io; io voglio una carriera, viaggiare... Finché non lo accetterà, non potremo mai avere un rapporto sereno.»  
Giulio rimase ad ascoltare il mio sfogo senza interrompermi. Mi chiesi di cosa avesse parlato con i miei genitori mentre io quella mattina ero al cimitero, ma in realtà non mi interessava.  
«Posso farti una domanda?»  
Lo studiai per un attimo, indecisa su cosa rispondergli; poi mi resi conto che ormai, in quei due giorni, quel ragazzo era entrato così tanto a far parte del mio mondo che non aveva senso essere reticente. «Spara.»  
«Che fine ha fatto il fidanzato di tua sorella? Avete saputo… sì, insomma, avete saputo più nulla di lui?»  
Tutto mi sarei aspettata, tranne che un simile quesito.  
«No. Abbiamo…. Abbiamo preferito dimenticarlo.»  
«Capisco.»  
Ricordavo pochissimo dei giorni successivi all’incidente, solo pochi frammenti indistinti: il funerale, persone che non avevo mai visto che facevano le condoglianze ai miei, mia madre che piangeva, mio padre che la consolava, ma poco altro. Dacché i miei ricordi si erano fatti chiari, Stefano non era più stato nominato da nessuno dei miei parenti, almeno non in mia presenza. Crescendo, avevo seguito anche io il loro esempio e avevo cercato di pensare il meno possibile all’uomo che aveva distrutto la vita di mia sorella e quella di tutti noi.  
«Come mai questa domanda?»  
Alzò le spalle. «Curiosità. Pensavo che, al vostro posto, avrei voluto scoprire qualcosa di più su quell’uomo: se avesse ricevuto la notizia, se si sentisse in colpa… cose così.»  
Ci pensai un po’. In effetti non aveva tutti i torti: che ne era stato di lui dopo tutti quegli anni? Stava ancora con la donna con cui aveva tradito mia sorella? Aveva lasciato anche lei e altre donne? Oppure era cambiato?  
«Non mi importa.» mi resi conto. «La sola idea che lui sia chissà dove a vivere la sua vita, mentre mia sorella non è più qui… non so se ce la farei.»  
Giulio annuì e restammo in silenzio. Appoggiai la testa allo schienale: in quel momento tutta la stanchezza della giornata mi cadde addosso come un macigno e, cullata dal dondolio della macchina, mi appisolai.  
Ero convinta di aver chiuso gli occhi solo per qualche minuto e invece, quando li riaprii, Giulio aveva parcheggiato vicino a casa mia e mi stava scuotendo per svegliami.  
«Vuoi rimanere qui tutta la notte?»  
Mi stropicciai gli occhi, confusa. «Mi sono addormentata. Oddio, perché non mi hai svegliato?»  
«E perché? Sembravi così indifesa mentre dormivi. In effetti avrei dovuto farti una foto.» mi prese in giro.  
Per tutta risposta, gli scoccai un’occhiataccia. «Sempre il solito.»  
Molinari scoppiò a ridere. «Dài, ti aiuto a portar su tutto,» indicò con il pollice tutta la roba che mia nonna mi aveva dato perché “dovevo mangiare e dei negozi di una grande città non ci si può fidare.”  
Incrociai le braccia al petto. «No, grazie. Posso farlo benissimo da sola.»  
«Non lo metto in dubbio. Ma, in quanto tuo cavaliere, voglio portare a termine il mio compito fino in fondo.»  
«Guarda che ormai siamo a Bari. Non c’è bisogno che fingi ancora di essere il mio fidanzato.»  
Guardò l’orologio. «Beh, _in teoria_ dovrei esserlo per il fine settimana e, indovina? domenica non è ancora terminata. Perciò, su, andiamo.»

«Non ci posso credere. Ma quanta roba ti ha dato?» sbottò alla fine Giulio appoggiando l’ultima cassetta, contenente della verdura di stagione, sul ripiano della mia cucina.  
Avevamo fatto due viaggi a testa per portare su tutti i sacchetti, le confezioni sottovuoto e gli scatoloni che contenevano le mie vettovaglie per almeno i prossimi sei mesi.  
«L’hai sentita, no? Non mangio abbastanza.»  
«Ma con tutta questa roba potresti sopravvivere per mesi senza mettere il naso fuori casa. E abiti a solo due ore di macchina da qui! Cosa farebbe se vivessi dall’altra parte del mondo?»  
Alzai le spalle: «Benvenuto nel mio mondo. Sei sicuro che non vuoi portare nulla a casa?»  
«No, te l’ho detto,» si accomodò in cucina per riprendere fiato, mentre io cominciavo a sistemare tutto quel ben di Dio «ho detto ai miei che andavo in Salento con degli amici. Sembrerebbe strano se mi presentassi con qualcosa del genere»  
«Già. Potrei organizzare una cena con gli altri, uno di questi giorni. Ho tanto di quel cibo da sfamare un esercito! Oh, ciliegie!» esclamai entusiasta aprendo il sacchetto che conteneva i frutti rossi: le adoravo, potevo mangiarne quintali senza stancarmene. Ero consapevole del fatto che avrei avuto mal di pancia per giorni, ma non m’importava: avrei sopportato qualsiasi dolore per quella prelibatezza.  
Giulio mi fissava, divertito.  
«Beh, che c’è?»  
«Niente. Non ti ho mai vista così felice. E solo per delle ciliegie.»  
Sbuffai: quel ragazzo era un po’ troppo onesto per i miei gusti. Non mi era ancora chiaro se quella sua caratteristica mi piacesse o mi irritasse.  
«La mezzanotte è passata da un pezzo, quindi hai portato a termine il tuo compito con successo, mi pare.» replicai guardando l’orologio: le lancette segnavano le dodici e dieci minuti.  
Giulio si finse offeso: «Mi stai cacciando, per caso?»  
«Io? Certo che no. Lo dicevo per te. Sbaglio o hai detto di avere un appuntamento importante domattina?»  
Giulio non si fece convincere dal mio improvviso altruismo. «Non vuoi dividere le tue ciliegie con me, di’ la verità! Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per portare tutto su...»  
«Ti sei offerto volontario tu! Ti avevo detto che ce l’avrei fatta benissimo da sola!»  
«…tu mi ringrazi così?»  
Ci guardammo qualche secondo in cagnesco; poi, scoppiammo a ridere. Presi una manciata di ciliegie, le sciacquai, le misi in un piatto e ce le dividemmo.  
Mi piaceva quell’atmosfera così intima che si era creata tra noi. Sono sempre stata del parere che ci sia qualcosa di magico nella notte: sembra quasi che le anime delle persone riescano a comunicare meglio nel silenzio, come se, senza il rumore del traffico e della frenesia delle ore diurne, possano dialogare meglio, anche senza parlare. Dacché ci conoscevamo, io e Giulio eravamo rimasti soli molte volte: all’inizio, il silenzio che c’era tra noi era stato carico di tensione e di astio; in quei due giorni a casa dei miei, invece, era stato più cauto, come se stessimo cercando di creare un nuovo equilibrio man mano che scoprivamo qualcosa di più l’uno dell’altra. Quella sera, invece, dopo aver squarciato interamente il velo sul nostro passato ed esserci compresi a vicenda, sembrava quasi che avessimo trovato quell’equilibro che tanto bramavamo: non servivano parole per riempire un silenzio imbarazzato, non c’erano più domande in sospeso di cui volevamo, ma non osavamo chiedere, una risposta; c’eravamo soltanto noi, con un passato che volevamo dimenticare e un futuro ancora da costruire. Ed era bello.  
All’improvviso, Giulio si alzò: «È meglio che vada. È tardi e domani dovrai alzarti presto.»  
Lo imitai: «Sì. Antonio mi ha detto di impostare il discorso per la seduta, ma ero troppo in pensiero per questo fine settimana per riuscire a concentrarmi come avrei dovuto.»  
Giulio mi posò con dolcezza una mano sulla testa. Fino a un paio di giorni prima l’avrei scacciato in malo modo, invece in quel momento mi trasmise una strana sensazione di calore. «Andrà bene, vedrai. Ti preoccupi troppo.»  
Sorrisi, rincuorata dalle sue parole. Stava per aprire la porta, quando: «A proposito di quella cena… Vorrei che ci fossi anche tu. È un modo per ringraziarti per questi due giorni.» mi ritrovai a dire.  
Giulio si voltò verso di me, stupito da un simile invito. Curioso, lo ero anche io.  
«Perché no? Sarei davvero curioso di assaggiare la tua cucina.»  
I suoi occhi celesti fissavano i miei e, come quella mattina, provai una strana sensazione, come se volesse dirmi qualcos’altro. Poi, dopo quelli che mi parvero secoli, sorrise e mi posò una mano sulla guancia. Era calda e gentile, come il suo abbraccio della notte precedente.  
Avrei dovuto rendermi subito conto di quello che stava per accadere. Voglio dire, non ero un’esperta di storie d’amore, ma Andrea mi aveva costretta a vedere così tanti film romantici che persino io avrei dovuto arrivarci. E invece, quando Giulio si chinò per baciarmi ero del tutto impreparata.  
Il suo bacio era dolce e aveva il sapore delle ciliegie. Una parte di me voleva chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarvisi; l’altra, quella che aveva visto il cadavere di sua sorella steso su quel letto d’ospedale, avrebbe voluto spingerlo via con violenza. E fu questa che prevalse e mi staccai da lui con impeto, come se scottasse.  
Giulio si fece indietro anche lui, piuttosto scosso. «Scusa. Non avrei dovuto. Ci vediamo martedì.» mi salutò distogliendo lo sguardo e si accinse ad andarsene, questa volta in modo definitivo.  
Perché? Fino a pochi minuti prima stavamo ridendo spensierati. Perché eravamo arrivati a quel punto?  
«_Non avrebbe dovuto farlo!_» gridava nella mia testa la voce che mi aveva ordinato di allontanarmi da lui.  
«_Ma anche tu lo volevi, no?_» ribatté l’altra, quella che, invece, avrebbe ricambiato quel bacio.  
«Ecco...»  
«_E allora?_»  
«Io…»  
«_Lo sai che non tutti gli uomini sono uguali, vero?_» ripeté la voce di mio padre, dando man forte alla seconda.  
«Aspetta.» Giulio si voltò, la mano già sulla maniglia. Non sembrava né arrabbiato né deluso solo amareggiato. «Mi dispiace, io…» Le parole mi morirono in gola. Che cosa avrei potuto dirgli?  
Lui sorrise. «Non ti devi scusare, è colpa mia. So bene che per te è difficile fidarti di qualcuno dell’altro sesso.»  
Provai a replicare qualcosa, ma lui mi bloccò. «Non ci pensare più, ok? Ci ved...»  
Stavolta fui io a prendere l’iniziativa e lo baciai, anche se in modo decisamente timido e goffo; tuttavia, chiusi gli occhi, ben decisa a non farmi prendere dal panico. L’immagine di mia sorella apparve all'istante nella mia testa, ma stavolta la scacciai con violenza aggrappandomi a Giulio con tutte le mie forze. Una parte di me non aveva idea di cosa fare ed era terrorizzata, ma il mio corpo sembrava non avere alcun problema ad adattarsi alla nuova situazione e rispondeva d’istinto ai suoi movimenti sicuri.  
Era così diverso dal bacio che avevo dato a Mirko, così tanti anni prima. Era un bacio _vero_, di quelli che ti sciolgono qualcosa dentro e ti trasformano le gambe in gelatina.  
Ci staccammo per prendere fiato e Giulio mi fece uno di quei soliti sorrisini irritanti. «Non male per una che odia gli uomini.»  
Gli diedi un pugno sul braccio. «Molto, molto spiritoso!»  
Lui rise. «Ecco, questa è la Lucia che conosco io. E che preferisco.» mi sussurrò a fior di labbra e riprese a baciarmi.


	13. Capitolo XIII

## XIII

  


Entrai in biblioteca in uno strano stato di euforia difficile da spiegare. Mi sentivo leggera e, se non fossi stata molto attenta, avrei iniziato a canticchiare o a saltellare. Malgrado tutti i miei sforzi, però, non ero riuscita a nascondere molto bene i miei sentimenti perché, appena mi vide, Andrea si bloccò e mi studiò a lungo.  
«Sei andata a letto con Molinari!» urlò infine.  
Metà degli studenti presenti si voltò nella nostra direzione, mentre la signora Enza ci lanciò un’occhiataccia molto eloquente, perciò lo trascinai fuori verso il pianerottolo, il viso in fiamme. «Che cavolo gridi? Siamo in biblioteca, te ne sei scordato?»  
Ma Andrea non mi stava neanche ascoltando. «Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo! La tensione sessuale...»  
L’avrei scaraventato giù dalle scale se non l’avesse piantata. «Finiscila! Noi… non è successo niente del genere!»  
Per tutta risposta, mi guardò malissimo: «Oh, _andiamo_, Lu’! Ti mancavano solo le ali, e avresti iniziato a volteggiare per la felicità. Dovresti vedresti: sei _radiosa_.»  
Se possibile, il mio imbarazzo aumentò ancora di più. «Posso dire la mia o deciderai persino il giorno delle mie nozze?»  
Quella mattina io e Giulio ci eravamo svegliati stretti stretti sul divano. In un primo momento, ero rimasta immobile, crogiolandomi in quella strana sensazione di completezza, così poco familiare, che avvertivo irradiarsi dal mio cuore; tuttavia, la consapevolezza che il sole era troppo in alto per poter essere il solito orario in cui mi svegliavo ben presto si era impadronita di me e avevo lanciato un’occhiata all’orologio a muro che segnava le dieci.  
Ero balzata in piedi e avevo iniziato a scuotere Giulio; per tutta risposta lui mi aveva attirata a sé e aveva mugugnato: «No, dài. Restiamo ancora così, ti prego.»  
Gli avevo tirato un pizzicotto: «Alle undici e mezzo ho un appuntamento con Antonio, perciò alzati» e, seppure a malincuore, mi ero divincolata per andare a preparare il caffè.  
Andrea non voleva crederci. «Cioè, spiegati meglio: siete rimasti tutta la notte avvinghiati come polpi sul divano e non avete fatto nient’altro?»  
Annuii senza aggiungere ulteriori dettagli. A un certo punto, Giulio mi aveva sollevata senza difficoltà e mi aveva adagiata sul divano continuando a baciarmi; dopo qualche minuto, però, si era staccato da me e mi aveva fissata con quei suoi meravigliosi celesti pieni di desiderio; per un attimo la paura si era impossessata di nuovo di me, ma l'avevo ricacciata indietro, decisa. Ero certa che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
«Per oggi direi che possiamo fermarci qui» mi aveva sussurrato baciandomi la fronte e stringendomi a sé.  
Non mi ero resa conto di quanto fossi tesa, finché non avevo udito quella frase e il mio corpo aveva reagito rilassandosi completamente. Mi piaceva, davvero. Ma non ero ancora pronta ad andare oltre, e Giulio se ne era accorto ancor prima di me.  
Avevo annuito e mi ero rannicchiata sul suo petto lasciandomi cullare dal suo calore..  
«Non riesco a crederci! Povero Molinari, ha tutta la mia stima!»  
Anche se scherzava, sbuffai. «Invece di pensare alla mia presunta vita sessuale, hai scoperto qualcosa su Claudia? Non mi pare di averla vista in giro.»  
A quelle parole, l’espressione allegra di Andrea scomparve per lasciar spazio al nervosismo ed ebbi la certezza che in quei giorni fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave.  
«Massimo gliel’ha detto sabato sera» mi mise subito al corrente.  
Oh. Era una cosa positiva, no? E allora perché quella faccia?  
«Immagino non l’abbia presa bene,» dedussi.  
«Direi di no. Ieri pomeriggio mi ha chiamata in lacrime: sabato sera lui l’ha invitata a cena in un ristorantino sul lungomare; mi ha detto che è stata una bella serata, ma poi le ha proposto una passeggiata e si sono fermati vicino alla basilica di San Nicola. E qui, gliel’ha confessato. Era così sconvolta che non ha voluto neanche che la riaccompagnasse a casa.»  
Il cuore mi si strinse: Claudia, no, _nessuno!_, meritava una cosa del genere. Pensai a Massimo che mi era parso sempre molto innamorato della mia amica. Perché aveva aspettato così tanto per dirle la verità?  
«_Gli uomini sono proprio tutti uguali!_» commentò la solita vocina malefica e colsi al volo la sua allusione, ma ricacciai indietro quel pensiero con forza.  
«Almeno non gliel’ha detto il giorno prima di partire,» cercai di consolare entrambi, ma a quelle parole il volto di Andrea si rabbuiò ancora di più.  
«È appunto questo il problema, Lu’. Quel che l’ha fatta star male non è stata la notizia in sé – conosci Claudia, è stata contenta per lui – quanto il fatto che lui gliel'abbia rivelato adesso solo perché aveva visto Molinari con noi, l’altro giorno.»  
Ero sicura di essere impallidita. «Come scusa?»  
Durante la loro cena, Massimo, diversamente dal suo solito, le aveva fatto un sacco di domande sui suoi amici, soprattutto su come avesse conosciuto Giulio. Claudia non aveva sospettato nessun secondo fine e aveva risposto con sincerità: sapeva che i due avevano frequentato la stessa facoltà, quindi aveva immaginato che si conoscessero, almeno di vista; anzi, Claudia aveva pensato di sfruttare l’occasione per interrogarlo su Giulio, dato che anche lei era sulle spine per la nostra trasferta. Così, si era ritrovata a raccontargli tutta la storia.  
«Forse ha pensato che Molinari potesse lasciarselo sfuggire, come infatti è successo, e che sarebbe stato meglio se gliel’avesse raccontato lui» ipotizzò e io ero d’accordo con lui.  
Mi appoggiai alla parete, incapace di reagire. Neanche l’incontro con Antonio riuscì a scuotermi da quel torpore, nonostante ci avesse comunicato, anche se solo in via ufficiosa, che le sedute di laurea sarebbero iniziate il 17 luglio e che, se non ci fossero stati cambiamenti, noi saremmo stati inseriti nelle prime giornate.  
La verità era che quella notizia mi aveva sconvolta. Io ero una filologa e sapevo benissimo come il cosiddetto “caso” fosse determinante nella formazione di un nuovo testimone nella tradizione filologica: bastava, per esempio, che un copista stanco dimenticasse una “m” per trasformare un accusativo in un nominativo o in un ablativo, stravolgendo il significato di un’intera frase. C’erano tantissimi motivi per cui un copista poteva aver commesso un errore, ma ognuno di quelli poteva essere stato fondamentale per riscrivere in modo radicale una pagina di storia della letteratura, non solo latina.  
In quel momento mi sentivo come il copista che aveva dimenticato quella famigerata “m”: io e Giulio, quel giorno, eravamo finiti in biblioteca per puro, purissimo caso: Giulio mi aveva proibito di mettere piede in casa sua perché avevo sbirciato tra i suoi disegni, e adesso mi era ben chiaro cosa significassero per lui; quel giorno, però, non avevamo potuto utilizzare la nostra solita aula, perché c’erano esami in corso; in più – e questo mi provocò un lungo brivido lungo la schiena malgrado le giornate fossero ormai afose – Giulio non avrebbe dovuto comunque trovarsi lì, quando era arrivato Massimo: in teoria, la nostra ora di lezione sarebbe dovuta terminare una decina di minuti prima e si era protratta solo a causa della telefonata di mia nonna e di quel che era accaduto dopo.  
«Lucia!»  
Senza tutte queste coincidenze, Massimo avrebbe parlato a Claudia o avrebbe sul serio aspettato l’ultimo giorno per raccontarle che sarebbe stato fuori come minimo sei mesi? O aveva sperato che le cose tra loro finissero da sole, così non avrebbe avuto bisogno di rivelarle nulla?  
«Lucia!»  
Eppure, Massimo non mi era parso quel tipo di persona. Ma possiamo dire sul serio di conoscere veramente qualcuno? Anche Stefano all’inizio mi era parso un ragazzo fantastico. E invece…  
«Lucia!»  
Cosa potevo fare per la mia amica? Le avevo telefonato, con la scusa di comunicarle le notizie ricevute da Antonio, e mi era parsa serena. Tuttavia, conoscendola, non ero tranquilla e avevo proposto ad Andrea di passare a trovarla; il mio amico, invece, non era stato d’accordo: «Per adesso lasciamola da sola. Vedrai che è più forte di quel che pensiamo» e io mi ero lasciata convincere. Nonostante tutto, mi sentivo in parte responsabile per quella situazione, anche se non aveva senso.  
«Lucia!»  
All’improvviso una figura mi fece ombra e vidi il viso di Giulio avvicinarsi pericolosamente al mio.  
«Che diavolo fai?» balzai in piedi e mi allontanai in fretta da lui.  
Per tutta risposta, lui sogghignò. «Oh, allora ci sei! È da dieci minuti che ti chiamo. Se avevi altro per la testa, avremmo potuto vederci un altro giorno.»  
Arrossii. «Scusa. Sono una pessima insegnante.»  
Io e Giulio eravamo nella solita auletta per la nostra abituale lezione di francese: avevamo concordato che, almeno fino alla mia seduta di laurea, avremmo continuato a fare lezione all’università, come avevamo pattuito, e che mi sarei tenuta lontana da casa sua ancora per un po’: secondo Giulio, Margherita si sarebbe subito accorta che c’era qualcosa tra noi, anche soltanto guardandoci insieme, e non gli andava di mettermi nei guai. Avevo accettato all'istante: dopotutto, avevo preso un impegno con i suoi genitori ed ero intenzionata a mantenerlo fino in fondo.  
Tuttavia, quel giorno non riuscivo proprio a concentrarmi.  
«È da un po’ di tempo che sei tra le nuvole. È successo qualcosa?»  
Non avevo raccontato nulla a Giulio di quello che era accaduto tra Claudia e Massimo perché non mi sembrava giusto rivelare ad altri i problemi della vita privata della mia amica. Tuttavia, Giulio non era più uno sconosciuto e, in fondo, anche se senza volerlo, era stato la causa di quella situazione; inoltre, i giorni passavano e non avevo notizie di Claudia, e questo pensiero mi assillava sempre di più. Così, in breve, gli rivelai tutto.  
Giulio restò in silenzio per qualche minuto. «Avevo immaginato che non le avesse detto niente.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Beh, non mi è mai parso il tipo che parla molto di sé. A dire il vero, non l’ho mai visto circondato da molti amici.»  
«Ma Claudia non è un’amica come tanti altri!» ribattei convinta. Anche se non avevano mai superato sul serio il confine che separa una semplice amicizia da qualcosa di diverso.  
«No, certo. Ma magari è questo il motivo per cui non ci è riuscito.»  
«Non ti seguo,» ammisi.  
«Immagina la scena: hai conosciuto una ragazza che ti piace _tantissimo_, con cui magari vorresti passare la tua vita… e le dici che tra quattro, cinque mesi, partirai per un tirocinio all’estero e, che se tutto va secondo i tuoi piani, troverai lavoro fuori e non tornerai mai più in Italia? Come minimo aspetteresti di vedere come prosegue la relazione con questa ragazza; d’altronde non sai neanche se passerai la selezione, quindi che senso ha rovinare tutto prima del tempo?»  
Non ero per niente d’accordo e glielo dissi: «Mi stai dicendo che avrebbe dovuto aspettare di passare la selezione per metterla davanti al fatto compiuto?» Questa volta ero arrabbiata.  
«Non dico che ha fatto bene, ma non critico la sua scelta. Oltretutto, da quel che mi hai detto, non stanno insieme nel senso stretto della parola, quindi non si può neanche dire che l’abbia illusa.»  
«No, questo no,» fui costretta ad ammettere, ma lo stesso non ne ero convinta. «Tu l’avresti fatto?» gli domandai a bruciapelo.  
Giulio si mosse sulla sedia, visibilmente a disagio. «Non stiamo parlando di me.»  
«Perché no? In fondo anche tu tenterai quella selezione, no? Se ci fossimo conosciuti in tutt’altre circostanze, se io non avessi saputo nulla di questo tirocinio, tu avresti aspettato l’ultimo giorno per dirmelo?»  
Giulio ci pensò su. «Non lo so» capitolò. «Ascolta, non conosco così bene Massimo da poter parlare per lui, ma mi è parso molto innamorato della tua amica. Se una persona non ti piace sul serio, non le fai una sorpresa all’università davanti a tutti i suoi amici, credimi. Quindi non penso che volesse tenerglielo nascosto fino alla partenza. Può essere che aspettasse solo il momento migliore per dirglielo e il nostro incontro l’abbia solo spinto a farlo.»  
Probabilmente aveva ragione: dopotutto mi aveva raccontato che la sua situazione familiare non era delle migliori, quindi non era da escludere che anche per questo motivo avesse esitato a parlarne con Claudia, soprattutto se la scelta di andare all’estero era la conseguenza della scarsa reputazione del padre, come Giulio sosteneva. Ero certa che a Claudia non sarebbe importato nulla, ma come viveva Massimo quella situazione? Del resto, anche io ad Andrea non avevo mai raccontato nei dettagli la morte di Giovanna e non solo perché non volevo rivivere quel momento; la verità era che non avrei mai sopportato di vedere la pietà sul volto del mio migliore amico. E se per Massimo fosse stato lo stesso?  
«Forse hai ragione tu.»  
«Dài, vedrai che si sistemerà tutto» posò una mano sulla mia e mi sorrise.  
«Già.» Non avevo la sua stessa fiducia, ma mi ripromisi di provarci; dopotutto, Giulio era comunque un ragazzo che stava vivendo una situazione non molto diversa da quella di Massimo e chi meglio di lui poteva mettersi nei suoi panni?  
All’improvvisò un’idea mi balenò in mente. «E se gliene parlassi tu?» gli proposi.  
«Cosa? A chi? A Massimo?»  
«No, a Claudia.»  
Giulio allontanò la sua mano dalla mia. «Non credo che sia una buona idea.»  
«Ma perché, scusa? Devi solo ripeterle quello che hai detto a me!»  
«Non credi che si sentirebbe in imbarazzo a sentirsi dire certe cose da un perfetto sconosciuto?»  
«Non sei un perfetto sconosciuto!»  
Giulio scosse la testa: «Ti preoccupi troppo, Lu’. E se le cose non dovessero sistemarsi, vuol dire che non era destino. Ci sono tante coppie che si lasciano e...»  
«Lo so» lo interruppi. _Ci sono tante coppie che si lasciano e non succede niente. Non è un dramma_. Lo sapevo. Eppure... Per un attimo l’immagine di mia sorella si sovrappose a quella di Claudia e rabbrividii.  
Giulio sospirò e stavolta mi prese entrambe le mani. «Capisco come ti senti, ma non puoi salvare tutte le coppie del mondo. Secondo me, tu e Andrea dovreste più che altro cercare di tirarla su. Magari potresti organizzare quella famosa cena di cui mi hai parlato.»  
Come avevo fatto a non pensarci? Mi ero così intestardita nel cercare di aiutare la mia amica che non avevo pensato a una soluzione così semplice. Certo, non avrei potuto fare nulla di concreto per lei, ma almeno avrei potuto cercare di risollevarle il morale, anche se solo per una sera. Contro tutti i miei più saldi principi, secondo i quali le smancerie in pubblico erano vietate, mi avvicinai a Giulio e gli schioccai un bacio a fior di labbra. La sua espressione sorpresa mi fece scoppiare a ridere.  
«A cosa devo tanto onore?»  
«Al fatto che hai avuto un’ottima idea!»  
Qualunque cosa Giulio stesse per replicare, si bloccò, perché qualcuno aveva aperto la porta e si era affacciato nell’aula.  
Ambedue fissammo il nuovo arrivato: aveva i capelli neri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, tanto che non riuscivo a vedere nemmeno i suoi occhi, ed era alto e dinoccolato. Non avevo idea di chi fosse, ma dovevo averlo visto gironzolare in ateneo, perché aveva un’aria familiare.  
«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» chiese infine Giulio.  
Il ragazzo avanzò non molto sicuro verso di noi estraendo un volantino da una cartelletta che portava sotto il braccio.  
«Mi spiace disturbarvi, ma… io e il mio gruppo domani sera suoniamo in questo locale. Se vi va di fare un salto… È tutta roba nostra, niente cover. Se volete portare anche degli amici…»  
Giulio prese il volantino ringraziandolo e io mi sporsi per poter vedere meglio di cosa si trattasse: a quanto pare, il ragazzo faceva parte di un gruppo chiamato _Lonely Souls_ e, come ci aveva appena accennato, il giorno successivo avrebbe suonato in un locale del centro storico che Giulio conosceva, ma che io non avevo mai sentito nominare.  
«Non è un posto molto grande, ma non è malaccio,» spiegò quando il ragazzo uscì «Che ne dici, ti va?»  
Per qualche minuto fissai la locandina senza profferire parola.  
«Che c’è? Non mi sembri convinta.»  
Scossi la testa. Non era l'evento in sé a lasciarmi perplessa: per quanto non potessi definirmi un'amante della musica, e ancor meno di quella italiana, non mi dispiaceva nemmeno. Il problema vero era ciò che quell'uscita comportava.  
«Che c'è, non vuoi uscire con me?» se ne uscì all'improvviso Giulio.  
Accidenti a lui, come faceva ad essere così perspicace?  
Non è che non volessi uscire con lui, ovvio. Solo che io, a venticinque anni, non avevo mai avuto un vero appuntamento con un ragazzo e quello sarebbe stato il primo. Oddio, non è che non fossi _mai_ uscita con un rappresentante dell’altro sesso: quando andavo ancora a scuola qualche ragazzino aveva provato a corteggiarmi, anche se con esiti disastrosi, per lo più per colpa mia. Quindi non è che potessi definirmi del tutto a digiuno di incontri anche solo vagamente romantici, ma l’uscita di una sedicenne che provava a vivere un’adolescenza normale con scarsissimi risultati non era come avere un appuntamento con il ragazzo con cui stai a venticinque anni. Soprattutto se quel ragazzo è Giulio Molinari, uno che di appuntamenti con l’altro sesso ne aveva avuti a bizzeffe.  
Perciò, sì, in un certo senso potevo dire che quello sarebbe stato il mio primo appuntamento romantico. Il pensiero mi deprimeva e mi atterriva al contempo: come dovevo comportarmi?  
«No!» saltai su. «Cioè, sì, certo che voglio uscire con te. È solo che...»  
Oddio, stavo balbettando. Mi diedi della stupida: cosa diavolo mi era preso? Ci eravamo baciati, mia nonna pensava che già stessimo insieme, Margherita sperava che succedesse al più presto e avevamo già vissuto quell’imbarazzante momento in cui il partner conosce la famiglia dell’altro – anche se in questo caso le cose si erano svolte in modo molto differente da come avviene di solito. Insomma, il nostro rapporto era nato e si era sviluppato in un modo un po' diverso da come succedeva nella maggior parte dei casi e sarebbe stato anche logico che tornasse su binari un po' più normali: con un classico appuntamento, per esempio.  
«Solo che...?» Giulio aveva intuito benissimo cosa mi passasse per la testa, ma pareva divertirsi un mondo per il mio imbarazzo, perché mise il gomito sul banco e appoggiò la testa sul palmo della mano inclinandola appena appena di lato, quasi volesse godersi la scena. Dio, avrei voluto strozzarlo.  
«Solo che... ne sei sicuro? E se dovessimo incontrare qualcuno che conosciamo?» buttai lì pur di non dargliela vinta, ma in effetti sarebbe stato un guaio se qualcuno avesse riferito qualcosa ai suoi.  
Giulio, però, non si scompose, ma alzò le spalle. «Potremo dire di esserci incontrati lì per caso. Oppure possiamo proporlo anche ai tuoi amici, se questo ti fa sentire più tranquilla. Anche se devo ammettere che l'idea di un appuntamento vero con te, che non implichi genitori soffocanti e regole di grammatica francese, non mi dispiacerebbe per niente.» mi sorrise gentile, abbandonando quell'espressione sorniona di poco prima.  
Ricambiai il sorriso. «Ok, dài.» acconsentii infine.  
«Visto? Non era così difficile!» Giulio non poté fare a meno di commentare divertito; per tutta risposta gli lanciai un'occhiataccia che lo fece scoppiare a ridere.  
«Bene,» mi schiarii la voce, cercando di assumere un tono più professionale «direi che possiamo tornare alla nostra lezione.»  
«Ancora?» stavolta Giulio sbadigliò.  
Lo fissai non capendo: come “ancora”?  
«Non te ne sei accorta? Abbiamo continuato a parlare in francese per tutto il tempo. Per un po’ possiamo lasciar perdere la _conversation_, che dici?»

Pur avendo tentato in tutti i modi di convincermi che andava tutto bene, che non aveva alcun senso essere nervosi, che i primi appuntamenti con il ragazzo con cui stavi non fossero niente di diverso da una classica uscita tra amici, che Giulio era sempre Giulio Molinari, quindi non è che all'improvviso mi sarei trovata davanti uno sconosciuto sbucato da chissà dove, non ero riuscita per nulla a calmare la mia ansia.  
«_Non è che temi il confronto con le altre donne che ha avuto?_» sogghignò la solita vocina malefica, mentre mi controllavo allo specchio per l'ennesima volta, ma io la ignorai come al solito.  
«Sii te stessa e non preoccuparti di nulla!» mi avrebbe detto mia sorella. Mi pareva quasi di vederla, mentre rideva delle mie paure e mi rassicurava che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Perché era non era lì con me? Avevo così tanto bisogno di lei e dei suoi consigli.  
A quel pensiero l'agitazione iniziò a trasformarsi in qualcosa molto simile alla malinconia e chissà dove mi avrebbe portata se Giulio non avesse suonato il citofono proprio in quel momento.  
Gli avevo più volte detto che non era necessario che passasse a prendermi e che avremmo potuto incontrarci al locale, bastava solo che mi spiegasse dove fosse, ma lui aveva ribattuto che era complicato e voleva fare le cose per bene per il nostro primo appuntamento, perciò alla fine avevo acconsentito anche se di malavoglia. Eppure, in quel momento, ero davvero grata per il suo arrivo tempestivo e mi precipitai giù dalle scale quasi di corsa, incurante del fatto che avevo scelto un semplice paio di jeans e una maglietta, ma desiderosa più che mai di scappare da quei pensieri deprimenti che avevano iniziato a vorticarmi nella testa. Quando aprii il portone, Giulio mi accolse con un sorriso e un abbigliamento non molto diverso dal mio che mi fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
Il locale, che si trovava in una stradina del centro storico di cui ignoravo l’esistenza, era come l’aveva descritto Giulio: piccolo, tanto che a stento ci sarebbero potuto entrare una decina di tavolini, ma carino. Anche rimanendo all’esterno, sulle pareti si intravedevano poster di gruppi e cantanti a me per lo più sconosciuti.  
L’evento si sarebbe svolta all’aperto in un rettangolo racchiuso da piante che ci nascondevano alla vista dei passanti: la band aveva già posizionato gli strumenti e probabilmente stava aspettando che i tavolini si riempissero prima di cominciare a suonare. Il ragazzo che ci aveva consegnato il volantino era il chitarrista e, quando ci vide, ci riconobbe e ci fece un cenno di saluto da lontano; ricambiammo mentre una cameriera ci indicava un tavolino a una certa distanza dalle casse.  
Fu solo verso le dieci, quando ormai io e Giulio avevamo finito di mangiare da un pezzo e avevamo appena ordinato una seconda pinta di birra, che partì un assolo di chitarra e la serata ebbe inizio.  
«Speriamo che non siano i classici alternativi che scrivono canzoni perché dicono che vogliono cambiare il mondo e poi finiscono per diventare identici a quelli che criticavano tanto,» aveva commentato Giulio lungo la strada e io mi ero detta d’accordo; d’altronde, con un nome come quello, i _Lonely Souls_, non mi aspettavo molto di più.  
E invece, a dispetto di quello che avevamo ipotizzato, la loro musica riuscì davvero a catturarci. Non trattavano di ingiustizie sociali, né di razzismo, né di come avrebbero cambiato il mondo, ma cantavano pure e semplici canzoni d’amore. Non nel senso di storie d’amore che finiscono male, di coppie che si lasciano o roba del genere; intendo proprio Amore con la lettera maiuscola, il sentimento universale che guida il mondo: amore verso la vita, verso la natura, verso il prossimo. Erano canzoni lente, ma non melense, che permettevano di scorgere l’anima di colui che le interpretava e che le aveva anche composte.  
L’ultimo pezzo che intonarono si intitolava _Pluto_: la voce del cantante, accompagnata solo dalla chitarra, attraverso una metafora ardita ma molto efficace, paragonava se stesso al corpo celeste: come Plutone riceve a stento la luce del sole a causa della sua distanza dalla nostra stella, così il protagonista sentiva lontano da sé il mondo brillante e luminoso che lo circondava ma che non riusciva a raggiungere a causa della sua timidezza: nonostante avrebbe tanto voluto essere come tutti gli altri, era troppo atterrito per provarci. Gli unici che potevano capirlo erano le sue lune, gli amici immaginari che popolavano il suo mondo e di cui amava narrare scrivendo racconti che conservava gelosamente nel proprio computer.

_E come Plutone  
vorrei raggiungere il Sole,  
quel mondo così colorato  
a me sconosciuto.  
Ma il Sole è lontano  
e io sono solo,  
con la mia immaginazione  
come unica compagna._

Era la richiesta di aiuto di una persona che vorrebbe cambiare, ma che da sola non ci riesce, perciò prova a farlo attraverso le parole, sperando che qualcuno, un giorno, riesca a raggiungerla. In quelle note, avevo avvertito un dolore profondo, che arrivava fin nelle ossa e che mi strinse il cuore.  
«Ti è piaciuto?»  
Guardai Giulio come se non lo riconoscessi: ero rimasta così incantata da quella canzone che avevo dimenticato dove fossi e con chi.  
«Moltissimo, soprattutto quest’ultimo brano.» ammisi.  
«Me ne sono accorto.» mi sorrise.  
Per tutta risposta, bevvi un altro sorso di birra, ormai calda: non ero ancora pronta a condividere i sentimenti che quel brano aveva suscitato in me, ma Giulio non mi chiese cosa ne pensassi.  
«Anche se nella canzone c’è un piccolo errore: Plutone non è più considerato il nono pianeta del sistema solare dal 2006, ma solo un pianeta nano.» spiegai, più per cambiare discorso che perché ci tenessi a quella puntualizzazione.  
Giulio mi fissò perplesso. «Un pianeta nano?»  
«Sì. Diciamo che ha molte caratteristiche di un pianeta, ma non ha “ripulito le vicinanze della propria orbita”, nel senso che non ha una gravità abbastanza forte da modificare l’orbita dei corpi più piccoli. Non è una definizione molto felice, lo so, ma è l’unica che gli scienziati per ora hanno trovato.»  
Giulio mi fissò colpito. «Non immaginavo conoscessi così tante cose di astronomia. Pensavo che ti interessassero solo le materie letterarie.»  
Gli lanciai un'occhiata divertita. «In realtà queste cose sono scritte sui libri di geografia astronomica. Dovresti averle studiate anche tu a scuola.»  
Rise. «Non sono mai stato molto appassionato della materia, lo ammetto.»  
«Noto. Comunque, sì, mi piace. Anzi,» giocherellai un po’ con il boccale di birra, facendolo ruotare a destra e a sinistra «in realtà è una passione di famiglia. Mio padre aveva persino un telescopio e, quando eravamo piccole, lo posizionava sul terrazzo per mostrarci le costellazioni e spiegarci i miti legati alle stelle. Sono convinta che il mio interesse per il mondo classico sia scaturito da lì.»  
«Aveva? Non ce l'ha più?»  
Scossi la testa: «L'ha venduto assieme alla casa quando... quando ci siamo trasferiti,» spiegai per sommi capi, ma Giulio capì e annuì senza aggiungere altro.  
“Volevo una casa da cui si potessero vedere le stelle” ci diceva sempre nostro padre quando, accucciato accanto a me e a Giovanna, ci insegnava a riconoscere una costellazione. È per questo che aveva preferito comprarla in una zona più periferica, anziché in centro. Avevamo passato tante notti, su quel terrazzo, imparando a distinguere il Grande Carro dal Piccolo, a riconoscere al volo la Stella Polare e ad ascoltare le storie di Castore e Polluce e delle altre costellazioni dello zodiaco. Era un momento solo nostro, che mia madre non comprendeva né condivideva con noi, ma che ci lasciava vivere in tranquillità, perché non facevamo nulla di male.  
Mi mancavano. Quei momenti così intimi mi mancavano tantissimo.  
Scossi la testa decisa a dimenticare quei pensieri così tristi e tornai a concentrarmi sul presente. Dopo aver finito quello che restava delle nostre birre, lasciammo il locale e proposi a Giulio una passeggiata sul lungomare. Sapevamo che era rischioso, ma non avevo ancora voglia di rimanere da sola con i miei pensieri.  
Ci appoggiammo a uno dei muretti che davano sul porto e per un po' rimanemmo a fissare la distesa salata davanti a noi che, ormai, si confondeva con il cielo notturno; l'aria calda e afosa del mattino aveva lasciato spazio a temperature un po’ più fresche.  
«Allora, mi insegni a riconoscere qualche stella?» se ne uscì all'improvviso Giulio, indicando un punto qualsiasi del cielo.  
Seguii la direzione del suo dito che non puntava a nessun corpo celeste visibile e scoppiai a ridere. «Mi dispiace, ma qui è impossibile mostrarti qualcosa: c'è troppo inquinamento luminoso e non si vede quasi nulla; bisogna andare in zone buie e abituare gli occhi all'oscurità; per questo motivo bisogna cercare di evitare le notti di luna piena, dato che la luce della luna disturba la visione delle stelle. L'ideale sarebbe una notte di luna nuova che, se non sbaglio, è passata da qualche giorno.» gli spiegai.  
«Oh,» sembrava un bambino a cui avevano detto che quel giorno non avrebbe potuto andare a giocare con gli amici. «quindi dobbiamo per forza aspettare il mese prossimo?»  
«No, non è detto: si può anche scoprire a che ora sorge la luna e regolarsi di conseguenza. Però eviterei i giorni di luna piena.»  
Per un po’ Giulio non aprì bocca e mi domandai se avessi detto qualcosa di sbagliato senza che me ne rendessi conto.  
«Tutto ok?» non riuscii a fare a meno di preoccuparmi.  
«Cosa?» si riscosse all’improvviso con un sussulto. «Sì, sì. Stavo solo pensando…»  
«Sì?» lo spronai turbata.  
Lui si voltò nella mia direzione, un sorrisetto che non prometteva niente di buono dipinto sul volto. «Siamo usciti insieme, siamo andati a cena, abbiamo ascoltato buona musica, anche se non l’avremmo mai immaginato, abbiamo fatto una passeggiata romantica sul lungomare e mi hai insegnato tante cose sulle stelle. E nessun meteorite è caduto dal cielo, la terra non ha inghiottito nessuno dei due, non c’è stata l’eruzione di nessun vulcano e siamo sopravvissuti al nostro primo appuntamento. Come vedi, non c’era motivo per agitarsi tanto. No?»  
«Tu…!»  
Quell’idiota. Come diavolo faceva a conoscermi così bene? Eppure, aveva ragione: tutte le mie stupide paure erano scomparse nel momento in cui avevo aperto il portone e avevo visto le sue labbra sorridermi. Era bastato quel gesto a farmi razionalizzare davvero quello che la mia testa aveva cercato di spiegarmi per tutto il pomeriggio: sarei uscita con Giulio e sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio perché, beh, ero con lui, no?  
Solo che non gli avrei mai dato la soddisfazione di dirgli che aveva ragione, non se continuava a guardarmi con quel sorrisetto così snervante.  
«Già, come no. Rientriamo, su, ché se qualcuno ci vede, non credo che sopravvivrai ancora per molto.» ribattei e iniziai ad avviarmi senza di lui.  
Giulio scoppiò a ridere. «Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine, _mademoiselle!_» commentò e mi raggiunse divertito.


	14. Capitolo XIV

## XIV

  


Quel venerdì, l’appuntamento a casa mia era per le 21:00, ma alle 20:00 Andrea era già arrivato con una collezione di DVD che avrebbe suscitato l’invidia di qualunque cinefilo.  
«Hai svaligiato una videoteca?» gli domandò perplesso Giulio, mentre controllava che il pollo stesse cuocendo.  
Era arrivato intorno alle 18.30 e aveva insisto per aiutarmi a cucinare; all’inizio la sua presenza più che farmi piacere, mi aveva infastidita.  
“Non lasciare entrare gli uomini in cucina, sono inutili” mi aveva ripetuto più volte mia nonna, ma io avevo esteso questa massima un po’ troppo antiquata e sessista a una più moderna e generica: “Non lasciare entrare _nessuno_ in cucina, perché la gente porta solo guai”. Forse perché ormai ero diventata indipendente e non avevo problemi nel trovare quello che cercavo al primo colpo, detestavo vedere persone in giro mentre cucinavo.  
Giulio doveva aver colto la mia ritrosia, perché aveva alzato le mani in segno di resa e «Mettimi alla prova: se non sono all’altezza, mi ritiro nel mio cantuccio e non ti disturbo.»  
Contro tutte le mie aspettative, si era rivelato un ottimo aiuto-cuoco: non avevo avuto alcuna fiducia nelle sue abilità culinarie, perciò l’avevo relegato a tagliuzzare melanzane e zucchine; nonostante questo, non si era lamentato e anzi aveva completato i propri compiti in fretta e con precisione.  
Intuendo i miei pensieri, Giulio aveva ridacchiato. «Sorpresa, eh?»  
«Un po’» ero stata costretta ad ammettere. «Pensavo che...»  
«Pensavi che, siccome in casa c’è Marita, io non fossi neanche in grado preparami un caffè, eh?» aveva riso soddisfatto.  
Mi ero sentita arrossire. «Ok, sì, lo ammetto. Nella mia famiglia gli uomini sanno solo occuparsi del barbecue. E alcuni neanche di quello.»  
«Quando ero piccolo i miei non c’erano mai e io passavo interi pomeriggi con Marita. Non mi piaceva stare fermo, perciò lei mi dava piccoli compiti: allora mi sembrava un gioco, invece con gli anni ho scoperto quanto quelle conoscenze mi sarebbero state utili, soprattutto con le ragazze» aveva strizzato l’occhio, complice.  
Per tutta risposta, lo avevo ignorato e mi ero dedicata a grigliare le melanzane.  
«Beh, non conoscendo i tuoi gusti e sapendo invece quanto Lucia possa essere rompiscatole, ho preferito portar tutto con me.» spiegò Andrea tirando fuori i vari DVD.  
Sbuffai. D’accordo, Andrea non aveva tutti i torti. Ero una spettatrice difficile da accontentare, a differenza sua che avrebbe guardato qualsiasi cosa, purché ci fosse una storia d’amore.  
«Non puoi dire però che poi tu sia mai rimasto deluso da una mia decisione» ribattei.  
«Questo è vero.»  
«Allora non ti lamentare» lo apostrofai compiaciuta.  
«Ok,» si sfregò le mani «Cominciamo da una cosa semplice: miniserie o film?»  
«Miniserie» risposi io, pronta.  
«Film» scelse invece Giulio.  
Andrea ci guardò entrambi sospirando. «Cominciamo bene, vedo.»  
Alzai le mani: «Ok, va bene, decidete voi. Ma, mi raccomando, Andrea: niente storie d’amore.»  
Andrea parve deluso: «Ma neanche un bacino piccolo piccolo?»  
Lo minacciai con un cucchiaio «No. Neanche un baciamano!»  
«Ma così elimini quasi la totalità dei film!»  
«Sono sicura che con la vostra grande conoscenza del settore sarete in grado di scegliere il film più adatto alla situazione» commentai e tornai a dedicarmi alla macedonia.  
«E io che pensavo fosse diventata un filo più dolce!» lo sentii sussurrare, ma non colsi la risposta di Giulio.  
Claudia arrivò puntualissima alle 21:00. Indossava un bellissimo vestito bianco a fiori e aveva i capelli biondi legati in una coda: si sarebbe detto il ritratto della giovinezza e della gioia, se non avesse avuto uno sguardo così triste.  
«Che buon profumo!» disse a mo’ di saluto, passandomi una scatola che conteneva una torta gelato, quindi il suo occhio cadde sul tavolino davanti al divano, dove giacevano ancora tutti i DVD di Andrea da cui, dopo un’ora di indecisione, non era stato ancora scelto cosa avremmo visto nella seconda parte della serata.  
Fu Claudia a decidere per tutti: «E se vedessimo un film di Miyazaki?»  
Se Andrea tra noi era l’appassionato di serie TV, Claudia era colei che ci aveva avvicinati all’animazione giapponese e in particolare al regista Hayao Miyazaki, che lei adorava.  
Come avevamo fatto a non pensarci prima? A parte alcuni film, per lo più il regista si occupava di temi che con le storie d’amore in senso classico c’entravano poco, concentrandosi più sul rapporto tra uomo e natura.  
«Penso di non aver mai visto nulla di suo» si lasciò sfuggire Giulio, quindi decidemmo di indottrinarlo con il titolo più acclamato e famoso del regista, nonché il nostro preferito: _La città incantata_.

Come nella migliore delle tradizioni, Andrea fu capace di commuoversi anche guardando le avventure di Chihiro.  
«Non capisco che hai da frignare tanto» commentai sospirando.  
«Ma… ma… come puoi rimanere impassibile davanti alla maturazione di Chihiro? E Haku che ricorda il suo vero nome e che l’aveva già conosciuta?» ribatté tirando su col naso, ancora con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Lo guardai poco convinta, ma non dissi nulla.  
«Secondo me, Andrea ha ragione: all’inizio Chihiro è un po’ infantile, ma durante il film matura tantissimo. La parte che preferisco è quella in cui stringe amicizia con Senza Volto. Giulio, tu che ne pensi? Ti è piaciuto?»  
Giulio annuì entusiasta. «Molto, soprattutto i disegni.»  
«Sono fatti a mano. Il _sensei_ ha realizzato tutti i suoi film senza computer grafica» Claudia era felicissima di poter parlare del suo regista preferito e per l’occasione aveva messo da parte la sua abituale diffidenza verso Giulio.  
«Davvero?» c’era una strana luce che gli brillava negli occhi e in quel momento ebbi la certezza che avevano trovato un argomento comune.  
«Non mi dirai che sei gelosa?» mi bisbigliò nell’orecchio Andrea, seduto accanto a me; per tutta risposta, gli diedi una gomitata nello stinco e con un «Su, dài, vieni a darmi una mano!» me lo trascinai in cucina accostando la porta scorrevole per lasciare loro un po’ di privacy  
«E chi l’avrebbe detto che quei due avrebbero avuto così tanto da dirsi!» commentò Andrea, sbirciando ogni tanto verso Giulio e Claudia che erano passati a parlare di manga e di stili di segno.  
«Beh, a Giulio piace disegnare, anzi mi sorprende che non si sia mai avvicinato ai manga,» sorrisi sbirciando nella loro direzione: Claudia sembrava completamente a suo agio adesso e ogni tanto sorrideva persino.  
All’inizio, Giulio non era stato molto convinto di unirsi a noi: “Vorrete stare tra di voi e io sarei di troppo,” mi aveva detto, ma Andrea aveva replicato che solo perché lui e Claudia al momento avevano una vita amorosa di merda, non significava che noi non dovessimo vederci per colpa loro. In un primo momento, neanche io ero sicura che quella serata avrebbe funzionato e invece era andata meglio di quanto avessi sperato.  
«E tu invece come stai?» m’informai finalmente.  
Andrea aprì la bocca per rispondermi, ma all’improvviso il suo cellulare squillò; guardò lo schermo e mi fissò incerto se prendere la chiamata o meno. Gli indicai il balcone e lui si lanciò di corsa all’esterno: a quanto pareva la situazione non era così tragica, e questo mi rallegrò.  
Rimasta sola, finii di caricare la lavastoviglie, indecisa se fosse il caso di raggiungere gli altri due o lasciarli conversare tra loro. Ero ormai sulla soglia, quando mi resi conto di un dettaglio: non avvertivo più le loro risate e l’atmosfera si era fatta più seria.  
«Noi uomini siamo fatti così. Non amiamo mostrare le nostre debolezze agli altri, soprattutto a chi vogliamo bene,» stava dicendo Giulio «quindi non pensare che sia colpa tua.»  
Tornai indietro a mettere a posto qualche altra cosa, mentre Andrea sul balcone continuava a gesticolare a telefono. Pazienza, avrei trovato qualcosa da fare finché non fosse rientrato.

I ragazzi andarono via un’oretta dopo, molto più tranquilli e sereni. Andrea era rientrato dalla sua conversazione telefonica una mezz’oretta dopo, molto più felice di quanto fosse uscito. Per quanto avessi voluto, non gli feci pressioni: ero sicura che me ne avrebbe parlato lui stesso quando fosse giunto il momento opportuno.  
«Mi spiace, avrei voluto darti una mano,» Claudia era davvero rammaricata «non mi sono accorta del tempo che passava.»  
Risi: quando si trattava di manga e anime, Claudia perdeva la sua solita timidezza e poteva parlare per ore.  
«Non avevo idea che Giulio disegnasse. Gli ho chiesto se gli va di mostrarmi qualche disegno. Sempre se a te non dà fastidio» aggiunse in fretta.  
Scossi la testa, lanciando uno sguardo veloce a Giulio che, nel frattempo, aiutava Andrea a mettere a posto tutti i suoi DVD. «Perché mai? Anzi mi fa piacere che mostri i suoi lavori a qualcuno.»  
«Sai, all’inizio ero un po’ in ansia, quando Andrea mi ha detto di voi due: ho temuto che si stesse prendendo gioco di te. E invece sembra un bravo ragazzo.»  
Seguii la direzione del suo sguardo: uno dei DVD era finito sotto il divano e ci divertimmo a vederli contorcersi per recuperarlo. Avrei tanto voluto che mi raccontasse cosa gli avesse detto su Massimo, ma tenni la curiosità per me: di qualunque cosa avessero parlato, lei era molto più serena e questo era più che sufficiente.  
Appena le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero, le braccia di Giulio mi cinsero da dietro. Lo guardai storto: «Aspetta almeno che chiuda la porta!»  
Giulio sbuffò, ma mi lasciò andare quel tanto che bastava perché potessi farlo. Solo allora mi voltai completamente per guardarlo negli occhi, così chiari e limpidi. Alzai una mano, per scostargli una ciocca volante dalla fronte e sorrisi.  
«Che c’è?» mi sorrise.  
«Volevo ringraziarti. Per aver parlato con Claudia.»  
«Che fai, mi spii? Sei gelosa?» mi prese in giro.  
«No. Stavo per raggiungervi, ma poi mi sono accorta che parlavate di cose serie e sono tornata indietro; ma mi è bastato sentire un paio di parole per comprendere al volo l’argomento della conversazione.»  
«È stata lei a chiedermi un’opinione e io le ho solo risposto.»  
Scossi la testa: «Qualunque cosa tu le abbia detto, l’ha tranquillizzata moltissimo. Grazie.»  
«Non devi ringraziarmi; anzi, sono io che sono in debito con te. La tua amica mi ha aperto un mondo.»  
Risi. «Sul serio non hai mai letto un manga? Eppure un disegnatore, soprattutto appassionato di arte, dovrebbe conoscerli.»  
«E invece è proprio così. Il disegno è una passione che, dalle scuole superiori in poi, ho sempre tenuto segreta, più a me stesso che agli altri. Quindi, ho sempre e solo disegnato senza confrontarmi con nessuno, neanche cercando informazioni in rete. Conoscevo i manga per sentito dire, ma non mi sono mai approcciato a loro con serietà.»  
«Sì, ma i cartoni animati? _Dragon Ball_? Non puoi non aver visto almeno una puntata!»  
«Ti sembrerà strano, ma no, non ne vedevo. I cartoni animati giapponesi, soprattutto quelli violenti, erano banditi a casa mia: i miei dicevano che erano diseducativi e inutili. Anche questi, li conoscevo, ma solo perché ne parlavano spesso i miei compagni di scuola: credo di aver visto solo un paio di puntate di _Dragon Ball_ in tutta la mia vita.»  
Non riuscii a fare a meno di pensare che aveva vissuto un’infanzia parecchio strana. E io che mi lamentavo della mia famiglia.  
«Allora direi che è arrivata l’ora di recuperare il tempo perduto.»  
«Sono d’accordo. Ma cominciamo da domani, che ne pensi?» mi propose avvicinando il suo viso al mio.  
«Guarda che è già domani» sottolineai.  
«Sei troppo puntigliosa, te l’ha mai detto nessuno?»  
Stavolta non aspettò una mia replica perché mi baciò. Eravamo ancora sulla soglia di casa mia e mi trovavo bloccata fra la porta e il corpo di Giulio. Pur essendo fine giugno faceva così caldo da sembrare pieno agosto; eppure, ero sicura che il calore che in quel momento avvertivo aveva poco a che fare con il clima.  
Ci eravamo baciati tante volte, in quei giorni ma, come la domenica precedente, dopo qualche minuto Giulio si era staccato da me, mi aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte e se n’era andato; non era più rimasto a dormire e se da una parte avrei voluto trattenerlo, dall’altra qualcosa dentro di me mi aveva bloccata. E Giulio se ne era accorto ancor prima di me.  
All’improvviso il mio cellulare, abbandonato nel salotto, squillò. Fui presa così alla sprovvista che gettai un piccolo grido, ma Giulio non ci fece neppure caso. «Lascialo suonare…» sembrò quasi implorarmi.  
Lo scostai di malavoglia. «Non posso, sono quasi le due. E se fosse successo qualcosa di grave?»  
Corsi in soggiorno e recuperai il mio telefono dal divano: sul display apparve il numero di Andrea.  
«Andrea?»  
«Lu’? Tutto bene? Hai una voce strana…»  
Mi schiarii la gola. «Sì, sì, tutto ok. Dimmi.»  
Andrea parve titubante: «Scusa, non volevo allarmarti, solo… credo di aver dimenticato i miei occhiali da sole lì da te. Puoi controllare, per favore?»  
Mi guardai intorno e, in effetti, li intercettai su una mensola.  
«Eccoli, sono qui.» confermai recuperandoli. «Passi a prenderli adesso o te li restituisco lunedì?»  
Ci pensò un attimo: «No, tranquilla, posso farne a meno per qualche giorno. Volevo solo la conferma che fossero a casa tua.»  
«Ok. Sta’ tranquillo, ne avrò cura come se fossero miei.»  
«Sei un tesoro!»  
Ridemmo entrambi per qualche secondo, poi ad un tratto si fece serio: «Lu’, so che non sono affari miei, ma… non avere paura. Giulio è un ragazzo fantastico e ti adora. Buona notte.»  
«Cosa? Come…?»  
Non gli avevo mai raccontato mai nulla sulle mie praticamente inesistenti esperienze amorose passate né sugli sviluppi con Giulio, se si escludeva quel nostro scambio qualche giorno prima. Come aveva fatto a rendersi conto di quali fossero i miei timori in quel momento? Mi diedi subito della stupida: Andrea non era mica uno sprovveduto e aveva sufficiente esperienza in quel campo per riconoscere una ragazza alle prime armi anche da lontano.  
Il mio migliore amico riagganciò senza degnarmi di un’ulteriore risposta e io rimasi a fissare lo schermo spento del mio cellulare. Andrea aveva ragione: cosa temevo? Giulio mi voleva bene e dovevo avere fiducia in lui. Il cuore iniziò a battermi all’impazzata ricordando le sue mani che mi accarezzavano.  
«Chi era?»  
Mi voltai di soprassalto.  
«Andrea. Ha dimenticato questi» gli mostrai gli occhiali da sole e lui rise.  
«Passa a prenderli adesso?»  
«No, glieli porto lunedì all’università.»  
Da qualche parte un orologio batté le due; negli occhi di Giulio leggevo il desiderio che provava per me, ma lo stesso rimase lì, fermo, lasciando a me la scelta.  
_“Lo sai che non tutti gli uomini sono uguali, vero?_  
Mi avvicinai a lui e gli sorrisi: «Allora, che cosa stavamo dicendo?»  
Invece di rispondermi, lui mi attirò a sé. Sentivo il suo cuore battere alla stessa velocità del mio e capii che, in fondo, era agitato quanto me.  
«Chiudi gli occhi» mi sussurrò in un orecchio e un brivido mi corse lungo la schiena: non sentivo più le ginocchia e, se non fossi stata tra le sue braccia, non avrei potuto reggermi in piedi. «Non aver paura ci sono io con te.»  
Obbedii e, come sempre, l’immagine di mia sorella tornò a farmi visita. Questa volta, però, c’era qualcosa di diverso: il suo volto non era più quello immobile e cinereo che avevo visto in quell’ospedale dodici anni prima, ma quello della ragazza gentile e amorevole che mi consolava quando mia madre mi rimproverava. _“Sta' tranquilla”_ sembrava volermi dire il suo sorriso sincero _“Andrà tutto bene.”_  
Giulio scese con lentezza a baciarmi una spalla e un sospiro di piacere uscì fuori dalle mie labbra. E, in quel momento, qualcosa in me si sbloccò come se, con quel gesto, avessi buttato fuori la paura e la tensione. Anche Giulio dovette accorgersi in qualche modo del cambiamento che era avvenuto dentro di me, perché i suoi movimenti si fecero sempre più audaci e i miei respiri divennero sempre più affannosi. Lo desideravo. Così tanto che mi faceva quasi male.  
All’improvviso mi sollevò tra le braccia si diresse verso la mia camera.  
Quando mi depose con delicatezza sul letto e mi guardò, gli sorrisi e con le dita tremanti cominciai a sbottonargli i primi bottoni della camicia. Giulio sembrò apprezzare quel gesto, perché mi fece uno di quei sorrisini che tanto che mi infastidivano, ma che quella notte trovai incredibilmente sexy, e riprese a baciarmi con molta più foga.  
Chiusi di nuovo gli occhi e lasciai che quelle sensazioni entrassero in me come una marea e mi sommergessero del tutto: ormai, non avevo più paura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota dell’autrice**  
Sono più che sicura che, arrivati a questo punto, molti di voi avranno pensato che avrei descritto la prima volta di Lucia e Giulio. Bene, mi spiace dirvi che questa scena non ci sarà.  
In realtà, anche io avrei tanto voluto inserirla, quella scena: dopotutto, questa è la storia della crescita di due persone e del legame che le lega e anche questo aspetto fa parte dell’evoluzione del loro rapporto. Il motivo per cui non l’ho inserita non dipende né da una certa forma di pudore da parte mia, né da imbarazzo; banalmente, sono stati i personaggi a non volerlo. Vi giuro che ho provato più volte a mettermi al pc a scriverla ma, ogni volta che ci provavo, Lucia si rannicchiava su se stessa e Giulio mi chiudeva la porta in faccia, quasi fisicamente.  
Dopo vari tentativi, ho desistito: forzare la mano avrebbe potuto anche funzionare, ma se i tuoi personaggi non collaborano, so per esperienza che la storia risulta finta e artificiosa. Per questo motivo, ho deciso di lasciar perdere e lasciare che il lettore immaginasse da sé come si sarebbe svolta la loro prima volta e Giulio e Lucia sono perfettamente d’accordo con me.


	15. Capitolo XV

## XV

  


«Vorrei farti un ritratto» se ne uscì all’improvviso Giulio la mattina successiva.  
Alzai gli occhi dallo schermo del mio computer e lo guardai con attenzione. Eravamo nella cucina di casa mia e ci eravamo ormai alzati da qualche ora: Giulio, giulivo, aveva iniziato a proporre un sacco di attività divertenti da svolgere, ma io l’avevo freddato con un implacabile «Devo studiare!»  
«E dài, è sabato! Usciamo! Andiamo dove vuoi!» mi aveva proposto: aveva i capelli castani ancora arruffati e un sorriso allegro, come quello di un bambino a cui viene proposto di andare al parco giochi.  
«Non posso, devo lavorare alla mia presentazione. Lunedì voglio almeno far vedere una bozza ad Antonio e devo preparare il discorso. Le sedute iniziano fra due settimane, e io devo ancora dare gli ultimi ritocchi alla tesi, portarla in copisteria e...»  
«Ok, ok,» aveva alzato le mani in segno di resa. «Ma dopo la seduta non avrai più scuse!» mi aveva puntato un dito contro ed era scomparso in bagno.  
Ne era uscito fresco, pulito e, secondo il mio modesto parere, con la voglia di sparare sciocchezze.  
«E questa da dove viene fuori, adesso?» gli domandai, perplessa.  
«Che c’è di male? Avevi un’espressione così concentrata che avrei voluto avere in mano una matita per disegnarla seduta stante.»  
«Non provarci nemmeno!» nascosi la testa dietro lo schermo del portatile.  
Giulio abbassò il coperchio del computer al contrario, in modo che non potessi celarmi dietro. «Non ti vergognerai, spero!»  
«Certo che mi vergogno!» Perché quel ragazzo se ne usciva con frasi simili come se fosse tutto normale? A mala pena mi guardavo allo specchio la mattina, figuriamoci se gli avrei permesso di farmi un ritratto mentre lavoravo. Anzi, non gliel’avrei permesso in nessun caso. Non che mi considerassi brutta, ma non avevo prestato mai troppa attenzione al mio aspetto e mi dava fastidio che lui decidesse persino di metterlo su carta.  
«E perché? Non è che dovrai indossare _le coeur de la mer_ e posare nuda come Rose in _Titanic_. Anche se ammetto che sarebbe interessante...» sorrise sornione e io compresi al volo cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. Tirai su il monitor del portatile con violenza per evitare che mi vedesse arrossire.  
«Ma non hai una casa a cui tornare, tu?» sbuffai. «Margherita sarà in pensiero.»  
«Nah, passo spesso la notte fuori.» Scosse la mano con noncuranza.  
Già, come avevo fatto a non pensarci? Sentii una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, ma decisi di ignorarla. Del resto, sapevo bene che Giulio non era mai stato un ragazzo casa e chiesa e lui non aveva mai cercato di nasconderlo.  
«Impegni?» provai.  
«No, mi spiace, sono tutto tuo.»  
«Oh che fortuna!» commentai ironica e tornai al lavoro, decisa a ignorarlo. Ogni tanto, con la coda dell'occhio, mi accorgevo che continuava a guardarmi, ma ero decisa a non dargliela vinta. Dopo una decina di minuti, però, si alzò e tornò con una matita e un block-notes, perciò non riuscii più a resistere e riportai la mia attenzione su di lui.  
«Che c'è ancora?»  
«Niente. Non posso guardarti lavorare?»  
«Non con quelli in mano» gli indicai i suoi attrezzi del mestiere.  
«Neanche uno schizzo?»  
«No» decretai e gli tolsi la matita dalle mani.  
Lui assunse un'espressione da cucciolo bastonato e mi ci volle tutta la mia forza di volontà per non scoppiare a ridere. «È solo che mentre lavori sembri così... felice. Non te l'ho mai chiesto, ma di cosa parla la tua tesi di preciso?»  
«Beh...» era la prima volta che mi faceva una domanda diretta sui miei studi nonostante, a conti fatti, fosse stato quello il motivo per cui ci eravamo conosciuti. «Tu sai chi è Seneca, no?»  
«Certo. Un tizio che scriveva al suo amico Lucilio un sacco di lettere noiosissime. Era stato il precettore di Nerone, ma in seguito il loro rapporto degnerò e si suicidò. Ho sbagliato qualcosa?»  
Dunque non era stato poi così disattento a scuola.  
«A parte quel _noioso_ su cui preferisco soprassedere, no, è tutto corretto. Sintetico, ma corretto. Sai anche che ha scritto delle tragedie, vero?»  
«Qualcosina, ma non molto.»  
«È normale, a scuola non si studiano quasi per niente. Seneca scrisse nove tragedie di argomento mitologico, tutte molto truculente – roba che Dario Argento sembra un dilettante al confronto – per questo si pensa che, più che per essere messe in scena, fossero state scritte per essere lette. Oltre a queste nove, sotto il nome di Seneca ci è giunta un’altra tragedia spuria, cioè attribuita a lui ma verosimilmente scritta da un’altra persona, l’_Octavia_. Sono vari i motivi per cui si pensa che questa opera non appartenga a Seneca. Primo,» sollevai il pollice «perché è a tema storico, mentre le altre, come ti ho già spiegato, hanno tutte soggetti mitologici; secondo,» stavolta fu il turno dell’indice «è meno truculenta delle altre; terzo,» sollevai il medio «in questa tragedia non solo appare Seneca come personaggio, ma vengono raccontate delle vicende che sono avvenute all’epoca della morte di Nerone, quando ormai Seneca era già morto da tre anni. Perciò, qualcuno deve averla scritta in un momento successivo, ma non di molto, perché è palese che abbia attinto a piene mani dalla produzione senecana.» Giulio annuii, per indicare che stava seguendo il mio discorso «A questo punto, io mi sono detta: e se, invece, l’opera fosse stata iniziata _davvero_ da Seneca e poi lui, per qualche ragione, l’avesse lasciata a metà e qualcun altro, magari dello stesso ambiente, avesse deciso di proseguirla?»  
«Teoria affascinante. Ma perché?»  
«Non so, magari come tributo per un personaggio così importante. Dopotutto, all’epoca non esistevano i nostri sistemi editoriali né il diritto d’autore, quindi è plausibile che qualcuno, dopo la morte di Seneca, ne sia entrato in qualche modo in possesso e abbia voluto proseguirla, forse per “dire la propria” sull'evento che voleva narrare; così ha apportato delle modifiche in modo da raccontare la propria versione dei fatti, nascondendo la propria identità dietro quella di una persona molto più influente, che gli avrebbe dato più notorietà e che, ne sono convinta, stimava lui stesso. Così ho letto con molta attenzione la tragedia e tutte le opere di Seneca e mi sono accorta che…» mi bloccai un attimo «Ma sono certa che queste cose non ti interessano e ti sto annoiando» conclusi tornando al mio _file_.  
Giulio, infatti, aveva appoggiato la testa su una mano e mi guardava divertito.  
«Al contrario. Spieghi in modo molto chiaro ed è un piacere starti a sentire. Dovresti vederti: gli occhi ti brillano, mentre ne parli. Sarai un'ottima insegnante, _prof_.»  
Il cuore iniziò a battermi all'impazzata, tuttavia non volevo che si accorgesse del turbamento che il suo complimento mi aveva causato, così decisi di cambiare argomento. «Piuttosto, visto che siamo in tema: ma per questa famigerata prova preselettiva non dovresti studiare qualcos’altro oltre al francese?»  
«Credo di sì. Perché?»  
«_Credi_?» ribattei.  
Giulio sbuffò: sapevo che l'argomento non gli piaceva, ma, testarda, decisi di non mollare. «D'accordo. _devo_ studiare roba noiosissima sul diritto dell’Unione Europa e sul diritto internazionale.»  
«E come mai io ho la vaga sensazione che tu non abbia aperto alcun libro su questi argomenti?»  
«Perché li ho già studiati all'università e, ti dirò, è una roba pallosissima e non ho alcuna intenzione di perdere tempo rivedendo cose che non m'interessano. Non ho alcuna voglia di passare quella preselettiva, e tra l'altro sono più che sicuro che mio padre troverà il modo per farmela superare comunque. Quindi a che pro perdere tempo?»  
Lo fissai dura: non mi piaceva questo suo modo di pensare.  
«E non ti vergogni?»  
«Di cosa dovrei vergognarmi, scusa?»  
«Di passare una prova in questo modo, senza neanche impegnarti.»  
«Mi pare di averti detto che io _non voglio_ fare questo dannato tirocinio» stavolta era arrabbiato, ma io lo ero ancora di più.  
«E allora non ti presentare.»  
«Conosci mio padre, sai che non me lo permetterebbe mai, neanche se mi facessi ricoverare in ospedale.»  
«Può darsi» concessi. «Ma che può fare? Ti può diseredare? Hai venticinque anni, non quindici, non diciotto. Te l'ho già detto, è ora che tu prenda in mano la tua vita. E se proprio non vuoi, almeno presentati a quella preselettiva studiando e superandola con le tue forze. Non vuoi dimostrare a tuo padre che sei capace di farcela anche senza il suo aiuto?»  
Per qualche minuto non parlammo più e un pesante silenzio cadde tra noi. Tornai al mio lavoro senza prestarci alcuna attenzione. Mi rendevo conto che, forse, avevo esagerato, ma non mi pentivo per quello che avevo detto: più volte Giulio mi aveva dimostrato che non era affatto uno stupido e volevo che se ne rendesse conto e si allontanasse dall'ombra di suo padre che, come un incantesimo, sembrava gravare su di lui. Lo facevo per lui, perché gli volevo bene e volevo che si rendesse conto di quanto valesse. Perché non ci arrivava?  
«_Sei identica a tua madre_» mi apostrofò una vocina nella mia testa. Sciocchezze: lei pensava di risolvere tutti i miei problemi con un matrimonio; io, al contrario, volevo che lui tirasse fuori la sua grinta.  
«Hai ragione» mi disse infine. «Potrei provare. Immagina che shock sarebbe per lui scoprire che suo figlio può farcela benissimo anche senza raccomandazione!» un timido sorriso si affacciò sulle sue labbra.  
Ricambiai e attraverso il tavolo gli allungai una mano che lui strinse con dolcezza.  
«Che ne dici, allora, di festeggiare questo momento facendo qualcosa di bello?» provò di nuovo a convincermi con un sorriso sornione «Possiamo anche restare a casa, se vuoi...»  
Per tutta risposta, tirai via la mano e voltai il computer verso di lui: «Niente affatto. Adesso cerchiamo i testi che ti mancano per la preparazione e lunedì andiamo in libreria per vedere se sono disponibili.»  
«Sei una persona noiosa, lo sai?» sbuffò ma, alla fine, avvicinò a sé lo schermo, sconfitto.

Giulio andò via verso le dodici, più sotto mia costrizione che perché intenzionato; tuttavia, avevo perso un sacco di tempo per quei libri e dovevo tornare a concentrarmi su quello che stavo facendo se il lunedì successivo volevo portare qualcosa di concreto ad Antonio. Dopo aver mangiucchiato qualcosina, mi misi al computer e lavorai per ore senza sosta tanto che, quando alzai gli occhi, mi resi conto che era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato.  
Mi stiracchiai, soddisfatta di aver recuperato così in fretta il tempo perduto e mi ritrovai a canticchiare senza accorgermene. Negli ultimi giorni, benché la seduta si avvicinasse sempre di più, mi ero scoperta sempre meno agitata e sempre più entusiasta sia di quello che stavo facendo che della mia vita in generale ed ebbi il forte sospetto che Giulio Molinari avesse avuto un ruolo determinante in quella trasformazione.  
All'improvviso, il cellulare squillò e mi ritrovai a fissare sul display il nome della persona cui stavo pensando.  
«Hai finito di studiare?» mi interrogò senza neanche salutare.  
«Uhm, sì, ho appena finito. Perché?»  
«Molto bene» mi sembrò quasi di vederlo annuire da solo «Allora preparati, sto venendo a prenderti.»  
«A prendermi? E per andare dove?» domandai guardinga.  
«Questo non ha importanza. Tra mezz'ora sono da te» e, senza darmi neanche il tempo di replicare, chiuse la chiamata.  
Fissai il mio telefono ormai muto e tutti i miei pensieri positivi circa la presenza di Giulio nella mia vita scomparvero. Dove diavolo voleva portarmi? Io _odiavo_ le sorprese, e di questo doveva esserne accorto da solo. Mi infastidiva non programmare quello che dovevo fare, perciò quell'assurda telefonata mi mise ansia.  
“Preparati” mi aveva detto, senza neanche specificare dove dovessimo andare. Al mare? In campagna? All'inaugurazione di una mostra molto chic? In una bettola fatiscente? Conoscendolo, poteva trattarsi di qualsiasi cosa. Alla fine optai per qualcosa che andasse bene in qualsiasi occasione, indossai il bracciale di Margherita da cui non mi separavo quasi mai, misi in borsa chiavi, portafoglio e cellulare e aspettai paziente che Giulio arrivasse e mi rivelasse il famigerato luogo in cui voleva trascinarmi. E se avesse avuto da ridire, beh, peggio per lui.  
Esattamente mezz'ora dopo sua chiamata, il campanello suonò e mi ritrovai Giulio dietro la porta di casa: aveva i capelli scompigliati e sorrideva.  
«Sei pronta?» mi salutò.  
Lo guardai malissimo. «Sarebbe stato quanto meno carino da parte tua lasciarmi qualche indizio. Dove andiamo?»  
Lui mi fece l'occhiolino, per nulla toccato dal mio tono molto poco amichevole. «È una sorpresa» mi rispose enigmatico.  
Incrociai le braccia al petto. «Non mi piacciono le sorprese, lo sai.»  
Ma Giulio non si scompose e mi tese la mano. «Ti fidi di me?»  
«No!» lo fulminai; tuttavia, malgrado le mie parole, gli diedi la mano e lasciai che mi portasse con sé.  
Appena usciti ci dirigemmo verso la sua auto, parcheggiata a pochi metri di distanza; la mia ansia crebbe. «Non c’era alcun bisogno che salissi a prendermi, avrei potuto benissimo scendere io.»  
Giulio fece finta di non sentirmi e, raggiunta l'automobile, mi aprì la portiera, accompagnando quel gesto con un piccolo inchino; mi accomodai lanciandogli un’occhiata in tralice che però lui non colse.  
«Bene, e adesso che siamo qui, mi vuoi dire dove andiamo?» gli richiesi una volta che mise in moto.  
Giulio sbuffò: «Proprio non ce la fai a goderti la vita, eh? Ok, allora: andiamo a festeggiare il tuo compleanno. Soddisfatta?»  
Per niente.  
«Ma il mio compleanno è stato la settimana scorsa! Ricordi? Il pranzo a casa di mia nonna? Mi pare che ci fossi anche tu.»  
«Certo. Ma non ti ho ancora dato il mio regalo.»  
«Non voglio un regalo. Lo sai che non mi piace festeggiare il mio...»  
«Infatti oggi non è il tuo compleanno, mi pare. È il tuo _non_ compleanno.»  
«Scusa?» Lo guardai perplessa.  
«Oggi non è il tuo compleanno, no? Perciò possiamo dire che il mio _non_ sarà un regalo di compleanno in senso stretto, ma più un regalo di non-compleanno dato che è passata una settimana dal tuo compleanno; diciamo che è un regalo di _quasi_ compleanno. Ci sei?»  
Oddio, mi stava venendo il mal di testa.  
«Ma tu non eri quello che non ha mai visto cartoni animati?» lo rimbeccai.  
Giulio scosse la testa. «Per il caro Walt i miei facevano un’eccezione.»  
Chiusi gli occhi e mi massaggiai le tempie: «Ok, mi arrendo. Andiamo dove vuoi, hai vinto. Basta che la smetti di drogarti di film della Disney, perché ti fanno male.»  
Giulio sogghignò soddisfatto, ma non aggiunse altro.  
Anche se gli avevo detto che mi sarei lasciata portare ovunque volesse, i miei sensi continuarono a rimanere all'erta e a seguire tutti i cartelli che vedevo lungo la strada; quando però abbandonammo la tangenziale e ci immettemmo nelle stradine dell'entroterra, verso paesi che non avevo mai sentito nominare, mi resi conto che non sarei riuscita a cavare un ragno dal buco, così mi arresi e cominciai a godermi il viaggio: nonostante il sole tramontasse tardi, la luce era diminuita di molto e, in lontananza, potevo ammirare la palla incandescente del sole tuffarsi tra gli uliveti e i mandorleti. Le strade si facevano sempre più impervie e strette, tanto che bisognava marciare a passo d'uomo e spesso ci fermammo per far passare le auto che provenivano dalla direzione opposta. Giulio mi aveva pregato di fidarmi di lui, ma ogni tanto gli lanciavo occhiate irrequiete: dove diavolo mi stava portando? Tuttavia, mi morsi la lingua e tenni le domande per me.  
Dopo neanche un'oretta, Giulio accostò l'auto e finalmente realizzai dove fossimo: si trattava di una villetta immersa nel verde e quasi del tutto isolata. Tutt'intorno, c'era un silenzio surreale, a parte l'ululato lontano di un cane.  
Mi guardai intorno estasiata: qualcuno potrebbe considerare un simile posto alquanto inquietante, ma io adoravo i luoghi silenziosi e lontani dalla realtà. Erano l'ideale per restare a contatto con la natura e potersi concentrare nel miglior modo possibile.  
«Fantastico! È il luogo adatto per studiare in tutta tranquillità!» commentai infatti.  
Per tutta risposta, Giulio sospirò: «Sapevo che l'avresti detto. Ma sono d'accordo con te.»  
«È vostra?» gli chiesi, mentre lui estraeva le chiavi dalla tasca e apriva la porta d'ingresso.  
«In teoria, sì, i miei nonni materni l'hanno lasciata a mia madre, ma non ci veniamo mai: i miei sono troppo occupati per venire qui a rilassarsi, anche se ogni due settimane mandano qualcuno del posto a pulirla e a occuparsi del giardino.» storse la bocca «Io ogni tanto invece ci faccio un salto con qualche amico.»  
«_O qualche amica?_» replicò la solita vocina irritante nella mia testa che continuava imperterrita a fare la sua apparizione, ma anche stavolta la ricacciai indietro.  
Entrammo e girovagai un po' incuriosita: nella cucina, ben pulita e ordinata, c'era un caminetto che con molta probabilità veniva usato nelle sere di inverno, visto che ci trovavamo ormai sulle Murge e l'aria era più fredda rispetto a quella del capoluogo; c'erano anche due camere da letto, un soggiorno piccolo ma elegante e un bagno molto ampio. Tutte le stanze erano arredate con mobili di legno, dando così alla casa un aspetto rustico che adorai all'istante.  
«Ti piace?» Giulio mi seguì con lo sguardo, divertito.  
«Tantissimo, ma» mi voltai verso di lui «non ho capito cosa c'entri questo posto con il mio regalo di quasi-compleanno.»  
«Beh,» mi si avvicinò e cominciò a giocherellare con il bracciale. «hai due opzioni tra cui scegliere. La prima» avvicinò il suo volto al mio, in modo che le nostre fronti si toccassero «è goderci questo splendido luogo isolato» Fece scorrere le sue mani sulle mie braccia con estrema lentezza, per rendere più chiaro il concetto. Come se non lo fosse già stato.  
«E la seconda?» piegai la testa di lato, fingendo di ignorare i brividi che il movimento delle sue mani mi avevano causato.  
«La seconda, invece,» si allontanò da me e aprì una porta-finestra che dava sul retro della casa «è venire qui fuori a prendere il tuo regalo.»  
Incuriosita, uscii all'esterno: nell'ampio spazio fuori dall'abitazione, erano sistemati un tavolino e due sedie a sdraio su cui erano posate due coperte; su di noi, il manto della notte stava a poco a poco cancellando le ultime tracce del giorno e le prime stelle punteggiavano già la volta celeste.  
Giulio mi abbracciò da dietro. «Non sono riuscito a recuperare un telescopio, ma in compenso ho trovato un puntatore laser: ho letto che serve a indicare le stelle al buio. Ho anche controllato le fasi della luna: è nel suo primo quarto e sorgerà intorno alle tre» aggiunse tutto orgoglioso «Spero...»  
Ma io non lo lasciai proseguire: mi voltai verso di lui e lo baciai, il cuore che quasi mi esplodeva in petto per la felicità.

Da perfetto cavaliere quale era, come si era premunito di farmi notare mentre andava avanti e indietro per sistemare le ultime cose, aveva pensato proprio a tutto: sul piccolo tavolino troneggiavano una candela e una bottiglia di vino rosso accompagnata da due calici, mentre dalla cucina proveniva il profumo di qualcosa di buono.  
«Non mi dire che hai cucinato tu!» alzai la voce per farmi sentire dall’interno: sebbene avessi insistito, mi aveva proibito di dargli una mano e mi aveva ordinato di mettermi comoda perché avrebbe pensato a tutto lui.  
«Mi sarebbe piaciuto» mi rispose venendo fuori con una porzione di pollo alle mandorle con contorno di patatine «Ma purtroppo avrei destato troppi sospetti in casa. Così, per ora, potrai ammirare solo la mia abilità nell'accendere il microonde.»  
Presi al volo una patatina, prima che appoggiasse il piatto sul tavolo e me la gustai: «Per adesso, sei promosso.»  
Giulio si sedette accanto a me piuttosto soddisfatto.  
Mangiammo parlando del più e del meno, mentre il cielo si oscurava sempre di più e le stelle visibili a occhio nudo diventavano sempre più numerose.  
«Non mi sono mai soffermato a guardare il cielo,» ammise alzando la testa «perciò non mi ero accorto che si potessero vedere così tante stelle.»  
«Più la notte avanza, più ne vedi» gli spiegai mandando giù un cucchiaino di tiramisù. Guarda,» con un dito attraversai la volta celeste da destra a sinistra «la vedi quella striscia un po' più chiara? È molto labile, ma dovresti riuscire a scorgerla.»  
Giulio seguì il mio dito e focalizzò l'attenzione sulla porzione dl cielo che gli indicavo: «Più o meno.»  
«Quando spegneremo la candela la vedrai molto meglio. Quella è la Va Lattea, la nostra galassia. I greci la chiamarono _Galaxias_, appunto perché appariva come una striscia bianca nel cielo.»  
Dopo aver terminato il dessert e aver sparecchiato, lasciando solo i due bicchieri e la bottiglia ancora a metà, spensi la candela, ci coprimmo con le coperte che Giulio aveva tirato fuori e aspettammo che gli occhi si abituassero all'oscurità. Intorno a noi, c'era un silenzio perfetto e non si udiva neanche il ronzio di una mosca; l’aria profumava di erba umida mista alla citronella che Giulio aveva acceso per tenere lontane le zanzare.  
«Avevi ragione: adesso la vedo molto meglio» commentò e intuì che stesse parlando della Via Lattea.  
«La prima cosa che ti insegnano è trovare la stella Polare che, si dice, rimanga immobile durante tutto l'anno; in realtà, non è vero, ma il suo movimento è così impercettibile per noi che non cambia nulla. Come penso tu sappia, la Stella Polare si può trovare partendo dall'Orsa Maggiore» Con il laser, gli indicai la parte a nord ovest del cielo «Le vedi quelle due stelle, una vicina all'altra? Moltiplica per cinque la loro distanza e troverai la Stella Polare» mi spostai con il puntatore, in modo da indicargli come fare, e mi fermai sulla Stella Polare. «Ora, guarda,» spostai il raggio rosso più in basso, sotto la Stella Polare, «queste due stelle si chiamano Pherkad e Kochab. Come puoi notare, sono molto luminose, ma non come la polare; adesso, uniscile tutte e tre come se volessi rappresentare un mestolo» mossi il puntatore per collegare le tre stelle «Ecco, hai trovato l'Orsa Minore o Piccolo Carro.»  
Gli spiegai come, durante le stagioni, la posizione dei due carri sia diversa e come riconoscere i pianeti del nostro sistema solare; gli raccontai delle costellazioni e di tutto quello che ricordavo dai racconti di mio padre e, con mia grande sorpresa, mi accorsi che era più di quanto immaginassi. All'inizio, non mi fece domande, tanto che pensai si stesse annoiando o si fosse addirittura addormentato; poi, quando mi fermai un attimo per riprendere fiato, «È fantastico…» lo sentii commentare sottovoce.  
«Già. Ormai la scienza ha spiegato in modo inequivocabile cosa sono quei puntini luminosi, eppure la gente continua ancora a stare con il naso per aria per ammirarli. Non è incredibile?»  
Continuammo a scrutare il cielo per ore: come avevo già avuto modo di appurare, Giulio era un allievo sveglio, che imparava in fretta, e infatti ben presto volle mostrarmi che aveva seguito con attenzione la mia spiegazione.  
L'aria si era molto rinfrescata, eppure non l'avvertivo, anche se non era chiaro se ciò dipendesse dalle coperte o dal vino che, ormai, era quasi finito. Sentivo la testa leggera e quando Giulio affermò all'improvviso di aver visto una stella cadente, mi sentii così offesa dal cielo per aver preferito che ad avvistarla fosse stato lui e non io, che proposi una gara a chi ne avrebbe viste di più; inutile dire che non ne beccammo più neanche una e io ebbi il sospetto che, in realtà, mi avesse presa in giro e che non avesse avvistato un bel niente.  
Quando la mattina seguente mi svegliai, mi ritrovai su un letto che non ricordavo affatto di aver raggiunto; l’ultima immagine chiara che avevo era quella di Giulio che continuava a difendere con veemenza il fatto che avesse davvero visto una stella cadente.  
«Mi ci hai portato tu?» m’informai entrando in cucina, ancora mezza addormentata: Giulio stava mettendo a posto la borsa termica in cui aveva portato il dolce.  
«Non ti volevo svegliare» si giustificò, capendo subito di cosa stessi parlando.  
Scossi la testa. «È che... non pensavo di essere così leggera» ricordai che già in altre occasioni mi aveva presa in braccio senza il minimo sforzo.  
«Mi sa che tua nonna ha ragione, sei troppo magra!» sogghignò prendendomi in giro.  
«Molto, molto divertente» gli lanciai un'occhiataccia. «Faccio un caffè?»  
«Ci avevo già pensato, ma non ce n'è. Mi sono dimenticato di prenderlo» si scusò «Perciò,» mise da parte la borsa frigo e mi raggiunse dall'altra parte del tavolo «visto che sono ormai le dieci, avrei un'idea.»  
Un guizzo di malizia attraversò i suoi occhi celesti.  
«Ah sì? E quale?» Gli sorrisi sorniona, intuendo benissimo dove volesse andare a parare.  
«Beh,» la sua bocca si avvicinò al mio orecchio. «potremmo restare ancora un po' a goderci questo silenzio e dopo andare in paese a far colazione, prima di tornare a casa.» Senza fretta mi baciò il lobo dell’orecchio. «Dopotutto, la mia proposta numero uno di ieri sera è ancora valida...» e scese a baciarmi il collo.  
Chiusi gli occhi. Come avrei potuto rifiutare la sua idea se la metteva in questi termini?  
Gli misi le braccia intorno al collo e lui colse al volo la mia risposta.  
Inutile specificare che, quel giorno, non facemmo mai colazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice**  
Giusto un paio di note sull’argomento di tesi di Lucia: io non sono una classicista, la mia tesi di laurea è stata su tutt’altro argomento e in tutt’altra materia e non ho idea se la teoria di Lucia possa essere realizzabile. Ho scelto un simile argomento semplicemente perché, amando il teatro, al liceo rimasi malissimo nello scoprire che le tragedie di Seneca avevano così poco spazio nel mio libro di letteratura latina rispetto ad altre opere. Ed essendomi rimasto sempre questo pallino, ho voluto parlarne. Le opinioni secondo cui l’_Octavia_ sia spuria vanno per la maggiore fra gli studiosi (e, in effetti, hanno motivazioni piuttosto solide), ma ovviamente la versione di Lucia doveva essere per forza controcorrente, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto senso l’interesse da parte della professoressa Galanti - che, ricordo a tutti, non esiste.  
Perciò, mi perdonino i classicisti che leggono questa storia se ho scritto qualcosa di filologicamente assurdo: non vogliatemene, la mia Lucia vuole rubarvi il lavoro solo nella mia fantasia. XD  



	16. Capitolo XVI

## XVI

Il giorno dopo, due settimane prima dell'inizio delle sedute di laurea e un’ora dopo essere stata in biblioteca per mostrare il mio lavoro ad Antonio, ero seduta su una panchina nella piazza di fronte all’ateneo in attesa di Giulio per andare a comprare i famosi testi per la prova preselettiva, distrutta e assonata. Avevo dormito pochissimo quella notte, perché Giulio aveva insistito per restare fuori tutta la giornata per farmi visitare la zona e cenare di nuovo in campagna, stavolta cucinando noi, e solo verso le dieci di sera avevamo finalmente preso la via del ritorno. Tuttavia, dopo essere ormai giunti sotto casa mia, si era reso conto di aver dimenticato il cellulare in campagna e avevamo quindi attraversato nuovamente mezza provincia di Bari per recuperarlo; come se non bastasse sulla tangenziale c’era stato un incidente, quindi si erano formate code e rallentamenti che ci avevano fatto rientrare in città che erano quasi le tre.

A discolpa di Giulio va detto che aveva cercato di farmi desistere dall’accompagnarlo e che si era offerto di tornare indietro da solo. Io, però, avevo rifiutato categoricamente, perché mi sentivo in parte responsabile per la sua dimenticanza, visto che eravamo andati lì per me.

«Sei proprio sicura che vuoi venire con me in libreria?» mi aveva appena chiesto. «Posso andare da solo, se hai da fare.»

«Niente affatto.» Anche se io ero solo la sua insegnante di francese, avevo preso ormai a cuore la sua preparazione e ne avevo fatto una mia missione personale.

Giulio aveva sospirato e si era arreso alla mia cocciutaggine. «Dieci minuti e sono lì» mi aveva detto; eppure, secondo il mio orologio da polso erano ormai passati più di trenta minuti e io non lo vedevo ancora all'orizzonte.

«Aspetti Giulio?» mi domandò all’improvviso una voce.

Alzai la testa e mi ritrovai davanti una ragazza un po’ più piccola di me, con i capelli rossi, gli occhi verdi e una borsa blu cobalto sulla spalla destra, che mi fissava. La riconobbi subito: era la tipa della triennale che, settimane prima, avevo visto flirtare con Giulio; d’istinto sollevai tutte le mie barriere: che diavolo voleva da me, adesso?

«Scusa?»

Nonostante la mia palese freddezza, lei scoppiò a ridere: «Non fare quella faccia! Abbiamo capito tutte che tu e Giulio vi frequentate, anche se fate di tutto per non darlo a vedere. L’altra sera vi ho anche visti passeggiare insieme sul lungomare.» L’uso di quel femminile plurale non mi piacque per niente, ma feci finta di niente; tuttavia, la mia ritrosia si fece ancora più forte.

«Posso fare qualcosa per te?» provai ad essere gentile, più per levarmela di torno che per reale interesse; per tutta risposta, lei si sedette accanto a me pur non essendo stata invitata a farlo. «Senti, immagino che tu non ti fidi per niente di me e che mi vedi come una sorta di rivale, ma mi sembri una brava ragazza e molto affezionata a Giulio, per questo vorrei metterti in guardia su di lui prima che sia troppo tardi.»

Avevo inteso benissimo il gioco di quella ragazza e non avevo alcuna voglia di stare ad ascoltarla.

«Guarda, non ho idea di che film tu ti sia fatta, ma tra me e Molinari non c’è niente,» tagliai corto e stavo per alzarmi e andarmene, quando lei mi prese per un braccio: aveva una stretta decisa che mi sorprese e, in una certa misura, mi spaventò.

«Davvero?» La sua voce era gentile e vellutata, ma celava una chiara nota di dubbio: era chiaro che non era stata affatto persuasa dalle mie parole. «Buon per te, allora. Ma io lo conosco e so bene quanto sia difficile resistergli, perciò preferirei metterti in guardia.»

«In guardia da cosa?» non credevo a una sola parola di quello che mi stava dicendo, eppure una parte di me – quella che avevo ricacciato indietro con forza, quella che non si fidava di Giulio, quella che mi mostrava il volto esangue di mia sorella ogni volta che un ragazzo si avvicinava a me – voleva prestarle ascolto.

«Giulio ti odia. Ti detesta. Non vuole avere niente a che fare con te e mi ha detto che prima o poi si sarebbe vendicato di quella... come ti ha definita? Ah, sì, “frigida con la puzza sotto al naso”. Che ti avrebbe sedotta, portata a letto e abbandonata.»

Mentalmente, sospirai di sollievo. Non era certo una novità il fatto che Giulio mi avesse odiata e io avevo ricambiato il suo sentimento, quindi eravamo pari.

«Tutto qui? Non è un segreto per nessuno che tra me e Molinari i rapporti siano parecchio burrascosi.»

«So che ha conosciuto i tuoi. Non ti pare strano che da odiarti, all’improvviso, decida di venire con te a conoscere la tua famiglia?»

Mi bloccai. Chi diavolo gliel’aveva detto? Dovevo stare calma. Dopotutto ne avevamo parlato all’università, quindi non era da escludere che lei fosse dalle parti della sala studio e avesse sentito tutta la nostra conversazione; a quanto pareva, lei era _sempre_ nei paraggi quando c’era Giulio in giro.

Stavo per ribattere, ma lei mi precedette di qualche secondo: «E dimmi, ti ha già chiesto se può farti un ritratto?»

_Come?_

Questa volta, fui certa di essere impallidita; lei se ne accorse e annuì a se stessa: «È la strategia che usa con tutte: prima ti seduce; più avanti ti dice che vorrebbe farti un ritratto perché sei la donna dei suoi sogni; poi, qualche giorno dopo, quando ormai tu credi che lo faccia perché ti ama, ti manda un messaggio e ti dice che c’ha provato, ma l’arte non mente e lui, niente, non ti ama come pensava. L’ha detto anche a te?»

Ma io ormai non l’ascoltavo più.

Chi le aveva parlato del ritratto? Eravamo a casa mia, non c’era nessuno con noi. Giulio mi aveva detto di non aver mai comunicato ad anima viva della sua passione per il disegno, quindi come faceva lei a saperlo?

_«Ti ha mentito. Ti ha preso in giro per tutto questo tempo»_ concluse la solita voce, cinica e fredda che ormai era tornata a farsi sentire con prepotenza. Certo, Molinari mi aveva odiata, ma non pensavo che sarebbe arrivato a tanto.

_«Ma ci credi sul serio?»_ mi interrogò l’altra, quella vocina che credeva in Giulio e aveva fiducia in lui. _«Questa qui è solo gelosa. Devi parlarne con lui e scoprire la verità.»_

La tizia, intanto, stava continuando a parlare, raccontando di come Giulio l’aveva conquistata e abbandonata. Dovevo andarmene da lì, e in fretta, trovare Giulio e sentire quello che aveva da dirmi.

«Mi dispiace» la interruppi in modo brusco balzando in piedi. «Ma credo che ci sia un equivoco. Come ti ho già detto, tra me e Molinari non c’è niente. Ma ti ringrazio per gli avvertimenti che mi hai dato: cercherò di stare attenta» e, senza aspettare una sua replica, mi allontanai.

Camminavo senza vedere dove stessi realmente andando: ovunque, volevo andare ovunque, basta che fosse lontano da quella ragazza e da ciò che mi aveva rivelato. Dov’era Giulio? Perché non era ancora arrivato? Che diavolo stava facendo? Era in compagnia di una nuova ragazza, quella che avrebbe preso il mio posto? Ormai non riuscivo più a ragionare con lucidità e il caldo afoso di quelle giornate non aiutava.

D’un tratto, mi sentii chiamare: era Giulio che mi veniva incontro quasi correndo.

«Lu’, scusami. Ho trovato traffico» si giustificò trafelato «Ma come mai sei qui? Non dovevi aspettarmi in piazza?»

Non avendo risposta, mi guardò con più attenzione. «Che è successo?» indagò. Dovevo essere uno spettacolo parecchio pietoso, perché Giulio sembrava allarmato. Per un attimo mi tornò alla mente quella notte a casa mia, quando mi ero svegliata urlando in preda agli incubi. Ricacciai indietro quel ricordo.

«È vero che volevi portarmi a letto per poi lasciarmi?» gli chiesi a bruciapelo.

Giulio impallidì e, in quel momento, compresi che mi nascondeva qualcosa. E se quella ragazza avesse avuto ragione su tutto? Dovevo scoprirlo, anche se questo mi avrebbe distrutta.

«Chi te l’ha detto?» mi chiese invece di rispondermi. E la cosa non mi piacque affatto.

«Non ha importanza. È vero?»

«È stata Valeria, vero?» cercò di avvicinarsi a me, ma io mi allontanai di scatto.

«Non so come si chiami, e a dire il vero non mi interessa. È vero?»

«Senti, Lu’, posso spiegarti…»

«È vero o no?» ripetei quasi urlando.

«Sì, è vero» ammise infine «Ma lo sai anche tu che all’inizio non ti sopportavo. Ero solo arrabbiato, non dicevo sul serio.»

«E gliel’hai detto prima o dopo averle parlato del nostro week end dai miei? È per questo che all'improvviso sei diventato così gentile con me tanto da volermi accompagnare?» Il mio tono era diventato acido.

«Cosa? Non le ho detto niente di niente! Deve averlo sentito mentre ne parlavamo in sala studio: nella stanza non c’era nessuno, ma nei corridoi? Anche Massimo ti ha sentita urlare, ricordi? Lu’, per favore…»

Ma io non ero disposta a lasciar perdere. Non quando c’era ancora qualcosa di importante che dovevo chiedergli. La cosa più importante, forse.

«E il ritratto? Come faceva a sapere del ritratto?»

Giulio stavolta mi fissò interrogativo. Davvero non ne aveva idea o stava solo facendo finta?

«Cosa? Di che ritratto stai parlando?»

«Di quello che avevi detto di volermi fare. Mentre eravamo a casa mia. Da soli. Come faceva a saperlo?»

«Io… io… non lo so! Per favore, Lucia, fammi spiegare!»

Ma io non ero intenzionata ad ascoltare una sola parola di più. «E cosa c’è da spiegare? È tutto così palese che non capisco come abbia fatto a essere stata così stupida da crederti. Se penso che ti ho fatto conoscere _mia nonna_, ti ho permesso di scoprire una parte del mio passato che non ho mai raccontato a _nessuno_! Come ho fatto a essere così cieca?»

Ormai ero cosciente di stare urlando e che più di una persona si stava voltando nella nostra direzione per scoprire cosa stesse accadendo. Ancora una volta Giulio cercò di rabbonirmi, ma io ero decisa a non avere più niente a che fare con lui.

«Non mi toccare!» sentivo la mia voce gridargli «Non ti avvicinare mai più a me. _Mai più!_»

Giulio stavolta non si mosse; mi fissò con uno sguardo che non gli avevo mai visto e che, nonostante tutto, mi colpì. «Ti fidi così poco di me, dunque?»

«Perché dovrei fidarmi di te?» lo fulminai, fredda «Cosa hai mai fatto per ottenere la mia fiducia o quella di chiunque altro? Ti nascondi dietro le decisioni dei tuoi genitori e non sai prendere in mano la tua vita. Chi mai si potrebbe fidare di una persona come te?»

Le parole venivano fuori come lame che, lo vedevo, lo attraversavano da parte a parte. Mi rendevo conto che gli stavo facendo del male, ma era appunto quella la mia intenzione: ferirlo, come aveva fatto lui con me.

«Bene. Non credo che abbiamo altro da dirci» concluse e, dandomi le spalle, si avviò verso la direzione da cui era venuto.

Fu solo quando rimasi sola che realizzai la portata di quello che era appena avvenuto. Sentivo il cuore pesante, come se avessi sul petto un macigno da cui non potevo liberarmi. _Non piangere, non piangere, non piangere!_ continuai a ripetermi come un mantra, ma le lacrime, testarde, avevano già inondato le mie guance. La gente aveva iniziato a fissarmi mormorando, perciò tornai verso l’ateneo, l’unico posto nelle vicinanze che considerassi una casa; raggiunsi il secondo piano e mi chiusi in uno dei bagni per le donne.

Non so quanto tempo rimasi lì, accucciata per terra, con la testa fra le ginocchia, le lacrime che continuavano a solcare le mie guance. Avevo promesso a me stessa e a mia sorella che non avrei mai pianto per un uomo e invece, eccomi lì, a versare tutte le mie lacrime per una persona che non ne meritava nemmeno mezza.

«È questo il dolore che hai provato, Giovanna, quando ti sei messa alla guida?» avrei tanto voluto domandarle.

_«Vorrei farti un ritratto.»_

_«E dimmi, ti ha già chiesto se può farti un ritratto?»_

_«È solo che mentre lavori sembri così... felice.»_

_«…ti dice che vorrebbe farti un ritratto perché sei la donna dei suoi sogni...»_

Mi presi la testa tra le mani. _Basta, basta!_ avrei voluto urlare, ma dalla gola mi uscii solo il suono sordo di un singhiozzo soffocato che, nel silenzio, si espanse con un’eco quasi lugubre. Mi tappai la bocca con le mani per soffocare un nuovo singhiozzo. Non potevo restare ancora lì. Ma dove avrei potuto andare? Non a casa mia: nel mio appartamento, avevo trascorsi gli ultimi due giorni con Giulio e al solo metterci piede sarei stata sopraffatta dai ricordi. Tornare dai miei? Neanche per sogno: non avrei mai permesso che la mia famiglia mi vedesse in quello stato _per un ragazzo_. Inoltre, non ero nelle condizioni di mettermi alla guida: sapevo anche troppo bene che conseguenze avrebbe potuto avere una simile azione. Non avevo nessuno, lì a Bari, tranne Andrea e Claudia. Ambedue, però, quella mattina non erano venuti all’università, quindi avevo dedotto che stessero lavorando a casa loro, e non mi andava di disturbarli: dopotutto, tutti e due avevano già i loro problemi e non mi andava di caricarli anche dei miei. Eppure… eppure non volevo stare sola con i miei pensieri. E avevo degli occhiali da sole da restituire, no? Mi dissi per darmi forza.

Faceva caldo, quel pomeriggio. Un caldo asfissiante, insolito per la fine di giugno e questo non giovò per nulla alle mie già precarie condizioni. Arrancavo per strada come se avessi appena corso la maratona e avvertivo il sudore misto a lacrime solcarmi il viso. A quell’ora non c'erano molti passanti, per fortuna, ma quei pochi che incontravo mi guardavano con un misto di sospetto e pietà. Accettavo quegli sguardi indagatori senza vederli sul serio, persa nei miei pensieri.

Per fortuna non ebbi bisogno di suonare il citofono di casa Piacente, perché qualcuno era uscito giusto in quel momento e il portone non si era ancora chiuso alle sue spalle; con un piccolo sforzo lo raggiunsi prima che si richiudesse con un tonfo e per un attimo mi crogiolai nella sensazione di fresco che c’era nell’androne. Rimasi qualche secondo appoggiata al portone, rinfrancata da quella frescura improvvisa e, diversamente dal solito, decisi di prendere l’ascensore: non mi andava che qualcuno mi vedesse in quello stato nello stabile; molti li conoscevo di vista e non volevo che la curiosità morbosa dei vicini mettesse nei guai Andrea e sua madre: mi avevano raccontato di come alcuni avessero malignato sulla povera donna quando suo marito l’aveva abbandonata, quindi chissà che strane storie avrebbero potuto raccontare sulla ragazza in un mare di lacrime che stava chiaramente raggiungendo il loro appartamento.

Nel momento in cui la porta si aprii e la figura di Andrea entrò nel mio campo visivo, mi resi conto che non mi ero neanche accorta di essere arrivata al suo piano e di aver suonato. _Sto impazzendo_, pensai.

«Lu’! Che diavolo ti è successo?» il mio amico mi fissò sgranando gli occhioni castani «Si tratta di Giulio?»

A solo sentire quel nome, scoppiai a piangere. Odiavo piangere. E odiavo piangere di fronte agli altri. Ma non riuscii a farne a meno.

Andrea non aggiunse altro: mi abbracciò forte dondolandosi sul posto e accarezzandomi i capelli. _Esattamente come aveva fatto Giulio quella sera._ A quel pensiero, mi riscossi.

«Scusa,» cercai di frenare le lacrime e i singhiozzi «non volevo… ti disturbo?»

Andrea guardò all’interno per un attimo, poi si voltò verso di me. «Tu non disturbi mai. Dài, entra,» mi disse scostandosi per farmi entrare «ti offro un gelato e mi racconti tutto.»

Appena varcai la soglia, la porta del bagno si aprì e ne venne fuori Antonio.

_Oh._

Ci fissammo per un attimo senza parlare, piuttosto a disagio.

«Scusate. Non volevo…» feci qualche passo indietro, decisa a lasciarli soli, ma Antonio mi fermò. «Non ti preoccupare, stavo andando via» e, senza darmi il tempo di replicare, recuperò dal tavolino il cellulare e le chiavi e scappò via prima che Andrea richiudesse la porta d’ingresso. Per qualche secondo non parlammo, troppo in imbarazzo per quello che era appena successo.

Mi schiarii la voce. «Vedo che ci sono stati sviluppi.»

Anche Andrea avvertì all’improvviso qualcosa di strano alla gola. «Ehm, sì.»

«Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto avvisarti. È che non avevo idea di dove andare. Inoltre, dovevo restituirti gli occhiali da sole!» cercai di scherzare, ma la voce mi si incrinò ancora una volta. _No, non di nuovo, ti prego!_

«In effetti, ne avevo bisogno giusto stasera, perché, eh, devo andare a una serata in maschera e, sì, gli occhiali da sole fanno parte del costume. Quindi, hai fatto benissimo a portarmeli» stette al gioco; poi, vedendo che non ridevo, mi si avvicinò e mi condusse sul divano, come se fossi una poppante che non è in grado di camminare da sola; dopodiché, sparì in cucina e ritornò con una vaschetta di gelato al cioccolato e mi porse uno dei due cucchiaini che aveva portato con sé. «Adesso però mi racconti tutto, ok?»

Espirai con forza e iniziai il mio racconto. Parlai per quelle che mi parvero ore, tra un cucchiaiata di gelato al cioccolato e l’altra; gli rivelai di mia sorella e di Stefano, della fissazione di mia madre per il matrimonio, di come mia nonna, l’unica che fosse rimasta con i piedi per terra, ci avesse costretti a vendere quella casa così piena di ricordi dolorosi e a trasferirci nell’appartamento sopra al suo, che era di una sua amica e ce lo cedette in poco tempo; gli narrai dei miei incubi, di come la notte mi svegliavo urlando, di come mi ero buttata sullo studio per il terrore di fare la fine di mia sorella e di come fosse stato lo studio a salvarmi dal dolore. Mentre le parole uscivano fuori dalle mie labbra, mi sembrò quasi che il peso sullo stomaco che portavo con me da dodici lunghi anni, e che per questo quasi non notavo più, si alleggerisse sempre di più e mi resi conto che quella era la prima volta che raccontavo a qualcuno quello che era accaduto tanti anni prima; certo, anche Giulio ormai sapeva quello che era successo, ma era stato mio padre a dirglielo e non avevamo quasi più toccato l’argomento; invece, in quel momento, su quel divano, davanti a quel contenitore pieno di gelato che si svuotava sempre più in fretta, ero _io_ che buttavo fuori quello che avevo dentro. Forse, se quando era accaduto l’incidente, mi avessero portata da uno psicologo e avessi realizzato fin da allora quanto parlarne mi avrebbe fatto bene, adesso la mia vita sarebbe stata molto diversa; ma, purtroppo, avevo vissuto in una realtà in cui andare dallo strizzacervelli significava che sei pazzo o vieni additato come tale, perciò i miei avevano aborrito l’idea ancor prima di sentirla.

Andrea mi rimase accanto durante tutto il mio racconto: non mi interruppe mai e di questo gliene fui grata. Quando dopo passai a narrargli come avevo insistito con i miei perché mi portassero all’ospedale con loro e dell’ultimo ricordo che avevo di mia sorella, deposta su quel letto coperta solo da un leggero lenzuolo immacolato, Andrea scoppiò a piangere come un bambino e mi abbracciò: «Come hai potuto tenerti dentro tutto questo senza mai dirlo a nessuno? Perché non me ne hai mai parlato? Siamo amici, no?» mi domandò tra le lacrime.

Erano le stesse parole che gli avevo detto qualche settimana prima quando, turbata per la sua scomparsa, ero andata a casa sua e avevo scoperto di Antonio. Aveva ragione. È così facile dare consigli e pareri sulla vita degli altri, ma quando tocca a te, quando ti tocca parlare delle _tue_ paure e del _tuo_ dolore, è molto, molto diverso.

«Mi dispiace,» fu l’unica cosa che potei rispondergli.

Rimanemmo per qualche minuto abbracciati, incerti su chi stesse confortando chi, ma poiché il mio racconto non era ancora terminato, anche se mi faceva male, decisi di stringere i denti e di dirgli anche di Giulio e di quello che era accaduto quella mattina. Anche stavolta Andrea mi ascoltò con attenzione, annuendo solo ogni tanto per farmi capire che mi stava seguendo.

Quando terminai il mio lungo monologo, il sole si era abbassato di molto sull’orizzonte e avevo la gola secca, ma mi sentivo molto più leggera.

«Quindi pensi che quella ragazza ti abbia detto la verità?» s’informò Andrea dopo avermi dato un bicchiere d’acqua. «Come fai a essere sicura? Voglio dire, è palese che sia innamorata di Giulio…»

Scossi la testa. Ci avevo pensato anche io, ovvio. Non è che mi fidassi quella tizia - _Valeria_ \- ma era riuscita a toccare proprio quei punti che non mi avevano permesso di lasciarmi andare del tutto. Perché Giulio, pur non avendo mai nascosto il fatto che non mi sopportava, aveva deciso tutto a un tratto di accompagnarmi dai miei? Non avevo mai creduto al fatto che si sentisse in colpa e, quando me l’aveva proposto, avevo subito pensato che l’avesse fatto perché così sarei stata in debito con lui e avrei accondisceso al fatto di farla finita con quelle insulse lezioni. Ma se non fosse stato solo quello il suo motivo? Per settimane avevo meditato su come e quando me l’avrebbe fatta pagare per la mia presenza ingombrante nella sua vita e quale modo migliore sarebbe stato se non ricambiare il favore e inserirsi in modo subdolo nella mia, di vita privata?

Poi qualcosa era cambiato: Giulio si era attenuto alle mie indicazioni e mi aveva mostrato un lato che non conoscevo. Avevo creduto che, come me, avesse scorto delle somiglianze nelle nostre situazioni familiari, ma ero stata troppo precipitosa. E tuttavia, il mio inconscio doveva aver subodorato qualcosa, perché quella vocina maligna era tornata spesso a farmi visita, cercando di aprirmi gli occhi, ma io l’avevo zittita: avevo deciso di provare a fidarmi di Giulio, di credere nel fatto che fosse una persona diversa da quella che appariva. Perché non le avevo dato retta prima?

«Non è che mi fidi di lei. Però… chi le aveva detto del ritratto se non Giulio?» Era quello il vero problema, il pensiero fisso che non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa. Come mai ne era a conoscenza se, da quanto mi aveva detto, lui non aveva mai confidato a nessuno la sua passione per il disegno? Era chiaro che fosse stata una menzogna.

«Magari ha tirato a indovinare…» propose, ma era palese che non fosse molto convinto neanche lui. «È che mi pare tutto così strano. Io l’ho visto come ti guarda, Lucia. E non è uno sguardo che si lancia a una che vuoi portarti a letto per dispetto.»

«Magari è un bravo attore.»

Andrea scosse la testa. «Non credo, Lu’. E io ne so qualcosa di uomini che vogliono solo una cosa da te» lo sguardo di Andrea si velò un po’ e fu il mio turno di dargli una gomitata incoraggiante.

«È così che devo interpretare la presenza di Antonio qui da te?»

Andrea scoppiò a ridere e si passò una mano sul volto. «È stato un po’ imbarazzante, vero?»

«Direi che “un po’” è un eufemismo,» ammisi sorridendo. «Pensavo di trovare tua madre, non mi sarei mai aspettata di incontrare lui.»

Andrea si toccò la testa, le guance velate da un tenue rossore. «Mia madre è via da qualche giorno. Mia zia, quella che abita a Roma, non sta molto bene, quindi è andata da lei. E così Antonio ogni tanto passa da me.»

«Quindi, era per parlare al telefono con lui che sabato preferisti il balcone a me?»

Le guance gli si imporporarono ancora di più e provai un moto di sconfinata tenerezza verso di lui.

«Ha lasciato Valentina» mi spiegò. «Mi telefonò due sabati fa. All’inizio io avevo deciso di non rispondergli: non volevo dargli la soddisfazione di mostrarmi troppo arrendevole. Lui però continuò a chiamarmi per tutta la mattina, così mi preoccupai: e se avesse voluto parlarmi della tesi? E se fosse successo qualcosa di importante? Così, misi da parte l’orgoglio e gli risposi. Non mi diede neanche il tempo di prendere la chiamata che mi disse che la sera prima aveva lasciato Valentina.

“Io non la amo”, buttò fuori “E non voglio costringerla a passare la vita con una persona che non proverà mai gli stessi sentimenti per lei, per quanto le voglia un bene dell’anima”»

Queste parole avevano un che di familiare, ma non dissi nulla.

«Quindi adesso state insieme?»

«No. Cioè, sì. È complicato. Ci… ci stiamo frequentando, ecco. Mi ha detto che vuole essere se stesso alla luce del sole e che per questo ne parlerà con i suoi quanto prima. Ma non sa se e quando riuscirà a farlo, per questo mi ha supplicato di aspettarlo ancora un po’.»

«Beh, almeno ha lasciato la tipa» lo consolai.

«Già. E per uno che stava progettando di sposarla è un grande passo avanti, no?» rise di se stesso. «Non so quanto riuscirò a resistere, ma gli ho promesso che ci avrei provato. Sbaglio ad avere così tanta fiducia in lui, secondo te?»

_«Ti fidi così poco di me, dunque?»_ mi aveva apostrofata Giulio quella mattina.

Fiducia. Il requisito fondamentale di tutti i rapporti umani. Giovanna aveva avuto fiducia in Stefano, ed ecco quello che le era successo; io stessa avevo concesso la mia fiducia a Giulio, e anche in questo caso la situazione non si era evoluta per il meglio. Ma Antonio era davvero come Stefano e Giulio? Dopotutto, per il mio amico aveva lasciato la fidanzata – _una ragazza_ – per cercare di essere quello che era, a discapito di come gli altri avrebbero voluto che fosse. Non meritava almeno un po' di fiducia?

«Io credo di sì. Ma non ti illudere prima del tempo» non potei fare a meno di aggiungere: non volevo che il mio amico soffrisse ancora per aver mal riposto la propria fiducia.

Andrea mi sorrise: «Sapevo che l'avresti detto!»


	17. Capitolo XVII

## XVII

Vissi i tre giorni successivi in uno stato di apatia difficile da descrivere: senza soluzione di continuità, passavo da momenti di odio profondo verso Giulio ad altri in cui mi mancava da morire e avrei voluto tornare indietro e ascoltare quello che aveva da dirmi prima di aggredirlo in quel modo. Ogni volta che la mia mente tornava a lui, vedevo l'ultima occhiata che mi aveva lanciato: non arrabbiata, non colpevole, non dispiaciuta. _Ferita_, ecco come l'avrei definita se fossi stata abbastanza lucida da accorgermene, triste, delusa.

Perché mi aveva guardata così?

_«Io penso che avresti dovuto lasciarlo parlare: magari era tutto un equivoco e tu stai soffrendo per nulla.»_

_«Sciocchezze. Ti avrebbe riempita di bugie e tu gli avresti creduto. Quella ragazza ha ragione: perché tutto a un tratto ha cambiato atteggiamento nei tuoi confronti? Non hai fatto nulla che potesse spingerlo a cambiare idea su di te,_ tutt'altro. _Tra l’altro, c'è la famosa storia del ritratto, di cui solo Giulio era a conoscenza. Gli uomini sono tutti uguali, ormai dovresti averlo imparato bene. Non ti ha insegnato nulla la storia di tua sorella?»_

_«E tutto quello che ha fatto per te, lo hai già dimenticato? E il regalo di compleanno?»_

_«Tsè! Faceva tutto parte del suo piano, sciocca. L’ha detto lui stesso che ci andava spesso. Secondo me ci portava le sue ragazze per...»_

Le due voci non si stancavano di rimbeccarsi l'un l'altra, difendendo e accusando Giulio.

«Basta!» mi ritrovavo ogni tanto a urlare alle pareti di casa mia, raggomitolandomi nelle lenzuola, senza che nessuno però potesse udirmi.

Ero scappata a casa di Andrea per evitare di mettere piede nel mio appartamento, eppure era quello il mio unico rifugio ormai da tre giorni: avevo staccato il telefono e il mio computer era spento da oltre settantadue ore, la tesi e la presentazione che giacevano dimenticate nel mio _hard disk_.

«Devi reagire, devi reagire!» mi urlava qualcuno nel dormiveglia nel quale cadevo a intervalli più o meno regolari, ma non ero certa di chi fosse: a volte mi sembrava la voce di mia sorella, altre quella di Andrea oppure la mia, o meglio della me di prima che tutta quella storia avesse inizio.

_Sto impazzendo_, conclusi ancora una volta. Mi rendevo conto che il non mettere niente sotto i denti non aiutava, ma non avevo forza di volontà a sufficienza per alzarmi e andare in cucina a cercare qualcosa di commestibile nel frigorifero.

All'improvviso, un suono ovattato mi raggiunse nel torpore in cui ero di nuovo caduta. Ci misi un po' a realizzare che qualcuno stava suonando il campanello di casa e, per un attimo, la paura e la speranza che potesse trattarsi di Giulio si mescolarono dentro di me. Con fatica raggiunsi la porta d'ingresso: sentivo le gambe pesanti, la testa mi girava e il cuore mi batteva a mille; nel frattempo, il campanello continuava a suonare con insistenza, cosa che non aiutava il mio mal di testa.

«Chi è?» chiesi guardinga; anche la mia voce mi sembrava strana. O forse dipendeva dal fatto che non la sentivo da qualche giorno?

«Sono Emanuele.»

_Cosa?_ Che diavolo ci faceva Emanuele dietro la porta di casa mia? Anche se avrei preferito di gran lunga avere a che fare con le voci nella mia testa che con mio cugino, aprii la porta per farlo accomodare.

Emanuele, però, rimase per qualche secondo sulla soglia, indeciso se entrare oppure scappare via. «Che diavolo hai combinato? Sembri un mostro!»

«Grazie cugino. È riempiendola di simili complimenti che hai conquistato l'amore di Laura?» replicai, riacquistando un po’ della mia solita ironia, ma lui non si lasciò trarre in inganno dal mio tono e mi fissò nervoso.

«Allora, che ti è successo?» indagò.

Era in ansia per me? Mi domandai sorpresa.

«Niente. Studiavo» lui sarebbe stata l'ultima persona a cui avrei raccontato cosa era accaduto con Giulio, visto quel che aveva già combinato.

«E per studiare hai bisogno di spegnere il cellulare?»

«Avrò dimenticato di riaccenderlo. Sai, sono agli sgoccioli e ho bisogno della massima concentrazione. Non pensavo che ci tenessi così tanto a me.» Replicai irritata. Ci mancava pure che mi facesse la paternale!

Emanuele storse la bocca, come se fosse schifato alla sola idea: «Io? Neanche per sogno. È stata la nonna a dirmi di venire a vedere che fine avevi fatto: sono tre giorni che tutti provano a chiamarti, ma nessuno ci riesce. La zia era in lacrime. Temeva che... che ti fosse successo qualcosa. Voleva chiamare gli ospedali, la polizia. Nonna le ha detto di calmarsi e mi ha spedito qui a controllare prima. Allora, lo studio merita così tanto?»

Fu come se qualcuno mi avesse versato un secchio gelata sulla testa e, al contempo, mi avesse presa a schiaffi. Che diavolo mi era saltato in testa? Egoisticamente chiusa nel mio dolore e nella mia rabbia contro Giulio, avevo agito come una bambina piccola e avevo fatto quasi venire un infarto a mia nonna e a mia madre. Eppure dovevo saperlo meglio di chiunque altro cosa avrebbero passato se fossi scomparsa in quel modo. Come avevo potuto far loro una cosa del genere? La vecchia me, quella di neanche due settimane prima, avrebbe deplorato un comportamento del genere con termini tutt’altro che gentili e avrebbe avuto ragione. Io stessa, settimane prima, avevo minacciato di abbattere la porta della stanza di Andrea per scoprire che cosa gli fosse successo, angosciata appunto perché non l’avevo più sentito. Ed ecco che mi ero comportata nello stesso, identico modo che avevo disapprovato in lui. Come avevo potuto ridurmi in quello stato? E tutto per uno stupido ragazzo? Mi sarei presa a schiaffi da sola.

«Mi dispiace. Non... non ci avevo pensato,» ammisi. Oddio, perché mi tremava il labbro in quel modo? Non stavo per scoppiare a piangere davanti a lui, vero?

Non so se Emanuele se ne accorse – anche se ne dubitavo: dopotutto, mio cugino non era mai stato un campione di sensibilità – tuttavia il suo sguardo si addolcì: «Lu', so che il paese non ti piace, ma ricordati che noi siamo la tua famiglia: anche se non la pensiamo nello stesso modo, anche se la nonna e la zia sono fissate con la storia del matrimonio e invece tu pensi che è una sciocchezza da Medioevo e vuoi studiare e viaggiare, noi ti vogliamo bene e ci preoccupiamo per te. Non dimenticarlo mai.»

Stavolta le lacrime bagnarono il mio viso e non feci nulla per arginarle. Da quando Emanuele era maturato così tanto? E da quando io mi comportavo come una bambina viziata? Era solo colpa di quello che era accaduto con Giulio o risaliva a molto prima?

«Noi? Anche tu?» Cercai di ridere anche solo all’idea, mentre con una mano tentavo di asciugare le lacrime dalle mie guance «Anche se ho cercato di ucciderti con una pesca?»

Emanuele fissò interessato il soffitto. «Beh, se non era per te, magari avrei scoperto di essere allergico a quelle dannate pesche in un modo ben peggiore e magari adesso non eravamo qui a parlarne. Almeno ho qualcuno con cui prendermela, no?»

«E anche se ti ho dato del “porco maiale” quando Susanna raccontò a tutti che ti eri fatto la sua migliore amica?»

Stavolta incrociò le braccia al petto. «In fondo me lo meritai. E poi, grazie a quello che successe ho conosciuto Laura.»

Scoppiai a ridere e, in un impeto di affetto nei suoi confronti, lo abbracciai. Emanuele fu spiazzato da quel gesto decisamente non da me e si scostò imbarazzato, brontolando qualcosa a proposito di un favore che mi doveva per averlo ospitato. «Adesso però sbrigati a telefonare a tua madre, prima che chiami davvero la polizia.»

Mio cugino rimase giusto per un caffè, ma quel lasso di tempo bastò a svegliarmi dal torpore in cui ero caduta. Chiamai casa, mia nonna e persino Laura e accettai di buon grado tutti i rimproveri che mi fecero; anzi, mi sembrava quasi che ogni loro parola fosse un balsamo per le mie ferite. La mia famiglia mi voleva bene e si preoccupava per me, e io dovevo ricambiare quella fiducia dando il meglio in quell'unica cosa che ero in grado di far bene: studiare.

Quando Emanuele andò via dopo un'ultima occhiata silenziosa al mio computer chiuso sul tavolo della cucina, aprii le finestre per arieggiare l'ambiente chiuso da tre giorni – sebbene, a conti fatti, in casa entrassero soltanto folate di vento bollente – cambiai le lenzuola, mi feci una doccia che durò mezz’ora, per eliminare anche il più piccolo residuo di quelle giornate buie e, dopo tre giorni di quasi totale digiuno, mi preparai un pasto decente.

Era ormai sera ma, dopo tutto quel tempo a letto, ero vigile e piena di voglia di fare, perciò accesi il portatile per continuare a lavorare; prima di dedicarmi alla mia tesi, decisi di dare uno sguardo alle mail e con mia grande sorpresa vi trovai una della Gallo.

Per un attimo, il cuore iniziò a battermi all'impazzata, perché temetti che volesse parlarmi del figlio; successivamente, mi resi conto che sarebbe stato alquanto improbabile che Giulio le avesse raccontato quello che era accaduto tra noi e lessi il messaggio. Come avevo immaginato, il testo non c'entrava nulla con lui: la professoressa mi pregava di andare da lei il giorno successivo, perché aveva questioni urgenti di cui parlarmi; aveva anche cercato di raggiungermi tramite cellulare, ma non era riuscita a contattarmi.

Invece di spaventarmi, questa missiva mi spinse ancora di più a lavorare di buona lena per riprendere in mano la mia vita.

La prima cosa che feci quando mi ritrovai di fronte la professoressa Gallo fu dirle che mi dispiaceva, ma non potevo più fare lezione a suo figlio.

Ero sicura che la donna mi avrebbe riempito di domande o, comunque, avrebbe cercato di carpire cosa mi avesse portata a una simile decisione, magari indagando se la causa fosse da imputarsi a qualche scontro con suo figlio, perciò mi ero preparata un discorso sul fatto che Giulio avesse fatto molti progressi e che, quindi, non aveva senso continuare insieme, ma che avrebbe potuto proseguire da solo.

Con mia grande sorpresa, però, lei mi guardò un attimo, come se avesse voluto chiedermi qualcosa, ma non mi disse nulla. Per una frazione di secondo mi domandai se, in realtà, già non ne fosse a conoscenza: magari Giulio si era confidato con Margherita e la donna le aveva riferito qualcosa – dubitavo che il figlio avesse parlato direttamente con la madre – oppure Andrea aveva raccontato qualcosa ad Antonio e lui ne aveva discusso con la mia docente; tuttavia, qualunque fosse la verità, non mi importava: ero decisa a lasciarmi indietro quella storia e il fatto che la professoressa non fosse interessata ai motivi che mi spingevano in quella direzione mi faceva solo piacere.

«Mi dispiace, Lucia» dichiarò «Mio figlio ha tratto molto giovamento dalla sua compagnia e non parlo solo dal punto di vista accademico, ma anche umano. Ed è quello che speravo quando le ho proposto di dargli lezioni, in effetti. Lo sa che negli ultimi giorni si è messo a studiare per la prova? Me l'ha detto Margherita. E io stessa l’altro giorno l’ho sentito persino parlare con suo padre senza che scoppiasse una lite. Perciò la ringrazio dal profondo del cuore per quello che ha fatto per lui finora.»

«Ah. Sono contenta.» Ero sincera: malgrado tutto quello che era accaduto tra noi, ero felice che avesse preso sul serio il proprio impegno e che la situazione in casa Molinari fosse migliorata. Se possibile, questa notizia mi diede ancora più determinazione a proseguire per la mia strada: adesso toccava a me dare una svolta alla mia vita, laureandomi e cercando di costruirmi il futuro che sognavo.

Ma non era per parlare di suo figlio che la professoressa mi aveva convocata e ci mise pochi minuti ad arrivare alla questione che più le premeva: la professoressa Galanti era rimasta entusiasta dalla sinossi della mia tesi e voleva leggere tutto l'elaborato, una volta che mi fossi laureata.

«Le sue argomentazioni l'hanno colpita molto e vorrebbe discuterne con lei il prima possibile. Perciò, sono del parere che dopo la laurea riceverà un invito ufficiale da Carlotta. E, ma questo glielo dico in confidenza, se il lavoro le interesserà come penso accadrà, anche una borsa di studio per un dottorato alla Sorbonne.»

Se non fossi stata già seduta davanti a lei, ero più che sicura che mi sarei accasciata da qualche parte. Durante quei giorni, a causa di Giulio, avevo rimosso dalla mia mente il fatto che Carlotta Galanti avesse tra le mani l'_abstract_ della mia tesi di laurea e, quindi, non avevo compreso appieno quali sarebbero state le conseguenze qualora il mio lavoro avesse incontrato il suo interesse.

Davvero i farfugliamenti – motivati da citazioni e collazioni, ovvio – di una ragazzina che aveva avuto questa strana idea fin dal liceo, quando si era imbattuta nelle tragedie di Seneca, durante una normalissima lezione di latino che i più avevano trovato noiosa, mi avrebbero condotta a studiare a Parigi? Non potevo crederci.

Certo, la professoressa poteva anche leggere la tesi completa e rendersi conto che, in realtà, le mie considerazioni erano meno interessanti di quanto avesse pensato in un primo momento, ma il punto non era quello: la professoressa Galanti, una latinista di fama internazionale, avrebbe letto la mia tesi di laurea, avrebbe potuto confutare tutte le mie teorie o dirmi che avevo aperto una nuova strada mai battuta. E questo, per un aspirante ricercatore, vale più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Non avevo ancora intenzione di comunicare a nessuno la novità, neanche alla mia famiglia, proprio perché non c'era nulla di certo, ma a quanto pareva in quella biblioteca non erano solo le notizie sulla mia vita privata a viaggiare alla velocità della luce perché, quando uscii dalla stanza della professoressa, trovai Andrea e Claudia che mi stavano aspettando raggianti.

«Allora, _doc_, possiamo averla tutta per noi per qualche ora oppure è troppo occupata a diventare famosa per perdere tempo con due ignoti compagni di corso?» mi prese in giro Andrea.

«Non è ancora... ma voi, come fate a saperlo?» fu l'unica cosa che riuscii a chiedere. A quanto ricordavo non avevo raccontato a nessuno dei due neanche il fatto che la professoressa si fosse messa in contatto con Carlotta Galanti.

Andrea parve offeso: «Ehi, credi che avere una relazione, per quanto ancora parecchio complicata, con qualcuno così addentro non abbia i suoi risvolti positivi?»

«Non urlare!» mi guardai intorno circospetta «E se qualcuno dovesse sentirti?»

«E chi se ne frega? Non ho mica fatto nomi! Su, dài, andiamo a festeggiare!»

«Ma non è sicuro niente!» obiettai «E poi abbiamo una tesi da terminare e...»

«Avanti, piantala!» mi zittì prendendomi per un braccio, mentre Claudia, che non aveva ancora pronunciato una parola, si portò dall'altro lato e non mi mollarono finché non arrivammo al bar.

Con mio grande sollievo, mi resi conto che, per fortuna, non eravamo nello stesso posto in cui io e Giulio avevamo avuto la nostra prima, vera conversazione, quando in seguito fummo raggiunti dai suoi genitori.

«Cosa prendete?» ci chiese Andrea dopo che ci sedemmo sotto il gazebo esterno del locale, protetto dalle intemperie da un soffitto di plastica e sorretto da una struttura di legno.

Guardai verso l’interno del locale, che dalla nostra postazione si riusciva comunque a intravedere, e diedi una rapida occhiata al bancone su cui era disposta una quantità enorme di dolci. «Non saprei. Qualcosa al cioccolato.»

«La tua passione per la cioccolata a volte mi lascia senza parole: persino a luglio, quando tutti preferiscono un dolce alla frutta, tu, imperterrita, vuoi il cioccolato.»

Storsi la bocca: «Di frutta a casa ne ho anche troppa, grazie» ricordai il cassetto del frigorifero ancora pieno e mi sentii male «Anzi, se ne volete un po', da me ce n'è quanta ne volete.»

«Anche pesche?» mi prese in giro Andrea.

«_Soprattutto_ pesche» ricambiai e scelsi una mousse al cioccolato che, almeno da quanto riuscivo a vedere, mi sembrava molto allettante; Claudia, invece, preferì una granita alla menta e Andrea, con un inchino divertito, entrò nel locale per ordinare, senza aspettare l’arrivo del cameriere.

«Che idiota» non riuscii a non commentare, ridendo; poi, spostai la mia attenzione su Claudia che da quando ci eravamo incontrate non aveva parlato quasi per niente.

«Come stai?» provai, cercando di essere il più delicata possibile: dopotutto, anche lei non stava passando un bel periodo e non volevo forzarla a parlare, se non avesse voluto.

«Bene,» mi rispose senza guardarmi, intenta a giocherellare con la scatoletta che conteneva le bustine dello zucchero. «_Molto_ bene, a dire il vero.»

«Davvero?» Ero sinceramente contenta per lei.

«Sì. L'altro giorno... io e Massimo ci siamo visti e mi ha raccontato un po' di cose. Non pensavo che avesse vissuto una simile esperienza. Sai, la storia di suo padre» annuii per dimostrarle che sapevo di cosa stesse parlando. «e mi ha spiegato che cosa significhi per lui quel tirocinio. Oh, Lu', mi sono sentita così egoista: non avevo capito quanto stesse soffrendo, avevo pensato solo a me!»

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. Oh, cavolo. Dov'era Andrea quando serviva? Era lui che riusciva a gestire l'ipersensibilità di Claudia, non io; tuttavia, in quel momento, il nostro comune amico era intento a cercare qualcosa per sé e ci stava ignorando.

«Non dire sciocchezze. Tu sei la persona più buona e gentile che io conosca. È solo che Massimo è un uomo e come tale tende a non parlare molto di sé. Credimi, mio padre è identico. Gli uomini dicono che noi donne siamo complicate, ma non è vero: è che non possiamo leggere nella mente di nessuno, e quindi tendiamo a farci un sacco di film per interpretare la realtà che, spesso, è molto più semplice di quel che pensiamo.»

Claudia adesso era a disagio e pensai subito di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Lanciai un'occhiata ad Andrea: era ancora in coda alla cassa.

«Sai... Giulio l'altra sera mi ha detto le stesse cose.»

«Ah.»

«È stato così gentile, mi ha dato un sacco di consigli... un punto di vista maschile, diciamo, e questo mi ha permesso di vedere il problema da un'angolazione diversa.»

Non avevo idea di cosa dire e perciò preferii tacere. Claudia tuttavia dovette interpretare male il mio silenzio, perché mi allungò la mano sul tavolo e «Mi dispiace, non volevo toccare un argomento così delicato per te.» si scusò.

Scossi la testa, stringendole la sua mano nella mia: «No, Claudia. Sono felice che le parole di Giulio ti siano state d'aiuto. _Sul serio_. Solo perché tra noi le cose sono finite in questo modo, non significa che quel che c'è stato di buono debba essere cancellato.»

«Lo so. È che... a me è sembrato così innamorato di te, perciò... mi dispiace così tanto.» Adesso Claudia sembrava quasi più giù di me per quella questione, ma per fortuna Andrea tornò con le nostre ordinazioni e dirottai in fretta la sua attenzione su come fosse possibile che un essere umano potesse mangiare una coppa di gelato tanto grande.

«Ha parlato la donna che vive di cioccolato!» mi punzecchiò «Diventerai una balena.»

Gli feci una linguaccia e, per tutta risposta, mi protrassi nella sua direzione per immergere il mio cucchiaino nella panna che ricopriva il caramello.

Andrea allontanò la coppa dalla mia portata quasi schifato: «Ehi, è mia!»

«Beh, che c'è? Visto che diventerò una balena, volevo evitare anche a te questo triste destino, aiutandoti con quella panna.»

Claudia scoppiò a ridere, ma Andrea non parve gradire il mio aiuto. «Non posso lasciarti da sola ad affrontare tutto ciò, quindi mi sacrifico volentieri.»

«E Antonio è d'accordo?»

«Oh, credimi,» Andrea mi lanciò un’occhiata maliziosa «Ad Antonio un po’ di grasso nei punti giusti non dispiace per niente; _tutt’altro_.»

Claudia si coprì il volto con le mani, arrossendo; io scoppiai a ridere con una tale forza che iniziai a lacrimare.

«Perciò,» sogghignò soddisfatto dalla mia reazione. «gradirei se lasciassi la mia panna in...» le parole gli morirono in gola e il sorriso scomparve dal suo volto.

Io e Claudia seguimmo il suo sguardo e il sangue mi si gelò nelle vene: sulla soglia del bar c’era Giulio con una ragazza mai vista prima: aveva una chioma rosa con le punte bianche e un abbigliamento piuttosto sgargiante. Per un attimo temetti che ci vedesse ma, per fortuna, il cameriere li condusse subito verso l’interno; del resto, Giulio era troppo intento a comportarsi da cavaliere, invitando la dolce pulzella a entrare per prima, per accorgersi di noi.

«Pare che si sia ripreso subito,» commentai più acida di quanto avessi voluto.

«Mi dispiace, Lu'. Ho scelto questo bar proprio perché pensavo che...»

Scossi la testa: non aveva motivo di agitarsi così, gli dissi; del resto, anche se non ci fossimo più incrociati all'università, prima o poi avrei finito per incontrarlo, visto che la movida barese si concentrava più o meno sempre negli stessi luoghi, era solo questione di tempo; anzi, ero contenta che questo momento fosse giunto mentre ero con i miei migliori amici, mangiavo cioccolato e facevamo battute cretine.

«Se vuoi andiamo via,» propose Claudia con cautela.

«Vuoi scherzare? E devo abbandonare questa mousse spettacolare per un idiota? Neanche per sogno!» e assunsi l'espressione più contrariata che potessi.

Claudia rise rincuorata, ma da sotto il tavolo sentii il ginocchio di Andrea toccare il mio. Ricambiai il movimento, decisa a ignorare quel dolore sordo che sentivo nel petto e mi convinsi che andava tutto a meraviglia: avevo degli amici fantastici, la mia famiglia mi voleva bene e Carlotta Galanti avrebbe letto la mia tesi di laurea. Cosa potevo volere di più dalla vita?


	18. Capitolo XVIII

## XVIII

“Giorni di fuoco” è l'espressione giusta per definire quel periodo prima della seduta di laurea. Avendo sprecato ben tre giorni, dovevo recuperare il tempo perduto; perciò, mettendo da parte la sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco che avevo avvertito vedendo Giulio con quella ragazza, m'impegnai con tutte le mie forze per dedicarmi soltanto allo studio e, dopo anni di allenamento, non fu difficile riprendere il ritmo. Il cielo, inoltre, fu tutt'altro che clemente con noi: la temperatura raggiunse i 40°C e, nonostante avessi l'aria condizionata sia in biblioteca che a casa, ingurgitavo ingenti quantità di frutta per sopperire alla perdita di liquidi; in quei giorni, mi ritrovai più volte a ringraziare mia nonna che, previdente, mi aveva riempito di roba da mangiare: anche se ormai erano passate oltre due settimane, le mie scorte erano tutt'altro che esaurite.

Il lunedì successivo la segreteria ci comunicò che la nostra seduta si sarebbe svolta alle 15:00 del 19 luglio e che avevamo poco più di una settimana per sistemare gli ultimi dettagli: quel pomeriggio portai la tesi in copisteria, pregando di aver eliminato tutti i refusi, ma sicura di averne lasciati ancora parecchi; tuttavia, non me ne curai troppo: prima di spedire la tesi completa alla professoressa Galanti, l'avrei riletta ancora una volta.

Martedì 18 luglio, a mezzogiorno, io, Andrea e Claudia uscivamo dalla stanza della professoressa con la nostra chiavetta usb contenente la presentazione che avremmo mostrato durante la seduta e la gola secca per aver più volte ripetuto il nostro discorso che ormai conoscevamo a memoria come un mantra.

«Andrà bene, vedrete!» ci disse Antonio strizzandoci l'occhio, ma io ero sicura che quel commento fosse più destinato ad Andrea che a me e a Claudia; in ogni caso, servì comunque ad alleggerire la tensione.

La mia famiglia accettò la mia decisione di voler stare da sola nelle ore che avrebbero preceduto la seduta, perciò arrivò a Bari soltanto alle due del pomeriggio e mi raggiunse in aula I; io e i miei amici eravamo già lì che continuavamo a ripetere il discorso l'un l'altro.

«Lulù, tesoro!» incurante della gente che aveva iniziato a riempire l'aula, mia nonna mi raggiunse e mi strinse in un forte abbraccio.

«Ciao nonna. Il viaggio è andato bene?» chiesi, soddisfatta di essere io, per una volta, a rivolgerle quelle parole. Mia nonna rise e si rivolse ai miei amici: «Mia nipote si preoccupa sempre troppo per me!»

Claudia e Andrea, mi raccontarono dopo, furono subito conquistati da mia nonna e la intrattennero finché io salutai i miei: con mia grande sorpresa anche Laura si era unita a loro. Ci salutammo con un bacio sulle guance e mi resi conto che ero davvero felice che fosse venuta. «Purtroppo Emanuele lavora e non ha potuto prendersi il pomeriggio libero, ma mi ha pregato di dirti che, se non prendi il massimo, non ti perdonerà mai di avermi fatto viaggiare con il pancione.» Risi e accarezzai la piccola protuberanza che, dall'ultima volta che ci eravamo viste, era cresciuta ancora di più.

«Fatti vedere,» mi salutò mia madre costringendomi a compiere un giro completo per studiare il mio abbigliamento. «Non male» decretò al termine della sua ispezione e io lanciai un'occhiata complice ad Andrea. Era stato lui ad accompagnarmi in giro per negozi per trovare qualcosa di carino da mettere e, dopo avermi costretta a provare abiti per ore, alla fine aveva approvato quel vestitino blu cobalto con la gonna che mi arrivava fin sopra il ginocchio e le spalline larghe.

«Io odio le gonne!» avevo protestato, ma Andrea aveva ribattuto che, se non l'avessi preso, mi avrebbe tolto il saluto per sempre.

Il mio amico, intanto, era stato raggiunto da sua madre; anche i genitori di Claudia erano arrivati e io vidi la mia amica presentar loro Massimo, non senza un certo imbarazzo.

«E Giulio, non c'è?» se ne uscì d’un tratto mia nonna, guardandosi intorno.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, ma io ero preparata a una simile eventualità e «No, nonna, Purtroppo è fuori città» risposi atona.

In un primo momento, avevo pensato di dire semplicemente la verità: purtroppo, avevamo capito di non essere fatti l’uno per l’altra e ci eravamo lasciati. Tuttavia, avevo scartato quasi subito una simile opzione: di sicuro, mia nonna avrebbe riempita di domande a cui non mi andava ancora di dare delle risposte, perciò avevo preferito quella piccola bugia; ci avrei pensato in seguito a trovare il modo giusto per raccontarle di come la nostra breve e intensa storia d’amore fosse giunta alla sua conclusione.

Nonostante questo, la delusione sul volto di mia nonna mi spezzò il cuore. «Ah. Quindi non è scoccata, eh?»

La fissai per un attimo senza capire: «Cosa?»

«Ma la scintilla, cara,» ribatté come se fosse una risposta ovvia; peccato che per me non lo fosse per niente. «Ma quale…?»

E, all'improvviso, compresi.

«Lo sapevi?!»

Mia nonna ridacchiò: la mia faccia doveva aver assunto un’espressione comicissima, perché mi resi conto che avevo la bocca aperta.

«Ma certo, cara. Me ne sono accorta appena vi ho visti: due fidanzati non si comportano come voi, sono più... come posso dire? _Vicini._»

«Oh, nonna. Mi spiace, non ti volevamo prendere in giro, ma...»

Ma lei scosse una mano, come se non avesse importanza. «Lo so, cara, lo so. Però, se devo dirla tutta, a me Giulio piaceva tanto: era così gentile e voi due stavate benissimo insieme. Mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto che...» sospirò «Ma pazienza, cara. Sei giovane, troverai di sicuro un ragazzo che amerai come io ho amato tuo nonno. Adesso pensa a laurearti, dài!»

La mia nonnina. La donna testarda che continuava a credere che io avrei trovato il vero amore e che non riusciva a capacitarsi del contrario. L'abbracciai con tutta la forza che potei. «Mi dispiace, nonna,» avrei voluto dirle, ma in quel momento sentii alle mie spalle una voce ben nota che attirò la mia attenzione.

«Margherita!»

La signora Margherita mi sorrise a dir poco radiosa e mi strinse anche lei in un abbraccio fortissimo.

«Ma... non mi dire che sei venuta per me?»

«Certo, cara, mi sembra ovvio! La signora è stata così gentile da dirmi quando ti saresti laureata e ho preso un giorno di permesso per venire a vederti. Fatti guardare:» fece un passo indietro per ammirarmi «stai benissimo!»

«Grazie. E tu come stai?»

La donna alzò le spalle: «Solita vita. Sai com'è.»

Uno strano silenzio imbarazzato cadde tra noi: non avevo una precisa idea di quanto fosse a conoscenza dei rapporti tra me e Giulio, ma quella reazione mi convinse che le avesse riferito qualcosa.

«A proposito. Non ho mai avuto modo di ringraziarti per questo.» Sollevai il braccio e le indicai il bracciale che mi aveva dato Giulio, ormai una vita fa. «È bellissimo, è l'unico gioiello che indosso.»

Margherita mi guardò in modo strano: «Oh, cara. Mi fa piacere che ti piaccia, ma quello non è un mio regalo.»

Come? «Ma... l'hai fatto tu, no?»

Margherita assentì. «Sì, certo.»

«Ma Giulio...»

Per tutta risposta, lei rise della mia lentezza.

«Vedi, cara, qualche settimana fa, mentre creavo alcuni braccialetti come questo per le nipoti dei signori, Giulio venne da me e mi pregò di farne un altro perché “voleva regalarlo a una persona”. Io gli domandai per chi fosse e mi rispose che “si era comportato molto male con una persona e voleva scusarsi in qualche modo”» rise ancora e gli occhi le brillarono «Avevo capito subito che parlava di te, sai? Così gli dissi che non c’erano problemi e gli chiesi di che colore lo volesse. “Blu”, mi rispose senza neanche pensarci su “Perché lei è sicura e inarrestabile come le onde del mare”» squadrò il mio tailleur e sorrise «Ed è anche il tuo colore preferito, suppongo.»

Non era possibile. Eppure, che motivo avrebbe avuto Margherita di mentirmi?

«Ma perché non me l'ha detto?»

Margherita scosse la testa: «Non lo so. Forse si vergognava. Sa essere davvero timido, quel ragazzo.»

I docenti della commissione entrarono in quel momento e io e gli altri candidati prendemmo posto ai primi banchi; tuttavia, la mia mente era ormai tornata indietro nel tempo, fino a quella giornata di quasi un mese prima, quando io e Giulio ci eravamo diretti a casa dei miei.

_«Potresti farlo tu stessa. Le manchi molto.»_ aveva replicato quando gli avevo detto di ringraziarla da parte mia. Ma perché? Margherita mi avrebbe subito svelato il mistero, come poi aveva fatto pochi minuti prima.

_Perché voleva che io lo scoprissi._

In quel momento, lui non poteva sapere che io non avrei più visto Margherita per molto tempo a causa della decisione che avevamo preso quando il nostro rapporto si era all’improvviso trasformato.

Ma perché non me l'aveva detto subito?

«Noi uomini siamo fatti così. Non amiamo mostrare le nostre debolezze agli altri, soprattutto a chi vogliamo bene.»

Era anche di se stesso che stava parlando quella volta, mentre confortava la mia amica? Era soltanto quello il motivo?

Un'improvvisa gomitata nelle costole mi riportò al presente: la prima ragazza aveva appena terminato il suo discorso, di cui io non avevo ascoltato una parola, e il presidente della commissione stava facendo il mio nome. «Tocca a te!» mi sussurrò Andrea nell'orecchio «Va' e spacca tutto!»

Ispirai a fondo. Non era quello il momento di pensare a Giulio Molinari e al bracciale che portavo al polso; dovevo concentrarmi sul discorso: lo dovevo a me stessa e, soprattutto, a tutti coloro che mi erano stati accanto e che mi avevano permesso di arrivare fin là. D'accordo, per i più quella era solo la presentazione di un lavoro che era già stato giudicato, ma per me, invece, era il coronamento di un lungo, meraviglioso e complicato percorso di studi.

Penso che una delle sensazioni più difficili da spiegare sia cosa significhi, per un candidato, il momento della proclamazione. Qualsiasi sia il voto scelto dalla commissione, l'attimo in cui ti rendi conto che il tuo percorso quinquennale è finito, che non seguirai più con i tuoi colleghi le lezioni di docenti che hai imparato a conoscere prima per sentito dire e poi dal vivo, che non spenderai più intere giornate in coda per andare in segreteria e ore e ore in biblioteca, a leggere volumi che sono passati e passeranno tra le mani di milioni di studenti prima e dopo di te, provi un'emozione che nessuno potrà mai rendere a parole. Certo, la laurea non è che un tassello, nel percorso di formazione di chiunque, e la vera sfida comincia dopo; ma quel momento, quel singolo attimo in cui ti senti libera, ma anche profondamente triste per quello che lascerai dietro di te, lo conserverai per sempre, come un dono prezioso.

Nell’attimo stesso in cui, dopo la proclamazione, la gente poté battere le mani – era vietato farlo mentre il presidente pronunciava le parole di rito – io, Andrea e Claudia ci guardammo e ci ritrovammo avvinghiati in un solo abbraccio; sentivo le guance umide di lacrime e non mi era chiaro se appartenessero solo ai miei compagni di avventura o se, tra le loro, ci fossero anche le mie. Ero diventata una piagnucolona in quell'ultimo periodo, ma con mia sorpresa mi accorsi che non me ne fregava un accidenti.

Appena ci staccammo, Claudia venne rapita dalle braccia di Massimo, mentre Andrea fu raggiunto da sua madre; mia nonna, invece, era scoppiata a piangere come una bambina e mia madre e Margherita cercavano di consolarla; mio padre, dal canto suo. mi diede una pacca sulla spalla, mentre Laura, la più lucida, mi scoccò un semplice bacio sulla guancia. Anche se non era davvero lì, per un secondo, avvertii anche la presenza di mia sorella che mi sorrideva, felice.

“Questo traguardo è anche merito tuo, Giovanna”, non potei fare a meno di pensare in quel momento.

A un certo punto, vidi Antonio avvicinarsi al nostro gruppo per complimentarsi con noi.

«Permette?» chiese avvicinandosi ad Andrea e, senza aspettare la risposta della madre, afferrò il mio amico, lo voltò verso di sé e lo baciò, lì, davanti a tutti. Beh, se non era questo il modo più eclatante per fare _coming out_, non riesco a pensare quale potesse essere.

Io e Claudia ci guardammo per un attimo e applaudimmo neanche fossimo a teatro e avessimo appena assistito a un magnifico spettacolo; mia nonna commentò che era sempre bello vedere dei giovani innamorati e che avrebbe tanto voluto, ai suoi tempi, avere un bacio come quello, ma purtroppo all'epoca si doveva mantenere un certo contegno e Margherita si disse d'accordo con lei; mia madre, invece, non disse nulla, ma considerai un gran progresso il fatto che non avesse assunto strane espressioni.

Antonio, nel frattempo, si era avvicinato anche a me e a Claudia.

«Congratulazioni: sei stata grandiosa,» mi disse dandomi un bacio sulla guancia; poi, mentre la sua pelle toccava la mia, «Non gliel’hai detto» mi bisbigliò.

Mi allontanai da lui non capendo. «Di che cosa stai parlando?»

«Di quella ragazza, Valeria. Giulio non le ha mai detto che disegna. Né che avrebbe voluto farle un ritratto.»

L'aula piena, la seduta di laurea, i miei genitori e i miei amici all'improvviso scomparvero e rimase solo Antonio che mi teneva ancora la mano.

«Come... cosa…?» Avrei voluto porgli mille domande, ma il cuore aveva iniziato a battere all'impazzata e non ero riuscita a formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

Antonio mi fece un occhiolino, capendo al volo. «Non aver fatto _coming out_ prima di oggi pomeriggio ha avuto i suoi vantaggi. Andrea mi ha descritto chi fosse la famosa ragazza, sono andato da lei e, fingendo di avere una cotta per te, l'ho ringraziata perché era riuscita a separare te e Giulio e le ho chiesto come avesse fatto. È stata molto loquace, devo ammetterlo, e non si è neanche chiesta come facessi a sapere che era stata lei. Mi ha detto che, una volta, aveva beccato Giulio che stava scarabocchiando un disegno, mentre era soprappensiero. Il disegno le era piaciuto tanto e gli aveva proposto di farle un ritratto, ma lui le aveva risposto laconico: “Farò un ritratto solo alla persona per me più cara al mondo”. È stato un episodio così insignificante che lui deve averlo rimosso ma lei, gelosa, non l’ha mai dimenticato e l'ha sfruttato contro di te.»

«Non... non...» tornai con la mente a quella mattina: quella stronza aveva gettato l'amo per caso e, vedendo la mia reazione, aveva capito subito che Giulio mi aveva sul serio proposto di farmi un ritratto e aveva inventato tutto quel teatrino. E io c'ero cascata come una stupida. Giulio mi aveva detto che, quando andava a scuola, imbrattava i libri di disegni ed era più che plausibile che quella mania gli fosse rimasta nel corso degli anni, anche se lui non se ne rendeva conto. Come avevo fatto a non pensarci?

«Spero perdonerai Andrea per avermi esternato i suoi dubbi, ma quel giorno, a casa sua, eri così sconvolta che non ho potuto far finta di nulla. Tu, con le tue parole, mi hai spinto a credere in quello che sono e io non potevo lasciare che tra di voi finisse in questo modo. Avrei voluto dirtelo giorni fa, per risparmiarti tante giornate dolorose, soprattutto in questo periodo, ma purtroppo è stata furba e ha evitato di farsi vedere da queste parti per qualche tempo, forse temendo di incontrare te o Giulio o forse per colpa degli esami. In ogni caso, spero di averti fatto un piccolo regalo di laurea.» mi sorrise gentile.

Annuii solo con la testa, non sapendo bene cosa dire, i miei pensieri rivolti solo a Giulio.

_«Ti fidi così poco di me, dunque?»_

Avevo avuto così poca fiducia in lui da permettere alle chiacchiere di una stupida ragazzina di confondermi. Come avevo potuto? Lui aveva fatto così tanto per me. Ricordai quella notte a casa dei miei, il suo abbraccio, caldo e dolce, mentre i miei singhiozzi piano piano si calmavano e la sua mano che mi accarezzava la testa. Mi aveva cullata come una bambina e non mi aveva chiesto nulla; aveva intuito le mie paure e, anche se nel frattempo avrebbe potuto avere centinaia di donne, aveva aspettato che io fossi pronta, per fare l'amore con me. Ricordai quella sera, nella sua casa di campagna: aveva organizzato tutto per farmi una sorpresa, perché dalle mie parole aveva percepito quanto amassi guardare le stelle e che mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto farlo ancora. Rivolsi la mia attenzione al bracciale che portavo al polso: mi era stato accanto in silenzio, mi aveva trascinata fuori dalle mie paure più grandi, mi aveva fatto scoprire l'amore e io... io cosa gli avevo dato in cambio?

_“Farò un ritratto solo alla persona per me più cara al mondo”_

Ed era stato così. Tra gli schizzi di Giulio su quel blocco da disegni, e tra quelli che poi lui stesso mi aveva mostrato, c’era solo un ritratto, ripetuto più volte: quello di Christine, la ragazza che aveva amato per anni; l’unico altro ritratto che aveva realizzato era stato il regalo che aveva fatto a Margherita – una donna a cui voleva bene come una madre, forse anche di più – anni prima.

Quel sabato mattina avevo liquidato l’idea di Giulio come una sciocchezza, un capriccio, e invece per lui aveva avuto un significato molto più profondo. Ero davvero così importante per lui, tanto da meritare un onore che fino ad allora aveva riservato solo a due persone? Com’era possibile? E, soprattutto, cosa avevo fatto io perché ciò avvenisse, a parte riempirgli la testa di nozioni di francese di cui non aveva neanche bisogno?

«Scusami» una mano mi toccò il braccio e mi accorsi solo allora che Antonio si era allontanato e gli altri avevano continuato a parlare senza che io vi stessi prestando attenzione. «Sei tu Lucia Astolfi?»

«Sì.» Constatai che doveva avere all'incirca sedici anni. Ma chi era? Non mi pareva di averla mai vista.

«Scusami se ti disturbo, ma... un ragazzo, poco fa, mi ha detto di consegnarti questo pacchetto.»

Lo presi come in trance. «Per me?»

«Sì. Mi ha detto di darlo alla ragazza con un vestito blu cobalto.»

Il cuore iniziò a battermi all'impazzata: «Potresti descrivermi questo ragazzo, per favore?»

Lei arrossii. «Oh, era un bel ragazzo: capelli corti, castani, alto, con due bellissimi occhi celesti.»

Giulio era lì. Aveva assistito alla seduta, era venuto _per me_.

Con dita tremanti, aprii il pacchetto che avevo tra le mani. Si trattava di un acquerello dalle tinte pastello e rappresentava... _me_.

_“È solo che mentre lavori sembri così... felice.”_

Ed eccola lì, la Lucia che aveva visto quel giorno, i ricci capelli castani che le ricadevano sulle spalle, le palpebre socchiuse, l'espressione concentrata sul lavoro che stava svolgendo, un sorriso leggero che le danzava sulle labbra. Nel ritratto non avevo davanti il mio computer, ma solo un foglio di carta e una penna. Era bellissimo.

_Ero_ bellissima.

Era così che mi vedeva lui?

«Che cos'è?» s’incuriosì mia nonna avvicinandosi per vedere meglio. «Oh mio Dio, ma sei tu! È meraviglioso! Chi te l'ha fatto?»

«È di Giulio, vero?» indovinò invece Claudia. «Sì, ne sono sicura, è suo! Non ho mai visto un suo disegno, ma da questo ritratto traspare così tanto amore... È splendido!»

Ormai una piccola folla mi aveva accerchiata per ammirare il disegno di Giulio, ma io non ci badai. Dovevo trovarlo. Dovevo scusarmi con lui. Non c’erano dubbi che adesso mi odiasse come all'inizio, anzi anche di più, ma dovevo parlargli, dovevo...

«Scusate... vi dispiace se cominciate a festeggiare senza di me?»


	19. Capitolo XIX

## XIX

Cercare una persona in ateneo, durante il periodo delle lauree, era come trovare un ago in un pagliaio. I corridoi, infatti, pullulavano di laureandi, amici, parenti, vicini, conoscenti, professori e già risultava difficile muoversi di solito, figurarsi quando si era di fretta.

Tuttavia, io non demorsi e, tra un «Permesso!» e un «Mi scusi!» attraversai tutto il perimetro del secondo piano senza successo. Il cuore mi si strinse: era già riuscito a uscire dall'edificio? In quel caso non l'avrei mai ritrovato, non quel giorno. E io non volevo aspettare oltre. Mi maledissi per aver lasciato il mio cellulare con tutte le mie cose a mia madre: se l'avessi avuto con me, avrei potuto almeno provare a chiamarlo; certo, avrebbe potuto non rispondermi, anzi, ero sicura che non l'avrebbe fatto, ma almeno avrei potuto tentare quella strada.

Mi guardai intorno meditabonda: il palazzo dell'ateneo era una costruzione degli anni Venti del secolo scorso e, come tale, ricco di anfratti, piani ammezzati, corridoi e scale che sbucavano nei posti più assurdi. Benché frequentassi quei luoghi da anni, non era raro che mi imbattessi ancora in nuove scorciatoie mai esplorate; anzi, sospettavo che nessuno, nemmeno il mio longevo dei docenti, conoscesse la planimetria completa dell'edificio. E questo, se da una parte creava infinite strade per poter uscire dal palazzo, dall'altra mi permetteva di raggiungere il pianoterra molto più in fretta di coloro che conoscevano il luogo in modo più superficiale e che, quindi, si sarebbero ammassati sulle scale o negli ascensori per uscire dal palazzo; pregai soltanto che Giulio fosse uno di quelli.

Abbandonai i corridoi più frequentati e mi diressi verso una rampa di scale che si trovava nascosta in un'ala così poco nota che a nessuno era chiaro che uffici ci fossero. Come avevo immaginato, per le scale non c'era anima viva, così mi lanciai di volata verso il pianoterra. Più di una volta rischiai di mancare un gradino e imprecai contro quei tacchi che Andrea mi aveva costretto a comprare, pur sapendo benissimo quanto li odiassi.

All'improvviso, nel preciso momento in cui stavo scendendo gli ultimi scalini, mi parve di vedere nel corridoio una figura nota che si allontanava verso uno degli spiazzali d'ingresso dove i vari laureati stavano ormai brindando con i propri familiari, benché l’università vietasse di festeggiare all'interno dei propri spazi. Se li avesse raggiunti si sarebbe confuso tra i presenti e sarebbe stato difficile seguirlo.

Con un ultimo slancio che sarebbe stato degno di una campionessa olimpica, ma non di una persona la cui attività fisica si limitava a salire e scendere le scale dell'ateneo e del condominio in cui abitava, saltai gli ultimi tre gradini con un solo balzo. Avvertii distintamente il mio piede destro andare in fallo e il tacco perdere la presa dal pavimento, ma mi aggrappai al corrimano ed evitai di cadere per terra. Strinsi i denti e, malgrado il dolore alla caviglia, corsi all'inseguimento della misteriosa figura. Fu soltanto quando mi trovai a pochi metri da lei che razionalizzai di aver rischiato di sfracellarmi per nulla: pur avendo la stessa altezza e lo stesso colore di capelli, quel ragazzo non era Giulio.

Sfinita, mi addossai a una parete, gli occhi che mi si riempirono di lacrime per la frustrazione e per il dolore che, a causa dello sforzo, si era fatto insopportabile. Provai a fare qualche passo, ma una fitta lancinante mi attraversò la gamba e uno strano suono gutturale uscì dalla mia gola.

Mi lasciai andare e mi ritrovai seduta sul pavimento di marmo; appoggiai la testa al muro dietro di me e chiusi gli occhi, distrutta sia nello spirito che nel corpo. Mi chiesi come diavolo avessi fatto a cacciarmi in quella situazione, ma la risposta era ovvia: era stata tutta colpa mia. Come diavolo avevo potuto essere così stupida e credulona? Abbassai la testa sulle ginocchia e la nascosi tra le braccia: era il giorno della mia laurea, avrei dovuto essere con le persone a me care a festeggiare... e invece ero lì, con una caviglia forse slogata, da sola, per aver inseguito il fantasma di una persona che, se fossi stata meno stupida, sarebbe stata al mio fianco fin dall'inizio.

_«Te la sei proprio andata a cercare»_ mi rimproverò la classica vocina nella mia testa, quella che aveva sempre avuto fiducia in Giulio e che mi guardava sprezzante dall'alto in basso trionfante. Fantastico, adesso immaginavo pure che la mia coscienza assumesse una fisionomia umana per darmi addosso.

«Lucia?»

Alzai la testa, il cuore che mi batteva a mille. Avevo sentito davvero la voce di Giulio o era ancora la mia testa a farmi brutti scherzi?

E invece no: Giulio era lì, a pochi metri da me, che mi fissava stupito.

«Giulio?»

Lui mi raggiunse e si accucciò davanti a me, preoccupato. «Che ci fai seduta qui per terra?»

Gli indicai la caviglia che ormai aveva raggiunto le dimensioni di una patata: «Sono caduta e...» Che diavolo stavo dicendo? Dovevo scusarmi, dovevo dirgli che mi dispiaceva e invece stavo parlando della mia stupida caviglia!

Lui seguì il mio sguardo. «Accidenti, hai preso una bella botta! Bisogna metterci del ghiaccio. Aspettami qui, torno subito» e corse via dalla parte opposto da cui era arrivato, dove si trovava il bar interno all’università.

Ritornò una decina di minuti dopo con una caraffa piena di cubetti di ghiaccio e un panno di stoffa; si accucciò di nuovo davanti a me e con gesti esperti mise alcuni cubetti sul panno, lo chiuse e lo posizionò sulla caviglia. Appena il ghiaccio toccò la parte dolorante provai un'intensa sensazione di fresco che mi fece mugugnare di piacere.

«Ti ho fatto male?» mi chiese Giulio con ansia, spostando la sua attenzione su di me, ma io scossi la testa; dopo, arrotolò i lembi del panno intorno alla caviglia in modo da bloccarlo.

«Meglio?» s’informò.

«Sì, grazie» e si sedette accanto a me.

Rimanemmo per qualche secondo in silenzio, molto interessati alle crepe sulla parete di fronte a noi: avrei voluto dirgli tante di quelle cose che non avevo idea di come iniziare.

«Non pensavo che qualcuno che non fosse uno studente dell'ateneo conoscesse queste scorciatoie» gli dissi, dandomi subito della cretina. Perché non arrivavo dritta al punto, invece di tergiversare in questo modo? Da quando ero diventata così codarda?

Giulio rise. Mi era mancata tanto la sua risata. «Mi piace esplorare. E l'ateneo è meglio di un castello medievale. Solo che a volte mi perdo ancora, e infatti ho girato a vuoto per un po' prima di trovare questa scala. E tu? Come ci sei finita in quest'angolo sperduto dell'università? Non dovresti essere con i tuoi a festeggiare?»

Chinai la testa e decisi che le mie scarpe erano molto più interessanti di un muro. «Ti stavo cercando. Volevo... volevo ringraziarti per il ritratto. È stupendo.»

«Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto» la voce di Giulio era calma, ma non trasmetteva alcuna particolare emozione, perciò non ero affatto sicura che avesse gradito le mie parole. «Ho saputo che andrai in Francia per il dottorato.» commentò invece «Congratulazioni. Ero certo che il tuo lavoro sarebbe stato apprezzato.»

«Oh, ma non è per niente certo» minimizzai «La professoressa Galanti vuole prima leggere tutta la tesi per potersi esprimere. Quindi, in realtà, potrebbe anche rendersi conto che in realtà non merita alcuna attenzione.»

«Sciocchezze.» Giulio si voltò verso di me. «Ho sentito la tua discussione. Sei stata fantastica: hai spiegato il tuo punto di vista in modo ineccepibile e chiarissimo. Hai convinto anche me che non ne capisco un accidenti. Te l'ho già detto, saresti un'ottima insegnante.»

Perché? Perché era così gentile con me dopo tutto quello che gli avevo detto? Al suo posto mi sarei detestata, anzi, mi sarei abbandonata in quell'angolo di università a cavarmela da sola.

«Perché?»

Giulio mi guardò incuriosito. «Perché cosa?»

«Perché mi hai dato questo bracciale dicendo che era da parte di Margherita, quando non è vero?» ebbi infine il coraggio di domandargli.

Sbuffò. «Se ti avessi detto che era da parte mia, avresti pensato che c'era sotto qualcosa, tipo che avessi lanciato qualche maledizione o l'avessi imbevuto di veleno. O sbaglio?»

«Io... ok, è vero,» ammisi mesta. «ma non hai pensato che comunque avrei potuto scoprirlo?»

«Certo. Anzi, era quello che speravo. Non sono bravo a scusarmi con le parole,» si giustificò abbozzando un sorriso. Il cuore mi si strinse: aveva un'espressione così dolce. Non sorridermi così, ti prego. Non è giusto, non me lo merito, non...

All'improvviso scoppiai a piangere e nascosi il volto fra le mani. «Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto. Avrei dovuto avere più fiducia in te, avrei dovuto crederti!»

«Ehi!» Giulio con delicatezza mi scostò le mani dal viso. «No. Non piangere, per favore. Non dico che le tue parole non mi abbiano ferito, ma avevi ragione su tutta la linea. Come potevo sperare che tu avessi fiducia in me se io per primo non ne avevo in me stesso?»

Cercò di asciugarmi le lacrime con le dita, ma io scossi la testa. Non ero disposta a perdonarmi così in fretta: «E invece no. Ti ho detto delle cose orribili. Perché malgrado tutto ti sei fermato? Perché mi hai dato una mano? Avresti dovuto lasciarmi qui da sola a maledirmi per la mia stupidità, me lo sarei meritato.»

«Che domande, perché sono innamorato di te, ovviamente» mi disse, come se la risposta fosse così scontata che non aveva neanche senso parlarne. «E da molto tempo, ormai.»

Fu solo allora che smisi di piangere. «Eh?» lo fissai incredula.

«Sì, anche se me ne sono reso conto da poco tempo.»

Non era possibile. Lui mi aveva odiata per mesi, me l’aveva detto in modo anche piuttosto chiaro e io stessa lo avevo avvertito anche solo vedendo come mi guardava. Giulio dovette pensare che non fossi convinta delle sue parole, perché «Anche se immagino che non suoni molto credibile.» aggiunse.

«Non volevo...» ma Giulio non mi lasciò il tempo di replicare, perché si sistemò meglio, in modo da volgersi del tutto nella mia direzione.

«Vedi, mia madre è rimasta subito entusiasta da te e in casa non faceva altro che parlare di questa ragazza che le aveva proposto un lavoro ai limiti dell'assurdo, ma davvero interessante. “Dovresti prendere esempio da lei”, mi aveva rinfacciato mio padre più di una volta e così volli vedere che tipo fossi. Ero certo che fossi il classico topo da biblioteca e ammetto che ti odiai ancor prima di conoscerti. Ero stato già molto spesso nella vostra biblioteca per via dei manuali di storia dell'arte greco-romana che vi avevo trovato, ma da quel giorno cominciai a essere un frequentatore più assiduo. Non ti nascondo che l'idea di infastidire mia madre con la mia presenza era un incentivo niente affatto indesiderato.» Giulio non riuscì a nascondere un ghigno.

Non avevo dubbi. «Immagino che abbia soddisfatto le tue aspettative» commentai tirando su con il naso e asciugandomi le guance con il dorso di una mano.

«Oh sì» rise «Eri esattamente come ti avevo immaginato: sempre lì, sul tuo computer o con il naso in un libro. Sono sicuro che non te lo ricordi, ma la prima volta che mi rivolgesti la parola fu per rimproverarmi per aver lasciato dei libri sul tavolo invece di rimetterli a posto prima di andar via.»

Abbozzai un timido sorriso. Aveva ragione, non me lo ricordavo, ma del resto era un rimprovero che facevo spesso agli studenti: il regolamento della biblioteca obbligava gli utenti a riporre i libri da dove li avevano presi, se erano disposti sugli scaffali accessibili al pubblico, ma in troppi facevano finta di nulla, aggravando i bibliotecari di un lavoro inutile.

«Questo non mi aiutò a cambiare opinione su di te; tutt'altro. Eppure, benché ti detestassi, non riuscivo a ignorarti: avevi una strana forza di volontà che mi attirava e non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi da dove prendessi tutta quella sicurezza. E così se da una parte non ti sopportavo, dall'altra volevo avvicinarmi a te. Inoltre, eri l'unica ragazza che se ne infischiava che fossi il figlio di una prof e mi rispondeva a tono, e per questo mi divertivo tantissimo a stuzzicarti.»

«Sembra la trama di una di quelle commedie romantiche che Andrea adora e che io evito come la peste» notai.

Rise. «Beh, in fondo, se ci pensi, da qualche parte devono aver pur preso spunto per creare i loro cliché, no?»

In effetti non aveva tutti i torti.

«Poi mia madre se ne venne fuori con quella storia delle ripetizioni di francese. Penso sia stato quello il momento in cui ti ho odiata di più.»

Oh, me ne ero accorta, eccome. Al solo ricordo dell'occhiata che mi lanciò quel pomeriggio sentivo ancora un brivido freddo lungo la schiena.

«Ma credo che sia stato anche quello in cui ho iniziato a innamorarmi di te. A posteriori, credo che il punto di non ritorno sia stato quando mi hai fissato dritto negli occhi e mi hai detto che non avresti mai accettato dei soldi per andare contro i tuoi principi.»

Inarcai un sopracciglio, perplessa: «C’è un che di masochistico in tutto questo, lo sai?»

Annui, per nulla offeso dalle mie parole. «In effetti credo di essere il re dei masochisti: ho accettato in modo passivo le decisioni dei miei, ho studiato per diventare qualcosa che non mi interessa e ho soffocato le mie ispirazioni; direi che prendermi una cotta per una ragazza che aveva minacciato di evirarmi e che, a quanto vedevo, avrebbe potuto farlo sul serio senza batter ciglio, mi sembra il minimo!»

Scoppiai a ridere. Il vociare lontano era scomparso: i vari laureati e le rispettive comitive si erano allontanati per continuare i festeggiamenti in luoghi più consoni; tuttavia, sapevo bene che una seconda ondata sarebbe arrivata molto presto.

«I giorni in cui abbiamo fatto lezione insieme sono stati i più strani della mia vita:» proseguì «da una parte mi irritava anche solo l'idea che tu prendessi una _mia_ penna tra le mani, dall'altra non potevo fare a meno di ammirare quanto fossi testarda: un'altra persona, al tuo posto, avrebbe rinunciato da un pezzo; tu, invece, continuavi imperterrita per la tua strada. Tu eri ciò che io non ero mai riuscito a essere, e questo mi faceva rabbia. È stato in questo periodo che, in un impeto d'ira, ho detto a Valeria che avrei voluto fartela pagare, ma dubito che abbia inteso il vero motivo per cui ce l’avessi tanto con te. Direi che l'_odi et amo_ catulliano rispecchi nel migliore dei modi la mia situazione di allora.

Penso che sia per questo che ho reagito così male quando hai visto il disegno di Marita e, soprattutto, quando hai aperto quel blocco» mi lanciò un'occhiata divertita. «Quel giorno ti ho riempita di insulti, ma nonostante questo tu hai incassato il colpo e hai continuato per la tua strada. Anche tu sai essere parecchio masochista, eh!»

Gli sorrisi: «Mi sa proprio di sì.»

«Ad ogni modo, me ne sono pentito ancor prima della nostra lezione successiva. Avrei voluto scusarmi, ma come puoi immaginare, non ne avevo il coraggio… o forse era il mio orgoglio a non volerlo trovare. Così decisi che avrei potuto usare un altro mezzo» indicò il bracciale «Ma sono stato un codardo e l'ho tenuto in macchina per giorni prima di dartelo.»

«Perché hai deciso di prestarti a quella farsa per il mio compleanno?»

«Te lo dissi, mi dispiaceva averti messo nei pasticci per quello stupido scherzo, anche se tu non credesti a una sola parola. Quando rientrasti dalla telefonata con tua nonna, eri parecchio sconvolta. Era la prima volta che ti vedevo in quello stato e la curiosità prevalse: come mai una ragazza come te, sempre così posata da risultare persino fredda, aveva avuto una reazione così esagerata? Volevo scoprirlo. Ma non avrei mai pensato che nascondessi un simile segreto. In quei giorni mi sono reso conto di quanto fossimo simili: solo che tu avevi reagito con grinta alle avversità; io, invece, avevo lasciato che gli altri decidessero per me. È stato allora che ho capito di amarti.

Quel giorno, sì, mi hai spezzato il cuore, ma hai distrutto quella barriera di apatia che non ero mai riuscito a scacciar via. La sera stessa, andai da mio padre e senza giri di parole gli dissi che, ok, avrei sostenuto la prova, ma _per me_, perché volevo tentare di farcela con le mie forze. Ma che fossi passato o meno, non avrei frequentato quello stupido tirocinio, perché non era quello che volevo fare nella vita. L’ho supplicato di aspettare cinque anni: se in cinque anni non riuscirò a mantenermi con le mie forze, chiuderò nel cassetto i miei sogni e inizierò a far pratica nel suo studio.»

Rimasi a bocca aperta per lo stupore. «E lui?»

«Ero sicuro che si sarebbe arrabbiato e che mi avrebbe urlato di andarmene via e di non farmi vedere mai più; invece, contro tutte le mie aspettative, mi ha stretto una mano e mi ha detto che ero finalmente diventato l'uomo che sperava diventassi. Così, il giorno dopo, comprai i libri che avevamo cercato insieme e mi misi a studiare; in più, ho iniziato a cercare sul serio di comprendere che strade potrei percorrere per realizzarmi come artista. Mio padre mi ha fatto conoscere la figlia di un suo collega che studia all'Accademia di Belle Arti. E lei mi ha aperto un mondo, un po’ come ha fatto la tua amica Claudia: ci sono un sacco di possibilità che potrei esplorare, tantissimi corsi che potrei seguire per decidere cosa fare della mia vita. Mi piacerebbe tanto presentartela, è una ragazza molto particolare: pensa che si è tinta i capelli di rosa per sentirsi più vicina ai personaggi che disegna. Chissà cosa avrà pensato di lei mio padre, la prima volta che l’ha vista!» ridacchiò.

Ecco chi era la ragazza che io e gli altri avevamo visto quella mattina. Ancora una volta, avevo tratto delle conclusioni affrettate, senza prima ascoltare la campana del diretto interessato.

«Non so ancora se frequenterò l'Accademia di Belle Arti o un corso di fumetto, se andrò a Roma o a Milano o resterò qui, ma di una cosa sono sicuro:» con decisione, Giulio prese il mio viso tra le mani «voglio cercare di avverare i miei sogni, proprio come stai facendo tu, e diventare una persona degna della tua fiducia. Mi aspetterai, vero?»

Stavolta gli occhi gli brillarono di una nuova luce e gli sorrisi: _quello_ era il vero Giulio, la persona che volevo al mio fianco e che amavo con tutta me stessa.

«No,» allungai la mano e gli accarezzai una guancia. «non voglio aspettarti. Voglio camminare al tuo fianco» dissi e lo baciai.

_Vi do appuntamento alla prossima settimana per l'epilogo!_


	20. Epilogo

## Epilogo

La sala conferenze era gremita di persone di ogni età. Nonostante la presentazione durasse da oltre un'ora, tutti seguivano con attenzione le parole della persona al centro della scena, mentre sulla parete alle sue spalle venivano proiettate immagini strazianti di bambini affamati che vivevano in condizioni disperate.

Quando l'uomo smise di parlare un applauso fortissimo si levò dagli astanti, ma lui non parve né gongolarsi né rimanere impressionato da quel momento di gloria perché, pratico, si allontanò dal microfono per parlare con un ragazzo che indovinai essere il suo assistente.

La maggior parte della gente aveva ormai iniziato a defluire verso l'esterno, mentre qualcuno si avvicinava all’uomo per complimentarsi con lui; io, invece, rimasi ancora per qualche attimo seduta al mio posto a fissare l'individuo di fronte a me; poi, quando finalmente anche l’ultima persona si allontanò, mi alzai anche io e, invece di dirigermi verso l'uscita, andai verso il punto in cui si trovava il relatore di quella conferenza.

«Sei sicura che non vuoi che venga con te?» insisté Giulio per l'ennesima volta.

Scossi la testa. «No, sta' tranquillo. Questa questione devo affrontarla da sola. Tu aspettami pure fuori.» e gli strinsi la mano che mi tendeva per dimostrargli che era tutto a posto e per infondermi un po' di coraggio.

Era stato Giulio a uscirsene fuori con quella storia. Davvero non sei curiosa di scoprire che fine ha fatto l'uomo per cui tua sorella ha perso la vita? Mi aveva domandato un giorno di tanti anni prima, mentre tornavamo a Bari con la sua auto dal mio paese natio, e in seguito ci riprovò quando, l'anno dopo, l'avevo portato sulla tomba di mia sorella per farglielo conoscere. Io avevo sempre detto che no, non mi interessava, che la sola idea che quell'essere continuasse indisturbato a vivere la propria vita, dimentico di quello che era accaduto a mia sorella, mi era insopportabile. Giulio non aveva più insistito, ma un giorno mi aveva raggiunta all'università dopo la mia lezione e mi aveva portata a prendere una brioche in un _cafè_ nelle vicinanze.

Gli avevo lanciato una lunga occhiata penetrante: stavamo insieme da sette anni e convivevamo da più di uno, quindi non aveva senso andare a prenderci una brioche come due fidanzatini.

«Devo confessarti una cosa. Ma promettimi che non ti arrabbierai» se ne era uscito una volta che il cameriere ebbe preso le nostre ordinazioni.

Adesso sì che mi stavo agitando: quando una persona iniziava una conversazione con quella frase, nel 99% dei casi significava che avrei ascoltato qualcosa che non mi sarebbe piaciuto per niente.

«Hai di nuovo rifiutato la proposta di Christine di esporre i tuoi quadri nella sua galleria?» avevo tentato. Erano mesi che sua cugina provava a convincerlo, ma secondo lui non era ancora pronto; inoltre, il lavoro alla casa editrice lo assorbiva totalmente e non aveva tempo per pensare ad altro.

«No, ma tanto rifiuterò di nuovo.»

«Hai dimenticato di prenotare il volo per il matrimonio di Claudia e Massimo?»

«No, l’ho fatto giusto stamattina. A dire il vero, me ne stavo dimenticando, ma Andrea mi ha mandato un messaggio chiedendomi se mi andava di partecipare allo scherzo che vuole organizzare durante l’addio al celibato e…»

Avevo scosso la testa. «No, grazie non voglio sapere che cosa combinate vuoi maschietti in quelle occasioni: già Antonio mi ha quasi implorato di parlare con Andrea perché secondo lui sta esagerando con le sorprese per la sposa. Allora, spara: cosa mi devi dire?»

Invece di rispondermi Giulio mi aveva passato una brochure su una mostra di un certo Stefano Antonini, un fotografo _freelance_ che aveva creato un'associazione no profit per aiutare i bambini dei Paesi più poveri del mondo e che con il suo camper girava il mondo per sensibilizzare l'opinione pubblica attraverso gli scatti che aveva realizzato lui stesso.

Avevo rigirato il dépliant tra le mani: «Sembra molto interessante, ma non capisco cosa...»

«Il nome del fotografo non ti dice nulla?»

L’avevo fissato per qualche secondo, incredula: ero sicura di essere impallidita.

No. No. No. No.

«Dimmi che non l’hai fatto.»

«E invece sì. Lo so che avevi detto che non ti interessava, ma secondo me l'unico modo che hai di far pace con il tuo passato è affrontarlo a viso aperto».

Qualche mese prima avevo avuto un altro incubo che mi aveva lasciato spossata per tutto il giorno successivo; Giulio si era così agitato che aveva lasciato perdere il lavoro, pur di starmi accanto.

«Perciò, ho pregato tuo padre di rivelarmi il cognome del famoso Stefano e lui me l'ha detto. Gli avevo promesso che, prima di parlartene, ne avrei discusso con lui e insieme avremmo deciso se era giusto informarti oppure no. Ho fatto una breve ricerca ed è stato facile arrivare a lui: è abbastanza famoso nel suo ambiente. Ha girato parecchio e il prossimo mese sarà qui a Parigi con la sua mostra itinerante. Pare che, poco più che ventenne, senza una ragione apparente, abbia lasciato il suo lavoro nell'azienda di famiglia per dedicarsi alla fotografia.»

Avevo dato un'altra occhiata alla brochure, indecisa.

«Certo, non sei costretta ad andarci, ma sappi che io sarò lì accanto a te, se vorrai farlo.» mi aveva sorriso incoraggiante.

Ci avevo pensato molto, prima di varcare quella soglia, mano nella mano con Giulio, ma in fondo ero del parere che lui avesse ragione e che fosse arrivata l'ora di andare avanti anche da quel punto di vista.

Mentre scendevo le scale per raggiungerlo, mi resi conto di quanto in lui poco restasse del ragazzo che mia sorella aveva amato. Ormai i suoi capelli scuri erano spruzzati di bianco e aveva la pelle bruciata dal sole delle zone che aveva visitato; la barba incolta gli conferiva un'aria un po' selvaggia.

«Buon giorno, posso fare qualcosa per lei?» mi chiese con garbo in francese. Anche la sua voce era diversa da come la ricordavo, forse a causa delle varie lingue che aveva imparato e che gli avevano lasciato un'inflessione strana.

«Salve. Volevo complimentarmi con lei per il suo lavoro. Immagino che non dev'essere facile trovarsi davanti simili realtà.»

«Grazie. No, ha ragione. Ma io e Giovanna ci sacrifichiamo volentieri per questi bambini. Se da queste giornate riusciamo a guadagnare qualcosa per loro, vuol dire che i nostri sforzi non sono stati vani. Ed è questa la ricompensa più bella» mi sorrise.

«Giovanna?» Lo guardai stupita.

«Oh» si toccò la testa imbarazzato «Mi scusi, è il nome che ho dato al mio camper. Sa, per me è come un'amica di lunga data. Oltre che il simbolo della mia colpa.» Il suo sguardo per qualche secondo si perse lontano e io ebbi la certezza che stesse pensando a mia sorella.

Gli occhi mi si riempirono di lacrime. Dunque, non l'aveva dimenticata. Giulio non mi aveva forse detto che non era chiaro il motivo per cui avesse lasciato l’azienda di famiglia? E se fosse stato l’incidente di mia sorella a smuovere qualcosa in lui, a trasformarlo nella persona che era ora e a spingerlo a voler donare a quei bambini un futuro migliore?

La morte di mia sorella non era stata vana, dunque. Anzi, il suo ricordo sopravviveva nel sorriso di quei bambini e negli scatti di quell’uomo che, ormai, del vecchio Stefano non aveva più nulla. Certo, lei non c’era più. Non avrei mai più potuto parlarle né vederla sorridere né confidarmi con lei; ma avrei potuto guardare le foto di quei bambini e pensare che lei era ancora lì, con loro e con me. E non era forse quello il modo più bello in cui mia sorella avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere?

«Vuole fare una donazione?» s’informò il nuovo Stefano riscuotendomi dai miei pensieri.

«Sì, certo.»

Il ragazzo gli portò un modulo e lui iniziò a compilarlo. «Il suo nome?»

Lo guardai a lungo; lui aspettò con pazienza che parlassi, ma poi scossi la testa: «È possibile fare una donazione anonima?»

Lui parve sorpreso, ma mi sorrise comunque: «Certo, come desidera.»

Compilò il resto del foglio in silenzio, anche se ogni tanto mi lanciava strane occhiate di soppiatto. «Scusi se mi permetto,» si decise «ci siamo già incontrati da qualche parte? Non so perché, ma ha un'aria familiare.»

Feci finta di pensarci un attimo, ma scrollai le spalle. «No, mi spiace. O, almeno, non che io ricordi.»

«Ah,» fu il suo unico commento e tornò a concentrarsi su quello che stava scrivendo.

Quando uscii dalla sala, Giulio era al telefono e mi dava le spalle: non riuscivo a sentire cosa stesse dicendo, ma dai suoi movimenti era chiaro che fosse parecchio arrabbiato.

«Che succede?» mi avvicinai una volta che pose fine alla conversazione.

Lui si voltò verso di me con una smorfia. «Ci crederesti? L'editore vuole che gli consegni le tavole _una settimana_ prima rispetto agli accordi! E le vuole anche _colorate_! Ma è impazzito? Non ce la farò mai!»

Lo baciai sulla bocca. «Lo dicesti anche l'altra volta. E invece...»

Giulio sospirò. «Già. Ed è per questo che adesso se ne approfitta. A te come è andata? Tutto bene?» mi domandò apprensivo.

Gli sorrisi prendendolo per mano. «Sì. _Adesso_ va davvero tutto bene.»

### Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice**
> 
> E siamo giunti al termine anche di questa storia! T___T Giulio e Lucia mi mancheranno tantissimo! T_T Quando misi la parola fine a questa storia, sentii un groppo in gola, proprio non volevo lasciarli andare. Ma, purtroppo, dovevo, un po' come Lucia che ha finalmente lasciato andare i fantasmi del suo passato. A questo proposito, spero che l'epilogo vi sia piaciuto. Immagino che qualcuno sperasse in un matrimonio, ma no, Lucia mi ha guardato malissimo appena gliel'ho proposto XD E poi ci tenevo a rispondere a tutte le domande che un lettore avrebbe potuto porsi (Davvero pensavate che quella domanda di Giulio, sulla sorte di Massimo, fosse solo un caso? Che ingenui! XD).
> 
> Che dire? Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno seguito questa storia; grazie a chi l'ha letta e/o inserita nelle preferite/seguite/quelchevolete; grazie a Ladyathena, che ogni settimana mi ha lasciato un commento e a chi, anche solo occasionalmente, mi ha dato la propria opinione. Grazie davvero a tutti!
> 
> A presto!


End file.
